Lazos de aura 2: Aura floreciente
by seba1005
Summary: Paz… que palabra tan simple y a la vez tan compleja en nuestro mundo, codiciada por muchos y poseída solo por algunos. Ryo y su familia son unos de los pocos que la tendrán… vivirán un periodo de paz; sin embargo, incluso en momentos como estos, la vida de ellos no se detiene… nuevos misterios serán revelados, y descubrirán qué, aunque posean esa paz, esta nunca es eterna...
1. Revelaciones navideñas

**Wii, ¡empezamos una nueva aventura! :3, antes que nada necesito informarles que a partir de la próxima semana voy a empezar a subir los capítulos los viernes.**

 **Les recuerdo que este capítulo pertenece a la segunda parte de mi historia, así que para los que no sepan a qué me refiero les recomiendo que lean la primera parte llamada "Lazos de aura"**

 **Quisiera agradecer a la persona que me dio el permiso para usar la imagen de portada en esta historia, y para los que quieran saber más de ella y de sus buenos dibujos búsquenla por "hijirai" en tumblr y les saldrá**

 **Esperando su comprensión y sin más que decir… ¡comencemos con el capítulo!**

Estábamos a mitad de invierno… me despierto sin abrir mis ojos, para escuchar las fuertes gotas de lluvia que chocaban en el techo de nuestro hogar.

Me levanto tranquilamente, mientras me separaba de Harumi, la cual aún se mantenía en su placido sueño. Quería hacer un par de cosas ya que "cierta" fecha se avecinaba, a lo que abro la puerta de mi habitación, para ver a Haruko sentada en el suelo de la cocina con sus manos ocupadas como si estuviera creando "algo", a lo que al notar mi presencia se asusta completamente, para después esconder lo que estaba haciendo y saltar de inmediato hacia mi cara, abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas, tapándola por completo y haciéndome perder el equilibrio, cayendo irremediablemente al suelo e increíblemente sin despertar a nadie.

—" _¡Tío Ryo!"—_ me gritó la pequeña Riolu, mientras aún seguía tapándome toda mi cara con su panza, a lo que yo no podía emitir palabra por lo mismo— _"¡Dime que no lo viste, por favor!"—_ declaró Haruko a la vez que mi rostro comenzaba levemente a adquirir un tono azulado, a lo que un suave mensaje se escucha en la cabeza de la hija de Takeru.

—" _Querida Haruko, no te preocupes… no pude ver nada. Ahora…"—_ dije mientras movía mi cuerpo desesperadamente en búsqueda de oxigeno— _"¡Por favor, déjame respirar! ¡Me asfixio!"—_ seguí comunicándome por telepatía mientras aleteaba, hasta que Haruko me entendió, soltando mi rostro, dejándome finalmente respirar.

—" _Lo siento…"—_ dijo un poco apenada la Riolu— _"Pensaba que nadie se levantaría a esta hora"—_ declaró, a lo que yo comenzaba a comprender lo que ella estaba haciendo, a la vez que la observaba un poco fastidiado.

Haruko preparaba uno de sus regalos, ya que la navidad se acercaba…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Buenos días…—dijo Takeru saliendo de su habitación mientras bostezaba, ya habiendo pasado unas horas del "percance", a lo que encuentra a Haruko sentada en una silla, mientras comía un pequeño pan con mantequilla.

—¿Eh?— se extrañó Takeru al no notar cierta presencia en la casa— ¿Y Ryo?— preguntó, ya que no sentía mi aura en los alrededores.

—" _Fue a la ciudad"—_ dijo fastidiada Haruko, dejando mucho más extrañado a su padre— _"Y el muy pesado no quiso llevarme"_ — sentenció mientras inflaba sus cachetes, malhumorada.

Takeru tardó unos segundos en conectar todos los puntos, hasta que finalmente descubrió mis "razones".

—Ya veo…— dijo Takeru mientras sacaba la leche del pequeño refrigerador junto con dos vasos del estante, además de unos pedazos de chocolate, a lo que se sienta al lado de su hija— seguro que fue a buscarte tu regalo— sentenció, dejando totalmente expectante y emocionada a Haruko, ya que no había sabido las razones del porqué me había ido— además…— dijo Takeru a lo que a su vez suena un relámpago— Ni loco se le ocurriría sacarte con este clima— sentenció, a lo que su hija cambió su sonrisa por una cara amurrada, por no dejarla salir.

Tiempo atrás, si Takeru hubiera escuchado que yo fui a la ciudad, este se alarmaría al instante; pero ahora que finalmente sabíamos que los hombres de Ryuji ya no rondaban por ahí, y que no lo iban a hacer en muchos años más, no le preocupaba.

—¿Y hace cuanto se fue?— preguntó nuevamente Takeru.

—" _Como hace veinte minutos…"—_ contestó Haruko, mientras le mandaba otro mordisco a su pan, para después beber un poco de la leche con chocolate que le preparó su padre.

Takeru sólo asintió, quedándose pensativo…

No lo iba admitir… era demasiado orgulloso como para dar señales de que también quería hacerles un regalo a sus seres queridos. Faltaba solo una semana para que fuera navidad, y ya todos en la familia tenían planificados sus obsequios para los demás.

Pero Takeru estaba peor que todos; pensaba y pensaba pero nunca podía encontrar el obsequio adecuado, no para Haruko o Hanako, incluso ya tenía pensado el regalo que le haría a Harumi con mi ayuda, pero mi caso era distinto, aún no podía encontrar un regalo para mí, y desde que les mencioné la existencia de la fiesta, Takeru buscaba todos los días por sí mismo el regalo adecuado...

Sin resultados…

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos, a lo que se escucha abrir la puerta, a lo que tanto el padre como la hija se giran hacia la misma, solo para verme entrar, a lo que hago aparecer casi al instante un brillo en los ojos de Haruko, ya que esta esperaba ver su regalo, mientras que Takeru me observaba serio.

Me saqué la chaqueta, para después notar que Haruko daba vueltas alrededor mío, intentando buscar algo que no tenía.

—¿En serio piensas que lo traería aquí?— dije entre leves carcajadas, a lo que Haruko cambia su actitud emocionada a una más malhumorada— lo escondí, así que ni intentes buscarlo, porque no lo lograrás— dije con una sonrisa victoriosa, a lo que casi al instante Haruko se gira hacia su padre.

—No me veas a mí, Haruko…— dijo Takeru mientras seguía bebiendo de su vaso de leche tranquilamente.

—" _Tu sabes lo que piensa el tío Ryo…"—_ dijo su hija con ojitos llorosos de cristal, pidiéndole a su padre que le dijera que regalo le había preparado a la Riolu.

Takeru era fuerte, pero era completamente débil ante esos ojos.

—Ni te molestes Takeru…— dije mientras reía, al notar que cierto ser quería ver mis recuerdos— ya los bloqueé— dije triunfal mientras Takeru reía de igual manera, dejando a cierta Riolu de brazos cruzados.

—Y… ¿Pudiste conseguirlos todos?— preguntó tímidamente Takeru.

—Aún no… falta el que le vamos a hacer a Harumi tú y yo— dije a lo que Takeru simplemente asintió, un poco celoso de que yo pudiera tener todos los obsequios listos y él no

—¿Qué van a hacer qué a quién?— preguntó Harumi, la cual salía de su habitación mientras bostezaba, a lo que la sorprende Haruko, al haber saltado de la misma manera a como hizo conmigo, tapando el rostro de la chica con su panza, ya que tampoco quería que Harumi se enterara de su obsequio.

Casi pierde el equilibrio a como fue conmigo, pero tanto yo como Takeru la sostuvimos antes de que se cayera.

—" _¡Tía Harumi, di que no escuchaste lo que dijo el tío Ryo!"—_ dijo la pequeña Haruko a la vez que yo separaba su cuerpo con la cara de Harumi.

—Haruko…— dije preocupado— no vuelvas a hacer eso… si Harumi hubiera caído, ella…— me quedé callado por un momento, mientras pensaba en si decirle o no a Haruko que Harumi estaba embarazada.

—Se habría lastimado mucho…— sentenció Takeru, ayudándome a salir de esa situación, dejándome en claro de que era mejor el no decírselo a Haruko por ahora.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pasaron las horas, a la vez que la familia tenía su día cotidiano; aquel día era libre, y las mercaderías ya habían pasado, por lo que todos estábamos en la casa debido a la fuerte lluvia que había.

Casi siempre jugábamos entre todos cuando esos días aparecían, contábamos historias o hacíamos otras cosas para pasar el tiempo, y aquel día tampoco fue la excepción, excepto por Takeru… él estaba en silencio sentado al lado de la chimenea, mientras tenía la mirada puesta en el vacío.

En el momento en el que le pregunto qué le ocurre, se levanta bruscamente.

—Necesito hacer algunas cosas…— dijo con un tono un poco preocupado Takeru, a lo que todos asentimos un poco extrañados, para luego exaltarnos en el momento en el que el Lucario abre la puerta, dejando ver el lúgubre y lluvioso ambiente que había afuera.

—Espera…— dije un poco fastidiado mientras me dirigía hacia él, entregándole mi chaqueta— ten...— dije serio a lo que Takeru sonrió como respuesta, para después asentir y aceptar el abrigo de igual manera, colocándoselo aunque quedándole un poquito grande, para luego retirarse de la casa… y en el momento noto cómo bloquea sus pensamientos, para que yo no me enterara de nada de lo que el hiciese.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Takeru necesitaba ayuda… sabía que por sí mismo no podría ser capaz de encontrar un regalo para mí, por lo que fue a pedirle consejo a la persona que mejor conocía a su amigo en todo el pueblo, por lo que ya estando al frente de su casa tocó la puerta, para ser abierta luego de unos segundos por una pequeña anciana, sorprendida y preocupada de la visita que tenía con este clima.

—¡Takeru!— dijo Hina en un tono feliz pero a la vez fastidiada— ¡Entra de inmediato!— sentenció la mujer tomando del brazo de Takeru, el cual no se negó y entró a la casa.

—¡Como se te ocurre salir con este clima!— decía Hina, retando Takeru, mientras colocaba una toalla en su cabeza y cuello, a la vez que dejaba al pokémon al lado de la chimenea con su leña encendida.

—L-Lo siento Hina…— dijo Takeru un poco apenado por los tratos que recibía— es que… necesito tu ayuda— sentenció el pokémon a lo que Hina lo mira extrañada.

—¿Y de que se trata?— preguntó curiosa, mientras traía dos vasos con té caliente de hierbas para que Takeru no se resfriara, sentándose al lado de éste y dándole uno, el cual lo aceptó con gusto.

—Es que… — empezaba a decir un poco nervioso, Takeru— no sé qué regalarle a Ryo aún…— sentenció triste el pokémon mientras que Hina solo escuchaba— y pensé que quizás tú sepas algo que le guste— dijo Takeru el cual miró fijamente a Hina, esperando una respuesta.

Pasaron los segundos, a la vez que el sonido de las pequeñas explosiones en la leña quemándose junto con el sonido de la lluvia era lo único que resonaba en los alrededores…

—No…— respondió finalmente la anciana, dejando choqueado y un poco decepcionado a Takeru— la verdad es que a Ryo nunca lo vi decantarse por nada, lo único que le alegraba que le regalaran cuando niño eran golosinas, pero ahora… no sabría decirte, aunque igual sé que cualquier regalo que tú le des, a él le gustará— afirmó Hina, mientras observaba con una sonrisa a Takeru.

—No quiero darle cualquier regalo…— declaró Takeru, mientras Hina escuchaba atenta— no podría… tiene que ser algo especial— dijo mientras agachaba su cabeza, un poco triste.

—Bueno…— empezaba a pensar Hina— podría haber algo…— declaró a lo que en el momento en que lo dijo, se asusta al ver que Takeru estaba a unos centímetros de ella, escuchándola atentamente, mientras daba pequeños sorbos a su té.

—Tsch…— bufó la mujer, mientras apartaba un poco a Takeru, buscando su espacio— no sé si se le pueda considerar como un regalo, pero… sé que es algo que Ryo siempre ha deseado volver a tener— declaró.

—¡Te escucho!— dijo Takeru, emocionado y feliz al saber que estaba progresando en la búsqueda del regalo— alto… ¿"volver a tener"?— se extrañó Takeru.

—Una canica…— reveló Hina, dejando aún más extrañado a Takeru— Hayato, el padre de Ryo, poseía una canica muy singular y bonita, que se la había regalado el padre del mismo. Pero… un día en el que él estuvo en el bosque con Ryo, un pokémon los atacó… no hubo heridos, pero debido a un golpe que recibió Hayato por proteger a Ryo, estos cayeron a un río, perdiéndose así la canica, ya que Hayato siempre andaba con ella— relataba la anciana.

—¿Y por qué no la intentó buscar?— preguntó Takeru, intrigado por la historia

—Takeru, era una canica… en un gran río; no había posibilidad de encontrarla… Hayato lo intentó, pero no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que falleció— dijo Hina un poco triste recordando aquel incidente— y Ryo era muy pequeño en ese entonces… solo se enteró cuando yo se lo dije, por lo que al instante fue a buscarla, sin resultados… por cada año que pasaba, mas efímero era el recuerdo de su existencia, por lo que Ryo optó simplemente el asumir tristemente su perdida— asintió Hina, mientras observaba con decisión a Takeru— esa pequeña esfera… recuerdo que Hayato estuvo muy feliz cuando su padre se la entregó…— empezaba a decir Hina mientras empezaban a brotar lágrimas, recordando a Hayato— era prácticamente una tradición en la familia de Ryo, por lo que perderlo le dolió bastante en su momento— sentenció mientras Takeru se apoyaba al lado de Hina, consolándola un poco.

—Pero… quien sabe, quizás puedas hacer lo que Ryo y Hayato no pudieron— dijo con una leve sonrisa, mientras se iban sus lágrimas.

—¿Y sabes en que parte del río fue?— preguntó nuevamente Takeru, con intenciones fácilmente reconocibles.

—No lo sé…— dijo Hina un poco molesta— El muy necio de Hayato nunca quiso decirme a qué lugar había llevado a Ryo, y este último tampoco me lo dijo… siempre decía que era un "secreto"— afirmó.

—Ya veo…— dijo Takeru mientras todos puntos empezaban a conectarse en su mente— y… ¿Cómo era la canica? — volvió a preguntar.

—Era muy pequeña y de varios colores, tenía además una forma rara en el centro, pero no lo recuerdo bien— afirmó la mujer mientras Takeru empezaba a levantarse, dejando el pequeño vaso vacío encima de una mesa.

—Bueno… gracias Hina— dijo Takeru mientras ayudaba a levantar a la misma— intentaré buscarla…— sentenció feliz, a lo que Hina se fastidia luego de escuchar aquello.

—Tanto esfuerzo para mantenerte seco y ahora saldrás a mojarte más— dijo Hina a lo que Takeru sólo esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa, apenado; sin embargo, el sonido de un grito los exalta a ambos.

—¡Wooooow! ¡Hola Takeru!— se escuchó el grito de un niño, justo antes de que Takeru tuviera intenciones de marcharse de la casa.

—Hola Sora…— dijo Takeru, mientras el pequeño niño lo miraba con estrellas en los ojos.

—Oye…. ¿Vas a venir a pasar la navidad con nosotros?— preguntó entusiasta Sora, a la vez que Takeru no sabía que responder.

—Obvio que sí, Sora— dijo Hina mientras Takeru permanecía en silencio— tu sabes que Ryo siempre la viene a pasar con nosotros, además… aquí hay bastante espacio para todos— sentenció con una sonrisa.

Takeru se quedó en silencio, a la vez que esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa; ya que había descubierto uno de mis secretos sin querer…

Íbamos a pasar la navidad con Hina y su nieto.

—Bueno…— dijo Takeru mientras colocaba su mano en la cabeza de Sora, desordenando un poco su pelo— supongo que mejor lo hago mañana, para buscarlo mejor— declaró, a lo que Hina asintió, aprobando la idea para luego despedirse de Takeru.

Takeru tomó la chaqueta y salió de la casa de Hina, para luego dirigirse a su hogar mientras se preguntaba como lograría conseguir tal preciado objeto, hasta que llegó a la casa, pero en el momento en el que abrió la puerta sus ojos se cerraron, mientras sentía un tibio pelaje apretando todo su rostro

—" _¡Papá! ¡No veas!"—_ dijo Haruko saltando nuevamente al rostro de alguien, para evitar que viera su regalo, el cual lo estaba haciendo mientras Takeru estaba ausente.

—¡Haruko, deja de hacer eso!— se escuchó el grito de Harumi a la par con el mío mientras intentábamos separar el cuerpo de Haruko de la cara de Takeru, la cual se negaba a soltarlo para que no viera su regalo, mientras que el pelaje azul del Lucario se tornaba en un tono más oscuro… al no poder respirar por culpa de la panza de su hija.

La lluvia seguía igual de intensa, mientras la familia seguía en su "cotidiana" forma de vivir.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Eran más o menos las tres de la noche; Takeru abría sus ojos, mientras que a su lado estaba una dormida Hanako, a lo que sonrió y la abrazo atrayéndola hacia él, la cual sonríe inconscientemente aceptando el abrazo, durmiendo aún más plácidamente...

Takeru y Hanako estaban cómodos con la compañía del otro, cuando de repente, Takeru siente que lo zarandean, a lo que se da la vuelta para ver a Haruko parada al lado de la cama, mientras esta se restregaba su ojito.

—¿Que ocurre Haruko?— preguntó Takeru entre un bostezo.

—" _Tuve un sueño feo…"—_ dijo Haruko mientras aún seguía restregándose su ojo.

—"¿Qué ocurre?"— preguntó en un aullido Hanako, la cual se había despertado por las voces de Takeru y Haruko.

—Tuvo una pesadilla— dijo Takeru acariciando la cabeza de Haruko, para luego sonreír y tomarla en brazos, sorprendiéndola de momento para luego dejarla entre él y Hanako, empezando a dormir juntos.

Ambos padres sonreían, a lo que Haruko se quedó dormida de inmediato, segura en los brazos de sus padres.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Amanecía… la lluvia había cesado de momento y Takeru empezaba a levantarse lentamente, sin molestar a Haruko y Hanako, para luego abrir la puerta, aún en el "estado sigiloso", para después asustarse al encontrarse conmigo en la cocina, fastidiándolo ya que no quería que yo supiera que él iría a salir.

—Así que…— empezaba a decir mientras Takeru aún me miraba fastidiado— parece que el apestoso piensa salir de nuevo— dije mientras reía por lo bajo.

—Oye…— comencé a acercarme a Takeru empezando a susurrar— que no se te olvide que el día antes de navidad tenemos que crear el regalo de Harumi— sentencié a lo que Takeru sólo asintió.

Takeru y yo estábamos pensando en crear una especie de invernadero para Harumi, ya que siempre se ha decantado por las flores, siendo estas las cosas que más le gustan, por lo que pensamos que sería un excelente regalo. Eso sí, digamos que un invernadero al lado de la casa no pasaría muy "desapercibido", por lo que lo haríamos en el último momento, con la rapidez de nuestro estado aural.

—Anda con cuidado— sentencié mientras Takeru solo miraba para otro lado, sin querer admitir lo obvio, a lo que comenzó a caminar hacia mí y colocó su mano en mi cabeza, extrañándome de momento.

—Nos vemos en la tarde…— dijo para después activar el estado aural y retirarse de la casa a la máxima velocidad, dejándome totalmente anonadado, ya que después de que tocara mi cabeza, ya no era capaz de ver el aura de Takeru.

Takeru había modificado mi aura, para que ya no fuera capaz de detectar la suya.

—¡Ese Tarado!— grité al aire totalmente fastidiado de que Takeru hiciese algo tan peligroso.

—[Lo siento Ryo…]— se escuchaba en mi mente—[de momento sólo yo puedo comunicarme contigo, y no viceversa]— declaró mientras yo comenzaba a comprender—[si ocurre alguna cosa te lo haré saber]— dijo serio, solamente para dejarme aún más intranquilo, totalmente preocupado de no poder saber en dónde estuviera Takeru.

Takeru sabía que yo comenzaría a sospechar con el simple hecho de detectar su aura en el sector de las aguas termales o del rio al lado de estas, por lo que prefirió no arriesgarse.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Eran más o menos las ocho de la mañana; Takeru estaba al frente del estanque de aguas termales, mientras observaba a su alrededor, escuchando el sonido del río, para luego ir hacia esa dirección.

En el momento en el que lo vio, Takeru se dio cuenta de lo difícil que sería su nueva tarea, el río era bastante ancho… y por la descripción que dio Hina de la canica, le iba a ser muy difícil encontrarlo. Eso sí, la corriente de éste era bastante débil, por lo que podía sumergirse fácilmente en las aguas.

Pasaban las horas, y Takeru se mantenía flotando en el basto río, sin éxito en su búsqueda, pero no se rendía… seguía sumergiéndose una y otra vez, escarbando en la superficie de aquel río, intentando encontrar el preciado objeto.

Eran las cinco de la tarde, y la voluntad de Takeru persistía, pero su cuerpo comenzaba a rendirse… apenas si había comido unas manzanas de un árbol que estaba en los alrededores, y sus energías empezaban a disminuir.

Un cuerpo emergió del río, pero solamente para quedarse a flote en el mismo, mientras era llevado por la débil corriente.

Takeru estaba agotado, mientras la misma corriente lo empezaba a arrastrar a la orilla, quedándose este ahí… observando el cielo nublado que se empezaba a crear, dando indicios de "cierto" clima. En el momento en el que lo notó, una gota cae en la nariz de Takeru, a lo que este se exalta al sentir que comienza a llover, y aún más fuerte que la última vez.

No pasaron ni dos minutos, y lo que comenzó con una pequeña gota, se transformó en una lluvia torrencial…

El río aumentaba de tamaño, y lo que antes eran unas leves corrientes, se transformaron prácticamente en olas dentro del mismo río.

Takeru observaba el nuevo escenario que tenía delante de él, mientras la esperanza de encontrar el preciado objeto de su amigo disminuía… sin embargo, Takeru negó con la cabeza; no se iba a rendir, por lo que activó su estado aural, para que fuera capaz de soportar las fuertes corrientes del río, y se sumergió nuevamente en él, bastante agotado pero con la fuerza de voluntad suficiente como para afrontar las poderosas aguas, junto con el propio sobreesfuerzo del estado aural.

Takeru estaba desesperado, escarbaba y escarbaba pero nada encontraba, a lo que ya una vez rendido, cerró los ojos aun dentro del agua, totalmente agotado mientras la capa de aura que lo rodeaba empezaba a disminuir…

Y cuando la esperanza se desvaneció, esta fue devuelta con el doble de intensidad.

No sabía cómo, ni porqué… pero en el momento en el que cerró sus ojos, pudo verlo… gracias al estado aural pudo detectar una ínfima cantidad de aura, emergiendo en el fondo del suelo, lejos de él.

El aura de Takeru volvió a emerger de su piel en su totalidad, como si sus energías se hubieran reestablecido con el simple hecho de haber sentido dicha aura. Fue a toda velocidad, y una vez que sintió que el aura estaba debajo de él, se sumergió nuevamente y empezó a escarbar, hasta que… finalmente logró encontrar una pequeña esfera de varios colores.

Takeru salió al instante del río, nadó a la orilla y se quedó acostado en el barro, mientras sonreía y reía por la misma dicha de haber sido capaz de encontrar la canica después de tanto esfuerzo, a lo que después cerró su puño con todas las fuerzas que apenas le quedaban, para no perder el valioso objeto.

Su sonrisa se desvanecía, no por tristeza, sino por agotamiento… sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse, pero un gran cuerpo empieza a acercarse a él, a lo que Takeru esboza una pequeña sonrisa al reconocer esa aura… era el Machoke que Takeru había salvado en el incidente del mercado, cuando intentaron raptar a Harumi.

—"¡¿Qué haces aquí estúpido?!"— dijo un Machoke en un gruñido preocupado, mientras empezaba a levantar a un agotado Takeru.

—Ho-Hola amigo…— dijo Takeru, mientras le Machoke tomaba uno de sus brazos, ayudándolo a ponerse de pie— _"tengo que pedirte un favor"_ — sentenció ahora por telepatía, al estar tan cansado que ni siquiera las palabras podían emerger de su boca, a lo que el Machoke asintió, aún sosteniendo al cansado pokémon.

Takeru le había pedido al Machoke que le ayudara a llevarlo a la casa de Hina, ya que ella sabría reconocer el objeto, y no quería dejar que yo viera la canica…

Una vez que Takeru se lo pidió, el Machoke no se negó, y empezó a cargar a Takeru sobre su espalda, yendo rápidamente a la casa de Hina.

No hace falta describir la reacción que adoptó la anciana en el momento en el que abrió su puerta para encontrarse a Takeru prácticamente como un muerto viviente, mientras que el clima no ayudaba a que se viera mejor la situación… dejó entrar tanto a Takeru como al Machoke, para después darle varios golpes en la cabeza al apenas consciente pokémon, por lo mal que se cuidaba a sí mismo, mientras que el Machoke solo se divertía al ver como regañaban a su amigo.

El Machoke y Hina dejaron recostado a Takeru en un pequeño sofá que había en la casa, a la vez que Hina, ya habiendo retado lo suficiente al pokémon, empezó a ponerle toallas calientes, junto con incluso algunos medicamentos para la fatiga.

—Y… ¿Qué tal?— preguntó curiosa Hina ya habiendo tratado a Takeru, a la vez que ahora colocaba algunas toallas al Machoke, el cual se exalta del trato, pero aceptándolo de igual manera.

—Dímelo tú…— dijo aún agotado Takeru, a lo que extiende su brazo hacia Hina, para después abrir su puño y dejar ver la pequeña canica en él, a lo que Hina se tapa la boca casi al instante en el que sus ojos se posaron en el objeto, empezando a llorar desconsoladamente de un momento a otro, preocupando y extrañando por completo a los dos pokémon.

—Es… igual a como la recordaba…— dijo Hina, mientras la nostalgia la atacaba sin piedad— Dios… si así actué yo, no me quiero imaginar cuando Ryo la vea— dijo Hina mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas, lanzando algunas carcajadas al pensar en mi reacción.

—Bien…— dijo Takeru, asustando y preocupando tanto a Hina como al Machoke cuando este empieza a levantarse del sofá— creo que es mejor que vuelva con Ryo, sino se preocupará— dijo mientras le entregaba la canica a Hina— ¿La puedo dejar a tu cuidado?— preguntó Takeru mientras Hina aún estaba preocupada, a lo que Takeru sonríe levemente al entender su reacción.

—No te preocupes… solo necesitaba reposar por unos minutos— reconoció Takeru, a lo que Hina simplemente asiente, sin poder quitarle de igual manera su preocupación hacia el pokémon— entonces… ¿Podrás? — volvió a preguntar Takeru, refiriéndose a dejarle la canica al cuidado de Hina, a lo que esta simplemente tomó con delicadeza la pequeña esfera.

—Sí, no te preocupes… me encargaré de hacerle un lindo envoltorio— sentenció sonriendo Hina ya sabiendo que Takeru no mentía al decir que se encontraba mejor, a lo que Takeru solo le sonrió devuelta, para después irse de la casa junto con el Machoke.

—¡Gracias!— dijo Takeru, ya cerrando la puerta, mientras Hina sostenía la pequeña esfera, cautivada por sus colores y su brillo el cual aún se mantenía a pesar de los años

Luego de eso, Takeru se despidió del Machoke, no sin antes agradecerle nuevamente, a lo que su amigo solo colocó su mano encima de su hombro, para después sonreír y volver a su hogar en el bosque.

Takeru solo sonrió, a la vez que comenzaba a caminar hacia su hogar, mientras el viento y la lluvia se volvían cada vez más fuertes por cada segundo que pasaba.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Una vez que llegó a la casa, Takeru abrió la puerta para encontrarnos a todos sentados alrededor de la mesa, completamente serios a la vez que casi simultáneamente giramos todos nuestros rostros hacia él, mientras este sonreía, aún feliz del éxito de su búsqueda, pero luego de unos segundos se extraña de que todos lo siguiéramos viendo de aquella manera.

Hanako se levanta de la mesa, a lo que empieza a acercarse a Takeru, mientras que Harumi y yo nos levantamos, retirándonos hacia nuestra habitación junto con Haruko.

Takeru sólo se extrañaba cada vez más, a lo que una vez que solo estaban él y Hanako en la cocina, se escucha una fuerte cachetada dada por la Lopunny, mientras esta intentaba no derramar lágrimas, mientras que Takeru solo la observaba atónito, a la vez que su mejilla comenzaba a enrojecerse por el golpe.

—"¡¿Sabes lo preocupados que estuvimos por ti?!"— gritaba en un gruñido Hanako, a la vez que Takeru solo estaba estático— "¡No te comunicaste con Ryo en todo el día, y no sabíamos nada de ti!"— continuaba gritando Hanako, a la vez que otras lagrimas comenzaban a recorrer sus mejillas— "¡Te fuiste sin siquiera decirnos nada! ¡¿Y llegas así como así?!" — se desahogó finalmente Hanako, a la vez que un silencio se formó en el ambiente luego de que la Lopunny dejara de gritar, a lo que después de unos segundos solo dejó caer su cabeza en el torso de Takeru, el cual aún estaba inmóvil.

—"Estaba demasiado preocupada Takeru…"— dijo Hanako ahora débilmente en un gruñido—"sé que puedes valerte por ti mismo, pero no te vayas de esa manera…"— pidió, aún entre lágrimas.

Takeru no dijo nada, solo abrazó a Hanako, mientras esta aún tenía su cabeza apoyada en su pecho.

—Tienes razón…— afirmó Takeru, triste— fue demasiado egoísta de mi parte el ni siquiera decirles— aclaró Takeru mientras juntaba su frente con la de Hanako— perdóname por favor…— dijo mientras su mirada y la de Hanako se conectaron, a lo que ella sólo asintió un poco de mala gana ya que no podía negarse ante esa mirada, dándole después un pequeño beso.

Sus labios se separaron al igual que sus cuerpos, y Takeru se dirigió hacia mi habitación, sabiendo que le esperaba otro reto de mi parte.

Takeru abrió la puerta, para encontrarme a mí junto con Harumi, mientras estábamos jugando con Haruko arriba de la cama, para evitar que esta escuchara los gritos de Hanako.

En el momento en el que Takeru apareció, él y yo nos observamos unos instantes, pero no decíamos nada; él solo agachó su cabeza arrepentido por sus actos.

Me levanté de la cama, mientras que Harumi y Haruko nos observaban intrigadas, y en el momento en el que me encuentro enfrente de Takeru, le doy un golpe no tan fuerte en su cabeza, dejando mi mano puesta ahí, a lo que al instante Takeru vuelve a hacer visible su aura para mí, pero se extraña de que yo no retirara mi mano luego de eso…

—Me preocupaste bastante, apestoso…— dije triste mientras Takeru me observaba— prométeme no volver a hacer algo así, Vale?— dije con una leve sonrisa moviendo mi mano en su cabeza a lo que Takeru asintió aún lamentándose, a lo que después le doy un pequeño abrazo.

—Sí, sí, sí… ahora que ya sabe que nos preocupamos…— empezó a decir Harumi mientras se acercaba a Takeru, comenzando a tirarle las lágrimas que salían de su cabeza— ¡Eso es por asustar demasiado a Hanako y Haruko!— sentenció encabronada, sin querer admitir que también la preocupó, mientras que Takeru solo aceptaba los tratos, a lo que luego da un pequeño grito de dolor al notar algo en su cola trasera, para ver después a Haruko mordiendo con todas sus fuerzas la misma.

—" _Y esto por preocuparme a mí"—_ dijo la pequeña Riolu por telepatía, igual de encabronada que su tía, a lo que Takeru solo la miró esbozando una pequeña y nerviosa sonrisa, mientras que Harumi dejaba de tirarle las cuatro colas de su cabeza, pero Haruko aún se mantenía en su mordisco, a lo que fue detenida por la mano de Takeru, el cual la levantó y le dio un abrazo en forma de disculpa, la cual aceptó a regañadientes, pero después con una sonrisa.

Una vez reconciliados, nos dispusimos a sentarnos nuevamente a la mesa, ya que para ese entonces ya era hora de cenar.

Los pokémon estaban sentados en la mesa, mientras que yo ayudaba a Harumi a preparar la comida.

—" _Y… ¿cómo te fue papá?"—_ preguntó curiosa Haruko, mientras Takeru la observa un poco dudoso sobre si decirle la razón del viaje a su hija.

—Esto… me fue bien Haruko; pude conseguir lo que buscaba— sentenció Takeru sin revelar nada a la vez, a lo que su hija asiente, contenta.

—" _¿Viste el regalo del tío Ryo?"—_ preguntó nuevamente Haruko, dejando al descubierto a su padre.

—¡¿Eh?! po-por supuesto que no— mintió Takeru negando con sus manos, a lo que Haruko era la única en la habitación que le creía.

—[Mentiroso…]— dije por telepatía a Takeru, a lo que él sólo me observaba fastidiado y avergonzado.

Para ese entonces no estaba consciente de lo que había hecho Takeru aquel día, ya que este bloqueaba sus recuerdos; sin embargo, eso no evitaba el que yo comenzara a interesarme e ilusionarme al pensar el que mi amigo me había buscado un regalo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El día terminaba, a lo que comenzamos a prepararnos para dormir como era costumbre, mientras que en Takeru aún abundaba una grata satisfacción por su hallazgo, disponiéndose a dormir después con su pareja, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Los días pasaban, hasta que sólo quedaban dos días para la navidad y, una vez que casi todos los regalos estaban planificados y hechos, había uno que aún faltaba, el de Harumi; por lo que en la mañana del antepenúltimo día, yo y Hanako nos levantamos temprano para poder ir al bosque y ver que flores eran las ideales para poder sacarlas y replantarlas una vez que el invernadero estuviese listo, mientras que Takeru y Hina se encargarían de distraer a Harumi, para que esta no sospechara nada, haciéndola pensar que Hanako y yo buscaríamos un regalo para Takeru.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Eran más o menos las diez de la mañana, la lluvia se había detenido pero el cielo seguía nublado y la temperatura era bastante baja, mientras que Hanako y yo empezábamos a adentrarnos en el bosque.

—" _¡Esperen!"—_ dijo una voz en nuestras mentes junto con el sonido de un pequeño gruñido, a lo que tanto yo como Hanako nos dimos la vuelta para ver a Haruko, corriendo hacia nosotros.

—Haruko…— dije una vez que la pequeña llegó, cansada de tanto haber corrido — ¿No se supone que estarías con Harumi?— pregunté un poco extrañado

— _"Le pedí a mi papá que me dejara ir con ustedes"—_ dijo Haruko aun jadeando, a lo que luego soy yo el que escucha otro mensaje.

—[Tiene razón Ryo, además… aquí tenemos bien distraída a Harumi, y con nosotros se va a aburrir]— admitió Takeru, a lo que yo solo reía por lo bajo, al admitir que él tenía razón.

—Bueno… ¡Entonces vamos!— dije decisivo y feliz, a lo que Haruko y Harumi asintieron de la misma manera, comenzando así a adentrarnos al bosque.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Habían muchas flores en los lugares por los que pasábamos; Haruko se enamoraba de cada una de ellas, pero Hanako tenía la mirada firme y seria, solo decantándose por las que sabía que le gustarían a Harumi.

Llegamos a un prado de flores, en donde la diversidad era altamente apreciable, por lo que yo y Hanako empezamos a introducirnos más en él, a lo que siento un pequeño tirón en mi pantalón.

—" _¿Puedo explorar?"—_ preguntó tímida la pequeña Riolu, mientras yo me agachaba, poniéndome a su misma altura para luego colocar mi mano en su cabeza

—Está bien— dije con una sonrisa— pero no te vayas de este prado… ¿De acuerdo?, cualquier cosa estaré ahí— afirmé, a lo que Haruko sonrió y asintió, empezando a correr y jugar con las flores.

Hanako y yo seguíamos en nuestra búsqueda, mientras iba anotando en un papel todas y cada una de las flores que ella me señalaba, escribiendo sus cualidades y colores, para luego recogerlas en la víspera de navidad.

Eran las 3 de la tarde… mientras que, una vez finalizada la búsqueda, nos disponíamos a comer algunas cosas que habíamos traído de la casa, ya que Harumi y Takeru estarían con Hina todo el día.

Trajimos unas cuantas galletas, unos pocillos con arroz, además de algún que otro pan con mantequilla que habíamos preparado antes de salir. Estaba todo listo a lo que empiezo a rastrear a Haruko, a lo que pasan los segundos hasta que finalmente la encuentro…

Abriendo mis ojos exaltado, cuando detecto otra aura al lado suyo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Faltaban unos minutos para que fueran las tres de la tarde; Haruko corría sobre las flores, feliz mientras sentía el cosquilleo de sus tallos y hojas por cada salto o paso que daba, hasta quedarse detenida en una pequeña flor purpura y brillante que resaltaba del resto, justo en el final del prado, al lado del frondoso bosque.

Pasaron los segundos, a lo que sin previo aviso unos ruidos provenientes de un arbusto cercano comienzan a resonar en el lugar, mientras que Haruko aún estaba cautivada por la pequeña flor, a lo que una gran sombra salta de aquel arbusto, cayendo al lado de la Riolu, provocando que todo a su alrededor temblara unos segundos asustando a Haruko, la cual intentaba mantenerse de pie a la vez que se sorprendía ante el ser que tenía delante de ella…

Un imponente Ursaring sumamente enojado fue lo que apareció al frente de Haruko, a lo que este lanza un fuerte rugido, a la vez que la Riolu se tapaba el rostro con sus dos brazos por la magnitud del mismo.

El rugido se atenuaba lentamente, mientras que el Ursaring la observaba con furia, a lo que su rostro cambia por completo al ver a una encabronada Riolu observándolo, luego de que esta parara de taparse su cara.

—" _¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!"—_ dijo Haruko mientras apretaba su puño encabronada _—"¡Me asustaste! ¡Tonto!"_ — dijo la valiente, a lo que una vena se enmarcaba en la cabeza del Ursaring, por lo que este volvió a lanzar un rugido aún más fuerte que el anterior, mientras mostraba sus filosos dientes, a lo que al terminar sonrió con satisfacción, pero la mirada fastidiada de la Riolu lo deja sin palabras.

—" _¡Y ahora me dejaste llena de saliva!, ¡Cochino!"—_ dijo la osada, mientras se sentaba en el suelo, mirando hacia otra dirección con sus mejillas infladas, fastidiada y ofendida.

El Ursaring estaba encabronado, mientras golpeaba el suelo con su pata derecha, y apretaba sus dos puños

—" _¡¿Por qué no te doy miedo?! ¡Deberías estar aterrada!"_ — sentenció con una voz infantil muy molesto por telepatía el pokémon, a lo que se quedó estático por unos momentos, ya que había revelado algo que no debía.

—" _¿Eh?"—_ dijo Haruko extrañada _—"¿También puedes hablar así?"_ — preguntó la curiosa, sin siquiera importarle que el pokémon midiera casi dos metros y se comunicara con voz de niño

—" _S-Sí"—_ dijo el gran pokémon mientras miraba hacia otro lado, fastidiado— _"¡Pero ese no es el punto!"—_ cambió totalmente de tema— _¡¿Por qué no te asustaste?!—_ dijo volviendo a pisar fuerte el piso, encabronado.

—" _Bueno… no siento que seas de ese tipo…"—_ dijo pensativa la Riolu con los ojos cerrados

—" _¡Y cómo estas tan segura!"—_ dijo fastidiado el pokémon, aún desconfiado de la actitud de la Riolu.

—" _No lo sé en realidad… es como si viera algo azul saliendo de tu cuerpo, y al verlo también puedo ver tus sentimientos"—_ dijo un poco complicada Haruko, mientras intentaba explicar como ella empezaba a ver las cosas a su alrededor.

Haruko comenzaba a ver el aura de los seres que lo rodeaban.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Fue en aquel momento… mientras esos dos pokémon seguían en su conversación, cuando unos movimientos provenientes del bosque exaltan al Ursaring, a la vez que Haruko se extrañaba de la reacción de aquel enorme pokémon, mientras que este bajaba un poco sus orejas, ya que no le agradaba lo que se avecinaba...

De repente un Scyther sale del frondoso bosque en un salto, dirigiéndose sin previo aviso hacia Haruko, la cual sintió ese "miedo" de inmediato.

El Scyther no titubeaba, sus brazos de cuchillas se dirigían rápidamente hacia la Riolu; sin embargo, el sonido del choque de la punta de mis dedos sujetando la susodichas cuchillas resuena en los alrededores, a la vez que mi brazo estaba embestido por la capa del estado aural.

—" _Tsch… maldición"—_ se escuchaba una voz femenina en mi cabeza luego de tener mi aura en contacto con la suya, pudiendo así ver sus pensamientos, a lo que veía al Scyther mirándome con furia mientras que yo detenía sus dos cuchillas con mis dedos.

—¿Eh?— me extrañé de momento, mientras veía al imponente Ursaring al lado de Haruko, el cual estaba asustado y confundido a la vez, exaltándome luego de reconocer su aura— Ya veo… ¿Aún después de haberlo rescatado, sigues con intenciones de dañar a Takeru?— dije serio, a lo que el Scyther abre sus ojos sorprendido, ya que había descubierto quien era.

Se sentía la ira del Scyther hacia mí, a lo que un brillo azul empieza a emanar de sus ojos, a la vez que todo a mí alrededor comenzaba a tornarse oscuro, empezando a perder cada uno de mis sentidos, exceptuando el tacto.

—Sorprendente…— dije en un susurro, mientras analizaba la situación— pero me temo que eso no funcionará— sentencié mientras entraba al estado aural, para después levantar rápidamente mi mano en el vacío luego de haber detectado su presencia, sosteniéndolo fuertemente, a lo que mis sentidos vuelven y la oscuridad desaparece, para mostrar como sostenía del cuello a un pokémon de pelaje negro con marcas rojas en sus dedos, labios y en su larga cabellera.

Sigo sosteniendo al pokémon, a lo que este empezaba a sujetar con fuerza de mis brazos, mientras le costaba trabajo el poder respirar.

Después de unos segundos siento un golpe de lleno en mi rostro, el cual no causó daño en mí gracias al estado aural; ni siquiera me moví, a lo que giro mi rostro para ver al Ursaring totalmente aterrado, con lágrimas en sus ojos mientras volvía a lanzar otro golpe, los cuales seguían sin afectarme.

Volví a mirar a la oscura pokémon, a lo que luego de analizar la situación abro mi mano dejándola caer al suelo, para después verla toser en respuesta al trato.

—No me importa que problemas hayan tenido tus padres con los de Takeru… — Empecé a decir, mientras la pokémon me observaba furiosa —pero esa ya no es lucha tuya ni de tu hijo… y tampoco es de mi familia— dije mientras desactivaba el estado aural.

—Y otra cosa…— dije mientras me agachaba para recoger una pequeña piedrecilla, para después lanzarla a la cabeza del Ursaring, a lo que su cuerpo da un gran resplandor para luego transformarse en un pokémon del mismo porte de Haruko, con características similares al más grande pero como si fuera un cachorro del mismo.

—No metas a tu hijo en esto— sentencié mientras tomaba la mano de Haruko, llevándola a donde estaba Hanako, dejando a los otros pokémon.

Haruko solo observaba al pequeño pokémon a la vez que se alejaba, mientras que este último hizo lo mismo, solo para agachar sus orejas y desviar la mirada hacia otra dirección, colocándose al lado de su madre la cual aún estaba adolorida como consecuencia de intentar acabar con la vida de Haruko.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Estábamos sentados en el centro del prado, mientras comíamos las cosas que habíamos traído de la casa. Sólo había silencio, a lo que Hanako se da cuenta de inmediato que algo le sucede a Haruko

—"¿Qué ocurrió?"— preguntó finalmente en un gruñido Hanako, mientras que Haruko observó hacia otro lado triste, sin querer decir nada, a lo que me percato de su reacción, para después pensar en mis siguientes palabras a la vez que suspiraba un poco preocupado.

—Voy a contarles lo que sé…— dije serio y un poco desanimado, ya que en realidad no quería que Haruko se enterara de algunas cosas de la historia de los pokémon con los que nos topamos, sin embargo, Haruko levantó casi al instante su mirada, dejando en claro que ella quería saber.

—Todo esto empezó a ocurrir cuando Takeru ni siquiera existía, fue durante la época en la que los padres de Takeru conocieron a los míos— contaba, a la vez que Haruko no comprendía lo que decía.

—Tus abuelos, Haruko… eran amigos de mis padres— dije con una pequeña sonrisa, explicándole un poco mejor a la Riolu.

—No he podido averiguar mucho… sólo tengo pistas referente a lo ocurrido— dije un poco pensativo— mi padre conoció al de Takeru cuando encontró a este último muy herido, el cual le dijo a mi padre que había sido atacado por "alguien en específico". Creo que ese "alguien" era el padre del pokémon que vimos con Haruko— explicaba.

—"Espera, espera"— dijo Hanako un poco fastidiada— "todavía no me dices que ocurrió antes"— sentenció.

—La hija de ese pokémon, intentó lastimar a Haruko…— dije serio, asustando a Hanako— creo que en todo este tiempo esa pokémon se había transformado en el Scyther que siempre intentaba atacarlas a ustedes y a Takeru— declaré.

—"¿Transformado?"— preguntó extrañada Hanako

—Es su habilidad… puede crear ilusiones tan reales que nadie podría darse cuenta de que se trata de otro pokémon— dije serio, empezando a dejar un silencio en el ambiente.

—A su especie se les llama Zoroark, "el maestro de las ilusiones"— revelé.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—" _¡Mamá!"—_ dijo por telepatía asustado el pequeño Zorua, mientras se preocupaba por su madre, la cual aún estaba sobándose su cuello, adolorida por la fuerza con que la sostuve hace unos momentos.

—"Calma Yoshiro, estoy bien…"— dijo en un gruñido la Zoroark, para después mantenerse en silencio con la mirada puesta en el vacío, pensando en lo que le había dicho yo hace unos momentos.

Pasaron los segundos, a lo que la Zoroark simplemente adoptó una actitud más seria que de costumbre.

—"Vámonos…"— dijo triste la pokémon, mientras tomaba a su hijo, colocándolo arriba de su cabeza para después irse hacia el bosque.

Pasaron los minutos, a lo que aún en el lomo de su madre, el pequeño pokémon comenzó a hablarle.

—" _¿Mami?"—_ preguntó el pequeño Zorua mientras estaba acurrucado en el pelaje de su madre mientras esta seguía caminando, a lo que levanta un poco la cabeza, escuchando a su hijo— _"¿Por qué ese tipo te hizo daño?"—_ volvió a preguntar el pokémon, triste y con rencor hacia mí, a lo que casi al instante la Zoroark vuelve a adentrarse en sus pensamientos, a la vez que mis palabras volvían a resonar en su mente…

— **"** _ **No metas a tu hijo en esto"**_ _—_ sonó en la mente de la Zoroark cuando su hijo le hizo esa pregunta, recordando lo que le había dicho.

—"Sólo fue un malentendido"— dijo en un gruñido la madre con una sonrisa, mientras que el Zorua la miraba extrañado, pero sin decir nada después de igual manera.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—El hijo de la Zoroark… era uno de los pokémon que Ryuji tenía en su laboratorio abandonado, no estaba del todo seguro cuando vi al Ursaring, pero cuando éste se transformó en un Zorua nuevamente, pude ver su aura en su totalidad, creo que incluso su ilusión puede afectar mi percepción— admití un poco molesto por lo mismo.

—Creo que el hecho de que el Zoroark haya atacado a Haruko la vez en la que yo estaba en la ciudad, está relacionado con que su hijo estuviese en el laboratorio, y quizás… con la nota que advertía de Takeru— dije serio y pensativo mientras mandaba un mordisco a un pan que tenía en la mano, a la vez que Hanako y Haruko me escuchaban atentas— pero no puedo decir nada más, no me gusta decir cosas de las que no estoy seguro— sentencié, para después ver a Haruko.

—Y… ¿Cómo era?— pregunté curioso con una sonrisa, extrañando un poco a Haruko.

—" _Era un cochino y un tonto"—_ sentenció Haruko con sus brazos cruzados e inflando sus mejillas— _"Quiso asustarme y después me llenó de saliva"—_ afirmó, mas fastidiada aún.

Solo solté una pequeña risa, para luego levantarme ya una vez que todos habíamos terminado de comer

—Creo que con las flores que me mostraste estará bien, Hanako— asentí mientras observaba a la Lopunny— ¿Regresemos?— pregunté con una sonrisa, a lo cual las dos pokémon asintieron de igual manera.

Empezamos a caminar hacia nuestro hogar, a lo que en el momento en el que salíamos de ese hermoso prado para entrar nuevamente al bosque, me detengo por un momento y observo esas dos auras tan peculiares de aquellos pokémon, cuando noto ese sentimiento por parte de uno de ellos, ese sentimiento tan conocido por todos nosotros excepto por Haruko

Ese sentimiento de soledad y pena…

Simplemente lanzo un cansado suspiro… para continuar con mi camino hacia mi hogar, lamentándome en parte el que aquellos pokémon actuaran de esa manera con nosotros.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ya era la mañana del veinticuatro de diciembre; yo estaba acostado con Harumi a mi lado, a lo que abro levemente mis ojos al notar un brillo un poco molesto proveniente de la ventana, para después extrañarme de momento al ver la nieve cayendo afuera de la casa, a lo que esbozo una leve sonrisa ya que iba ser la primera nevada de Haruko, y aún mejor… en éste día tan especial.

Cierro mis ojos de momento, cuando varios pasos corriendo por la casa me mantienen despierto, a lo que me levanto al igual que Harumi, ya rendidos de la idea de dormir por cierta criatura que corría de felicidad por la casa, a lo que observo a Harumi la cual también se gira a verme, para sonreírnos mutuamente y empezar a levantarnos de la cama e ir hacia el origen de todos esos pasos.

—" _¡Ya quiero salir!"—_ dijo la impaciente, mientras corría de un lado a otro por la casa, mientras que sus padres iban de un lado a otro mandando bostezos ya que andaban somnolientos debido a lo temprano que los habían despertado, mientras que a la vez intentaban ponerle un abrigo a Haruko.

Ayudamos a los dormidos pokémon, para después vestirnos nosotros y abrir finalmente la puerta para dejar ver la gran capa de nieve blanca que había en los alrededores hasta donde alcanzara la vista. Nosotros mirábamos con asombro, mientras que esa palabra quedaba pequeña para Haruko, que… sin pensarlo dos veces, salió corriendo hacia afuera saltando hacia el primer montículo de nieve que vio, empezando a jugar.

—Qué lindo…— dijo Harumi a la vez que me abrazaba, mientras que Haruko saltaba encima de la nieve aún con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos cuando se escuchan unas palabras de Haruko

—" _¡Papá!"—_ gritó por telepatía la pequeña pokémon a lo que Takeru gira su rostro hacia ella, sólo para recibir una gran bola de nieve de lleno en su rostro, a lo que este último cae estrepitosamente, hundiéndose en la blanda y helada nieve.

No pude soportarlo… en el momento en el que Takeru fue alcanzado por esa bola, empecé a reír a carcajada limpia, a lo que a unos segundos después, soy yo el que recibe una en plena cara, a lo que observo a mi alrededor fastidiado, intentando buscar al culpable de tal traición, a lo que observo a Harumi con sus manos en su espalda silbando sin querer aparentar nada.

Takeru, al igual a como fue mi reacción, empezó a reír de igual manera, a lo que otra bola de nieve más grande le cae en su cabeza, mientras este una vez sacudido su cabeza para poder quitarse los restos de la misma, observa a Hanako la cual hacía intentos por no reírse, mientras tenía la nieve del delito en sus manos.

Hubo silencio por unos momentos, mientras cada uno de nosotros observaba con una mirada acechadora hacia el otro, hasta que, de un segundo a otro, tanto Harumi como Hanako y Haruko se juntan en un sector, a lo que nos observan con grandes bolas de nieve en cada una de sus manos, mientras nosotros estábamos estáticos ante tal situación…

— _"Traición"—_ pensamos a la vez Takeru y yo, mientras las chicas nos enterraban en toneladas de nieve.

El silencio dominaba aquel enorme montículo de nieve, a la vez que las risas y los gritos victoriosos de las chicas se escuchaba en los alrededores luego de su aplastante acto.

Sin embargo… estas quedan perplejas cuando el suelo comienza a temblar de un momento a otro.

— **[Oye Takeru…]—** dije por telepatía, mientras aún estábamos enterrados en la nieve.

— **[Sí… enseñémosles como se hace]—** dijo Takeru con la misma actitud

Aquel temblor se hacía cada vez más fuerte, a lo que el gran montículo de nieve explota, dejando al descubierto nuestros cuerpos mientras teníamos el puño levantado, como si acabáramos de dar un gran golpe hacia el cielo.

—¡Takeru!— grité decisivo, a lo que este asintió, colocándose atrás de mí a la vez que apoyaba sus dos manos en mi espalda, para después entrar simultáneamente al estado aural.

Con el aura de Takeru sumada a la mía, era capaz de crear muchos más brazos de aura a como si fuera solo con mi aura, aunque en esa ocasión solo salieron veinte brazos, los cuales cada uno tomaron una buena cantidad de nieve, convirtiéndolos en bolas.

—¡Oye!— gritó Harumi asustada y fastidiada a la vez, mientras que Haruko estaba abrazada de la pierna de Hanako— ¡Eso no es justo! —reclamó.

Ya era tarde, nuestra furia era notable, mientras que los veinte brazos se acercaban sin piedad a las chicas, por lo que estas solo se abrazaron asustadas mientras mandaban un grito, aceptando el hecho de que serían sepultadas bajo la nieve.

Hubo silencio, hasta que Harumi abrió sus ojos para ver que los veinte brazos estaban estáticos al frente de ellas, a lo que después se escuchan varias risas por parte mía y de Takeru, mientras que las chicas nos miraban fastidiadas, pero después recibieron una bola de nieve en la cabeza cada una, obviamente lanzadas de una manera mucho menos fuerte que a como ellas nos las lanzaron a nosotros.

—Ganamos— dijimos mutuamente Takeru y yo al frente de las chicas, desactivando nuestro estado aural, para luego sonreír victoriosos, mientras que las demás nos seguían mirando fastidiadas.

—¡Serán tramposos!— dijo Harumi encabronada mientras nos arrojaba nieve, a lo que Hanako y Harumi tenían la misma reacción, empezando a hacer lo mismo.

Y así las horas pasaron, mientras todos nosotros jugábamos y reíamos con más guerras de nieve, o haciendo varios muñecos con la misma.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Eran más o menos las dos de la tarde, ya habiendo dado un alto a los juegos, comenzamos a volver a la casa para almorzar, a lo que Harumi y las demás entran, pero Takeru me sostiene del brazo antes de que pudiera seguirlas.

—Tú también lo sentiste… ¿verdad?— preguntó Takeru serio, a lo que un pequeño momento de silencio se produjo, a la vez que yo lo observaba serio, ya sabiendo a que se refería.

—Sí…— dije un poco desanimado— nos han estado observando desde hace rato— reconocí.

—Y… ¿Qué crees que debamos hacer?— preguntó nuevamente Takeru.

—Nada— sentencié casi de inmediato, extrañando un poco al pokémon— no los voy a obligar a hacer algo que no quieren; por mí… que vean todo lo que quieran, mientras no se vean implicados ustedes— afirmé serio, mientras Takeru asentía un poco dudoso, pero luego lo aceptó, entrando a la casa junto conmigo.

Nos sentamos al lado de la mesa junto con Haruko, mientras que Hanako y Harumi preparaban el almuerzo. Los minutos pasaban, mientras que los que estábamos en la mesa deseábamos ansiosos el almuerzo que preparaban, y el hambre aumentaba por el aroma de la comida que estaba en el ambiente.

El sonido de una cuchara cayéndose nos extraña a todos de momento, cuando vemos a Harumi sosteniéndose del estante, un poco encorvada y tapándose su boca con la mano

—¿Ha-Harumi?— pregunté un poco preocupado, pero no se escucha respuesta por parte de la chica, a lo que esta se yergue para luego ir corriendo al baño, empezando a vomitar de un momento a otro.

Me levanté al instante, pero una mano esponjosa y café me detiene, a lo que veo a Hanako colocarse delante de mí, para después entrar al baño para acompañar a Harumi.

Fueron unos diez minutos, mientras me sentía un poco incómodo de que estuviera pasando tan pronto "esa" situación, además de que tanto Takeru como Haruko no entendían lo que ocurría.

Era obvio que… tarde o temprano Harumi empezaría a mostrar los síntomas.

Se abre la puerta del baño, a lo que soy el primero en estar del otro lado, solamente para encontrarme a una apenada Harumi al lado de una furiosa Hanako, a tal punto que sus largas orejas llegaban a levantarse.

— **"¡Ryo…!"—** dijo en un gruñido Hanako con un sonido sediento de sangre— **"Te atreviste a…"** — dijo haciéndome entender de que Harumi le había revelado las "sorpresas".

Si bien Hanako tuvo a Haruko junto con Takeru, aun así era inevitable que sintiera como si alguien hubiera profanado a su "hermana mayor", por lo que en el momento en el que intento decir una palabra, una patada de la Lopunny me llega directo al estómago, echándome de la casa por la puerta que, misteriosamente, Takeru ya había abierto para que así siguiera mi trayectoria sin romper nada de la casa, riendo por lo bajo; sin embargo, la impresión de Hanako mirándolo de la misma manera lo extraña asustándolo, a lo que recibe una patada de la misma manera, cayendo encima mío a las afueras de la casa

—"¡Eso fue por no decírmelo, y dejar que lo hiciera!"— gritó en un gruñido la protectora, mientras que Takeru y yo seguíamos tirados en el suelo, con la pata bien marcada en nuestros estómagos, mientras salía vapor de los mismos.

—T-Tiene su genio…— dije aún en el suelo.

—Dímelo a mí…— dijo Takeru de la misma manera.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—" _¿Qué pasó?"—_ preguntó extrañada Haruko, sin saber por qué habían sacado a volar a su Tío y padre.

—"Esto…"— empezaba a decir Hanako en un gruñido, sin saber si revelarle aquella información a su hija.

—Estoy embarazada…— dijo finalmente con una sonrisa Harumi, mientras que Haruko inclinaba su cabeza hacia un lado, ya que no conocía esa palabra

—" _¿Embarazada?"—_ preguntó extrañada la Riolu.

—Bueno… digamos que en unos meses más vas a tener unos hermanitos a los que cuidar— dijo riendo Harumi, un poco apenada.

—" _Aún no entiendo…"—_ dijo Harumi, inflando sus mejillas.

—"Lo entenderás cuando crezcas"— dijo Hanako colocando su mano en la cabeza de su hija, sonriéndole, a lo que esta respondió de la misma manera.

—Hanako… ¿Crees que puedas preparar la comida tú?, creo que mejor saldré por unos momentos; no soporto el olor de la comida…— reconoció Harumi, a lo que la Lopunny asintió, mientras que la chica se retiraba de la casa.

Harumi salió de la casa, para ver que tanto Takeru como yo estábamos al frente de la puerta, a punto de entrar.

—¿Necesitas algo?— pregunté un poco preocupado.

—Solo un poco de aire…— dijo Harumi con una leve sonrisa, a lo que yo solo la abrace para sentarme al lado de ella, mientras que Takeru sonríe un poco para luego entrar a la casa, dejándonos a solas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¿Los puedes ver?— preguntó Harumi a lo que yo me sonrojo un poco.

—S-Sí…— dije un poco apenado— pero prefiero no hacerlo mucho — admití, empezando a sonrojarme.

—¿Por qué?— preguntó extrañada Harumi.

—Porque si me concentro demasiado en ellos, acabaré descubriendo cuál será su género, y prefiero dejarlo como sorpresa— dije, riendo un poco.

—Vamos~— dijo Harumi empujando mi hombro con el suyo— yo quiero saberlo…— me dijo con ojos de perrito arrepentido, por lo que aparto mi vista al instante, negándome y luchando contra esos ojos, a lo que Harumi infla sus mejillas al ver que su táctica no serviría.

En ese momento abrí levemente mis ojos, volviendo a notar ciertas auras a nuestro alrededor, a lo que me fastidio de momento por lo mismo, extrañando a Harumi

Una de esas auras mostraba un poco de ira mezclada con tristeza, mientras que la otra sólo mostraba tristeza y envidia.

—Harumi… ¿Me puedes ayudar a hacer algo después?— pregunté a lo que Harumi me asentía pero extrañada.

—Te cuento luego…— dije sonriendo—y dime… ¿Te sientes mejor?— volví a preguntar

—Creo que ahora estoy un poco mejor…— dijo mientras sonreía, a lo que ambos entramos a la casa, no sin antes abrir todas las ventanas de esta, para no provocar nuevamente las náuseas en Harumi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Eran más o menos las tres de la tarde, a lo que les digo la sorpresa de que pasaríamos la noche de la víspera de navidad en la casa de Hina, a lo cual todas se alegraron, mientras que cierto apestoso que ya sabía acerca de la "sorpresa" sólo reía por lo bajo, sin aparentar nada.

Empezamos a arreglarnos y abrigarnos, y comenzamos a marchar hacia la casa de Hina, mientras traíamos los regalos de todos excepto los míos, ya que estos ya estaban en la casa de Hina, para abrirlos a las doce de la noche.

No los íbamos a abrir al día siguiente, ya que los cargamentos volvían, y de igual manera Harumi y Hanako tendrían que empezar a trabajar, y no tendríamos la oportunidad para abrir los regalos en la mañana, por lo que lo hablamos con Hina y decidimos abrirlos justo a las doce.

Estábamos a unos pasos de la casa de Hina, y ya se comenzaban a escuchar las voces y pisadas provenientes de la misma, extrañándonos de momento, a lo que al tocar la puerta, la abre un hombre alto y bastante delgado, el cual nos miró extrañados, para luego reconocerme y saludarme, a lo que le presenté a mi familia, el cual saludó de la misma manera a Harumi, pero de una manera más "extraña" cuando empezó a saludar al resto de mi familia; lo obviamos para luego entrar y saludar al resto.

En la casa de Hina estábamos nosotros junto con la misma, y también estaban los padres de Sora junto con su hijo, además de Yuta.

Empezábamos a ayudar los más grandes en la mesa y con las comidas, mientras que los más pequeños (Sora y Haruko) estaban en el patio de la casa, jugando con la nieve.

Terminábamos de ordenar la mesa junto con preparar la cena para la noche. Eran las seis de la tarde, a lo que los padres junto con Harumi, Hina y Hanako se sentaron en unos sillones empezando a conversar.

Takeru y yo sabíamos que ya era momento para empezar a crear al invernadero, por lo que les dijimos que teníamos que hacer "algo" en la casa, sin mentir pero tampoco sin decir de todo la verdad, a lo que al ver que Harumi asintió sin sospechar nada, salimos de la casa y empezamos a correr hacia la nuestra.

Una vez que llegamos, empezamos a pensar…

—¿En serio piensas que nuestro estado aural durará lo suficiente?— preguntó dudoso Takeru, empezando a pensar de que quizás no seríamos capases de terminarlo a tiempo

—Lo he estado pensando todo este tiempo…— dije un poco pensativo— pero creo que hay una forma de hacer más duradero el estado— dije a lo que Takeru me observa, ya sabiendo lo que pensaba.

—¿Juntar nuestras auras?— preguntó dudoso Takeru— pero si nuestras auras ya de por si son una— replicó el pokémon.

—¿Acaso no lo sentiste cuando jugábamos antes con las bolas de nieve?— pregunté, haciendo entender un poco a Takeru— mi poder se intensificó por el simple hecho de conectar nuestras auras— declaré.

—Bueno… sí, pero no podemos estar en contacto siempre, tenemos que movernos rápido— sentenció Takeru, aún pensando en una solución.

—Para eso estoy yo— dije riendo mientras activaba mi estado aural, a lo que un brazo de aura sale de mi piel, adhiriéndose al hombro de Takeru, el cual también activó su estado aural como respuesta al contacto.

—Mientras estemos conectados, creo que al menos podremos usar la velocidad del estado aural por al menos una hora. Pero únicamente eso, si empezamos a usar otra habilidad el tiempo se reducirá de igual manera— sentencié firme, mientras Takeru escuchaba.

—¿Cómo estas tan seguro?— preguntó nuevamente Takeru.

—Sólo es una corazonada… pero hay que intentarlo— dije con una sonrisa hacia Takeru, el cual respondió de la misma manera.

—¡Vamos!— dijo Takeru a lo que yo asentí, yéndonos con una increíble velocidad hacia el bosque

Ni siquiera fue necesaria una hora; el invernadero ya estaba construido después de unos veinte minutos a lo que, una vez finalizado, desactivamos el estado aural, mientras que Takeru Jadeaba de cansancio, extrañado de que yo no lo estuviera tanto.

—Supongo que es porque he entrado al estado más veces— dije riendo levemente con la mano en mi cabeza, poniendo un poco celoso a Takeru de que pudiera resistir mejor el estado aural, a lo que este solo me mira con una sonrisa, fastidiado.

—Creo que es mejor que volvamos— dijo Takeru, un poco más descansado mientras se levantaba.

—Ve tú…— dije, extrañando al pokémon— aún tengo que buscar las flores— dije, a lo que Takeru asiente para luego marcharse a la casa de Hina

Takeru volvió a la casa de Hina, a lo que en el momento en el que se fue, activé de nuevo mi estado aural, aún con la mitad de mis energías, para adentrarme al bosque y buscar, sacar y replantar la mayor cantidad de flores que Hanako me había recomendado hasta que la luz del día me lo permitiera…

Ya una vez que estaba todo oscuro, volví a replantar las ultimas flores, a lo que desactivo mi estado aural para luego empezar a caminar hacia la casa de Hina; pero un recuerdo me detiene.

—Tsch…— bufé un poco fastidiado— a este paso nunca llegaré a abrir los regalos con los demás— admití mientras entraba al estado aural, volvía al bosque, y regresaba con un tronco en mi hombro, a lo que empiezo a confeccionar algunas cosas con la madera, para después entrar a la casa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Eran las nueve de la noche, quedaba una hora para empezar con la cena, por lo que ya una vez terminado finalmente todo, desactivé mi estado aural mientras caminaba lentamente, un poco agotado, a la casa de Hina.

Estaba a un par de casas de distancia con la de Hina, a lo que un aura me extraña, por lo que levanto la mirada para ver un cuerpo encima del techo de la casa continua a la de Hina. Me fijo un poco más para notar que era la Zoroark de aquella ocasión.

Solo lo observé fastidiado, por lo que en ese instante junto aura en mis pies para luego dar un salto, y aterrizar suavemente en el techo de la casa, al lado de la Zoroark, la cual se asusta al notar mi presencia.

—No te preocupes…— dije sentándome, mientras la pokémon aún me miraba con desconfianza en sus ojos— no tengo intenciones de pelear, menos en este día— sentencié mientras observaba la casa de Hina, a lo que noto el pequeño cuerpo del Zorua, el cual estaba mirando el interior de la casa a través de una de sus ventanas.

—Ya veo…— dije mientras la Zoroark se mantenía en silencio— ¿Vas a decirme que fue lo que ocurrió con tus padres y los de Takeru o esperas seguir observándonos desde lejos como en la mañana?— pregunté dejando en evidencia a la Zoroark, la cual aún se mantenía en silencio.

Pasaron los minutos, a lo que el gruñido de la Zoroark aparece.

—"Lo que ocurrió en mi vida no es de tu incumbencia"— sentenció la pokémon, fastidiándome por completo.

—Serás…— dije ya un poco enojado a lo que me levanto, para alejarme del Zoroark— si quieres, sigue por ese camino— sentencié mientras solo había silencio como respuesta— pero…— dije apuntando a la casa— no creo que mi familia permita lo mismo con tu hijo— dije a lo que después se escucha la puerta abrirse, a lo que sale Haruko, la cual había notado la presencia del Zorua, y en el momento le arroja una bola de nieve como juego, pero también totalmente encabronada ya que aún estaba fastidiada por lo que le había hecho en el prado hace unos días atrás.

—¿Te gustaría que tu hijo viviera lo mismo que tú?— pregunté mientras la Zoroark me miraba enojada, a lo que da un salto y cae al lado de su hijo, mientras yo hacía lo mismo pero a lado de Haruko, protegiéndola

—" _¿Tío Ryo?"—_ preguntó extrañada Haruko, un poco sorprendida, y a la vez asustada— _"¿Qué ocurre?"—_ volvió a preguntar.

—No te preocupes Haruko…— dije un poco triste— volvamos a casa— afirmé.

Cuando empezamos a movernos, se sintió el impulso de impotencia por parte del Zorua, a lo que tanto yo como Haruko giramos un poco la cabeza, mientras mirábamos al Zorua

Era obvio… nunca tuvo nada parecido, y el ver lo feliz que era Haruko en ese "ambiente", le hacía desear estar en su misma posición, pero no quería dejar a su madre…

—¿Quieren entrar?— pregunté, sorprendiendo demasiado a los dos pokémon que estaban al frente de nosotros, e incluso un poco a Haruko.

La Zoroark giró su cabeza hacia un lado, mostrando su negación, pero se percató de la leve sonrisa que intentaba ocultar su hijo ante tal idea, a lo que entrecerró sus ojos, un poco triste.

—"Mas te vale cuidarlo"— dijo en un gruñido con una vista asesina, a lo que yo asiento, pero su hijo se niega rotundamente a entrar si no lo acompañaba su madre.

—"No te preocupes Yoshiro… pásalo bien, ¿Vale?"— dijo su madre con una sonrisa, a lo que el pequeño pokémon solo asintió un poco triste para luego ver como su madre le daba un pequeño beso en la frente—"te pasaré a buscar cuando todo termine"— sentenció a la vez que su hijo asentía, a lo que después la madre dio un salto, desapareciendo del lugar.

Había muchas cosas que no comprendía en aquel momento… "¿cómo puede alguien que ha deseado prácticamente vernos muertos, dejarnos al cuidado de su único hijo?" era la pregunta principal que recorría mi mente; debían haber razones de por medio…

—Esto…— dije mirando al Zorua, el cual sólo tenía sus orejas gachas, mientras miraba triste el suelo— ¿Entramos?— pregunté un poco tímido, pero sin respuesta del Zorua.

—" _¡Vamos Yoshiro!"—_ dijo encabronada Haruko, mientras agarraba una de las patitas del Zorua, ya sabiendo su nombre luego de que la madre lo dijera— _"¡Y ni pienses que te perdonaré tan fácil por lo que me hiciste antes!"—_ decía más fastidiada, mientras entraban a la casa, a lo que yo aún afuera sonreía por lo bajo, alegre de la actitud de mi sobrina, entrando después.

—¡Al fin llegas!— dijo fastidiada Harumi mientras me tiraba una de mis mejillas— ¡¿No que dijiste que sólo harían "algunas cosas"?!— reclamó la dominante.

—Bueno… ocurrió un imprevisto— dije una vez que Harumi soltó mi cara, a lo que esta baja su mirada, observando al Zorua, sorprendida ya que no había notado su presencia.

—¡Aw, que tierno eres~!— dijo Harumi a la vez que comenzaba a apretar las mejillas del Zorua, el cual se negaba en un principio, pero al final no podía hacer nada ante la actitud de Harumi.

—Se llama Yoshiro…— dije a lo que Harumi asentía.

Después de unos segundos del trato que recibía de Harumi, el Zorua sacude su cabeza molesto y salta hacia un sillón que estaba lejos del resto, sentándose y empezando a mirar por la ventana.

—Bueno…— dijo Harumi un poco triste pero a la vez fastidiada de la actitud del pokémon— ya está lista la cena…— dijo desanimada, yendo hacia esta.

Todos nos sentamos en la mesa, con excepción del pequeño pokémon que seguía en la misma actitud en el sillón.

Empezábamos a servir la comida, cuando me percato en Haruko, la cual seguía mirando al pequeño Zorua; pero noto que, en vez de mirarlo fastidiada, lo miraba con una cara de angustia y de preocupación.

—Oye, Haruko…— dije acercándome a la pokémon, la cual me mira atenta a mis palabras— ¿Por qué no le llevas este plato a Yoshiro?— dije entregándole un pequeño plato a la Riolu, la cual asintió alegre, para luego tomar el plato y llevárselo al solitario.

—[¿Crees que sea lo correcto?]— preguntó Takeru en mi mente, el cual había visto todo, obviamente refiriéndose al Zorua.

—[Es un niño Takeru]— dije también por telepatía—[no es culpa suya lo que haya hecho su madre o sus abuelos, además…]— empecé a sonreír cuando veo que el Zorua acepta el plato que le había dado Haruko—[Creo que Haruko también se preocupa…]— dije mientras sonreía, a lo que Takeru hacía lo mismo.

Los minutos se volvieron horas, a lo que todos los mayores nos sentamos al lado del pequeño árbol de navidad, mientras que el Zorua, el cual se había abierto un poco más hacia Haruko, estaba jugando con la pequeña Riolu y Sora, los cuales estaban ansiosos de que faltara poco para abrir los regalos.

Seguíamos conversando, cuando noto miradas por parte del padre de Sora, hacia los pokémon.

—Oye Soma, ¿ocurre algo?— pregunté un poco fastidiado, porque desde que empezábamos a estar ahí, había pasado por alto varias de sus miradas hacia mi familia.

—Solo vigilo Ryo, uno nunca sabe…— dijo otra vez, empezando cada vez más a colmar mi paciencia.

Iba a abrir la boca para callarlo, pero la voz de Takeru se hace presente.

—¡No hay nada que saber!— dijo Takeru no tan fuerte pero si firme—¡Si tienes algún problema con nosotros será mejor que te lo guardes, porque no somos como ustedes creen!— seguía diciendo mientras que el padre de Sora solo bajaba sus hombros, sin argumentos con los que defenderse— ¡deja de tener ese asqueroso pensamiento que tienen los de esa ciudad!, ¡Me da lo mismo si tienes esos pensamientos hacia mí, pero si piensas eso de mi hija entonces yo me encargaré de dejarte en claro la situación!— dijo Takeru levantándose, a lo que Harumi me mira preocupada pidiendo control, por lo que me levanto y pongo mi mano sobre el hombro de Takeru, calmándolo un poco.

—Creo que Soma ya entendió Takeru, ¿Cierto?— pregunté mirando al padre de Sora, el cual solo asentía un poco avergonzado, dándose cuenta del error que cometió.

Haruko y Sora estaban distraídos en su juego, pero Yoshiro estaba al tanto de todo lo que hablaban los adultos, mientras observaba intrigado al padre de Haruko ante sus palabras

El ambiente se calmaba, cuando de repente Haruko salta a la cara de Takeru, asustándonos a todos, a lo que después Sora hace algo parecido conmigo

—¡Ya es hora de abrir los regalos!/" _¡Ya es hora de abrir los regalos!"—_ dijeron ambos a la vez, a la vez que el resto de los que estaban ahí solo sonrieron comenzando a reír, a lo que Hina se levanta y camina hacia el pequeño árbol en donde estaban todos los regalos, sentándose nuevamente en el suelo al lado de éste, preparándose para entregarlos.

— _Harumi…—_ dije susurrándole al oído— _¿Pudiste hacer el favor que te pedí?—_ pregunté, a lo que Harumi me mira extrañada; sin embargo, esboza una pequeña sonrisa luego de unos segundos.

— _Así que era para él…—_ sentenció susurrando igualmente, alegre— _No te preocupes, lo había supuesto, así que lo dejé envuelto junto con el resto de los regalos—_ sentenció a lo que yo asentí para luego darle un tierno beso como agradecimiento.

—¡Muy bien!— dijo decidida Hina, mientras que Sora y Haruko estaban sentados al frente del árbol, ansiosos, mientras que Yoshiro estaba al lado del sofá en donde estábamos sentados Harumi y yo, mientras miraba un poco triste los regalos, ya que sabía que ninguno de ellos era para él.

—¡Hanako!— dijo Hina mostrándole varios regalos, a lo que la Lopunny los recibe un poco sonrojada, ya que de igual manera, era la primera vez que recibía un regalo de navidad.

Hanako empieza a abrirlos y una lágrima de alegría empieza a salir cuando ve el primer obsequio el cual era de Takeru.

Takeru le regaló un lindo collar hecho con piedras preciosas que encontró en "cierto" río, el que creó con ayuda de Hina; Haruko le regaló un lindo dibujo hecho por ella y Harumi junto conmigo le regalamos un gorro de lana.

Hanako estaba encantada por los regalos, mientras le daba varios besitos en la cara a Takeru por su regalo, el cual los aceptaba un poco apenado y sonrojado.

—¡Haruko!— lanzó un grito la anciana a lo que la Riolu hacía el intento de mantener la compostura, sin resultados al ver que uno de sus regalos era bastante grande.

Haruko recibió una mesita echa por Takeru (y un poco de mi ayuda) echa especialmente para dibujar, cosa que le gustaba a Haruko, ya que al fin y al cabo el setenta y cinco por ciento de sus regalos eran dibujos. Harumi estaba fascinada por su regalo, pero aún faltaban más.

Después de abrir el regalo de Takeru, siguió el de Harumi el cual era una linda cinta morada, la cual al no saber dónde colocársela, Harumi la ayuda y se la ata al cuello.

Ya con la cinta en su cuello, Haruko abrió el regalo de su mamá, para ver que esta, que había sabido del regalo que le iba a dar Takeru, decidió regalarle varios frascos de pintura, que consiguió con la ayuda de Harumi y la mía

Ya empezando a abrir mi regalo, lo abre para encontrar un pequeño peluche con forma de Buneary, la cual la observa extrañada al igual que todos.

—Esto…—dije colocándome la mano en la cabeza, un poco apenado— es tu mamá Haruko, cuando era más pequeña— dije a lo que Haruko entendía, empezando a abrazar al muñeco tiernamente.

— [¡¿Cómo encontraste eso?!]— dijo totalmente extrañado Takeru en mi mente, ya que no entendía el cómo era posible que se vendieran muñecos de pokémon.

— [En la parte alta de la ciudad no se considera de la misma manera a los pokémon a como es en la parte baja]— dije a lo que Takeru comprendía—[Había una tienda que vendía muchos muñecos, y pensé que a Haruko le gustaría tener uno de su mamá] — expliqué.

—¡Ryo!— volvió a decir Hina, entregándome los míos.

El primero, el cual no estaba envuelto por obvias razones, era un rico postre hecho por Harumi y Hina, el cual obviamente se veía delicioso; el segundo regalo era de Harumi y Hanako, el cual era una linda bufanda negra echa por ellas y el ultimo regalo era el de Haruko, el cual me sorprendo al ver una pequeña figurita de madera con forma de Riolu.

—Wow… ¿Tú hiciste esto Haruko?— dije mientras sonreía y sonrojaba levemente a Haruko al ver que me gustaba su regalo.

—" _Bueno… el señor Yuta me ayudo un poquito"—_ dijo un poco avergonzada, mientras sonreía al igual que yo.

Al ver que esos eran todos los regalos, me extraño de momento al ver que no había ninguno de Takeru, pero sigo mostrando igualmente una sonrisa agradecida ante todos, ya que no era algo por lo que debiera entristecerme por fuera, aunque de igual manera por dentro me sentía un poco triste.

—¡Takeru!— dijo Hina a lo que el Lucario se exalta, mientras todos empezábamos a reírnos al notar cierto rubor en sus mejillas.

Takeru abrió primero el regalo de Harumi y Hanako que, al igual que conmigo, le regalaron una bufanda pero de color blanco, la cual era igual de bonita.

Después de eso se le hizo entrega del dibujo que Haruko le había hecho también, a lo que empieza a apreciarlo para luego abrazar a su hija, agradecido por su regalo.

Por ultimo recibe otro postre hecho por Harumi y Hina igual que el mío, pero este en cambio era de chocolate.

Cuando ve que esos son todos los regalos que había, Takeru se extraña un poco al ver que yo no le había dado ninguno, empezando a entristecerse.

—Esperen…— dijo Hina mientras sostenía un regalo, extrañada— ¿Quién es "apestoso"?— preguntó nuevamente la mujer a lo que tanto yo como Harumi y Hanako empezamos a reírnos, ya que sólo conocíamos a un "apestoso" en la familia, a lo que lo señalamos avergonzándolo un poco

—Es de Ryo— dijo feliz Hina, mientras le entregaba mi obsequio.

Takeru lo abre con delicadeza, para ver un lindo bolso con lindos detalles, a lo que lo empieza a abrir, para encontrarse con tres chocolates bien grandes dentro de este.

En la cara de Takeru se esboza una gran sonrisa, a lo que de repente siente una mano sacudiendo el pelaje de su cabeza junto con sus orejas, para después levantar su mirada y verme a mí con una sonrisa igualmente.

—Espero que te guste Takeru— dije aún con la sonrisa en mi rostro.

—Gracias Ryo— dijo para después darme un pequeño abrazo, hasta que se escucha nuevamente la vos de Hina.

—¡Harumi!— dijo nuevamente Hina, entregándole un pequeño sobre.

—¿Eh?— dijo mientras se extrañaba al ver sólo ese regalo, a lo que de igual manera se alegra al recibirlo, y al abrirlo encontrar otro lindo dibujo de Haruko.

—¡¿Y ustedes no le regalaron nada?!— preguntó fastidiada Hina, mientras que tanto Takeru como Hanako y yo mirábamos hacia otra dirección, sin querer admitir nada.

Era obvio que le teníamos otro regalo en la casa, pero no queríamos arruinarle la sorpresa

—Esto…— empezaba a decir Harumi, cambiando de tema sin preocuparse de no recibir ningún regalo por parte nuestra— Hay un regalo que no tiene nombre— dijo señalándolo debajo del árbol

—¿Y de quién es?— preguntaba curiosa Hina, mientras lo tomaba

—Es de Yoshiro— declaró Harumi, a lo que el pequeño Zorua da un pequeño salto al escuchar su nombre, a la vez que Hina lo dejaba a su lado, mientras que el pequeño pokémon comenzaba a olfatearlo, totalmente anonadado de que tuviera un regalo.

—" _Espera…"—_ dijo un poco fastidiada Haruko, a lo que se sienta al lado del Zorua— _"Te ayudaré a abrirlo"—_ sentenció, ya que obviamente el Zorua no era capaz de hacerlo, a menos que fuera con los dientes, lo cual no era correcto.

Haruko lo abrió para encontrarse un pequeño gorro y un recipiente con varios dulces y galletas, todo hecho por Harumi la cual también había pedido la ayuda de Hanako y Hina

No pasaron ni dos segundos y Haruko ya había tomado el gorro colocándoselo al pequeño Zorua, tomándolo desprevenido avergonzándolo y sonrojándolo bastante, mientras que Harumi se exalta por la exposición de ternura que emanaba del pequeño pokémon.

Solo pasaron unos minutos luego de que se hicieran la entrega de todos los regalos, y ya se comenzaban a escuchar los bostezos de los más jóvenes, e incluso de Yoshiro, el cual al parecer empezaban a pesarle los parpados, empezando a "cabecear".

—Bueno…— dije mientras me estiraba un poco— creo que ya es hora— declaré a la vez que observaba a Harumi, la cual asentía, empezando a levantarse.

—Gracias por todo— dijo Harumi mientras nos despedíamos de todos en la casa.

—Vamos Haruko— dijo Takeru mientras levantaba a su hija, la cual casi al instante se queda dormida en el torso de su padre.

—Yoshiro…— dije a lo que el pokémon aún con su gorro en la cabeza, me observa— algo me dice que tu mamá te está esperando en nuestra casa— dije serio, ya que me había percatado de su aura en los alrededores de esta, a lo que el Zorua asiente, para después mandar un bostezo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Caminábamos hacia la casa, cuando noto a cierto pokémon quejarse por el frío en sus patitas descalzas por culpa de la nieve, a lo que observo al Zorua el cual intentaba aparentar el que no tenía frío.

Bufo por unos momentos, a lo que tomo a Yoshiro en brazos, exaltándolo por lo sorpresivo, por lo que empieza a negarse y revolcarse intentando zafarse de mis manos.

Pasaron unos veinte segundos, hasta que se rindió, aceptando que lo cargara.

Llegamos finalmente a la casa, a lo que antes de que se viera el invernadero, aparece la Zoroark al frente de nosotros, asustando levemente a Haruko y Harumi, a lo que después de observarnos, fija su mirada en su hijo, y en el gorro que tenía puesto en su cabeza.

Hace un movimiento rápido, y acerca a gran velocidad su mano hacia la cabeza de su hijo, con intenciones de quitarle su regalo violentamente, a lo que mi mano se interpone sujetándosela, para luego alejarla de él, fastidiándola bastante.

—Supongo que no querrás que lo conserve…— dije un poco triste, a lo que le saco suavemente el gorro al Zorua, extrañándolo tanto a él como a su madre.

—Cuando quieras puedes venir y te tendremos tus regalos guardados, Yoshiro— dije con una sonrisa, a la vez que el Zorua me asentía un poco dudoso, a lo que luego aún en mis brazos se lo entrego a su madre, la cual aún con una mirada de desconfianza en sus ojos, se marcha hacia el bosque, desapareciendo de nuestra vista.

—No me agrada ese pokémon…— dijo molesta Harumi de brazos cruzados refiriéndose a la madre ya que obviamente no lograba distinguir el género de esta.

Una vez que la Zoroark se fuera, y antes de dar otro paso más hacia la casa, sorprendo a Harumi tapando sus ojos de la nada.

—¡Ey!— dijo Harumi mientras sonreía, intentando sacar mis manos, a lo que la llevo aún con mi mano en sus ojos hacia su regalo de navidad, por lo que una vez en el invernadero, activo (innecesariamente) mi estado aural para que su brillo iluminara nuestro alrededor; saco mi mano de los ojos de Harumi, a lo que esta abre su boca totalmente choqueada de lo que tenía a su alrededor.

—¡Gracias!— dijo Harumi una vez que vio su nuevo invernadero, el cual tenía un montón de hermosas flores, a lo que empezó a darme fuertes y repetidos besos en mi cara, dejándome más o menos diez labios marcados en la misma.

Entramos a la casa ya una vez mostrada la sorpresa a Harumi, y tanto ella como Hanako empiezan a entrar a sus respectivas habitaciones, a lo que salen de inmediato al exaltarse del cambio que tenían estas.

Lo hice cuando Takeru y yo habíamos terminado de hacer el invernadero; creé una cama de dos plazas tanto para Takeru y Hanako, como para mí y Harumi ya que nuestras camas seguían siendo simplemente dos camas de una plaza juntas, por lo que decidí unirlas y así dormir más cómodamente, además de crear una ventana en la habitación de los pokémon, a lo que una vez que volvieron a agradecerme, estas entraron nuevamente a sus habitaciones, ya listas para dormir.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Iba a entrar a mi habitación, pero el brazo de Takeru me detiene, a lo que me doy la vuelta, para verlo con una pequeña caja blanca con una cinta negra en la mano.

—¿En serio pensaste que no te daría un regalo?— preguntó Takeru con una sonrisa, a lo que yo me sorprendo, y al instante una sonrisa aparece un mi rostro de igual manera.

—Quizás… solo por un momento— dije un poco apenado, a lo que Takeru me entrega la pequeña cajita bien decorada— pero… ¿Por qué no me lo entregaste en la casa de Hina?— pregunté extrañado.

—Bueno… creo que ya sabrás la razón cuando lo abras— dijo Takeru, en parte ansioso esperando a que abriera finalmente su regalo, a lo que empiezo a romper la envoltura, para después abrir la pequeña caja.

A lo que mi sonrisa se transforma en una cara pálida y estupefacta.

Una lágrima corre por mi mejilla, a lo que de la nada caigo fuertemente de rodillas al suelo, asustando a todos en la casa, por lo que tanto Harumi como Hanako se levantan saliendo de sus cuartos muy preocupadas…

Lo que ven solo las hizo calmarse, por lo que no dijeron ninguna palabra, y empezaron a disfrutar de la escena que tenían al frente de ellas.

Solo vieron como yo abrazaba desconsoladamente a Takeru, mientras que este lo recibía a la vez que sonreía.

— _¿Có-Cómo lo enco-encontraste?—_ pregunté susurrando entre sollozos e hipando a la vez, a lo que Takeru aún satisfecho y feliz por mi reacción ante su regalo, coloca su mano en mi cabeza, desbloqueando los recuerdos que había sellado cuando fue a buscar la pequeña canica al río.

Mis ojos llorosos se abren fuertemente ante los recuerdos de Takeru, mostrándome todo lo que hizo para obtener mi preciada canica, a lo que yo ya sin saber de qué otra forma agradecerle, sólo lo abrazo más fuerte, mientras que en mi mano derecha sostenía con la misma fuerza la canica de mi padre.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Eran más o menos la una de la mañana del veinticinco de diciembre; ya todos nos habíamos acostado, dispuestos a dormir, por lo que me acurruco al lado de Harumi, pero me sorprendo al notar que esta me mira con unos ojos de entendibles intenciones.

— _¿Sabes que aún te debo un regalo cierto?—_ dijo Harumi en un susurro, a lo que yo empiezo a colocarme totalmente rojo— _Bueno… pero quiero otro regalo a cambio—_ sentenció dejándome totalmente extrañado.

—¿Y-Y cu-cuál es?— pregunté nervioso.

— _Creo que ya lo sabes…—_ susurró nuevamente mientras tomaba mi mano y la colocaba en su vientre— _quiero que me digas…_ — declaró.

Solo bufé… pero no podía negarme por tanto tiempo a los encantos de Harumi, por lo que cumpliendo su petición, examino atentamente el aura de mis hijos.

Retiro al instante mi mano del vientre de Harumi, totalmente alarmado, a lo que un cosquilleo recorre mi espalda, sin saber si alarmarme o no por lo que acababa de sentir, mientras que a la vez el sentimiento de alarmo por parte de Takeru también se hace presente en mí, ya que al estar nuestras auras conectadas también fue testigo de lo que acababa de ver en el vientre de Harumi

Era un niño y una niña, pero eso no fue lo que me exaltó…

El niño poseía mi aura fusionada con la de Takeru, y la niña… poseía únicamente el aura de Takeru

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aquí amigos termina el primer capítulo de "Aura floreciente", espero les haya gustado y no se olviden de comentar para poder saber sus opiniones. Se nos vienen muchos momentos que marcaran la vida de nuestros personajes, y nuevas revelaciones aparte de las que presenciamos en este primer capitulo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pd: Ya sé lo que pensaran algunos: "Uy si, ahora metes a un Zoroark en una historia de Lucario y Lopunny" clichés vengan a mí. Bueno pues… me gusta el hecho de introducir a este pokémon en específico en mi historia y punto :3, y es importante decir que este jugará un rol impórtate en ella en el futuro. Además… ni que fuera a saber si les gusta o no la idea, digamos que no hay mucho comentario al respecto ¬¬ xD**

 **Sin más que decir…**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo :D**


	2. Compartiendo el dolor

_"—"¡Corre!"— dijo su padre mientras la empujaba, a la vez que varios disparos alcanzaron sus piernas junto con las de su madre_

 _La pequeña Zorua corría con lágrimas en sus ojos, intentando huir con todas sus fuerzas mientras que a su vez intentaba mantener sus ojos abiertos y alertas…_

 _Pasan los segundos, a lo que la Zorua cae al suelo, a la vez que comenzaba a encorvarse totalmente asustada por estar desprotegida ante la soledad y el caos de la situación…"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Unos grandes ojos azules se abren estrepitosamente, mientras que el cuerpo de la pokémon sudaba en grandes cantidades… levanta su cabeza, observando todo a su alrededor, a la vez que comenzaba a entender que lo experimentado no era más que un mal sueño.

—"¿Mamá?..."— se escuchó en la mente de la Zoroark, a lo que esta observa a su pequeño hijo, el cual se había despertado por el brusco movimiento que había hecho su madre, a la vez que la observaba un poco preocupado, mientras bostezaba por el cansancio.

—"No te preocupes Yoshiro… vuelve a dormir"— dijo mientras volvía a acorrucarse al lado de su hijo, el cual empezaba a cerrar sus ojos nuevamente, vencido por el sueño.

Su hijo dormía, mientras que en la mejilla de la Zoroark solo se mostraba una pequeña lágrima que recorría sin piedad por su mejilla, a la vez que el ser que la produjo volvía a dormir al lado de su único hijo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Varias pisadas se escuchan en el pueblo, siendo este el único ruido alrededor, mientras que las demás personas estaban en sus hogares o trabajando en sus tiendas, siendo la gruesa nieve la única acompañante de ese hombre con bufanda negra al cuello, el cual transportaba un pesado carro con varias cajas encima a lo que, sin previo aviso, una voz lo exalta…

—Sí que debes estar mal como para ni siquiera despertarme y dejar que te acompañara…— se escucha una voz a lo lejos, a lo que el hombre se gira serio hacia el origen de dicho sonido.

—Supongo que eres el único al que no puedo evitar, Takeru— dijo el hombre mientras esbozaba una leve sonrisa.

—Supones bien Ryo…— dijo Takeru esbozando de igual manera una pequeña sonrisa, el cual también tenía su bufanda blanca puesta en su cuello, empezando a caminar hacia mí y sujetar uno de los lados de la carreta, empezando a ayudarme.

—¿Y…?— preguntó Takeru, mientras seguíamos caminando por el desolado pueblo.

—No le dije…— sentencié serio— solo le dije sus sexos, pero no le quise revelar el resto…— dije, un poco cabizbajo.

—¿Crees que sea peligroso?— preguntó Takeru, preocupándose de igual manera.

—No creo que el niño tenga problemas, pero la niña…— comencé a decir, empezando a preocuparme más— no tenía ningún rastro de mi aura o la de Harumi; solo veía la tuya, Takeru…— sentencié serio— no sé cuales sean las consecuencias de que un humano nazca solo con el aura de un pokémon… ni siquiera sé si sea capaz de sobrevivir— volví a decir, entristeciéndome mucho.

Takeru se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, a lo que intentaba encontrar alguna palabra para darme ánimos…

—De momento sabemos que su aura sigue existiendo mientras esté en el vientre de Harumi…— dijo Takeru pensativo— no podemos hacer nada hasta que nazca— declaró.

—Lo sé… pero el simple hecho de tener que esperar…— dije, sin completar la oración.

—Entiendo…— dijo Takeru un poco triste mientras apoyaba su mano en mi hombro- pero tengo fe en que las cosas saldrán bien…- dijo con una sonrisa, consiguiendo calmarme un poco, a lo que esbozo una pequeña sonrisa.

Seguíamos caminando lentamente, mientras que a la vez entregábamos las mercaderías.

—Takeru…— dije a lo que el pokémon se gira hacia mí— tengo que hacer algo… solo— dije serió mientras que el Lucario me observaba fastidiado.

—Está bien…— dijo suspirando Takeru— luego de entregar las cajas iré a la tienda de Hina a ayudar a Hanako y Harumi— sentenció, a lo que yo asentí para luego irme del lugar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"—"Ellos no tienen ninguna relación conmigo…"— se escucha el gruñido del Zoroark, protegiendo a los dos seres que amaba— "¡Yo soy el que posee el poder para ocultar el aura!"— sentenció, a lo que uno de los hombres armados le lanza un dardo tranquilizante, dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo, empezando a retirar su cuerpo._

 _—"¡Hisame!"— gritó la Zoroark, mientras que su hijo tenía los ojos cerrados, con lágrimas._

 _La Zoroark no pensaba con claridad, por lo que en el momento salta hacia su pareja, pero un fuerte golpe la detiene, volviéndose todo oscuro."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sus grandes ojos azules se abren por segunda y última vez, despertando también a su hijo, el cual se estiraba y bostezaba a la vez, ya descansado.

La Zoroark intentaba ocultar su obvia tristeza, pero era inútil… apenas si era capaz de evitar que las lágrimas emergieran de sus ojos, por lo que evitaba chocar la mirada con su hijo, para que este no se preocupase.

Empezaban a caminar en el bosque, yendo hacia la fuente de agua más próxima; sin embargo, una rama rompiéndose pone en alerta a la madre, adoptando al instante una actitud defensiva al sentir más ramas rompiéndose, acompañados con los sonidos de algunos pasos…

—"¡Que quieres!"— sentenció enfurecida en un gruñido la Zoroark, al reconocer el cuerpo que estaba delante de ella.

—"Supongo que… quería entregarle esto a tu hijo"— sentenció en un gruñido Hanako, dejándose ver, mostrando el pequeño gorro de lana en su mano, a la vez que tenía uno puesto en su cabeza.

En ese instante, la Zoroark miró hacia todas direcciones, atenta por si veía mi cuerpo.

—"No viene conmigo"— dijo sin miedo la Lopunny, mientras que la Zoroark la observaba entre enfurecida y extrañada.

—"Sabes que te podría matar ahora, ¿Cierto?"— preguntó la Zoroark, mientras que Hanako mantenía su mirada seria y tranquila.

—"¿En frente de tu hijo?"—dijo dudosa Hanako, mientras observaba a Yoshiro, el cual empezaba a tener miedo ante la situación que se avecinaba.

Se hizo un silencio, mientras que Hanako aún levantaba su mano con el pequeño gorro de lana encima.

—"No sé qué tienes en contra de Takeru…"— volvió a decir Hanako, mientras que la ira de la Zoroark aumentaba—"pero este gorro se lo regalamos entre todos a Yoshiro, y no encuentro correcto el que tú se lo niegues"— sentenció seria la Lopunny.

Hanako, por alguna razón, quería la paz con la Zoroark; ya era suficiente con todo el caos que hubo en su pasado, no quería que su presente siguiera igual…

—"Se lo que sien…"— empezó a decir Hanako en un gruñido, pero la Zoroark ya había saltado encima de ella, cayendo ambas de manera estrepitosa al suelo.

—"¡Tú no sabes nada!"— gritó la Zoroark, la cual había dejado atrás a su hijo, a lo que empieza a dar frenéticos golpes al rostro de la Lopunny, la cual…

No se defendía.

—"¡Pelea!"— dijo la Zoroark, la cual seguía dando sus poderosos golpes sin piedad en la ahora amoratada cara de Hanako.

Pasaron los segundos, a lo que los golpes se detuvieron por un momento, mientras que la Zoroark la observaba con la misma furia en sus ojos.

—"¡¿Por qué no te defiendes?!"— preguntó la pokémon mientras sostenía los hombros de la Lopunny, levantándola un poco.

—"Po-Porque sé lo que si-sientes…"— dijo en un débil gruñido Hanako, a lo que la Zoroark solo se enfurece aún más— "Soy una madre, igual que tú"— sentenció claramente Hanako, observando seria a la Zoroark.

—"¡Cállate!"— gritó enfurecida, volviendo a dar sucesivos golpes al rostro de Hanako

¿Por qué no la mataba?, en tiempos anteriores lo hubiera hecho con total seguridad pero… ¿Qué ocurría ahora?...

La Zoroark se cansaba, mientras que sus puños empezaban a detenerse nuevamente, dejando en ellos un leve tono rojizo por culpa de la sangre proveniente de la cara de Hanako.

La pokémon, empezando a jadear pero con toda su ira aún acumulada, lanza otro golpe, pero se extraña que, en el momento en que lo hace, mi puño es el que la detiene, mientras que mi cuerpo estaba al lado del de Hanako, con el estado aural activado… a la vez que Hanako alzaba su rostro débilmente hacia mí, luego de notar mi presencia.

—"N-No t-te pedí ayu-ayuda…"— dijo débilmente en un gruñido Hanako, la cual apenas si estaba consciente.

—Lo siento… nunca sospeché que tu aura estuviera por estos lugares— dije serio sin importarme el que ella no quisiera mi ayuda, mientras aún sostenía el puño de la Zoroark— tal parece que tuvimos la misma idea Hanako… — afirmé, ya que de igual manera quería entregarle su regalo al Zorua.

Pasaron los segundos, a la vez que una clara tensión se producía en el ambiente entre la Zoroark y yo, a la vez que esta no podía moverse por la misma presencia que yo ejercía…

—Hanako… esto no es lo correcto para solucionar las cosas, y no le permitiré que te dé otro golpe— sentencié a la vez que colocaba mi mano libre en la cabeza de Hanako, a lo que sus heridas y moretones comenzaban a regenerarse lentamente

—Ahora…— dije mirando con ojos imponentes a la Zoroark, la cual sólo sentía miedo, a la vez que temblaba por el mero hecho de pensar que la iba a matar luego de lo que le hizo a Hanako.

La Zoroark sin poder hacer nada, sólo cerró sus ojos, esperando la muerte… a lo que los vuelve a abrir al sentir mi mano, posándose suavemente sobre su cabeza.

—Lo siento…— dije, mientras aún la seguía observando serio— pero necesito saber— declaré, a lo que cierro mis ojos, comenzando a adentrarme en sus recuerdos y pensamientos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—"¿Qué es esto?"— pensé, mientras observaba a mi alrededor, para darme cuenta que estaba en el mismo sector del bosque pero sin nadie a mi lado, a lo que escucho varias pisadas, para después girarme y ver a varios hombres armados corriendo hacia mí.

Me cubro de momento, pensando que me atacarían, pero estos hombres pasan a través de mi cuerpo, como si de fantasmas se tratasen…

—Ya veo…— dije, habiendo olvidado el hecho de que estaba dentro del recuerdo de la Zoroark, por lo real de la situación.

—"¡Corre!"— escucho el gruñido de un pokemón, a lo que aparezco al frente de él, mientras que este empujaba a una pequeña Zorua, para después escuchar y ver como varios disparos me atraviesan, dirigiéndose a los pies del Zoroark que había empujado a lo que parecía ser su hija.

Seguía a la pequeña Zorua, la cual con lágrimas en sus ojos, corría con todas sus fuerzas intentando escapar de los hombres.

La veo tropezarse para luego rodar colina abajo, cayendo con un ruido sordo al suelo, mientras ésta comenzaba a encorvarse… a la vez que el miedo y la soledad me abordaban, como consecuencia de estar presenciando sus recuerdos.

Pasaron algunos minutos, mientras que el ruido de las pisadas de aquellos hombres era lo único que se hacía presente en el frondoso bosque, sin embargo… un sonido nos exalta tanto a la Zorua como a mí.

 _—"¿Estás bien?"—_ se escucha una voz, a lo que observo a un pequeño Zorua al lado de la que estaba en el suelo, aún aterrada _—"¡Ven!, si no ellos nos encontrarán…"—_ sentenció por telepatía, mientras que mordía el cuello de la Zorua, para luego subirla a su lomo luego de ver que esta no reaccionaba por el mismo miedo que aún sentía, para después irse del lugar lo más rápido posible.

El Zorua corrió por varios minutos, hasta que finalmente encontró un buen lugar para esconderse de aquellos hombres, en un pequeño hueco bajo un gran árbol, el cual estaba oculto entre varios arbustos.

 _—"¿Cómo te llamas?"—_ preguntó un poco tímido el pokémon, luego de que tanto él como la Zorua pasaran por varios minutos de incomodo silencio dentro de aquel pequeño lugar, intentando sociabilizar de alguna manera con la pokémon.

 _—"Hi-Hiyori…"—_ dijo igual de tímida por telepatía la Zorua, aún choqueada por lo que había ocurrido

 _—"Un gusto Hiyori… mi nombre es Hisame"—_ sentenció el pequeño pokémon con una sonrisa, extrañando por completo a la Zorua, debido a su actitud alegre a pesar de la situación vivida.

Sin embargo… aquello fue lo último que logré ver, ya que después de aquellas palabras, todo el recuerdo se tornó oscuro de un momento a otro…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Al instante abro mis ojos, mientras que al frente mío solo estaba Takeru con su estado aural activado, totalmente enfurecido, mientras que a lo lejos a un costado estaba el cuerpo de la Zoroark al lado de un árbol completamente trisado…

Tardé unos momentos en conectar todos los puntos.

— **Tú…—** comenzaba a decir Takeru sombríamente— **te atreviste a herir a Hanako—** sentenció, mientras su aura se intensificaba… asustando a todos a nuestro alrededor, exceptuándome.

— **¡Malnacida!—** gritó Takeru mientras que a una extrema velocidad se acerca a la Zoroark, la cual totalmente desprotegida, no sabía qué hacer ante tal situación ni ante tal poder.

—No…— dije serio, a la vez que de un momento a otro aparezco entre Takeru y Hiyori, chocando a la vez mi puño con el de mi amigo, cuyo choque produce una gran ráfaga de aire hacia los lados, agitando levemente los arboles a nuestro alrededor.

Sabía que Takeru estaba furioso, pero no quería que este fuera abordado por tanto odio y sed de venganza, a como fue conmigo tiempo atrás

—Váyanse de aquí…— dije mientras observaba a la Zoroark, la cual estaba aterrada ante tal presencia, a lo que solo asiente para luego tomar a Yoshiro y desaparecer en el bosque.

— **Lo siento Ryo… ¡Pero ella debe pagar por lo que hizo!—** dijo decisivo a la vez que desaparecía en un instante, comenzando a ir en dirección del aura de la Zoroark.

No pasaron muchos segundos, a lo que Takeru aparece al lado de la pokémon; sin embargo, mi cuerpo con el estado aural activado aparece atrás suyo, sujetándolo con todas mis fuerzas, dejándolo inmóvil… dándole tiempo a la Zoroark para que escapara nuevamente del lugar.

Pasaron los segundos, a la vez que con mi fuerza era capaz de retener a Takeru, pero me exalto cuando este comienza a cerrar sus ojos a la vez que se concentraba, dejándome completamente asombrado en el momento en el que mi estado aural se desactiva sin mi voluntad.

— **Ryo… ¡Si hubiera sido Harumi estarías peor!—** sentenció Takeru para luego empujarme y dejarme caer al suelo, sin poder activar nuevamente mi estado aural.

Takeru había puesto un "sello" con su aura en mi cerebro, para que no pudiera entrar en el estado aural durante un tiempo.

Sin embargo, no pasaron muchos segundos, cuando decido ponerme serio de una vez por todas en el asunto…

—No quería usar esto…— dije un poco fastidiado aún en el suelo, mientras colocaba mi mano derecha en el centro de mi pecho, empezando a hacer presión con mis dedos en él.

A lo que de repente… el sector empieza a temblar levemente, para luego volver a adquirir una actitud tranquila y silenciosa luego de unos segundos…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Takeru, el cual aparece nuevamente en un instante al lado de la Zoroark, le da otra fuerte patada, la cual solo alcanza a abrazar a su hijo para que este no resultara dañado, a lo que cae fuertemente al suelo, mientras que Takeru estaba al lado de ella, con intenciones de lanzar otro ataque.

— **Pagarás por lo que le hiciste…—** dijo serio Takeru, a la vez que se acercaba lentamente a la Zoroark.

—"Algo que tú nunca has hecho…"— dijo enojada y con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos la Zoroark, mientras que a la vez los cerraba, volviendo a pensar que su muerte se acercaba.

Takeru alza su puño, para después dirigirse con fuerza hacia a la Zoroark.

— **"Suficiente… ¡Takeru!"** — se escuchó en la mente del lucario, mientras que sus brazos, piernas y torso eran rodeados por gruesos brazos de aura, dejándolo en el aire totalmente inmovilizado por los mismos a pesar de poseer la fuerza del estado aural.

Mi cuerpo aparece ante él, mientras que lo único que resaltaba eran mis ojos completamente azules, de los que emergían venas del mismo color

— **"Te dejaste llevar por la venganza… y en esto resulta"—** dije por telepatía a Takeru, el cual estaba anonadado por tal clase de poder que emanaba de mí en aquel instante.

—Ryo… si hubiera sido Harumi…— empezó a decir nuevamente Takeru, pero un golpe en su cara lo deja callado.

— **"¡Sé lo que hubiera hecho, pero esto no es lo correcto maldición!"—** grité nuevamente por telepatía, totalmente fastidiado, ya que sabía que esto hubiera ocurrido al revés si Harumi hubiese sido la afectada.

— **"Tendrás que pagar las consecuencias después"—** dije empezando a calmarme, mientras que Takeru solo estaba cabizbajo, mirando el suelo— **"Y tú…"—** dije mientras otro brazo de aura sale de mi cuerpo sujetando solamente a la Zoroark, la cual estaba intentando nuevamente escapar— **"Tampoco estas libre de problemas… ¡Vendrás con nosotros!"** — sentencié, dejando completamente anonadada a la Zoroark.

—"¡Estás loco!... ¡Me va a matar!"— dijo totalmente asustada la pokémon mientras intentaba luchar para soltarse de los brazos de aura que la sujetaban, sin resultados.

— **"Te hubiera dado la paliza de tu vida"—** dije serio corrigiéndole, mientras me acercaba a Takeru— **"y tampoco digamos que no te lo merecías… además, si Takeru hubiera usado toda su fuerza, ya tendrías todos tus huesos rotos, para no decir muerta…"—** sentencié mientras que mi mano se posa en el manto de aura de Takeru, a lo que la aprieto con mis dedos para luego separarla del cuerpo del pokémon, a lo que su estado aural se desactiva con ello, dejándolo agotado mientras que el aura que había arrancado de su cuerpo comenzaba a desvanecerse.

—Ahora no habrá peligro de nada— dije finalmente, mientras que el brillo de mis ojos se extinguía, volviendo a la normalidad al igual que las venas, a lo que nuevamente el manto de aura del estado aural volvía a aparecer en mi cuerpo.

En el momento en el que entro en el estado aural caigo de rodillas al suelo, bastante agotado por todo lo experimentado, para luego volver a levantarme aún con los brazos de aura (ahora más débiles) sujetando los cuerpos de los pokémon.

—Creo que es mejor que vengas también, Yoshiro…— dije mientras miraba fijo al pequeño Zorua, cuyos pies temblaban ante tal muestra de poder— No te preocupes, no le va a pasar nada a tu mamá, pero creo que ya es hora de solucionar todos los problemas, ¿No crees?— dije esbozando una leve sonrisa, a lo que el Zorua asiente todavía asustado, pero comenzando a caminar en mi misma dirección de igual manera.

Comenzamos a adentrarnos en el bosque, mientras aún tenía a Takeru y a la Zoroark inmovilizados con mis brazos de aura, hasta que Hanako aparece delante de nosotros, ya con sus heridas regeneradas.

—"¡¿Cómo hiciste eso?!"— me preguntó Hanako, totalmente extrañada, dándome a entender que vio el momento en el que había entrado nuevamente a la evolución del estado aural, a lo que antes de responder noto el pequeño gorro de lana que estaba en su mano, por lo que se lo pido para luego acercarme a Yoshiro y colocárselo.

La Zoroark mostraba su desaprobación a pesar de estar apresada, pero mi cuerpo aparece delante de ella y muy cerca a la vez del rostro de la misma.

— **Si le llegas a quitar su regalo, lo cual sabré… seré yo el que te dará la paliza de tu vida—** dije serio mientras que la Zoroark tragaba un poco de saliva, asustada de mi presencia.

—Lo siento… ahora sí, Hanako— dije observando a la Lopunny, a la vez que empezábamos a dirigirnos hacia la casa.

—Una vez que pude entrar a la evolución del estado aural con tu ayuda, he estado acumulando cada día un poco de aura en mi corazón. Son cantidades muy pequeñas las que iba acumulando día por día por lo que mi corazón lo podía soportar, y planeaba utilizarla cuando la situación lo necesitase.

—"¿Tan extrema fue la situación?"— preguntó nuevamente en un gruñido Hanako, extrañada de que tuviera que utilizar tal estado para controlar a Takeru.

—Takeru había modificado mi flujo de aura en mi cerebro, para que de esta no saliera la suficiente como para entrar en el estado aural— dije concentrado— pero por suerte tenía el aura reservada en mi corazón, por lo que tuve que verme obligado a entrar en la evolución del estado aural…— expliqué.

Hanako estaba extrañada… no entendía el cómo era posible el que yo siguiera siquiera en pie luego de entrar en aquel estado, ya que prácticamente apenas quedé consiente la última vez que había entrado al mismo.

—"Al final… pudiste controlar el nuevo estado"— sentenció esbozando una pequeña sonrisa Hanako.

—No me afectó el cansancio por estar juntando diariamente el aura, por lo que aún tengo energía suficiente como para volver a entrar al estado aural— volví a afirmar, mientras que Hanako me observaba.

—"Pero… ¿No que Takeru había suprimido tu aura?"— volvió a preguntar Hanako, extrañada.

—Una vez que entré en el siguiente nivel del estado aural, el "sello" en el flujo de aura que colocó Takeru no pudo soportar tal concentración de aura, por lo que este se desvaneció, permitiéndome usar el estado aural común— afirmé mientras que a su vez me giraba hacia Takeru, aún un poco molesto, a lo que lo observo mientras que este sólo estaba cabizbajo.

—Te repito, Takeru… tú no eres un asesino— sentencié, mientras que Takeru levantaba su mirada— creo de igual manera que tú y Hanako deberían hablar sobre lo que ocurrió ahora— empecé a decir a lo que mi mirada se centraba ahora en Hanako— también es en parte tu culpa por venir sola al bosque dispuesta a aceptar cualquier consecuencia al hablar con Hiyori, y esperar que nosotros lo aceptáramos de igual manera— dije serio, mientras Hanako empezaba a bajar su cabeza un poco apenada, aunque sin comprender "cierto nombre", para luego darlo por conclusión— sé que también eres fuerte, pero eso no significa que tengas que hacer todas las cosas tú sola— sentencié, a lo que unos segundos después, mientras que el silencio rondaba entre nosotros, empiezo a sentir tristeza por parte de la Zoroark debido a que mi aura estaba en contacto con la suya, ya que mis brazos de aura aún la sujetaban.

—¿Qué ocurre?— dije serio a lo que me giro a la Zoroark, para ver que una pequeña lagrima empezaba a recorrer su mejilla.

La Zoroark no respondió, solo miró hacia otro lado sin querer decir nada, pero… yo no solo podía experimentar sus sentimientos, también podía ver sus pensamientos, por lo que pude encontrar gracias a ello la razón de su tristeza tan repentina.

Hacía mucho que no escuchaba a otro decir su nombre…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Estábamos a unos pasos de llegar a la casa, cuando me giro hacia los pokémon, a lo que empiezo a liberar a Takeru, para luego quedarnos quietos, observándonos mutuamente a los ojos, a la vez que un incómodo silencio se formaba para Takeru.

—Lo siento…— dijo Takeru, mirando para otro lado, sabiendo que fue un error el haber bloqueado mi aura de esa manera.

—¡Takeru!— grité, exaltando un poco a Takeru, el cual bajó levemente sus orejas— Prométeme que nunca más modificarás mi aura…— dije en un tono más bajo, mientras que Takeru solo respondía con silencio.

—¡Prométemelo!— dije acercando mi rostro al suyo mientras lo miraba fijamente, totalmente serio.

—Está bien…— dijo un poco malhumorado el Lucario debido a su orgullo— lamento haber vuelto a modificar tu aura, no lo volveré a hacer— sentenció, a lo que yo solo le doy un par de golpes amistosos en su cabeza, a la vez que le sacudía el pelaje de la misma, junto con sus orejas.

—Créeme… no quieres pasar por ese camino de odio y venganza…— sentencié con una leve sonrisa, mientras que Takeru sabía a lo que me refería.

—Y tú…— dije ahora observando a la Zoroark, comenzando a soltarla exceptuando sus manos— entremos… tenemos mucho que hablar— sentencié mientras que la Zoroark solo respondía con silencio y una mirada cabizbaja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Entramos a la casa, la cual obviamente estaba vacía ya que Harumi estaba con Hina, mientras que Haruko les hacía compañía de igual manera; me senté en una de las sillas que estaban al lado de la chimenea, mientras que Hanako se sentaba en las que estaban al lado de la mesa, a la vez que Takeru solo estaba de pie apoyado en la pared al lado mío.

La Zoroark estaba parada en el centro de la habitación, mientras que esta solo miraba hacia el suelo, a la vez que Yoshiro estaba al lado de su pierna, mirándome a mí y a Takeru.

—Si quieren, se pueden sentar…— dije con total normalidad, a lo que Yoshiro se sentó en el suelo, pero su madre seguía con la misma callada actitud, fastidiándome un poco el que aún la mantuviera…

Pasaron los segundos, mientras que el silencio seguía presente en la habitación, a lo que lo rompo levemente al levantarme de la silla, para dirigirme al pequeño estante que había en la casa; saco dos vasos y los lleno con agua para luego colocarme al frente de la Zoroark y su hijo.

—Supe que querían ir a un lugar para beber— dije mientras extendía un poco mi mano con uno de los vasos, mostrándoselo a la Zoroark, la cual solo lo veía, mostrando levemente su desapruebo, enojándose luego de la amabilidad que mostraba.

—"¿Por qué haces esto?..."— dijo finalmente en un gruñido la Zoroark, a lo que me observa con un mucha ira en sus ojos— "¡Después de todo lo que le has hecho a mi familia!, ¡¿Por qué actúas de esta manera ahora?!"— soltó en un fuerte gruñido la pokémon, mientras yo aún mantenía la mirada seria puesta en ella, pasando varios segundos hasta que decidiera nuevamente hablar.

—No sé a qué te refieres— dije sin dar más explicaciones, dejando un poco pasmada a la Zoroark, la cual empezaba a fastidiarse aún más por mi actitud, a la vez que yo les dejaba el vaso en el suelo al lado de cada uno.

La Zoroark, aún negada a cooperar y en el momento en el que me doy vuelta, empieza a mover su pata hacia el vaso que dejé al lado suyo con intenciones de botar, pero un brazo de aura rodea el vaso, haciéndole imposible el golpearlo… mientras que, con mi estado aural aún activo, volvía a sentarme tranquilamente a donde antes estaba, al lado de Takeru.

Yoshiro estaba extrañado, no sabía cómo actuar… pero su sed era más grande y a pesar de pensar que quizás su madre lo retaría luego, este comenzó a beber a gusto del pequeño vaso que estaba a su lado, a lo que yo solo sonrío al notarlo.

—Dices que yo soy culpable de las cosas que le han ocurrido a tu familia— volví a decir a lo que la Zoroark empezaba a fijar su mirada fastidiada en mí— pero sinceramente, no sé a qué te refieres… quisiera ayudarte, pero necesito saber que te ocurrió. Vi tus primeros recuerdos, y pude reconocer a esos hombres… sé que eran de Ryuji, pero eso es todo lo que pude averiguar— dije extrañado— ¿Qué le ocurrió a tu padre?— pregunté mientras que la Zoroark solo mantenía su misma mirada, en silencio.

—¿Qué le ocurrió a Hisame?— volví a preguntar, a lo que en el momento en el que pronuncio su nombre la pokémon se exalta de sobremanera, a la vez que comenzaba a observarme con furia en sus ojos, de los que empezaban a brotar dolorosas lágrimas, sin decir nada…

 _—"Es mi papá…"—_ se escuchó la voz del pequeño Zorua sorprendiéndonos a todos, a lo que su madre lo observa, un poco enojada por el hecho de que su hijo revelara esa información— _"Lo siento mamá… pero no creo que ellos sean el tipo de personas que crees"—_ sentenció serio, mientras que la Zoroark estaba pasmada ante las palabras de su hijo.

—Ya veo…— dije mientras empezaba a pensar— pero aún no entiendo el por qué Ryuji deseaba capturarlos— volví a cuestionarme.

—"¡Porque los quería a ustedes!"— dijo en un gruñido la Zoroark, aún con su misma actitud— "por su culpa ese hombre nos capturó"— volvió a decir, esta vez un poco más triste, mientras recordaba aquellos momentos.

—"Capturó a mis padres… y cuando ellos fallecieron, seguimos Hisame y yo"— sentenció con lágrimas mientras que yo escuchaba concentrado— "Él… se sacrificó por mí y Yoshiro, mientras que nosotros no pudimos hacer nada para evitar que…"— terminaba de decir, sin completar la oración al no querer mencionar su muerte, menos frente de su hijo, el cual de igual manera empezaba a llorar al recordar a su padre.

Fue en ese momento cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba "obligando" a decir a la pokémon, y viendo lo serio y doloroso que era para ella y su hijo… decidí que ya era suficiente; si bien sabía que Hiyori era la culpable de casi matar a Hanako y Haruko, habían cosas que aún no entendía, pero no podía tenerla de esa forma en mi hogar, ni en ningún otro lado, si no… estaría actuando igual que Ryuji, obligándola a hacer algo que no quiere.

—Espera…— dije, extrañando a todos los que estaban en la habitación, a lo que me levanto y desactivo el estado aural, dejando de sujetar a la Zoroark, a lo que esta se queda igual de estática, sin saber cómo reaccionar.

Se hizo un silencio en el ambiente, mientras que a su vez Takeru se preocupaba por cómo reaccionaría la Zoroark, por lo que estaba atento a sus movimientos, los cuales no detectaba.

Empecé a caminar hacia la puerta, a lo que la abrí, mientras que nadie se movía ni hablaba; lo único que notaba era a la Zoroark… la cual solo me observaba con dudas en sus ojos

—No quiero obligarte a hacer algo que tu no quieras…— dije serio— lamento el que tú y tu familia fueran envueltas en los asuntos de Ryuji… pero créeme que él es tanto mi enemigo como el tuyo— declaré.

—Nosotros también hemos perdido…— afirmé mientras empezaba a bajar la mirada, recordando triste a mis padres y a los de Takeru.

—Si quieres puedes irte, Hiyori…— sentencié mientras dejaba la puerta abierta empezando a caminar hacia la Zoroark — pero por favor… deja de tener ese odio ciego hacia mi familia, ninguno de nosotros merece eso, y ustedes tampoco— volví a decir, mientras alzaba mi mano, esperando la aceptación de la Zoroark.

Hiyori solo me observaba con una cara de estupefacta, mientras que sus dos ojos estaban completamente abiertos.

El silencio comenzó a dominar nuevamente la habitación, y cuando finalmente la Zoroark comenzaba a dar señales de hablar, se escucha el sonido de unos pasos entrando a la casa

—¡¿Alguien sabe en dónde está Hanako?!- preguntó totalmente preocupada Harumi, ya que la Lopunny había desaparecido "misteriosamente" de la tienda de Hina, a lo que en el momento en el que lo dice, fija su mirada en Hanako, a lo que suspira aliviada al haberla encontrado.

 _—"¿Eh?"—_ dijo por telepatía Haruko, extrañada mientras abrazaba a su peluche de Buneary y con su cinta morada atada en su cuello, siendo la segunda en entrar después de Harumi.

 _—"¡Hola Yoshiro!"—_ dijo la pequeña Riolu, sin siquiera notar o importarle el tenso ambiente que se encontraba en la habitación, a lo que comienza a correr hacia el Zorua no sin antes dejar su peluche sentado en una de las sillas, para después empezar a tirarle su colita negra, mientras que Harumi aún extrañada solo se sienta al lado de Hanako, observando la situación, intentando entender que era lo que ocurría.

 _—"¡Papá!… ¿Puedo salir a Jugar con Yoshiro?"—_ preguntó con total confianza, mientras que el Zorua solo estaba cayado, con una cara de estupefacto y un poco fastidiado de que la Riolu hablara por él.

Tanto el padre de la Riolu como la madre del Zorua se observaron mutuamente con seriedad, sin mostrar señales de dar una respuesta.

—¡Claro que pueden!— dije con una sonrisa exaltando tanto a Takeru como a Hiyori, a lo que después me giro hacia el Zorua— pero… ¿Te gustaría salir a jugar, Yoshiro?— dije un poco dudoso, mientras observaba al pequeño pokémon, el cual también fijó su mirada en mi

 _—"Hmph... no me desagradaría"—_ sentenció el pokémon por telepatía, mientras miraba hacia otro lado, con sus mejillas infladas un poco fastidiado y avergonzado a la vez, a lo que empieza de nuevo a sentir tirones en su cola, por lo que se gira ya un poco fastidiado hacia Haruko.

 _—"¡Ya deja de tirar mi colita!"—_ dijo el pequeño pokémon, totalmente encabronado, mientras que Haruko sólo reía por lo bajo.

 _—"¡No!"—_ dijo alegre Haruko, a lo que irónicamente suelta la cola del pokémon para ahora agarrar el gorro del Zorua, sacándoselo de su cabeza y colocándoselo en la suya, encabronando al pokémon, a lo que Haruko comienza a correr hacia afuera de la casa con intenciones de que Yoshiro la persiguiera, a lo cual el Zorua hizo sin pensarlo dos veces, saliendo de igual manera.

Solo sonreía, mientras que los padres mantenían el silencio luego de que sus hijos salieran a jugar afuera, en la nieve.

Me giré nuevamente hacia la Zoroark, a lo que noto que esta empieza a caminar hacia mí… me quedo estático por un instante, pensando que aceptaría la "tregua" que había propuesto, pero en el momento en el que está lo suficientemente cerca de mí, pasa por el lado mío, siguiendo su camino hacia la salida de la casa, a lo que yo me mantengo igual de quieto, mirando hacia adelante a pesar de no haber nadie al frente de mí…

La Zoroark estaba al frente de la puerta, pero no la habría… mientras yo seguía en la misma posición, dándonos la espalda mutuamente

—"Lamento lo que les hice…"— sentenció Hiyori en un gruñido, a lo que yo esbozo una leve sonrisa—"pero…"— la sonrisa se quiebra— "no estoy lista para aceptarlos a ustedes"— sentenció la Zoroark, mientras que yo estaba serio— "Ahora sé que quizás no fue justo el echarles la culpa por la muerte de Hisame, pero… ustedes pueden vivir felices con los seres que aman, a pesar de que Ryuji los persiguió; se complementan entre ustedes…"— sentenció igual de seria— "A mí me quitaron al único ser que más amaba, aparte de mi hijo"— volvió a decir mientras el goteo de sus lágrimas se escuchaban caer en el suelo de madera— "solo lo tengo a él, y también debo ser fuerte para él, no tengo en quien apoyarme a diferencia de ustedes"— sentenció a lo que empieza a abrir la puerta—"Ustedes no saben por lo que Yoshiro y yo pasamos, y mientras no sea así… nunca nos podremos entender mutuamente"— sentenció, mientras salía de la casa cerrando a la vez la puerta.

Takeru objetó al instante ante las palabras de la Zoroark, a lo que comienza a caminar hacia ella, pero mi brazo lo detiene, observándome extrañado luego de eso.

—Déjala ser…— dije mientras aún miraba la puerta cerrada— sé que nosotros también hemos pasado por malos momentos… pero tampoco creo que haya sido distinto para ella— sentencié mientras volvía a sentarme, pensando un poco— de momento… solo esperemos que Hiyori pueda encontrar la paz, a pesar de todo lo que le tocó vivir de igual manera— reconocí.

—Pero…— quería objetar Takeru, aunque al final también se quedó en silencio, sabiendo que lo correcto era no interferir de momento, pero de igual manera salió de la casa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—"Yoshiro"— llamó a su hijo la Zoroark, en el momento en que ésta salió de la casa.

 _—"¿Eh?"—_ dijo extrañado el pequeño pokémon, mientras aún jugaba con Haruko _—"¡Ya voy!"—_ dijo Yoshiro; sin embargo, en el momento en el que deja de ver a la Riolu, una gran bola de nieve le llega a su cabeza, a lo que el Zorua vuelve a girarse hacia la Riolu, completamente fastidiado _—"¡Oye, no estaba viendo! ¡Tramposa!"_ — dijo encabronado, a la vez que Haruko solo reía por lo bajo, mostrándole la lengua; divirtiéndose demasiado al fastidiar al pequeño pokémon.

De repente, Hiyori aparece de un salto al frente de su hijo, asustándolo de tal manera que este da un pequeño brinco por la sorpresa, a lo que luego fija la mirada en su madre, mientras bajaba levemente sus orejas al notarla completamente seria.

La Zoroark observa de reojo a Haruko, a lo que vuelve a dirigirse a su hijo, observando su cabeza en la cual había un poco de nieve debido a la bola que le había lanzado la Riolu.

Hiyori se inclinó, mientras observaba directo a los ojos a su hijo, a lo que este se extraña cuando su madre lo abraza con mucha fuerza y sin razón aparente.

 _—"¿Ma-Mamá?"—_ preguntó un poco apenado su hijo, mientras que su madre aún seguía en la misma posición.

—"No digas nada…"— pidió en un suave gruñido la madre, la cual abrazaba aún con más fuerza a su hijo, a la vez que empezaban a emerger débiles lágrimas de sus ojos—"solo… quédate así por favor"— volvió a decir, mientras que Yoshiro no sabía que era lo que ocurría.

—"¿Qui-Quieres quedarte a jugar aquí por hoy?"— preguntó pasados unos segundos la Zoroark, una vez que dejó de abrazar a su hijo, el cual aún la observaba extrañado, mientras notaba el brillo en los ojos de su madre, debido a las lágrimas de esta.

 _—"¿Qué ocurre mami?"—_ preguntó preocupado el pequeño pokémon, a lo que su mamá solo le dio un pequeño beso en su frente.

—"Necesito ver algo, y creo que es mejor que te quedes aquí…"— sentenció Hiyori con una débil sonrisa, a lo que su hijo solo asintió algo dudoso, volviendo a abrazar ahora él a su madre, la cual aceptó el gesto obviamente.

Pasaron unos segundos, cuando el cálido abrazo empezaba a terminarse, mientras que tanto hijo como madre se separaban del otro.

Haruko estaba a unos metros de ellos, totalmente en silencio mientras observaba la escena y, aunque no supiera la razón, se sentía muy triste y preocupada por la madre de Yoshiro en el momento en el que la vio derramar algunas lágrimas.

Hiyori se levantaba, a lo que acaricia la cabeza de su hijo limpiándole un poquito los rastros de nieve, para después empezar a caminar hacia el bosque, no sin antes darse vuelta y observar la casa en la que había dejado a su hijo, para darse cuenta de una sombra que estaba al lado de esta, reconociendo el cuerpo del Lucario de inmediato, a la vez que ambos se observaban en silencio…

 _—"Estará bien con nosotros…" **—**_ sentenció por telepatía Takeru, a lo que la Zoroark suspira un poco aliviada de la actitud del Lucario, para luego asentir y adentrarse en el bosque.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Eran más o menos las dos de la tarde cuando la Zoroark se fue de la casa, a lo que una vez ocurrido esto, empecé a ayudar a Harumi y Hanako a preparar el almuerzo, mientras que Takeru solo estaba afuera de la casa, a la vez que vigilaba a su hija… atento a cualquier cosa que pudiese ocurrir.

—¿Harumi?...— pregunté, una vez terminado de colocar los cubiertos y platos en la mesa.

—Dime— dijo mientras aún revolvía la sopa que estaba preparando.

—¿Te molesta si le hago compañía a Takeru?, es que… necesito hablar unas cosas con él— dije, a lo que Harumi se gira hacia mí, observándome un poco extrañada.

—No te preocupes— dijo en un suspiro, para después comenzar a sonreír— aprovecha y diles que en unos minutos estará listo el almuerzo— volvió a decir, a lo que yo asiento para luego salir de la casa.

El ambiente era el mismo… la blanca nieve cubría todo lo que alcanzase la vista, mientras observaba como Haruko y Yoshiro jugaban (se tiraban de las mechas mutuamente), a lo que empiezo a reír un poco, feliz de que el hijo de Hiyori se divirtiera (encabronara) con Haruko.

Al no notar cierto personaje en los alrededores, empiezo a buscarlo mediante el aura, a lo que levanto la cabeza, para ver a Takeru sentado arriba del techo de la casa, a la vez que observaba a su hija sin percatarse de nadie más.

Junto aura en mis pies y doy un salto hacia el techo, apareciendo al lado de él, a lo que me siento de igual manera, mientras que este mantenía la misma seriedad.

Ambos nos quedamos observando a los niños, mientras el silencio rondaba entre nosotros, hasta que decido romperlo.

—Quien diría que Haruko quisiera ser su amiga…— dije a lo que Takeru asiente, mientras me observa de reojo— supongo que… igual necesita compartir con otros pokémon— afirmé comenzando a sonreír, a lo que Takeru sonríe de igual manera mientras nuevamente comenzaba a posar su mirada en su hija.

—¡¿Eh?!— exclamó asustado Takeru, extrañándome de momento, para después desviar mi mirada nuevamente hacia los pequeños pokémon que jugaban, a lo que… al ver lo que estaba haciendo el Zorua.

 **Activamos nuestro estado aural de inmediato, y nos dirigimos hacia él con instinto asesino…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Unos minutos antes…**

 _—"¡Ya devuélveme mi gorro!"—_ dijo fastidiado Yoshiro, mientras perseguía a Haruko la cual corría de igual manera, riéndose y dando vueltas en cirulos encima de la nieve.

 _—"¡No!"—_ dijo por telepatía entre risas Haruko _—"¡Aún no te disculpas por haberme asustado y llenado de baba!"_ — sentenció la Riolu, mientras que aún escapaba de los intentos de captura del Zorua.

 _—"¡Ya verás!"—_ dijo el Zorua, a la vez que sus ojos azules empezaban a brillar, provocando que Haruko cayera al suelo luego de haberle quitado la vista gracias a una ilusión que puso en la misma, a lo que el Zorua en un rápido movimiento le saca el gorrito de lana, mientras que el brillo de sus ojos se desvanecía, devolviéndole la vista a Haruko, la cual lo observa fastidiada mientras que él tenía una sonrisa victoriosa, a la vez que se colocaba su regalo nuevamente en su cabeza.

 _—"¡¿Con que con esas estamos?!"—_ dijo por telepatía Haruko, con una sonrisa maquiavélica, a lo que se apoya en el suelo, como si estuviera pretendiendo hacer algo poderoso.

 _—"¡¿Qu-Que pretendes?!"—_ se extraña Yoshiro, cuando de repente ve que en las manos de la Riolu empieza a brotar una diminuta cantidad de aura, asustándolo bastante.

—"¡Técnica especial: "manitos rapiditas"!"— sentenció con orgullo Haruko, a lo que el Zorua la observa con la boca abierta y sus ojos en blanco, choqueado ante el nombre infantil de la "poderosa" técnica.

De repente, una bola de nieve llega al rostro del Zorua, a lo que le sigue otra, y otra… y otra, hasta volverse cientos, mientras que el Zorua era sepultado por un montón de nieve gracias a la técnica "manitos rapiditas" de Haruko, ya que con ella era capaz de recoger y lanzar gran cantidad de bolas de nieve en poco tiempo.

Pasaron unos segundos, hasta que Haruko se detuvo, empezando a saltar de alegría luego de haberle ganado a Yoshiro.

 _—"¡Suficiente!"—_ se escuchó por telepatía el grito del Zorua, a lo que este sale disparado del montículo de nieve, tomando por sorpresa a Haruko, a lo que aterriza encima de ella mientras que cada patita roja del pokémon estaba encima de cada mano y pata de Haruko, dejándola inmovilizada de su "infalible" técnica

El Zorua se acercaba lentamente a Haruko, la cual solo inflaba sus mejillas, fastidiada de haber sido vencida, a lo que se escuchan las palabras de Yoshiro

 _—"Ga-ne"—_ decretó por telepatía sonriendo y riendo a la vez Yoshiro, victorioso, a lo que luego de terminar de hacerlo, se extraña al no escuchar palabras por parte de la Riolu, a lo que baja su mirada, chocando con la de ella, para ver que esta lo miraba fijamente, totalmente curiosa.

 _—"¿Q-Que?"—_ preguntó Yoshiro extrañado y un poco avergonzado de que la Riolu lo mirara de esa forma.

 _—"Tienes una cara bastante linda…"—_ dijo sin vergüenza y totalmente sin razón aparente Haruko mientras sonreía, exaltando y sonrojado extremadamente al Zorua.

 _—"¡¿Eeeeh?!"—_ exclamó totalmente sonrojado el pequeño pokémon, a lo que se aparta rápidamente de la Riolu, y en el momento en el que lo hace, ambos pokémon se asustan al notar una gran "explosión" al lado de ellos.

El Zorua estaba aterrado en el momento en el que la nieve había sido levantada, a lo que esta comenzaba a bajar, dejando ver lo que había al frente suyo… para descubrimos tanto a mi como a Takeru, con nuestro estado aural activado a la vez que lo observábamos con ojos asesinos.

— **No te atrevas…—** dije mientras lo observaba, tronándome los dedos con bastante fuerza.

— **A estar de esa manera con mi hija…—** terminó de decir Takeru tronándose de igual manera sus puños, mientras que el Zorua tragaba un poco de saliva, sin saber lo que le esperaba…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Creo que ya está todo listo, Hanako— dijo alegre Harumi, ya comenzando a servir la comida, mientras que la Lopunny asentía con el mismo ánimo, pero un fuerte temblor las hizo extrañarse y preocuparse a la vez, a lo que tanto la chica como la pokémon empezaron a correr hacia la salida de la casa, asustadas de que estuviera pasando algo serio en los alrededores, por lo que abrieron la puerta, y ambas se asombraron de lo que veían sus ojos

 _—"¡Noooo!, ¡No me maten por favor!"—_ gritaba el pequeño Zorua, mientras era perseguido por varios brazos de aura, acompañado con muchas bolas de nieve arrojadas a una muy rápida velocidad por parte de Takeru, las cuales el pequeño Zorua con suerte era capaz de esquivar.

De repente, mientras el pequeño ser de patitas rojas intentaba con todas sus fuerzas evitar las bolas de nieve y los brazos de aura, uno de estos últimos se posa delante de él, deteniéndolo de "acechante".

El pequeño pokémon miró de un lado a otro, sin posibilidad de escape, mientras que más brazos de aura se acercaban lentamente hacia él, con varias bolas de nieve en sus manos.

El Zorua sólo se acostó en el suelo, colocándose en posición fetal mientras se tapaba la cara con sus patitas, totalmente asustado ante esos brazos enormes, pensando que lo lastimarían

—¡Ey!…— dijo Harumi en un fuerte grito, la cual me toma por sorpresa, por lo que me giro levemente para verla de brazos cruzados, mirándome con unas intenciones fácilmente reconocibles, a lo que se escucha un par de gruñidos de igual manera, haciendo que a Takeru se le erizara un poco su pelaje, dándose la vuelta al igual a como lo hice yo para observar a Hanako y Haruko igual de brazos cruzados mientras lo observaban serias.

Ambos tragamos saliva, y desactivamos nuestro estado aural al instante, a lo que el silencio del ambiente solo fue interrumpido por varios golpes.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Oye… ¿Estás bien?— preguntó preocupada Harumi, a lo que posa su mano en la pequeña cabeza de Yoshiro, mientras que este aún estaba en posición fetal con sus patitas cubriendo su cara

 _—"¿Ya s-se fueron?"—_ preguntó aún asustado Yoshiro

—No te preocupes…— dijo con una sonrisa Harumi— esos tontos ya no volverán a asustarte— dijo, a lo que el Zorua se destapó su carita y se exalta en el momento en el que siente que Harumi comienza a levantarlo y cargarlo, empezando a caminar a la casa.

No se negó, de hecho, se estaba cómodo en los brazos de Harumi… al punto de incluso acurrucarse en ellos.

—Entremos… el almuerzo está servido— sentenció Harumi a la vez que todos asentían, incluyendo el Zorua, para después entrar los cuatro a la casa.

En el momento en el que cerraron la puerta, solo se escuchó el silencio en los alrededores… eso y un incesante siseo proveniente del vapor que emanaba de las cabezas de ciertos "personajes" cuyos cuerpos estaban boca abajo en la nieve, mientras que en sus cabezas habían una infinita cantidad de chichones bastante grandes producidos "misteriosamente" por ciertas mujeres…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¡Espero les guste!— dijo alegre Harumi, mientras le entregaba un plato a los pequeños pokémon los cuales estaban sentados juntos en un lado de la mesa, y a Hanako, para después servirse el suyo y sentarse a almorzar de igual manera al lado de la Lopunny.

Harumi había preparado una rica sopa con verduras, siendo más fácil comer para el Zorua, ya que este no contaba con dedos que le ayudaran para sostener una cuchara u otro tipo de cubierto, por lo que acerca su boca al tazón que tenía la comida y comienza a probarla, empezando a sonrojarse por el delicioso sabor, a lo que esboza una leve sonrisa como respuesta, pero esta es detenida por un sonido de desagrado por parte de Haruko, la cual… no le gustaban las verduras.

Las chicas miraron fastidiadas la actitud de Haruko, al igual que Yoshiro, el cual no entendía su reacción ya que para él… era la comida más rica que había probado en su vida.

 _—"Es-Está rico"—_ dijo Yoshiro por telepatía, un poco avergonzado y sonrojado, a lo que Harumi se alegra bastante al escuchar eso.

—Ves Haruko— dijo Harumi, orgullosa de las palabras de Yoshiro— él sí sabe apreciar la buena comida— sentenció a lo que Haruko solo le saca la lengua a Yoshiro como respuesta.

 _—"Hmph… tonto"—_ dijo Haruko amurrada, sin fundamentos con que defenderse, a la vez que comía de mala gana la sopa de Harumi.

Todos almorzaban, unos más gustosos que otros (todos excepto Haruko), hasta que el sonido de una puerta abriéndose los distraen de su almuerzo.

Takeru y yo comenzamos finalmente a entrar a la casa, un poco más recuperados de la paliza que nos dieron Harumi y Hanako; pero en el momento en el que entramos, fijamos una mirada asesina a Yoshiro el cual, para agregarle la cereza sobre el pastel, estaba sentado al lado de Haruko.

Sin embargo… nuestros ojos asesinos, fueron interrumpidos por otras miradas de mismas intenciones provenientes de Harumi y Hanako dejándonos completamente abrumados tanto a mí como al Lucario, a lo que solo bajamos la cabeza, totalmente inútiles ante tal presencia.

Takeru y yo sacamos un poco de sopa para luego sentarnos cada uno en un extremo de la mesa, ya que en los costados estaban los demás, para luego empezar a almorzar de igual manera aún cabizbajos debido a que no podíamos objetar de ninguna manera el que el Zorua estuviese al lado de Haruko, ya que si no… las represalias serían peores.

Seguíamos almorzando, cuando la voz de Haruko se hizo presente.

 _—"¿Por qué comes así?"—_ preguntó curiosa Haruko, observando que Yoshiro no usaba los cubiertos.

 _—"Porque me cuesta tomar esas cosas"—_ dijo el Zorua, mientras señalaba con su patita los cubiertos que estaban en la mesa.

 _—"¿Cómo?, pero si es fácil"—_ replicó Haruko, mientras tomaba la cuchara, a lo que los demás sólo reíamos por lo bajo, ya que la Riolu no entendía las verdaderas razones.

—Yoshiro no tiene dedos como tú, Haruko— dije, ya un poco menos fastidiado que antes, a lo que Haruko me observa, aún extrañada— así son los de su especie— afirmé, mientras me daba cuenta que Yoshiro también me observaba de igual manera— pero cuando evolucione podrá tomar cualquier cosa— afirmé, a la vez que notaba que la cara de duda aún permanecía en Haruko

—Esto…— empecé a intentar encontrar las palabras adecuadas para enseñarle a Haruko— digamos que cuando Yoshiro o tu posean algunas características, evolucionarán— declaré.

 _—"¿Evolucionarán?"—_ preguntó Haruko, a lo que una misma cara de duda era reflejada en Yoshiro.

—Si…— volvía a pensar, intentado explicar— ¡Por ejemplo!— exclamé encontrado la forma perfecta para explicarle— Takeru es tu evolución— dije, a lo que Haruko se exaltó luego de escuchar eso, comenzando a su vez a observar a su padre.

 _—"Entonces… ¿Algún día seré como papá?"—_ preguntó nuevamente Haruko, emocionada.

—Sí, y Yoshiro será como su mamá— sentencié, sorprendiendo un poco a Yoshiro, el cual no conocía para nada el concepto de la "evolución".

 _—"¡Y que se requiere!"—_ dijo emocionada Haruko, mientras le abordaba la impaciencia por ya querer "evolucionar".

—Bueno… creo que en el caso de la especie de Yoshiro solo es necesaria la experiencia, por lo que es cuestión de tiempo para que él evolucione, pero en tu caso Haruko…— dije, a lo que me extraño de momento, al nunca haberme dado cuenta— tú… necesitas estar agradecida con alguien para poder evolucionar— dije, un poco extrañado ante lo obvio.

 _—"¿Agradecida?"—_ preguntó nuevamente Haruko, un poco pensativa ya que entendía esa palabra.

Yo estaba extrañado… era lógico el pensar que Haruko a pesar de haber tenido poco tiempo de haber nacido, ya debería haber evolucionado a un Lucario, pero… ¿Por qué no ocurría?.

—[¿Qué crees?]— me preguntó por telepatía Takeru, el cual sabía lo que pensaba.

—[Sinceramente… no lo sé]— sentencié, a lo que tanto Takeru como yo nos exaltamos al escuchar las palabras de Haruko.

 _—"Pero… yo ya estoy agradecida con ustedes, son mi familia al fin y al cabo"—_ dijo tiernamente Haruko mientras ponía sus manos debajo de sus piernas, un poco avergonzada mirando hacia abajo, sonrojada.

Todos sonreímos ante las palabras de Haruko, felices de que la Riolu admitiera lo que siente por nosotros de esa manera…a lo que la sorprende mi mano en su cabeza.

—Je… creo que ahí está la razón, Haruko— dije mientras le acariciaba la cabeza, alegre de las palabras que dijo— tú nos has querido como nosotros a ti desde un comienzo, no fue un sentimiento nuevo, y quizás eso sea lo necesario para que puedas evolucionar… necesitas estar agradecida de alguien aparte de tu familia— dije entendiendo al fin la razón del por qué Haruko no evolucionaba.

 _—"¿Eh? ¿Alguien aparte de mi familia?... ¡Entonces estaré agradecida de Yoshiro!"—_ dijo feliz mientras abrazaba y sonreía de manera fraternal, tomando por sorpresa al Zorua, colocándolo completamente nervioso.

Abrí mi boca y mis ojos estaban en blanco, ante tales palabras; a lo que veo a Takeru, para encontrarlo con la misma reacción…

El silencio que existía en las afueras del hogar, fue interrumpido por un gran estruendo, mientras que de cada ventana de la casa salía una inmensa cantidad de aura

— **¡Nooooo! ¡Todo menos eso!—** gritamos a la vez Takeru y yo, mientras teníamos una mezcla de odio y lágrimas de celos a la vez que nuestro estado aural estaba activado, expulsando grandes cantidades de aura desde nuestra piel.

Nuevamente como antes, se escucharon varios golpes, a lo que el silencio volvía a dominar en el ambiente tanto adentro como afuera de la casa

—¡Dejen de hacer eso!— gritó Harumi encabronada apretando su puño con Hanako a su lado, la cual tenía la misma postura, mientras que el cabello de Harumi estaba todo desordenado, debido a la ráfaga de aura que habíamos provocado Takeru y yo,

Nuestros cuerpos solo estaban en el suelo, nuevamente con varios chichones en nuestra cabeza…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Eran las cinco de la tarde, el brillo del sol era opacado por grandes nubes las cuales cubrían el cielo en su totalidad.

Takeru y yo estábamos sentados afuera de la casa, "castigados" por nuestra actitud pasada hacia el Zorua, por lo que no nos quedó más opción que aceptar el castigo para no afrontar la "furia" de aquellas señoritas.

Estaba haciendo dibujos en la nieve, debido al aburrimiento que se creaba alrededor, mientras que Takeru solo me observaba, sin nada más que hacer de igual manera.

—¿Eh?— exclamé sin razón aparente al comenzar a sentir una fuerte pena, a lo que observo de inmediato a Takeru, pensando que algo le pasaba a él— ¿Estás bien?— pregunté preocupado, a lo que Takeru me observa extrañado.

—Un poco adolorido— dijo mientras se sobaba la cabeza debido al golpe que le había dado Hanako tiempo atrás, a la vez que esbozaba una leve sonrisa— pero... aparte de eso estoy bien, supongo… ¿Por qué? — volvió a preguntar extrañado mi amigo.

Era obvio el que Takeru no sentía esa pena, y en aquel momento creía saber la razón… al fin y al cabo, su aura no estaba en "ella".

—Esto… creo que debo ir a hacer algo en el bosque…— dije mientras me levantaba, extrañando a Takeru, el cual se levanta de igual manera.

—¿Voy contigo?— preguntó un poco dudoso Takeru, pero se exalta cuando ve mis pensamientos.

—Ryo… ¿Estás seguro?, sinceramente… no sé si alguien sea capaz de ayudarla— sentenció el pokémon, a lo que yo coloco mi mano en su hombro.

—Estoy seguro— dije sonriendo, a lo que Takeru solo asintió, sin nada más que refutar.

Takeru no sabía… yo había dejado una parte de mi aura dentro de Hiyori en caso de que la necesitase, y debido a eso era capaz de sentir los sentimientos de la misma, pero debido a que era un caso anexo a la conexión que teníamos Takeru y yo, este no detectaba los sentimientos de Hiyori, a como lo hacía yo.

Antes de ir al bosque, abrí la puerta de la casa, a lo que sorprendo a Haruko haciendo un dibujo en la mesita que le regaló Takeru al frente de la chimenea, la cual ya estaba encendida, junto con las pinturas que le había regalado Hanako, a la vez que Yoshiro estaba sentado al lado de ella mientras observaba curioso como la Riolu dibujaba.

—¡Oye, aún están castigados!— sentenció seria Harumi mientras que el resto de los pokémon se percataban de mi presencia.

—Harumi…— dije totalmente serio, a lo que Harumi se exalta ante la actitud que mostraba, por lo que comienza a acercarse a mí, preocupada.

—¿Qué ocurre?— preguntó extrañada Harumi, a lo que se asusta más cuando ve salir lágrimas de mis ojos.

—No te preocupes…— dije aún serio mientras me restregaba los ojos— necesito ir al bosque…— sentencié a lo que Harumi aún me miraba extrañada.

—Ten cuidado… ¿Sí?— preguntó para luego abrazarme y dejarme marchar, aún con dudas, pero sabiendo que debía confiar en mí.

La pena se intensificaba, y a pesar de que le había dejado una pequeña parte de mi aura, el dolor era demasiado grande.

Corrí alrededor del bosque, intentando buscar el aura de Hiyori, a lo que me asusto al no detectarla a pesar de recorrer los lugares que ella y Yoshiro acostumbraban estar.

Pienso de momento, y recuerdo el momento en el que luché contra ella, recordando el instante en el que me cegó, haciéndome incapaz de detectar su aura de la forma común, a lo que luego de recordar ese detalle, activo el estado aural y con ello pude finalmente encontrarla bastante más profundo en el bosque.

Pasaron unos segundos, y gracias al estado aural pude encontrarla en poco tiempo, oculta dentro de lo que parecía ser un hueco debajo de un gran árbol, a lo que aparezco al frente de este totalmente en silencio, sin alertar a la Zoroark, mientras que esta solo estaba encorvada con las rodillas en su cabeza, a la vez que se escuchaban sus sollozos.

Ese hueco… lo había visto en otra ocasión, cuando fui testigo del primer recuerdo que tuvo Hiyori con Hisame.

Me acerqué al pequeño hueco del árbol, en el que apenas si cabía el cuerpo de la Zoroark; me agacho, observando más de cerca a la pokémon, la cual aún no notaba mi presencia, a lo que coloco mi mano en su cabeza comenzando a acariciarla, por lo que esta se sobresalta, levantando su mirada, fijando sus ojos enrojecidos por la gran cantidad de lágrimas que brotaban de estos en mí.

—"¿Qué quieres…?"— dijo en un débil gruñido la Zoroark un poco fastidiada, mientras se restregaba su ojo, intentando ser fuerte… pero mis manos sujetando las suyas la sorprenden, evitando que pudiera limpiarse sus lágrimas.

—Tú... me dijiste que nunca pudiste apoyarte en alguien— dije a lo que a la Zoroark solo le salían más lágrimas ante cualquier palabra que escucharan sus oídos— siempre has estado afrontando el dolor sola…— afirmé triste —incluso ahora… ocultaste tu aura para que no fuera capaz de encontrarte nadie…—declaré.

Hiyori cerraba sus ojos fuertemente, mientras que la pena la seguía abordando sin piedad; sin embargo… mi mano en su cabeza atrayéndola a mi torso los abre por completo.

— _Desahógate conmigo…—_ susurré mientras que la Zoroark seguía llorando, aún con los ojos abiertos, sin poder creer que le otorgaban algo que, desde que Hisame falleció, nunca tuvo—No es justo el que alguien soporte todo ese dolor solo, y estoy dispuesto a aceptar tu dolor mediante mi aura…— volví a susurrar mientras que Hiyori estaba atónita a mis palabras.

La Zoroark cerró nuevamente sus ojos, ya cansada de cargar con todo ese dolor ella sola, y a pesar de que antes me considerara su enemigo… sentía la sinceridad en mis palabras.

Hiyori comenzó a agarrar con fuerza mi camisa…empezando a su vez a mandar un grito ensordecedor mezclado con llantos mientras que aún apoyaba, ahora por su cuenta, su cabeza en mi torso… dejando escapar de a poco todo el dolor e impotencia que había acumulado por todos estos años en su corazón.

Mientras tenía puesta mi mano en su cabeza, fui testigo de su sufrimiento, de sus penas y de su dolor… mis lágrimas aparecían de igual manera, mientras que estas caían en la cabeza de Hiyori, a la vez que la abrazaba consolándola, la cual se mantenía en sus gritos y sollozos, aún aferrada a mí…

 **.**

 **.**

 **La habilidad que poseemos Takeru y yo (poder ver los sentimientos de los demás mediante el aura)… quizás no sea la más deseada por todos; eres consciente del dolor de la otra persona, y cargas con el mismo peso a pesar de no haber vivido lo mismo… pero, a pesar de eso, conocer el dolor del otro es la única forma para poder comprenderlo y llegar a la reconciliación o al entendimiento mutuo...**

 **Es la única forma de alcanzar la paz con el otro**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Aquí finaliza el segundo capítulo de Aura floreciente. Espero les haya gustado, y no se olviden de comentar para saber sus opiniones conforme va pasando la historia**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo :)**


	3. Reconciliación

Pasaban las horas… el grito de Hiyori iba decreciendo de a poco, convirtiéndose solo en lágrimas al cabo de unos segundos, mientras apretaba con fuerza sus ojos y dientes, a la vez que se aferraba a mi camisa… como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Eran las ocho de la tarde para ese entonces, a la vez que las lágrimas brotaban de una manera más lenta en la Zoroark, mientras aún mantenía sus ojos cerrados, con la misma postura.

No quería separarse de mí, nunca antes se había expresado de esa manera con otra persona aparte de Hisame o sus padres, y el simple hecho de soltarme, le devolvería esa soledad tan poco deseada por ella…

Era la única oportunidad que tenía para compartir su dolor…

El silencio era interrumpido por las fuertes brisas que recorrían el bosque, mientras que la temperatura disminuía por cada segundo que pasaba.

En aquel momento Hiyori tenía la mitad de su cuerpo aún en el pequeño hueco que estaba debajo del árbol, mientras que la otra mitad me abrazaba, a la vez que yo estaba sentado en la fría nieve, consolándola…

Ya sabía que era momento de terminar con ello, pero no quería separarme de la Zoroark… yo, al igual que ella, estaba bastante destrozado por toda la pena que había en su corazón, al haberlo sentido de igual manera luego de conectar su aura con la mía.

Claro, no fue una fusión como fue en el caso de Takeru conmigo, ni siquiera podía hacer eso, simplemente mi aura estuvo en contacto con la suya, logrando gracias a ello el poder sentir sus emociones.

El tiempo pasaba y sabía que ya no podía seguir en ese lugar, pero tampoco quería dejar a Hiyori así que, exaltándola bastante, la saco del hueco en donde estaba para luego subirla a mis brazos.

Hiyori se sorprendió bastante de mi actitud, pero solo se dejó estar, cómoda en mis brazos mientras apoyaba su rostro en mi hombro, aún buscando esa protección de mi parte, a la vez que yo comenzaba a caminar lentamente hacia mi hogar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mis pisadas en la nieve eran el único sonido que se escuchaba alrededor, además de la brisa que se hacía presente en ciertos momentos.

—" _¿Por qué lo haces?"—_ dijo débilmente en un gruñido Hiyori, mientras aún tenía su mejilla apoyada en mi hombro, pero ahora dejando ver sus grandes ojos azules, observándome con duda en ellos— _"Después de todo lo que intenté hacer… aún buscas ayudarme, ¿Por qué?"—_ preguntó nuevamente, mientras que yo aún mantenía la mirada fija en el camino, pero escuchando de igual manera lo que me decía la Zoroark.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste?— pregunté totalmente serio, sin querer responder a esa pregunta hasta que ella respondiera la que yo le había hecho— ¿Por qué intentaste lastimarlos?— pregunté refiriéndome a Takeru y Hanako, junto con Haruko.

—" _Ya deberías saberlo… ¿No que podías ver los recuerdos?"—_ preguntó extrañada la Zoroark.

—Solo adopté los sentimientos de tu aura; no quería seguir inmiscuyéndome en tu vida... no lo encuentro correcto— sentencié mientras que Hiyori comprendía.

—" _Ryuji me dijo… que si acababa con la vida de al menos uno de tu familia… soltaría a Yoshiro"—_ sentenció Hiyori un poco triste, mientras que de a poco todos los puntos comenzaban a conectarse en mi cabeza.

Ryuji nunca tuvo planes de liberar a esos pokémon, solo buscaba una forma de activar el dispositivo que en ese entonces estaba en nuestros corazones, usando a Hiyori para eso. Y el infeliz puso esa carta en aquel libro solo para esperar que la desesperación fuera mayor en mí.

Volvieron a pasar los segundos, hasta que vuelvo a dirigirme hacia Hiyori…

—¿Qué edad tiene Yoshiro?— pregunté, cambiando totalmente el tema, intentando desviarla de esos recuerdos, pero sin resultado.

—" _Tiene dos años… nació días después luego de que nos capturaran a mí y a Hisame"—_ volvió a decir en un débil gruñido, mientras sentía como apretaba con un poco más de fuerza mi camisa, por haber vuelto a recordar esos momentos— _"Nos buscaban porque podíamos ocultar nuestra aura… y Ryuji nos convenció de que ustedes eran la razón de todo"—_ volvió a decir un poco apenada.

—" _Así que… he ahí la razón de sus armaduras… usaron la habilidad de los Zoroark en ellas"_ — pensaba mientras seguía caminando.

Pasaron unos minutos, cuando finalmente Hiyori volvió a hablar

—" _No merezco su perdón…"—_ dijo en otro débil gruñido, mientras que yo aún seguía con la misma seria actitud.

—Eso lo tendrás que saber cuándo se los pidas a ellos… no perderás nada con al menos intentarlo— dije esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, mientras que la Zoroark solo me observaba, intrigada por mi manera de ver las cosas.

—Supongo que, cuando amas a alguien… puedes llegar a hacer cosas inimaginables con tal de protegerlo— dije, pensando en mi familia— y cuando alguien la lastima… te mentiría si dijera que no he sentido ese odio y sed de sangre en otras ocasiones— empezaba a bajar la mirada, recordando las cosas que le hice a aquel hombre que intentó meterse con Harumi en el mercado de la ciudad.

—No quiero que, por culpa de Ryuji, tú también te dejes abordar por el odio, Hiyori…— dije mientras la observaba, la cual también hizo lo mismo— por eso busco ayudarte, por eso estoy dispuesto a perdonarte a pesar de las cosas que intentaste hacer en el pasado… porque sé lo que es dejarse abordar por el odio, y no me gustaría ver a nadie pasar por lo mismo— dije levantando nuevamente la mirada, mientras que Hiyori solo siguió apoyándose en mi hombro… pensando las cosas que acababa de decir.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Estábamos a unos pasos de la casa, a lo que bajo de mis brazos a Hiyori, la cual estaba mucho más calmada que antes.

Abro la puerta, para encontrarnos a Takeru y Hanako sentados en la mesa, mientras que Harumi se estaba empezando a sentar al lado de la misma, con tres tazas de té caliente, a la vez que al lado de la chimenea, Haruko y Yoshiro se divertían haciendo dibujos juntos.

Todos se exaltaron luego de que escucharan la puerta abrirse… a la vez que todos nos observaban, más a la Zoroark que a mí, a lo que ella solo bajó su mirada levemente; sin embargo, una voz en su mente la exalta.

—" _Aún hay seres por los que vale la pena luchar… y todavía hay razones para ser feliz"—_ dije por telepatía, mientras observaba a mi familia.

—Ho-Hola…— dijo un poco alegre Harumi, a lo que yo sonrío, pero unos gritos nos exaltan por completo.

—" _¡Hola tío Ryo!"—_ dijo alegre Haruko, mientras que esta se acercaba a mí, empezando a tirar de mi mano— _"¡Ven, quiero que me ayudes en algo!"—_ dijo orgullosamente, mientras me acercaba a la chimenea al lado de su mesita de dibujo, donde también estaba Yoshiro con una extraña sonrisa en su rostro, como si supiera lo que se veía venir….

La Zoroark seguía en la entrada de la casa, sin saber que hacer luego de que yo me apartara de su lado, pero una mano sosteniendo la suya la hace reaccionar, por lo que en el momento en el que se gira para ver de quien era la mano, se sorprende a ver a Hanako con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—"Ven…"— dijo en un calmado gruñido Hanako mientras ambas se dirigían a la mesa, pero esta se extraña en el momento en el que Hiyori separa sus manos de una manera un poco brusca, quedándose estática luego de eso…

El silencio abordó el lugar, ya que todos nos habíamos dado cuenta de lo que había hecho la Zoroark…

Hiyori fijó su mirada en Takeru, el cual aún la miraba serio, todavía con rencor por todo lo que le había hecho a su familia. Se acercó a él y bajó un poco su cabeza en señal de arrepentimiento.

—"Perdo…"— empezó a decir en un leve gruñido Hiyori, el cual fue interrumpido por el sonido que emitió Takeru al levantarse de la silla, caminando hacia ella, y pasando por el lado de la misma, chocando bruscamente su hombro con el de ella, para después abrir la puerta de la casa y cerrarla con bastante fuerza, causando un ruido tal que asustó a Haruko y a Yoshiro.

—Lo siento Haruko…— dije mientras soltaba la mano de la Riolu— tengo que…— comencé a decir, pero la mano de Hanako se posa en mi hombro, deteniéndome.

—"Yo iré a hablar con él…"— dijo en un gruñido Hanako, completamente seria mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la puerta, saliendo de la casa.

Hiyori estaba estática, solo seguía observando el suelo, con sus ojos entrecerrados; entendiendo la reacción de Takeru y totalmente impotente al no poder hacer nada para solucionar lo que hizo ella en el pasado.

—Vamos…— dijo Harumi, levantándose de su silla para luego llevar a Hiyori y hacer que esta se sentara al lado suyo, la cual no se negó—ten, pero ten cuidado que está caliente…— dijo con una leve sonrisa, dándole una pequeña taza de té, la cual aceptó aún con dudas, pero comenzando a beber de igual manera.

Me quedé observando por unos momentos a Harumi, la cual hace lo mismo hacia mí, cuando en su mente se escucha mi voz.

—" _Gracias…"—_ dije por telepatía, a lo que Harumi solo asiente, aún con la sonrisa en su rostro.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hanako salía de la casa, y no tardó mucho en encontrar a Takeru… el cual nuevamente estaba arriba del techo de nuestro hogar, sentado mientras observaba el paisaje, a lo que la Lopunny saltó hacia este, para después sentarse al lado del mismo, mientras que Takeru aún mantenía su misma posición, sin decir ninguna palabra; demostrando únicamente descontento y preocupación.

Hanako se quedó mirándolo, y al ver que este no iba a comenzar la conversación, decidió empezarla ella.

—"Ryo intenta ayudarla… ¿Porque tú no?"— preguntó muy preocupada Hanako por la actitud de Takeru, pero este, aún sin decir ninguna palabra, solo puso su mano en el torso de Hanako, para después correr un poco de su corto pelaje y dejar ver una cicatriz larga que recorría el pecho de la misma.

—Te atravesó el corazón… ¡literalmente!— dijo Takeru, levantando la voz al final, para después calmarse un poco— y… ¿Esperas que la perdone después de eso…?— sentenció mientras bajaba la mirada, sin poder entender porqué yo quería ayudar a la Zoroark que casi mata a su familia.

Hanako no sabía que responder ante eso, e incluso… comenzaba a declinarse a las palabras de Takeru, pero en ese momento… mis palabras resuenan en sus mentes.

—" _Ryuji la engañó, Takeru… le dijo que si ella mataba al menos a uno de nuestra familia… él liberaría a Yoshiro."—_ se escuchó en las mentes de los pokémon, los cuales empezaron a entender, a la vez que Takeru abría sus ojos levemente ante aquella información — " _Aún recuerdo su aura; en el momento en el que estuve en la ciudad y fui a su laboratorio… Yoshiro era uno de los pokémon que estaban moribundos en las celdas que encontré… Ryuji no pensaba liberarlos, sin importar si Hiyori cumpliera o no con el trato… estaría muerto si yo no hubiera intervenido"—_ sentencié, mientras que Takeru comenzaba a conocer una parte de la historia de la cual no estaba consiente.

—" _Además…"—_ se volvió a escuchar en sus mentes— _"su odio hacia nosotros fue simplemente infundado por Ryuji, convenciéndola de que nosotros éramos los culpables de su encierro"—_ dije como último comentario.

Después de eso, solo hubo silencio… era necesario que los pokémon supieran lo que en verdad ocurrió con Hiyori, o al menos… lo que se sabía con seguridad hasta ese momento.

Takeru solo apretó sus puños, a la vez que una gran ira lo abordaba… se levantó bruscamente de donde estaba sentado, para luego bajar del techo y abrir la puerta de la casa mientras que Hanako lo seguía…

Volvimos a estar todos alertas, a la vez que observábamos a Takeru empezar a caminar con paso firme y enfurecido hacia Hiyori.

Yoshiro empezó a caminar hacia su madre, pero mi mano lo detiene, dejándolo totalmente extrañado.

Los pasos de Takeru se detuvieron al frente de la Zoroark, para después agarrar con su mano izquierda el pelaje negro que salía del pecho de Hiyori, comenzando a levantarla mientras que esta se mantenía sumisa ante el mismo trato que le daba el Lucario.

Takeru mostraba su furia evidente, mientras que apretaba sus dientes y su puño derecho, dando indicios de que quería dar un golpe a la Zoroark, mientras que esta… solo estaba cabizbaja, dispuesta a recibir lo que fuese por parte de Takeru.

Harumi y Hanako observaban preocupadas, mientras se preguntaban el porqué yo no interfería…

Yo simplemente estaba estático, mientras que detenía tanto a Yoshiro como a Haruko, observando fijamente a Takeru, ya que este había bloqueado sus pensamientos, haciéndome imposible el saber que haría a continuación. Lo único que impedía el que me moviese… era mi propia fe hacia Takeru, esperando que este no dejara que el odio se apoderara de él.

Takeru estaba furioso… inclusive, empezaba a emerger una pequeña capa de aura en su puño derecho, en respuesta a la ira que sentía en ese instante.

Hiyori tenía su mirada fija en Takeru, observando sus grandes ojos rojos, intentando incluso comunicarse por ellos; pero su vista queda perpleja al notar que de esos ojos rojos comenzaba a brotar una pequeña pero visible lagrima.

Takeru comenzó a bajar a Hiyori, mientras que el pequeño manto de aura que brotaba de su mano empezaba a desaparecer…

— _No es justo…—_ dijo Takeru en voz baja, a lo que Hiyori se sorprende un poco al escuchar esas palabras.

—No es justo el culparte…— volvió a decir, esta vez soltando a Hiyori, la cual aún se mantenía de pie frente a él.

Takeru se mantuvo en silencio por unos momentos, cerrando sus ojos por un instante, a lo que pasados unos segundos los abre nuevamente, con una mirada que irradiaba seguridad, a la vez que levantaba su mano y lo colocaba en el hombro de la Zoroark.

—Ryuji nos ha hecho pasar por muchas cosas, a ambos…— sentenció Takeru, el cual se restregaba su ojo, volviendo a una actitud seria— Te prometo que lo haré pagar por todas las cosas que nos hicieron— sentencio Takeru, mientras que Hiyori asentía, aún cabizbaja con sus ojos entrecerrados.

Pasaron los segundos, cuando Takeru finalmente decidió decirlo.

—Te perdono…— sentenció finalmente Takeru… mientras que Hiyori abrió con fuerza sus ojos, totalmente exaltada ante tales palabras, a la vez que de sus ojos comenzaban a emerger débiles lágrimas.

— _"Gracias…"—_ dijo la Zoroark en un suave gruñido mientras se restregaba un poco su ojo, pero la voz de Takeru la extraña de momento.

—¡Haruko! ¿No que querías hacer algo con Ryo?— preguntó Takeru, con una actitud totalmente normal, como si nada hubiese pasado… dejando un poco pasmada a la Zoroark.

—" _¡Sí!"—_ dijo Haruko con la misma actitud, mientras volvía a tomar mi mano— _"¡Ven, te tienes que acostar en el suelo tío Ryo!"_ —declaró contenta.

—¿Eh?— exclamé extrañado… pero por una extraña razón, hacía caso a lo que me pedía la Riolu, a lo que observo a Yoshiro, el cual solo tenía una sonrisa "maliciosa" en su rostro— ¿Q-Qué planeas ha-hacer?— pregunté un poco nervioso, mientras veía a Haruko organizar su pinturas

—" _Quiero maquillarte…"—_ dijo normalmente la Riolu, a lo que todos en la casa empezaron a reír, exceptuando a Hiyori, la cual solo sonreía.

—¡Por supuesto que no!— grité exaltándome por completo, empezando a levantarme; sin embargo, me extraño cuando noto un pequeño peso encima mío, evitando de momento el que me levantara, a lo que levanto la mirada, para ver a un pequeño Zorua arriba de mi estómago, con sus cuatro patas totalmente abiertas, como si estuviera intentado agarrarme con su pequeño cuerpo.

—¿En serio?...— dije mirando totalmente fastidiado al pequeño pokémon, el cual pensaba que estaba evitando el que me levantara, a lo que me extraño cuando siento un tirón en mi brazo izquierdo, a lo que me giro para ver a Haruko, mientras sacaba su labio y tenía sus ojos lagrimosos.

—" _No seas malo…"—_ dijo Haruko, como si estuviera a punto de llorar, mientras me observaba con "esos" ojos.

—" _¡Eres malo, ahora la hiciste llorar!"—_ sentenció enojado por telepatía Yoshiro, mientras aún tenía su cuerpo encima del mío, sujetándolo con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡Tú te callas!— dije totalmente encabronado, mientras tiraba una de las mejillas del Zorua, el cual me observaba con la misma actitud.

Después de unos segundos, vuelvo a observar a Haruko, la cual ahora tenía la vista gacha, e incluso… con una pequeña lagrima saliendo de uno de sus ojitos.

Intentaba ser fuerte ante aquella actitud… pero vamos, no hay que ser un genio para darse cuenta el que era meramente imposible el decirle "no" a esa mirada…

—Tsch… _"maldición"—_ pensé, a lo que me recuesto nuevamente en el suelo, mientras que el Zorua solo me observaba extrañado, a lo que solo se levanta de mi estómago, para después quedarse sentado encima de mí.

—Hazlo antes de que me arrepienta…— sentencié completamente vencido ante la actitud de Haruko.

—" _¡Yupii!"—_ exclamó por telepatía, cambiando completamente su rostro, como si nunca hubiese estado triste, mientras estaba atónito ante su cambio tan repentino de actitud

—" _Dios… ¿Tan fácil me manipuló?"—_ pensé hacia mí, mientras que a la vez tragaba saliva, al ver que la Riolu se acercaba a mí con un lápiz morado en su mano, a lo que una palabra se escucha en mi mente…

—[Sí]— respondió Takeru, a lo que lo observo para verlo con una gran sonrisa mientras me observaba, aún bebiendo tranquilamente su té, a lo que yo solo lo miraba encabronado, mostrándole una mueca; sin embargo, Haruko me da un pequeño golpe en la cabeza, extrañándome un poco.

—" _¡No te muevas! ¡¿no ves que ahora me pasé de largo?!"—_ dijo encabronada, a la vez que yo no entendía a qué se refería con "me pasé de largo", cuando noto que todos comienzan a reír, e incluso Hiyori, la cual mandaba pequeñas carcajadas…

—¿Eh?— exclamé sin entender, a la vez que los demás observaban cómo tenía la mitad de mis labios morados, mientras que la otra mitad estaba totalmente mal pintada, debido a la mueca que había hecho por "culpa" de Takeru.

No podía hacer nada, era prácticamente impotente hacia la pequeña Riolu, mientras que esta estaba completamente concentrada coloreándome la cara, a la vez que yo simplemente me quedaba estático, completamente fastidiado de que estuviera permitiendo que le hicieran eso a mi rostro; lo cual solo era más entretención para los que estaban sentados mientras disfrutaban del espectáculo a la vez que tomaban té.

Seguíamos en la sesión de "maquillaje", a la vez que yo tenía los ojos cerrados, para no mostrar mi fastidio hacia Haruko, a lo que siento otro lápiz en mi rostro, pero esta vez en mi mejilla derecha, a lo que abro mis ojos para ver a Yoshiro con un lápiz negro, sonriendo maquiavélicamente.

—¡Oye!— grité cuando empecé a sentir que en vez de "maquillarme" estaba haciendo dibujos y otros garabatos en mi cara—¡No te atrev…!— volví a gritar, pero la voz de Haruko me detiene —" _¡Buena idea, Yoshiro… los dibujos que haces le quedarán muy lindos a mi tío!"—_ sentenció Haruko, mientras que yo sudaba a mares, porque sabía que si me negaba a lo que hacía el Zorua, Haruko volvería a ponerse triste.

De mis ojos salían lágrimas cómicas, a la vez que permitía que ambos pokémon hicieran lo que quisieran en mi rostro, sin poder oponerme.

—Oye, Yoshiro…— dijo serio Takeru, a la vez que se levantaba con una actitud fría comenzando a caminar hacia el Zorua, como si tuviera intenciones de retarlo por molestarme.

—Takeru…— dije totalmente feliz de que mi amigo quisiera ayudarme.

Takeru estaba al frente del Zorua, a lo que se agacha mientras que todos lo mirábamos extrañado de lo que iría a hacer, a la vez que Yoshiro empezaba a bajar sus orejas al pensar que el Lucario lo retaría.

—¡Ten!— dijo con una sonrisa, mientras levantaba un lápiz de color rosa en su mano, entregándoselo a Yoshiro, el cual al verlo solo lo miró con una sonrisa— el rosa resaltará aún más tus dibujos— dijo Takeru a lo que se volvía a levantar para luego ir a sentarse.

—" _¡Buena idea papi!, creo que tengo una pintura del mismo color…"—_ sentenció Haruko, mientras sacaba de su mesita un frasco rosa, a lo que lo abre metiendo el pincel en él, para luego comenzar a dibujar en mi cara.

Las chicas y Takeru no soportaban la risa, incluso Hiyori empezaba a taparse su boca, en señal de lo mismo.

 **Sin embargo… las carcajadas se detuvieron cuando estos empezaron a notar como todo a su alrededor comenzaba a moverse.**

Cada tablón, cada cosa que estaba en la casa, se movía de forma violenta, debido a los temblores… a la vez que de mi cuerpo empezaba a brotar una gruesa capa de aura a lo que, aún acostado en el suelo, observé a todos los que estaban sentados, los cuales disfrutaban de mi "sufrimiento", mientras que estos solo me observaban asustados.

— **Takeru…—** dije con una actitud calmada, pero con unos ojos que no demostraban lo mismo— **recuerda que mis venganzas son peores...—** dije detenidamente la última palabra, a lo que de la nada, desactivo el estado aural, para volver a cerrar los ojos y dejar que los niños pintaran mi cara, los cuales ni les importaba el que yo hubiese activado mi estado aural.

Al fin y al cabo, sabían que mi ira no iba dirigido hacia ellos…

Takeru sudaba un poco, mientras tragaba un poco de saliva con su pelaje totalmente erizado por lo que se le avecinaba… a la vez que el resto de la familia comenzaba a dejar de molestarme ante las consecuencias que aquellos actos traerían para el Lucario…

Los minutos se volvieron horas, mientras que Haruko y Yoshiro seguían dibujando ahora garabatos más que "maquillarme" en si… a la vez que todos los que estaban en la mesa conversaban de múltiples temas, ya haciéndose natural el que yo estuviera siendo pintado por los pokémon.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Eran más o menos las diez de la noche… Haruko, aún con su pincel en la mano, empezaba a "cabecear" por el sueño, mientras que Yoshiro ya se había rendido hacía varios minutos atrás, quedándose recostado encima de mi estómago el muy confianzudo, ya que después de unos minutos de que mantuviera mis ojos cerrados, todo el mundo pensaba que me había quedado dormido, dejando el destino de mi rostro a la libre voluntad de los niños…

Haruko empezaba rendirse, hasta que no pasó ni un minuto, cuando ésta cae encima de mi cara, o más bien, de mis ojos, apoyando su cara en ellos, mientras caía rendida por el sueño.

Yo en ese momento estaba despierto claramente, pero no podía evitar el sentirme débil ante esas muestras de ternura por parte de Yoshiro y Haruko… prefería quedarme en esa posición por un tiempo más, hasta que Takeru y los demás decidieran que ya era momento para dormir.

Los demás seguían sentados, ya habiéndose terminado sus bebidas, solo conversaban, mientras que Hiyori era la única que no compartía mucho, no porque no quisiera, sino porque simplemente estaba atenta a lo que los demás decían.

Hiyori volvió a observarme, para verme a mí con los otros pokémon, observando además cómo estos últimos me habían dejado la cara llena de garabatos y dibujos, para luego verlos acurrucados encima de mí.

Harumi se percató de que la Zoroark me observaba, pero antes de que ella dijera algo, el gruñido de la Zoroark se hizo presente.

—"¿Lo amas?"— preguntó Hiyori, un poco triste, ya que sabría su respuesta, pero igual decidida a escucharla por parte de Harumi.

—¿Eh?— preguntó extrañada Harumi, empezando a observar a Takeru, ya que obviamente ésta no sabía que le decía la pokémon.

—Ella pregunta que qué es lo que sientes por Ryo— mintió Takeru, ya que no quería que Harumi diera una respuesta de un "si" o un "no", cuando se refiriese sobre si sentía amor por mí.

Harumi me quedó observando por unos segundos, viendo como "dormía" con los otros pokémon, mientras que a estos incluso les salía una burbuja de sus narices por lo cómodos que estaban.

Todos esperaban que Harumi dijera que me amaba; sin embargo, aquella no fue su respuesta…

—Esperanza…— sentenció Harumi mientras esbozaba una sonrisa hacia la Zoroark, la cual escuchaba extrañada sus palabras— no lo sé… es extraño, pero cuando uno habla con él… no te cabe duda alguna de la verdad en sus palabras, sientes que puedes confiar en él, y el mismo te demuestra que siempre intentará ayudarte sin importar la condición. Nunca conocí a alguien que me mostrara que en el mundo aún había esperanza a como él lo hace conmigo aparte de Hanako, y cuando estoy con el… siento que no me hace falta nada más; y es por eso que… y-yo lo amo— dijo tímidamente al final, mientras que Takeru sonreía, satisfecho de la respuesta, pero nuevamente el gruñido de la Zoroark se hace presente.

—"Y… ¿hace cuantos **años** lo conoces?"— preguntó con total normalidad la Zoroark, a lo que Harumi observó nuevamente a Takeru, para que le dijera que era lo que había preguntado Hiyori, pero se extraña al verlo soportando una evidente risa, mientras que se tapaba la boca, a la vez que Hanako solo estaba encabronada, ya que sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta.

—Te pre-preguntó que hace cu-cuantos **años** conoces a Ryo…— dijo Takeru entre carcajadas, mientras el fastidio de Hanako era evidente, a la vez que Harumi se quedó petrificada ante esa pregunta, sin saber si responder o no, pero el gruñido de Hanako la deja callada.

—" _¿Un mes y medio aproximadamente?"—_ preguntó por telepatía igual de fastidiada Hanako tomando la mano de Takeru para ello, mientras observaba fastidiada a Harumi, a la vez que Takeru solo asentía aún controlando sus risas.

—"Y-Ya veo… bueno… igual es lindo que sientas eso por alguien a pesar de ese tiempo"— sentenció Hiyori, intentando apoyar un poco a Harumi, la cual estaba muy avergonzada y cabizbaja, al hacer notar el poco tiempo que ha estado conmigo, pero las palabras de su mejor "amiga" se hacen resonar nuevamente en sus mentes.

—" _Está embarazada"—_ sentenció por telepatía Hanako, a lo que la boca de Hiyori se abrió hasta el suelo al escuchar esas palabras, a la vez que Harumi estaba completamente callada, y bastante sonrojada por la vergüenza.

—"M-Me estás diciendo que, ¡¿e-ellos dos ya ha-han?!…"— decía atónita en un gruñido Hiyori, totalmente sorprendida por lo que acababa de escuchar.

—" _Sí… pero ya no hay nada más que se pueda hacer para remediarlo, ella ya cometió el_ _ **error**_ _"—_ sentenció por telepatía Hanako, a lo que Takeru fija al instante su mirada en ella, ya que al estar fusionado a mi aura, él también era consciente de lo que yo sentía por Harumi, por lo que encontró incorrecto el que Hanako dijera que lo que hicimos yo y Harumi fue un error.

Takeru iba a objetar, pero el ruido de una fuerte cachetada hizo que evitara abrir la boca, al ver a Harumi de pie mientras observaba dolida a la Lopunny, la cual estaba pasmada a la vez que tenía su mejilla izquierda roja por el golpe que le acababa de dar su amiga.

—No fue… un error— dijo Harumi, mientras empezaba a brotar una pequeña lagrima en uno de sus ojos, a lo que el silencio abordó la habitación solo para ser rompido por los pasos de Harumi yéndose de la casa segundos después de darle aquella cachetada a su amiga sin querer aparentar ningún sentimiento, a lo que abre la puerta, para luego marcharse cerrándola suavemente, dejando a todos en la habitación totalmente en silencio.

—Hanako…— empezaba a decir Takeru, pero la Lopunny se levantó al instante de la silla, furiosa por lo que acababa de ocurrir, a lo que camina hacia su habitación, entrando en ella y cerrando la puerta de igual manera.

—¡Cuánto tiempo esperas seguir así!— me gritó Takeru, el cual sabía que estaba despierto, y que había escuchado todo lo ocurrido.

Los pequeños pokémon aún estaban dormidos encima de mí, a lo que con cuidado los bajo, dejándolos juntos al lado de la chimenea

—Iré con Harumi… sabes lo que pienso de que Hanako dijera eso, Takeru— dije hacia Takeru, mientras me lavaba la cara en el lavaplatos.

—Lo sé…— dijo Takeru, cabizbajo— yo hablaré con ella— sentenció, refiriéndose a Hanako.

—Está bien… Hiyori, ¿Puedes quedarte con los niños por un momento?— pregunté serio, a lo que la Zoroark solo asintió, ya empezando a sentirse un poco excluida de todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor, pero dispuesta a ayudar aunque fuera cuidando a los pequeños pokémon.

Tomé mi chaqueta y mi bufanda negra para luego salir de la casa, mientras que Takeru entraba en su habitación, para poder hablar con Hanako.

Hiyori solo se levantó de la silla, para luego sentarse al lado de Haruko y Yoshiro, para ver que el Zorua estaba recostado en el suelo, mientras que Haruko tenía su cabeza apoyada en la espalda del mismo, ambos durmiendo plácidamente.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El clima empeoraba; nevaba con bastante fuerza, mientras que el viento no mejoraba la situación…

Harumi recorría una de las calles del pueblo, siendo la única en esta ya que todas las personas se encontraban dentro de sus hogares por el clima y por la hora; con sus familias…

Estaba desabrigada, apenas si tenía una camisa encima; tiritaba de sobremanera mientras se abrazaba a sí misma para poder afrontar el frio.

Sus lágrimas brotaban sin piedad de sus ojos, triste por lo que dijo Hanako, empezando a colmar sus pensamientos, mezclándolos por completo con sucesos del pasado y del presente, a lo que de un momento a otro cayó de rodillas al suelo, mientras que la tristeza y la soledad la abordaban de igual manera.

El frío era insoportable, pero no pasó mucho cuando aparecí finalmente atrás de ella a la vez que le colocaba mi chaqueta, extrañándola de momento para después fijar su mirada en mí, con sus ojos rojizos por las lágrimas.

—¿Me vas a decir también que fue un error?— dijo completamente triste Harumi, a lo que me fastidio un poco por lo que me preguntó, pero lo pasé por alto, a lo que la subo a mis brazos y activo mi estado aural, envolviéndola con el aura del mismo.

La misma aura volvía a calentar la piel helada de Harumi, mientras que yo la llevaba hacia un gran árbol que había a lo lejos, donde en la base de éste no había nieve.

Me senté en la fría tierra, para luego seguir cargando a Harumi, la cual solo estaba apoyada en mi torso.

—Creo que aquí es un buen lugar para conversar— dije sonriendo mientras que Harumi aún estaba callada, formándose un corto silencio entre nosotros, el cual decidí volver a romper.

—¿Tienes dudas?— pregunté, intentando sacar alguna palabra de Harumi.

—Tengo miedo…— respondió, dejándome extrañado— Tengo miedo de volver a estar sola otra vez…— volvió a decir, mientras que más lagrimas volvían a recorrer sus mejillas, pero fueron limpiadas por mi mano, a lo que esta solo seguía apoyándose en mi pecho, abrigada por mí y por mi aura.

—Ryo… Hanako tampoco se equivocó en todo lo que dijo, sé que lo habíamos conversado antes tú y yo, pero…— Harumi no sabía que palabras utilizar, no sabía que pensar.

No dejé que dijera ninguna palabra más, en el momento en el que dudó, mis labios chocaron con los suyos, no en un beso apasionado, sino que simplemente nuestros labios se juntaron, para luego separarme nuevamente.

—Eso… ¿fue un error?— dije mirando serio a Harumi— sé que aún tienes dudas sobre porqué han ocurrido todas estas cosas en tan poco tiempo, a pesar de que ambos sintamos lo mismo por el otro, pero… cuando estoy contigo, también siento esa esperanza que mencionaste antes— declaré con una pequeña sonrisa, a lo que Harumi se sorprende de momento al saber que había escuchado eso en aquella ocasión, sonrojándose un poco.

—No sé cómo explicarlo, pero… ¿No lo sientes?- pregunté mientras tomaba su mano, levantándola un poco— incluso mi aura quiere estar con la tuya — sentencié a la vez que el manto de aura de mi estado aural las rodeaba las dos manos, sintiéndose el calor agradable de la misma.

—Quizás eso lo explique…— dijo pensativa Harumi, mientras entrecruzaba sus dedos con los míos.

—Sonaría demasiado "estilo novela romántica" el decir que estuvimos siempre destinados para el otro— dije riéndome levemente, mientras que Harumi hacía lo mismo— pero quizás eso explique el por qué nuestras auras se complementan tan bien— declaré a la vez que la abrazaba con mas fuerza.

—Entonces… ¿A Takeru también le gusto?, al fin y al cabo los dos tienen la misma aura— dijo en un tono burlón Harumi, intentando el que yo reconociera que no era netamente necesario el que nuestras auras se complementasen.

—Bueno… por una razón tú y Hanako se llevan tan bien…— sentencié, a lo que Harumi se exalta un poco al mencionar a su amiga— sus auras también se complementan, obvio no de la misma manera, pero de una forma parecida a como es conmigo y Takeru— dije con la misma actitud.

Harumi no dijo nada, a lo que me extraño de momento para verla cabizbaja, triste por recordar la razón de todo lo que ocurría.

—Harumi… quizás Hanako no quiso decir eso…— dije intentando apoyar a Harumi, la cual aún estaba con la misma actitud.

—No lo sé…— dijo Harumi, mientras aún se apoyaba en mí— solo… me duele…— volvió a decir, mientras se llevaba su mano a su vientre, y con ella la mía— me duele que haya dicho que esto fue un error…— sentenció mientras más lagrimas salían de sus ojos, apoyándose en mi hombro

En ese momento no sabía cómo ayudar a Harumi, a lo que solo apoyé mi cabeza con la suya, tratando de consolarla de esa manera.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El silencio se apoderaba del lugar, mientras que Harumi y yo seguíamos en la misma posición, a la vez que mi estado aural se mantenía activo sin causarme gran cansancio ya que me mantenía estático en el lugar; solo lo usaba para proteger a Harumi del frio

El sonido de unas pisadas nos pone alerta a los dos, a lo que levantamos nuestras miradas para ver a Hanako al frente de nosotros, con su gorro puesto y la bufanda blanca de Takeru puesta en su cuello de igual manera.

Hanako solo estaba cabizbaja, a la vez que yo sentía su arrepentimiento hacia Harumi…

Takeru no pudo conversar con ella, en el momento en el que este entró a la habitación, Hanako ya había salido por la ventana de esta junto con su gorro y la bufanda de Takeru que estaba en la misma, furiosa por lo que le había dicho a Harumi, odiándose a sí misma por las palabra que dijo… la Lopunny no tenía mi percepción del aura o como la de Takeru, por lo que le costó bastante encontrarnos, hasta que finalmente en el momento en el que lo hizo, solo pudo estar frente a nosotros… totalmente triste sin ser capaz de emitir palabra alguna, mientras que el arrepentimiento la consumía.

Pasaron los segundos, hasta que la Lopunny toma aire, dispuesta a al menos pedírselo.

—"¡Perdón!"— dijo en un fuerte gruñido Hanako, a la vez que una pequeña lagrima recorrió su mejilla…

Harumi no entendía el lenguaje del gruñido de la Lopunny, pero eso no significaba que no supiera lo que quería expresar Hanako.

Se levantó, aún tomada de mi mano, mientras empezaba a caminar hacia una apenada Hanako, la cual aún estaba con los ojos cerrados, apuntando su rostro en dirección al suelo.

Estábamos los dos delante de ella, a lo que Harumi nos sorprende a ambos cuando ella alza su mano a la vez que lo hacía con la mía, y las colocaba en la mejilla izquierda de Hanako, la cual aún mantenía el tono rojizo por el fuerte golpe que le había dado minutos atrás…

No era necesario siquiera el que Harumi me lo dijera, y no lo hizo, yo sabía lo que quería hacer… en el momento en el que mi aura estuvo en contacto con la piel de Hanako, la herida en ésta empezó a sanar.

—E-Eres una tonta…— dijo entre lágrimas Harumi, mientras que Hanako la observaba de igual manera— sabes que no puedo no perdonarte…— dijo a la vez que empezaba a acercarse a Hanako, para después abrazarla, la cual respondió de la misma manera, mientras que las dos tenían lágrimas en sus ojos…

Tanto la chica como la pokémon se abrazaban fuertemente, mientras que yo solo sonreía al lado de ellas, a la vez que aún estaba sujetado de la mano de Harumi.

Pasaron unos segundos, y Harumi separó su mentón del hombro de Hanako, para luego observarme fastidiada.

—¿Q-Que ocurre?— pregunté un poco nervioso.

No paso mucho y Harumi dio un fuerte tirón a mi mano, para que me acercara a ellas y las abrazara de igual manera, a lo que no me opuse y Hanako Tampoco.

Se estaba cómodo en el abrazo, no iba a ser tan cascarrabias como para negarme a ello, pero luego de eso empiezo a sentir cierta envidia proveniente de un aura que estaba oculta a unos metros de nosotros, a lo que levanto el rostro de momento, extrañando un poco a las chicas.

—¡Cuánto tiempo planeas seguir espiando!— grité al aire mientras sonreía hacia una dirección específica, a lo que después de unos segundos, y sabiendo que lo había detectado, empieza a salir tímidamente Takeru, el cual miraba hacia otro lado, celoso de que nos diéramos ese afecto.

—¡No estaba espiando!— dijo Takeru, a la vez que cierto rubor se le notaba en sus mejillas, dejándolo en evidencia.

Los tres nos quedamos simplemente mirándolo fastidiados, a lo que, al ver que este no se movería por su cuenta por su bendito orgullo, un brazo de aura sale de mi hombro derecho, sujetando a Takeru sorpresivamente por su estómago, arrastrándolo rápidamente hacia nosotros, juntándolo con el cuerpo de Hanako y el mío

Takeru estaba completamente apenado ante la situación; se sonrojaba bastante al recibir ese afecto, a la vez que tanto Hanako como yo lo rodeábamos con nuestros brazos, juntándonos todos, sintiéndonos a gusto con el calor de mi aura y nuestros cuerpos.

El pokémon finalmente no pudo ocultar su lado blando, a lo que solo apoyó su mejilla en el rostro de Hanako con sus ojos cerrados, sonrojado de igual manera, pero feliz a pesar de todo… contento de recibir ese cariño que tan pocas veces recibió en su vida…

La nieve caía en grandes cantidades, mientras que el viento soplaba con gran fuerza a nuestro alrededor… pero eso no nos afectaba en lo más mínimo; mi aura, y ahora la de Takeru de igual manera, nos protegían ante cualquier cosa, incluso del clima mismo…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Era medianoche, Hiyori se encontraba acostada al lado de la chimenea, mientras que con sus grandes ojos azules, los cuales estaban entrecerrados, observaba las llamas… mientras sentía el calor que estas emanaban…

Yoshiro estaba apoyado en el estómago de su madre, mientras que esta los rodeaba, a la vez que Haruko estaba encima de Yoshiro, de una manera no muy "tierna" que digamos… mostrando su estómago al aire, mientras que estaba echada encima del Zorua, el cual hacía como que Haruko no estuviese allí, mientras que esta tenía su boca abierta y una gran burbuja saliendo de su nariz, roncando levemente…

Hiyori solo tenía su cara apoyada en el suelo, mientras que con su cuerpo rodeaba a los pequeños pokémon, aún observando las anaranjadas llamas que calentaban el hogar, a la vez que nos esperaba a nosotros…

Los recuerdos de Hiyori para ese entonces aún perduraban, las penas y dolores…. era imposible olvidarlos; sin embargo, por primera vez… pensaba que con nuestra ayuda sería capaz de superarlos al fin.

Con la ayuda de las personas que una vez quiso eliminar…

Hiyori solo negó con su cabeza al volver a recordar lo que quiso hacer en el pasado, a la vez que el arrepentimiento volvía, a pesar de haber sido perdonada…

No era suficiente… para Hiyori un "perdón" no podría enmendar todo lo que hizo.

Volvía a emerger un odio en ella, pero esta vez era completamente distinto al que sentía antes… era un odio hacia Ryuji; todo lo que provocó en su familia, las mentiras que le dijo… quería venganza, quería hacerlo pasar por todo lo que la hizo pasar a ella.

La mirada de la Zoroark estaba puesta en el vacío, a la vez que los pensamientos de venganza la abordaban, sin embargo, un movimiento por parte de los pokémon que dormían a su lado la distraen, a lo que fija su mirada en ellos, para ver que ahora Haruko se había dado la vuelta, acurrucada en el pelaje de Yoshiro, mientras que a su vez con una de sus manitos agarraba el pelaje de Hiyori inconscientemente…

—" _Aún hay seres por los que vale la pena luchar… y todavía hay razones para ser feliz"—_ recordaba mis palabras Hiyori a la vez que observaba a su hijo y a la hija de Takeru.

La Zoroark solo esbozó una leve sonrisa, mientras que los sentimientos de odio eran opacados por los de agradecimiento, hacia mí y mi familia; agradecida de que la hubiese socorrido de su pena y soledad, agradecida de darle la oportunidad de empezar de nuevo.

Agradecida de finalmente poder estar en paz…

Hiyori comenzaba a cerrar sus ojos, aún con los otros pokémon acurrucados en su estómago, mientras que esta los rodeaba con su cuerpo, quedándose dormida finalmente por el silencio del lugar, y por lo cómoda que ésta estaba en el mismo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

No pasaron muchos minutos, y ya estábamos de vuelta en nuestra casa, a lo que abro primero la puerta dejando pasar a Harumi y a los demás, para después entrar y cerrar la puerta obviamente, a lo que me saco la chaqueta y la bufanda, para luego ver que todos estaban observando la chimenea, a lo que me extraño de momento para hacer lo mismo, y sonreír levemente al encontrar la razón de sus miradas.

Ellos solo estaban de pie frente a ellos, a lo que yo empiezo a caminar hacia mi habitación, para luego volver con varias mantas negras que Harumi aún guardaba de la vez que fuimos a la ciudad y las usábamos para ocultarnos en ella

—Creo que mejor los dejamos así…— dije entre un bostezo, mientras tapaba a la Zoroark, a lo que a su vez tapaba a Haruko y Yoshiro, quienes dormían plácidamente al lado de esta— Vamos a dormir…— dije bostezando nuevamente, lo que crea una cadena, provocando que todos en la casa exceptuando a esos tres que ya estaban dormidos, bostezaran.

Empezamos a entrar a nuestras habitaciones, mientras que cierta pokémon abre levemente uno de sus ojos, para notar la manta que le habían puesto, a lo que solo esboza una leve sonrisa, para después volver a su placido sueño.

Sin embargo… luego de que Hiyori cerrara sus ojos, esta los vuelve abrir estrepitosamente, a la vez que se exalta al notar que un blanco vacío era lo único a su alrededor…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—" _¿Dónde estoy?"— preguntó dudosa observando sus manos— "¿Es un sueño?"— volvió a preguntarse a sí misma, mientras caminaba en ese espacio sin rumbo._

— _¡¿Por qué estás aquí?!— se escuchó una voz masculina preocupada atrás suyo, a lo que el pelaje de Hiyori se eriza completamente luego de aquello._

 _Hiyori aún le daba la espalda a aquel ser que había hecho la pregunta, a la vez que las piernas de la Zoroark comenzaban a temblar, mientras que esta se mordía el labio y varias lagrimas comenzaban a emerger de sus ojos…_

 _El ser no alcanzó a decir ninguna palabra… Hiyori ya había empezado a correr desesperadamente hacia él de un momento a otro luego de reconocer "aquella" voz, a lo que lo abraza aún con la misma desesperación, mientras lloraba con todas sus fuerzas._

— _H-Hisame…— dijo débilmente Hiyori, mientras tapaba su rostro en el pelaje del pecho del Zoroark._

— _Eres una tonta…— dijo Hisame, a la vez que también abrazaba a Hiyori— no quería que fallecieras todavía…— dijo entre lágrimas, pensando que Hiyori estaba muerta._

— _¿Eh?— se extrañó levemente Hiyori al escuchar esas palabras— Pero… si estoy bien— dijo aún aferrada del ser que amaba._

 _Hisame estaba extrañado, por lo que en el momento en el que su pareja dijo eso, coloco su mano en la cabeza de esta, a lo que abre sus ojos sorprendido y a su vez agradecido._

— _Ya veo… aún estas viva…— dijo en un suspiro Hisame, completamente aliviado de que su sacrificio no fuese en vano._

— _Sé que esto es un sueño… pero se siente tan real…— sentenció Hiyori, mientras la pena la abordaba, al pensar que esto era solo su imaginación, mientras se aferraba al torso de Hisame._

— _¿Eh?— preguntó extrañado Hisame— ¿Un sueño?— volvió a decir, a lo que empieza a sentir que Hiyori estaba empezando a tiritar, debido a la pena que le producía el volverlo a ver._

— _Calma Hiyori…— dijo Hisame mientras empezaba a rodear con más fuerza a la Zoroark, la cual aún tiritaba a la vez que lloraba— He estado con ustedes todo este tiempo… y a pesar de que te desviaste por un momento en tu andar… sé que ahora pudiste volver a tomar el camino correcto—declaró feliz el Zoroark._

 _Hiyori dejó de tiritar sorpresivamente, a lo que una gran sonrisa se esboza en su rostro al recordar lo que hace poco había ocurrido_

— _No sé por cuánto tiempo pueda estar aquí, Hiyori…— dijo Hisame, entristeciéndose un poco— no sé qué hacer para recuperar todo el tiempo perdido…— sentenció aún más triste._

— _Solo… quédate así…— pidió Hiyori mientras comenzaba a agacharse, llevándose con ella también a Hisame— quiero estar así— afirmó mientras se sentaba, acurrucándose en el pecho de su pareja, el cual solo colocó su mano en la mejilla de Hiyori, acariciándola._

— _En serio… no puedo creer que esto sea un sueño…— dijo Hiyori al aire, pero las manos de Hisame la toman por sorpresa, a lo que este le da un apasionado y lento beso tomándola desprevenida, para luego cerrar sus ojos y corresponder al gesto._

 _Sus labios se separaron luego de unos minutos, a lo que Hisame la observa con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras que Hiyori estaba anonadada ante tal gesto, el cual hacía años que no recibía o sentía._

— _Eso… ¿fue un sueño?— preguntó en voz baja Hisame, mientras que Hiyori solo volvió a apoyarse en su pecho._

 _La Zoroark se quedó pensando lo que acababa de ocurrir, a lo que solo cerró sus ojos, para después apoyarse nuevamente en Hisame._

— _No… no lo fue— dijo Hiyori a la vez que sonreía con una felicidad mezclada con lágrimas, al lado del ser que amaba._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Eran las siete de la mañana, los pokémon seguían en la misma posición, aún dormidos, a la vez que Haruko estaba todavía encima de Yoshiro, mientras que esta agarraba con una de sus patitas el pelaje de Hiyori, estando de esa manera en contacto con ella…

Hiyori abrió sus ojos, para encontrarse nuevamente acostada al lado de los otros pokémon, mientras que las llamas de la chimenea se habían extinguido, pero igual se estaba tibio con el calor de los niños que aún estaban acurrucados, sumándole además el estar tapados por las mantas que les había colocado.

La Zoroark comenzaba a entristecerse pensando que, a pesar de todo, solo fue un sueño, pero un mensaje en su mente la hizo exaltarse

—" _Recuerda que siempre estaré con ustedes… te amo, Hiyori"—_ se escuchó la voz de Hisame, a la vez que un continuo siseo se seguía escuchando por la Zoroark luego del mensaje, pero éste se detiene misteriosamente justo en el momento en el que Haruko da un estirón, y suelta de momento el pelaje de la Zoroark, para después acurrucarse en el pelaje de Yoshiro.

—Así que… tampoco fue mi imaginación lo que sentí en ti— se escuchó mi voz, a lo que Hiyori gira su rostro para encontrarme a mí, sentado mientras desayunaba, lo cual la asustó de momento, ya que no estaba consciente de que alguien además de Haruko y Yoshiro estuvieran ahí con ella.

—"¿Lo viste?"— preguntó Hiyori en un gruñido, extrañada.

—No vi nada…—dije mientras tomaba un poco de leche— durante la noche sentí demasiado amor y cariño por parte de ti, ya que aún tienes un poco de mi aura en tu interior— afirmé a la vez que ahora comía un poco de pan con mantequilla.

—¿Qué ocurrió?— pregunté una vez que había tragado el primer pedazo de pan.

—"Yo…"— empezó a decir en un gruñido Hiyori, sin saber si yo le creería o no—"Me encontré con Hisame" _—_ declaró.

—Ah… ya veo, tuviste un buen sueño para haber sentido todo eso durante la noche— dije normalmente mientras bebía la leche.

Hiyori sabía que no le había creído, pero de todas maneras lo aseguró.

—"No fue un sueño"— dijo con una sonrisa, a lo que yo me ahogué un poco en la leche, a la vez que empezaba a toser por lo mismo, luego de notar la sinceridad proveniente de su aura.

—Tú…— dije mientras la observaba, totalmente sorprendido— no estas mintiendo…— sentencié completamente extrañado, a la vez que la Zoroark negaba con su cabeza.

Me quedé completamente en silencio luego de aquello, pero de igual manera sabía que no me podía seguir quedando en la casa por mucho tiempo, tenía que hacer las entregas de las mercaderías; sin embargo, quería escuchar la historia de Hiyori, por lo que no hay que ser un genio para saber cuáles serían mis siguientes palabras.

—¿Me quieres acompañar?— pregunté, extrañando a Hiyori luego de que cambiara completamente el tema— Tengo que ir a hacer las entregas de mercadería en el pueblo…— dije a la vez que Hiyori comprendía— iba a esperar a Takeru, pero creo que hay algunas que necesitamos conversar _—_ declaré esbozando levemente una sonrisa.

Hiyori me observó un poco dudosa, para luego asentir y levantarse, no sin antes tapar nuevamente con la manta a los pokémon, que aún seguían dormidos.

Empezaba a prepararme para ir a las entregas, me puse mi chaqueta y mi bufanda, a lo que observo de reojo a la Zoroark y, viendo que aún seguían las bajas temperaturas y tampoco quería estar con el estado aural activado todo el día, me vuelvo a sacar mi bufanda para colocársela a ella, la cual se exalta de momento al gesto, pero luego de unos segundos solo sonríe, aceptándolo.

Hiyori salió de la casa, a lo que yo estuve a punto de hacer lo mismo, sin embargo, me detengo abruptamente a la vez que me exaltaba debido a cierto sentimiento comenzaba a abordarme.

— _¿Eh?—_ me extrañé levemente al notar algo raro dentro de la casa... no era peligroso ni nada por el estilo, solo era raro… y a la vez, por alguna razón me parecía familiar de cierta manera.

La "energía" que sentí por momentos, se desvaneció… solo pude detectar su presencia, ni siquiera pude detectar su origen, por lo que viendo que no volvería a aparecer, me marché de la casa, cerrando nuevamente la puerta.

Dentro de nuestro hogar, Yoshiro estaba acurrucado en la manta, mientras que Haruko tenía su mejilla apoyada en el estómago de éste, a la vez que nuevamente e inconscientemente agarra con una de sus manos el pelaje del Zorua…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La tormenta de nieve del día anterior había cesado… lo único que quedaba era la gran capa de nieve que había en el suelo, por lo que el uso de la carreta no era posible

Hiyori y yo caminábamos hacia el lugar donde llegaban los cargamentos, a lo que decido a romper el silencio luego de unos segundos.

—Qué bueno que pudiste encontrarte con él…— sentencié hacia Hiyori, refiriéndome a Hisame, mientras que la Zoroark solo sonreía— aunque todavía no logro entender cómo fue posible el que lo hubieras podido hacer— dije, mientras pensaba en las posibles razones.

—¿Cómo era el lugar en el que lo viste?— pregunté mientras ambos seguíamos caminando.

—"Era completamente blanco… hasta donde alcanzara la vista"— sentenció Hiyori en un gruñido, a la vez que me exaltaba levemente luego de que describiera de esa manera aquel lugar, recordando de igual manera el lugar que visité en "cierta" ocasión…

—" _No hay duda, Hisame está muerto; sin embargo, sé que Hiyori no miente, y por como describe el lugar… podría ser posible que quizás sea el mismo plano en el que estuve con mi padre y el de Takeru cuando "morí" la última vez"—_ pensaba hacia mí mismo a la vez que la Zoroark y yo continuábamos caminando.

—Creo que quizás conozca ese lugar… pero no logro entender el cómo es posible el que tu hayas estado ahí…— dije aun pensativo, a la vez que colocaba mi mano en mi cabeza

—"¿Por qué te parece tan extraño?, digo… sé que Hisame está muerto y es raro el que hubiese hablado con él… pero pareciera como si supieras otra cosa respecto a ese "plano"" — dijo Hiyori, extrañada, a la vez que nuevamente se formaba un silencio entre ambos... hasta que finalmente rompí luego de unos segundos.

—Porque yo una vez estuve en ese "plano"— dije sorprendiendo bastante a la Zoroark—pero…— volví a decir mientras que Hiyori me observaba atenta— solo estuve en ese lugar cuando fallecí…— sentencié, exaltando de sobremanera a la Zoroark, ya que ella no tenía ni idea sobre ese suceso.

—Fue cuando Takeru enloqueció de ira… cuando tú los atacaste por error— sentencié mirando serio a Hiyori, la cual solo estaba cabizbaja luego de escuchar esa parte, pero de igual manera agradecida de que hubiera recalcado el que fue un error— Pude detener a Takeru… pero fue a costa de mi propia vida…— dije mientras que Hiyori me escuchaba concentrada.

—"Pero… ¿Qué ocurrió entonces? ¿Cómo es posible que hayas sobrevivido?"— preguntó en un gruñido Hiyori, a la vez que me observaba intrigada por mis siguientes palabras.

—Haruko me salvó…— sentencié con una sonrisa— ella…— pensé un momento; sin embargo, mis palabras se detuvieron, quedándome en blanco por un instante.

—"¿Ella qué?"— preguntó nuevamente Hiyori, extrañada de que yo me hubiera quedado en silencio de un momento a otro.

—Ella… me devolvió a la vida…— dije totalmente extrañado, ya que comenzaba a pensar de que aquello era imposible a menos que tanto Takeru como yo uniéramos nuestras habilidades

Sé que Haruko tenía mi aura, pero no lo pensé en ese momento, era una cantidad muy pequeña de aura la que les había dejado a cada uno en esa ocasión, apenas si serviría para heridas de una gravedad tal como la que recibió Hanako por parte de Hiyori la última vez; pero Takeru prácticamente atravesó mi pecho con su puño, se hubiera requerido una gran cantidad de mi aura para regenerar una herida de ese calibre.

—"¿Qué ocurre?"— preguntó Hiyori, extrañada nuevamente por mi actitud.

—Creo que debo hablar con Haruko cuando terminemos esto…— sentencié serio mientras seguíamos caminando hacia donde llegaban las cajas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—"Si que son varias…"— dijo Hiyori en un leve gruñido en el momento en el que llegamos al lugar donde llegaban las mercaderías, a lo que yo río por lo bajo, ya que obviamente no era la primera vez que escuchaba aquellas palabras.

—Bueno…— dije a la vez que levantaba tres cajas— uno se termina acostumbrando— sentencié sonriendo levemente, a lo que Hiyori empieza a levantar una caja, ayudándome.

Dimos unos cuantos pasos a la vez que nos alejábamos del lugar, a lo que una voz nos exalta a ambos, quedándonos estáticos cuando esta comienza a llamarnos.

—Esto… ¿disculpen?— se escuchó una voz femenina atrás de nosotros, a lo que nos giramos para ver a una chica de pelo negro y ojos azules

—H-Hola…— saludé levemente extrañado, ya que nunca había visto a esa chica antes en el pueblo—¿Necesitas algo?— pregunté.

—Bueno… estoy buscando a una amiga, y pensé que quizás ustedes sabrían en donde la podría encontrar— dijo la chica con un tenue enrojecimiento en sus mejillas, a lo que yo me extraño de momento, a lo que observo a Hiyori, la cual hace lo mismo hacia mí.

—Y… ¿Cómo se llama?, conozco a varias personas de este pueblo, así que quizás te pueda ayudar — dije alegre, a lo que la otra chica sonríe de la misma manera.

—Se llama Harumi…- sentenció aún con una sonría, a lo mi sonrisa se parte por la mitad, únicamente para quedar completamente estupefacto ante lo obvio, mientras que Hiyori se extrañaba de igual manera…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Eran las ocho de la mañana, nadie dentro de la casa se había levantado de momento, mientras que los pequeños pokémon seguían acurrucados en la misma posición que cuando nos fuimos yo y Hiyori

Haruko estaba dormida, pero Yoshiro, aún en su dormir, empezaba a temblar levemente, a lo que una pequeña lagrima emergía de sus ojos, a la vez que la pena lo abordaba sin piedad

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aquí finaliza el tercer capítulo de Aura floreciente**

 **Wow más de 100 visitas en siete días, sé que quizás para algunos eso sea poco, pero el de por si saber que la primera vez que alcancé las cien visitas fue después de un mes de haber publicado el primer capítulo de todos xD, me alegra una enormidad :3**

 **Les estoy muy agradecido por sus visitas, además de los que les dan fav a la historia.**

 **Muchas gracias nuevamente y…**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo :D**


	4. Confrontación y verdad

**ADVERTENCIA, NOTICIA IMPORTANTE: ¡LA PRÓXIMA SEMANA NO SUBIRÉ CAPÍTULO! (al final del texto explico las razones)**

 **Sin más que decir (de momento), comencemos el cuarto capitulo de Aura Floreciente**

* * *

Estábamos al frente de esa chica, a lo que yo solamente tenía mis ojos completamente abiertos, al haber escuchado aquel nombre

—¿Ha-Harumi?— pregunté aún sorprendido de que esa chica conociera su nombre

—S-Sí…— dijo tímidamente la otra chica— Quería entregarle algo en persona…— sentenció a lo que empieza a meter su mano en la cartera que traía, a lo que la asusto en el momento en el que aparezco delante de ella, a la vez que sujetaba su brazo, evitando que ésta mostrara cualquier cosa que pudiese estar llevando en esa cartera

—¡¿Qué ocurre?!— preguntó totalmente alarmada, y a la vez sorprendida de que hubiera aparecido al instante al frente suyo, a pesar de la distancia que había entre ella y yo

—Lo siento… ya de por si es raro el que sepas que Harumi está en este pueblo; no puedo tomar riesgos— afirmé a la vez que observaba fijamente a los ojos de la chica, viendo sus principales recuerdos, los que tuvieran que ver con Harumi

Pasaron unos segundos, mientras que aún la observaba fijamente a sus ojos, mientras que ella estaba bastante nerviosa por lo cerca que estaba de ella

—Ya veo…— dije a la vez que soltaba su brazo— no eres un peligro…— afirmé mientras me daba la vuelta, volviendo a recoger las tres cajas

—¡¿Por qué lo sería?!— dijo encabronada la chica mientras apretaba sus puños— ¡¿Cómo puedes siquiera pensar que una chica tan linda como yo podría ser un peligro para alguien?!— preguntó la presuntuosa, a lo que Hiyori y yo sólo la observábamos fastidiados, con una gota en la cabeza

—¿Terminaste?— pregunté dejándola con la boca abierta ante tal muestra de desinterés por parte mía— sé dónde está Harumi, pero en este momento estoy ocupado— dije, sin siquiera tomar en cuenta las preguntas que había hecho la chica, encabronándola bastante por ello— si quieres nos puedes acompañar— sentencié mientras aún la observaba totalmente serio, a lo que la chica sólo asintió a la vez que inflaba sus cachetes, ofendida

* * *

Después de unos minutos caminando por el pueblo, mientras entregábamos las cajas, terminamos por llegar a la tienda de Hina, la cual recién estaba abriendo sus puertas

—¡Hola Hina!— exclamé cuando aún estábamos a unos metros de su tienda, extrañándola de momento, pero después me saluda al verme a lo lejos

—Hola…— dijo alegre la anciana pero obvio no con las mismas fuerzas, a lo que nota a la Zoroark y a la chica que me acompañaban

—¿Quiénes son?— volvió a preguntar Hina

—Hina, ella es Hiyori…— dije mientras señalaba a la Zoroark, la cual alza su mano en señal de saludo mientras que Hina le asiente alegre— Y ella es…— dije mientras observaba a la chica de cabello negro mientras que esta sólo me observaba fastidiada

—Me llamo Narue— dijo con una sonrisa, a la vez que ahora observaba a Hina

—Ya veo…— dijo Hina, entendiendo la situación— supongo que buscas a Harumi— sentenció la pequeña anciana dejándonos extrañados a todos de que ella supiera esa información

—¡¿Cómo lo sabes?!— pregunté exaltado

—Bueno… Harumi me habló de ella cuando empezamos a enviar mis medicamentos a la ciudad— respondió Hina, con total normalidad, extrañada un poco de mi reacción

—Así que usted es la que crea esas excelentes medicinas— dijo Narue con una sonrisa, sonrojando un poco a la anciana

—Vamos, vamos… no me gusta que me alaguen— dijo Hina con una sonrisa mientras se sonrojaba al máximo al escuchar ese cumplido que había dicho la chica hacia ella

—Entonces… tú eres a quien Harumi le envía las medicinas— le dije sorprendido

—Sip— dijo Narue mientras levantaba su pulgar, dejándolo al lado de mi rostro, incomodándome bastante— Yo solita estoy a cargo de una pequeña farmacia en la ciudad— dijo orgullosamente

—Hina… ¿A qué hora tiene que venir Harumi?— pregunté mientras que Narue casi se cae de espalda, por la forma en la que la ignoré completamente, dejándola encabronada a la vez

—¡Oye!— me gritó, mientras pataleaba, a la vez que yo aún la seguía ignorando

—Hace unos días le dije que comenzara a venir a las once de la mañana, porque no era necesario que viniese tan temprano, ya que hay más "movimiento" en el pueblo a partir de esa hora— respondió la anciana, mientras que Narue seguía en sus pataleos— ahora estoy abriendo simplemente porque me dio por limpiar algunas cosas sin mayor importancia— sentenció mientras sonreía

—Bueno, entonces…— dije ahora observando a una aún encabronada Narue, la cual se extraña al momento en el que la observo, con la misma seriedad de siempre— ¿Esperas a Harumi aquí hasta que llegue?— pregunté a lo que Narue sólo me observaba

—¿Le molesta si me quedo aquí, ayudándola?— preguntó Narue, un poco tímida

—Para nada…— dijo Hina mientras le daba golpecitos en su hombro

—Esto… ¿Hina?— pregunté un poco sonrojado extrañando a la chica y a la Zoroark, pero Hina ya sabía lo que quería decir

—Lo he estado buscando…— sentenció la anciana— pero creo que lo mejor sería conseguirlo en la ciudad, aunque no garantizo que el precio sea bajo— afirmó preocupada

—Ya veo…— dije un poco cabizbajo— ahí veré cómo me las arreglo— sentencié con una sonrisa, a lo que me despido de Hina, para luego retirarme

—Nos vemos, Narue…— dije mientras seguía caminando junto con Hiyori, a lo que Narue solo alza su mano en señal de despedida, pero aún fastidiada de mi actitud desinteresada

Pasaron unos segundos cuando nuestros cuerpos se dejaron de ver

—Disculpe…— dijo Narue un poco tímida— ¿puedo preguntar qué era lo que estaba buscando?— preguntó tímidamente, refiriéndose a lo que hace poco conversaba con Hina

—Es un secreto…— dijo Hina con una sonrisa mientras se tapaba la boca

Narue sólo inflo sus mejillas, a lo que luego entró junto con Hina a la tienda…

* * *

 **Unas horas antes, en la casa donde los pequeños pokémon aún dormían**

— _¿Qué es esto?— preguntó Yoshiro para encontrarse en un ambiente desolado, donde todo era blanco a su alrededor_

— _Parece que no sólo tu madre fue capaz de entrar…— dijo una voz atrás del pequeño Zorua_

— _Esa voz…— dijo el pequeño pokémon el cual, aun sin darse la vuelta, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, sin poder creerlo_

— _¡Papá!— gritó el pequeño pokémon, a la vez que corría con todas sus fuerzas, moviendo sus pequeñas patitas_

 _El pequeño pokémon, al igual a como fue con Hiyori, abrazo desesperadamente a su padre, mientras que este tapaba su carita en el pelaje del pecho de éste._

— _No sa-sabes… cuanto te he extrañado— dijo entre sollozos el pequeño pokémon, mientras que su padre le acariciaba su cabeza, abrazándolo de igual manera_

— _Ya, ya… está bien Yoshiro, siempre he estado al lado tuyo…— dijo su padre, intentando tranquilizar a su hijo el cual, al igual que su madre, empezaba a tiritar por la pena que le producía encontrárselo_

— _No sabes cuánto lamento el haberlos dejado…— dijo su padre triste, a lo que Yoshiro levanta su mirada, observándolo directo a los ojos, pero luego volvió a esconder su cara en el pelaje del pecho de Hisame_

— _Si… pero mamá pudo cuidarme…— dijo un poco triste Yoshiro, al pensar en su madre_

 _Pasaron unos minutos y Yoshiro, a diferencia de Hiyori, se separó de su padre, a lo que se sienta delante de él, ya mucho más calmado, y con una actitud más alegre_

— _Han pasado varias cosas últimamente— dijo alegre mientras levantaba sus patitas delanteras, abriéndolas hacia su padre, como forma de representar la gran cantidad de sucesos_

— _Lo sé…— dijo feliz Hisame, al ver que su hijo aceptaba de mejor manera la situación, al verlo más alegre que antes— he estado con ustedes todo este tiempo…— volvió a decir_

— _Veo que tú y tu mamá hicieron nuevos amigos— dijo Hisame mientras que Yoshiro asentía contento_

— _Sip… pero a mamá y a mí nos costó un poco adaptarnos…— dijo un poco cabizbajo Yoshiro— pensábamos que ellos eran unos malos— afirmó a lo que de repente siente la mano de su padre posándose en su cabeza_

— _No son malas personas Yoshiro…— dijo con una sonrisa Hisame— yo también pensaba eso antes… pero he visto que son de confianza— dijo Hisame con una sonrisa, recordando el momento en el que consolé a Hiyori, cuando ésta intentaba soportar el dolor por si misma_

— _Ya lo sé…— dijo Yoshiro mientras que a la vez inflaba sus mejillas, extrañando levemente a Hisame— pero Ryo y Takeru son muy pesados, no hace más de un día intentaron atacarme…— dijo un poco encabronado el Zorua, mientras que su padre sólo reía por lo bajo, ya que él sabía la "razón" de nuestro enfado hacia Yoshiro en aquella ocasión_

— _Bueno… pero he visto que te llevas bastante bien con esa pequeña Haruko…— dijo Hisame mientras observaba con sus ojos entrecerrados y con una sonrisa a Yoshiro, el cual se le erizo un poco el pelaje en el momento en el que escuchó el nombre de su amiga, sorprendido a la vez de que su padre también supiera de ella_

— _Bueno… esto… me cae bastante bien… es simpática… y le gusta jugar— decía Yoshiro, mientras intentaba demostrar una cara de completa seriedad, pero su colita moviéndose de un lado a otro lo dejaba en evidencia, de su obvia felicidad al recordar a su amiga_

 _Hisame solamente sonrió, mientras que acariciaba la cara de su hijo, feliz de que pudiera tener amigos_

— _Sabes que esto no es un sueño… ¿verdad?— preguntó su padre, mientras que Yoshiro lo miraba extrañado_

— _Lo pensé al inicio, pero se siente demasiado real como para que fuese un sueño— dijo con una sonrisa mientras empezaba a caminar hacia su padre, para colocarse al lado izquierdo de este, y apoyarse en el mismo, mientras que su padre lo rodeaba con sus brazos_

— _Pero, no durará mucho… ¿cierto?— volvió a decir, con una tristeza evidente, al darse cuenta de la cruda realidad_

— _Siempre durará, Yoshiro…— dijo Hisame mientras acariciaba el lado derecho de su hijo— nunca me separaré de ti ni de tu mamá— volvió a decir, a la vez que observaba con una sonrisa a Yoshiro, mientras que este sólo le respondió con una temblorosa sonrisa, mezclada con lágrimas, para luego abrasarlo desesperadamente, mientras a su vez cerraba sus ojos…_

* * *

—" _Siempre estaré contigo, Yoshiro… no sabes lo feliz que me hace el verte al fin en paz con tu madre…"—_ se escuchó en la mente del Zorua, a lo que éste comenzaba a abrir sus ojos, para encontrarse dentro de la casa, acurrucado al lado de Haruko, la cual tenía su cabeza apoyada en el estómago de éste, durmiendo plácidamente mientras empezaba a retirar su mano, la cual estaba sujetando el pelaje del Zorua

Yoshiro no dijo nada, sólo sonrío un poco, mientras se sentía cómodo en esa situación, al lado de su amiga…

Una puerta abriéndose lo asusta, a lo que inmediatamente Yoshiro cierra sus ojos, haciéndose el dormido

Takeru se había despertado, a lo que éste salía de su habitación para ir por algo de comer

—Dios… ese tarado se fue sin mí…— se escuchó la voz fastidiada de Takeru, a la vez que caminaba hacia el pequeño estante de la casa para sacar un pedazo de pan de este, y luego comenzar a comerlo

—¿Eh?— se extrañó Takeru cuando nota que Hiyori no se encontraba, a lo que fija su mirada en su hija y en Yoshiro, los cuales…

 **Dormían cómodamente, juntos…**

Yoshiro no era tonto, el estado aural activado de Takeru se sentía sin siquiera verlo, el pequeño pokémon esperaba compasión del padre de Haruko, mientras que éste aún fingía que dormía, pesimamente… ya que sudaba en grandes cantidades a la vez que tenía todo su pelaje erizado por el miedo a la presencia que estaba atrás suyo

Takeru dio unos pasos hacia Yoshiro, hasta quedar justo al lado de éste

El miedo de Yoshiro era evidente, incluso para Takeru, el cual ya sabía desde hacía tiempo que el pokémon estaba despierto...

Yoshiro seguía temblando, pero una manta encima de ellos lo exalta de momento, a lo que después Takeru toma su bolso y se pone su bufanda blanca, para después marcharse del lugar, cerrando la puerta lentamente…

Debido a que Yoshiro se había movido en el momento en el que se encontró con su padre, ambos pokémon se habían destapado, y a pesar de que estos mantenían su temperatura con el acompañar del otro, de igual manera Takeru no quería dejarlos desprotegidos, por lo que (de mala gana) les colocó nuevamente la manta a los pequeños pokémon para luego ir a buscarme

Yoshiro abrió sus ojos levemente, para ver la manta que les había puesto Takeru, a lo que fija su mirada en Haruko, la cual seguía durmiendo…

El Zorua sólo sonríe, para después volver a apoyarse en el suelo y cerrar sus ojos…

* * *

Eran las diez de la mañana, mientras que Hiyori y yo estábamos llevando las cajas a la última y más lejana casa de todas. El silencio había perdurado desde que nos fuimos de la tienda de Hina, pero Hiyori lo rompe

—"¿Por qué pareciera que no te agrada Narue?"— preguntó en un leve gruñido la Zoroark mientras caminábamos, a la vez que yo sólo mostraba seriedad en mi rostro

—No lo sé Hiyori… no siento malas intenciones en ella, pero hay algo que me extrañó en el momento en el que vi su aura…— dije mientras que Hiyori me observaba extrañada

—"¿Viste sus memorias?"— preguntó nuevamente la pokémon

—Sólo vi si sus intenciones eran buenas o malas… y para eso no es necesario el ver sus memorias— dije a lo que ahora observo a Hiyori— además… sabes que no me gusta hacer eso…— sentencié mientras que la Zoroark asentía

—"Entonces… ¿qué te extrañó?"— dijo dudosa Hiyori, a la vez que me observaba de la misma manera

—No quise ver lo que ella le quería entregar a Harumi… pero el negarme ver sus pensamientos no evita el que yo pueda ver sus emociones— dije a lo que Hiyori hacía intentos por entender— y en sus emociones pude detectar un poco de pena…

—"Entonces… simplemente significa que está triste"— dijo Hiyori, intentando entender la situación

—Hiyori… desde que fusioné mi aura con la de Takeru, he sido consiente de muchas penas en mentes ajenas a la mía, y sé que esa pena que sentí era distinta a cualquiera que hubiera sentido antes

—"¿Era muy grande?"— preguntó nuevamente Hiyori

—No… era normal, pero… es como si ese dolor no fuera de ella, como si ese sentimiento fuese totalmente anexo a su aura, pero de igual manera lo siente en parte, pero no en su totalidad

—"No entiendo a qué quieres llegar"— dijo un poco fastidiada Hiyori, enredándose en mis palabras

—A lo que quiero llegar es que… si ese sentimiento no es de ella, y aquello lo vi cuando observé en Narue los sentimientos que tuvieran relación con Harumi… significa que esa pena que sentí, iba dirigida hacia ella; Narue le va a dar algo— dije intentando hacer entender a Hiyori

—"Y ese "algo" le causara pena a Harumi"— comprendió finalmente la pokémon—"Y… ¿qué planeas hacer?"— volvió a preguntar Hiyori

—Esperar que, lo que Narue le tenga que entregar, no le duela tanto a Harumi cuando lo reciba…— dije un poco decaído, mientras que la última casa comenzaba a vislumbrarse a lo lejos.

* * *

Takeru se encontraba en el pueblo, ya que para ese entonces había detectado mi aura y la de Hiyori, y ya que vio que estábamos a punto de hacer las últimas entregas, no creyó necesario el ir hacia nosotros, por lo que simplemente caminaba por el pueblo, yendo hacia el negocio de Hina, ya que planeaba ayudarla si es que ésta lo necesitaba

Pasaron los segundos, hasta que finalmente Takeru llegó a la tienda de Hina, a lo que toca la puerta de esta para después entrar lentamente y encontrar a Hina sentada atrás del mostrador de la tienda, a la vez que conversaba con una chica que obviamente Takeru no conocía

Takeru nada más entró, y Hina se percató de él, a lo que esboza una sonrisa

—Ho-Hola Hina…— dijo Takeru, un poco extrañado e la persona que acompañaba a la anciana, mientras que Narue observaba atónita al Lucario, totalmente sorprendida de que el pokémon estuviera hablando

—Hola Takeru— respondió Hina alegre al saludo, mientras que la chica observaba extrañada a Takeru

—¿Quién es?— preguntó inmediatamente Takeru, a lo que Narue se exalta un poco, a la vez que Hina coloca su mano en la espalda de esta

—Takeru ella es Narue, Narue él es Takeru— los presentó la anciana aún con la misma sonrisa en su rostro

—H-Hola— dijo tímidamente Narue, mientras saludaba a Takeru, aún extrañada de que el pokémon hablase

Takeru observó un poco extrañado a Narue, la cual también lo observaba, un poco nerviosa de ver a otro pokémon

—Eres de la ciudad ¿no?, veo que te extraña el verme— dijo Takeru un poco fastidiado, mientras entrecruzaba sus brazos

—¡N-No, no es lo qu-que piensas!— dijo Narue aún nerviosa mientras que a su vez negaba con sus manos— no estoy acostumbrada a ver a los pokémon caminar libremente, pero no es algo que me moleste, simplemente no es algo que vea todos los días…— dijo mientras se sobaba la cabeza, un poco apenada Narue

—Ya veo… bueno, lo entiendo, pero… ¿qué ocurre? ¿por qué estás aquí?— preguntó Takeru, mirando normalmente a Narue

—Está buscando a Harumi, Takeru— dijo alegre Hina, a lo que Takeru se exalta levemente al escuchar el nombre

Takeru sólo observaba dudoso a Narue, a lo que comienza a caminar hacia ella, incomodándola un poco, y extrañando a Hina

El pokémon se encontraba a solo un paso de Narue, mientras que este la observaba fijamente… hasta que la incomodidad del silencio se rompió por las palabras de Takeru

—¿Estas segura de entregarle "eso"?— preguntó Takeru, exaltando de sobremanera a Narue

—¿C-Como lo sabes?— dijo asustada Narue

—Una larga historia, pero aún no respondes— sentenció Takeru, aún mirando serio a Narue

Pasaron unos segundos, a lo que Narue aún asustada de que Takeru supiera una de las razones de que ella estuviese en el pueblo, empezó a hablar

—Él me pidió que se la entregara…— dijo un poco triste Narue— y… no pienso que sea algo malo…— volvió a decir, un poco dudosa de sus palabras

—Ojalá sea como pienses…— dijo Takeru mientras se alejaba un poco de Narue— Si no… no sé cómo responda Ryo— dijo un poco fastidiado, mientras pensaba en mí

—¿Ryo?— preguntó curiosa Narue, ya que esta no sabía cuál era mi nombre

—Es el chico que te trajo aquí, el que estaba llevando las cajas con Hiyori — respondió Hina

—Ya veo… entonces ¿tú y él son amigos?— preguntó Narue, mirando a Takeru

Takeru sólo mantuvo el silencio, a lo que éste comenzó a buscar una silla dentro del local, para después sentarse en ella

Pasaron unos segundos, y Narue se encontraba extrañada de que Takeru no dijese nada como respuesta a lo que ella había dicho

— _¿Qué le ocurre?—_ preguntó en un susurro Narue a Hina

—Takeru… sólo es orgulloso, no quiere admitir que quiere a Ryo, pero sé que por dentro él lo quiere una enormidad— dijo Hina con una sonrisa mientras observaba a Narue

—Ya veo…— dijo Narue mientras se volvía a sentar al lado de Hina— _"así que Harumi no era la única…"_ — pensaba a la vez, alegre… ya que ésta conocía la relación que tenía Harumi con Hanako, debido a que estas dos se escondieron con ella la noche que Harumi huyó de su padre

* * *

Eran las diez y media de la mañana, y el resto de la familia ya comenzaba a levantarse

—Buenos… días— dijo Harumi, con un bostezo entremedio, mientras salía de su habitación, para encontrarse a Hanako colocando utensilios y manteles en la mesa para desayunar, a lo que Harumi sonríe para después ayudarla en lo mismo

Yoshiro y Haruko también empezaban a despertarse, a lo que ambos se estiraron y bostezaron casi simultáneamente, a la vez que se restregaban sus ojitos cada uno

—" _Buenos días"—_ dijeron por telepatía Haruko y Yoshiro, mientras que continuaban en sus estiradas

Ya estando todos despiertos, comenzaron a acercarse a la mesa para desayunar

—" _¿Saben a dónde se fue mi mamá?"—_ preguntó Yoshiro por telepatía, mientras bebía un poco de leche caliente (la cual no tenía chocolate, ya que a éste no le gustaba)

—" _Lo más probable es que se haya ido con mi papi y el tío Ryo"—_ respondió alegre por telepatía Haruko, mientras bebía de un vaso de leche bastante marrón debido a que usó cierta "porción" de chocolate que no quiso Yoshiro, además de la que ya tenía ella

—Esos dos…— decía un poco fastidiada Harumi— lo mejor será que ustedes nos acompañen— volvió a decir Harumi, mientras fijaba su mirada en los pequeños pokémon, a la vez que estos hacían lo mismo hacia ella— no me gustaría la idea de dejarlos solos— afirmó un poco preocupada

Pasaron los minutos, hasta que ya habiendo desayunado Harumi empezó a abrigarse, mientras que Hanako se colocaba el gorro de lana que le regalamos Harumi y yo, y el collar que le regaló Takeru, a lo que luego de estar todos listos, empezaron a ir en dirección a la tienda de Hina

* * *

Las chicas y el Zorua seguían caminando, a lo que Harumi comenzaba a escuchar pequeños y tenues quejidos por parte de Yoshiro, el cual a diferencia de Haruko, no tenía nada con que proteger sus patitas de la fría nieve. Obviamente el pequeño pokémon no iba a mostrar tal debilidad en frente de las chicas, y mucho menos frente a su amiga… seguía caminando con una postura que irradiaba tranquilidad y control, mientras que por dentro lo único que había era un ser completamente encorvado y muerto de frio

Harumi y Hanako no eran tontas, Haruko no lo notaba, pero nada pasaba desapercibido ante los ojos de esas chicas

—Ven...— dijo Harumi, a lo que toma por sorpresa a Yoshiro al sujetarlo desde su estómago y levantarlo, a la vez que lo abrazaba, sujetándolo fuertemente con sus brazos— Dios… por que los hombres tienen que ser tan orgullosos— decía Harumi, mientras que Yoshiro sólo se sonrojó levemente por el trato que recibía, sin querer negarse a éste, ya que se sentía tibio y abrigado al estar apoyado y acurrucado en el pecho de Harumi, apoyando su mejilla en él sin ningún tipo de vergüenza, con total normalidad y tranquilidad…

 **Lejos en otro lugar**

—¿Eh?— me exalté de la nada, mientras que tanto Hiyori como yo íbamos de camino al pueblo, ya habiendo entregado todos los cargamentos, a lo que Hiyori me observa ya que notó mi reacción

—"¿Sucede algo?"— preguntó Hiyori en un gruñido

—No lo sé… es como…— dije mientras empezaba a apretar mi puño, a lo que mi estado aural se activa, dejando perpleja y asustada a Hiyori— **¡si sintiera ganas de matar a Yoshiro!—** grité totalmente encabronado, a la vez que mi aura emergía en grandes cantidades por mi piel debido a la ira (celos) que sentía hacia el Zorua

—"¡¿Eehh?! ¡¿Qué hizo ahora?!"— preguntó totalmente extrañada Hiyori, obvio no tomando en serio mis palabras, pero de igual manera asustaba ante la ráfaga de aura que mi estado aural provocaba, tapándose el rostro por lo mismo

— **¡Ese chico…!—** dije entre lágrimas cómicas, a lo que ahora estoy en el suelo, mientras daba consecutivos golpes hacia éste— **¡Me las vas a pagar, confianzudo!—** seguía diciendo mientras más lagrimas salían de mis ojos

No era raro el que Harumi tuviera un poco de mi aura en ella, ya que por cualquier cosa, serviría para sanarla a ella o a los bebes en caso de algún accidente; por lo que, al tener mi aura, fui testigo de que Harumi sostenía a Yoshiro en sus brazos y que éste estaba cómodamente apoyado en su busto

Tardé unos minutos en poner al tanto a Hiyori

—"Ya veo"— dijo mientras intentaba no reírse la Zoroark— "Supongo que salió igual de regalón y suertudo que su padre"— sentenció mientras reía jactanciosamente la Zoroark

— **¡CALLATE!—** grité totalmente encabronado, mientras que Hiyori intentaba no reírse

Seguimos caminando, mientras todavía seguían saliendo de mis ojos cantidades monumentales de lágrimas

* * *

 **De vuelta, con Harumi y los demás**

Haruko corría de un lado a otro, yendo de salto en salto encima de la nieve con sus botitas puestas y su cinta morada atada en su cuello, a la vez que acompañaba a su mamá y a Harumi, mientras que Yoshiro era consentido con carisias en su cabeza por parte de ésta ultima

—¡Dios… enserio no soporto el que seas tan tierno!— dijo Harumi mientras abrazaba con aun más fuerza a Yoshiro, hundiéndolo cada vez más en su pecho, mientras que éste no se oponía al trato

No pasaron muchos segundos, cuando empiezan a sentir un gran temblor "desconocido"

—¡¿Eh?!— exclamó Harumi, a la vez que intentaba mantenerse de pie ante el movimiento sísmico que había alrededor, al igual que Hanako… aunque ya era tarde para Haruko, la cual ya se había caído en la suave nieve debido al movimiento

Todos estaban extrañados excepto Yoshiro, cuyo pelaje comenzaba a erizarse, ya que no era la primera vez que sentía esa "ira" en el ambiente

Mientras tanto ya comenzando a acercarnos al pueblo, las venas de todo mi cuerpo se marcaban en él, mientras que el estado aural estaba a su máximo poder (a pocos pasos de pasar a la "siguiente" etapa)

— _ **Agradece que le agradas a Harumi y que eres hijo de tu madre**_ **—** susurré como si le estuviera hablando a Yoshiro mientras continuábamos caminando, a la vez que Hiyori sólo me dejaba ser, ya acostumbrada a la actitud que tenía

—"¿No crees que exageras?, es sólo un niño…"— dijo un poco fastidiada Hiyori, mientras me observaba

— _ **Un niño confianzudo…—**_ dije aún en voz baja, a lo que Hiyori sólo suspiraba

—"Dios… sí que eres celoso"— afirmó un poco fastidiada, mientras que cada vez nos íbamos acercando más al pueblo

* * *

—Qué raro…— dijo Harumi, ya a unos pasos de la tienda de Hina— Hina no suele abrir antes…— dijo extrañada, a la vez que bajaba a Yoshiro ya en la entrada del local, donde no había nieve en el suelo

Harumi comienza a acercar su mano a la perilla de la puerta, pero se exalta cuando esta empieza a moverse por sí sola, a lo que la puerta se abre.

—¡Sorpresa!— gritó alegre Narue, mientras salía de la tienda con los brazos abiertos

—¡¿Narue?!— exclamó totalmente sorprendida Harumi, a lo que Narue se abalanza a ella, abrazándola, a la vez que Harumi respondía el gesto con el mismo

—¡¿Qu-Que haces aquí?!— preguntó nerviosa Harumi, ante tal presencia

—Vine a visitarte pues…— dijo aún alegre, empezando a separarse de Harumi— ¡ven! tengo muchas cosas que contarte— sentenció mientras tomaba el brazo de Harumi, llevándola hacia dentro de la tienda

—Hola Harumi— dijo alegre Hina, al notar como ella y Narue entraban

—H-Hola Hina— saludo de vuelta Harumi, aún un poco "choqueada" de que su amiga estuviera en el lugar

Hanako y Harumi se pusieron ambas un delantal blanco, y comenzaron su labor ayudando a Hina, mientras que Haruko y Yoshiro observaban la tienda a su alrededor cerca de Takeru el cual, aún sentado en una silla de la tienda, observaba a todos a su alrededor atento a cualquier cosa, pero más aún en Narue, ya que quería escuchar lo que le iba a decir a Harumi.

Hanako ordenaba y limpiaba los estantes con frascos de medicina ya echas, mientras que Harumi junto con Hina creaban algunas.

—Esto… y ¿qué te trae por aquí?— dijo curiosa Harumi, mientras aún mantenía su vista fija en las hiervas que mezclaba y molía, pero obviamente dirigiéndose a Narue

—Bueno… últimamente la ciudad está mucho más calmada que de costumbre, y mis padres me dejaron venir a visitarte mientras que ellos cuidaban la tienda por unos días— dijo alegre Narue— aunque…— empezaba a avergonzarse— lamento el no habértelo preguntado antes— dijo un poco cabizbaja mientras inflaba sus mejillas— todo ocurrió muy rápido…— siguió diciendo

—No te preocupes— dijo Harumi mientras terminaba de moler una porción de hiervas, a lo que se gira a Narue— no creo que Ryo y Takeru tengan problemas con que te quedes por unos días— afirmó alegre, mientras volvía a sus hiervas— pero eso si tendrás que pedírselos tu solita— sentenció entre risas Harumi

—Ya se, ya se…— dijo Narue mientras inflaba sus mejillas al recordarme— aunque no creo que ese tal Ryo me escuche, es muy maleducado— volvió a decir Narue, extrañando levemente a Harumi

—Así que ya te has encontrado con él— dijo Harumi afirmando pero a la vez con un leve tono de pregunta, a lo que Narue asiente

Narue empezaba a abrir su boca, con intenciones de hablar nuevamente, pero un tirón en su pantalón la deja extrañada, a lo que baja su mirada para encontrarse a Haruko, la cual la observaba de igual manera un poco fastidiada

—" _¡El tío Ryo no es maleducado!"—_ dijo un poco fuerte, mientras que Narue no sabía cómo reaccionar

—Esto…— dijo Narue un poco nerviosa

—Se llama Haruko… es la hija de Hanako y Takeru— sentenció Harumi a lo que Narue habría fuertemente sus ojos, ya que conocía a Hanako y hace poco que conocía a Takeru, a lo que observa a este último, mientras que éste hacía lo mismo hacia ella, aún con la misma seria actitud

—¡¿Eehh?!— exclamó totalmente extrañada Narue, mientras se agachaba a una aún fastidiada Haruko, la cual estaba molesta de que ella hubiera dicho que yo era un maleducado—N-No estaba enterada de eso…— dijo un poco sonrojada Narue, a lo que acerca su mano a la cabeza de Haruko, pero se exalta cuando esta se aparta de ella bastante fastidiada

—Oye…— dijo un poco dolida Narue— No te enojes— dijo con lágrimas de cocodrilo en sus ojos, a la vez que observaba a Haruko

—" _Hmph"—_ dijo la orgullosa Haruko, inmune a esos ojos, ya que ella era la maestra en esa materia— _"Discúlpate"_

—Lo siento— dijo cabizbaja Narue, con un aura deprimente a su alrededor, ya que no podía causar compasión en la pequeña pokémon

—" _Así me gusta"—_ dijo nuevamente la orgullosa, a lo que se aleja de Narue, yendo hacia donde estaba Takeru, el cual levanto su palma y Haruko hizo lo mismo, chocándolas mientras ambos sonreían maliciosamente solamente entre ellos, sin llamar la atención de nadie para no traer sospechas de su confabulación contra Narue

* * *

—"¿No vas a ir con los demás?"— preguntó Hiyori, ya que pensaba que iríamos a la tienda de Hina, pero se extraña al ver que empiezo a tomar un rumbo distinto

—Tengo que ir a ver a alguien…— dije ya más calmado y con el estado aural desactivado— ¿prefieres ir con Hina y los demás? o ¿me quieres acompañar?— pregunté, observando a la Zoroark

Hiyori lo pensó por unos minutos, hasta que después decidió acompañarme, a lo que yo asiento con una sonrisa, para después continuar con nuestro camino

—"Y… ¿A quién quieres ir a ver?"— preguntó Hiyori en un gruñido, curiosa

—Su nombre es Yuta… le quiero pedir ayuda para crear algo— dije, mientras que Hiyori aún me observaba con dudas

—"¿Algo?"—volvió a preguntar aún con curiosidad Hiyori

—Quiero pedirle si me puede ayudar a hacer algún tipo de collar o pulsera para poder llevar esto— dije a lo que sacó del bolsillo de mi chaqueta la canica que Takeru encontró y me regaló

—"Que linda"— dijo Hiyori en un gruñido con una leve sonrisa, mientras observaba la pequeña esfera— "¿es muy importante?"— preguntó nuevamente, a lo que yo sólo asiento, mientras volvía a meterla a mi bolsillo

Tardamos unos minutos, cuando por fin llegamos a la casa de Yuta. Empecé a tocar la puerta, hasta que luego de esperar unos diez minutos, finalmente Yuta aparece abriendo la puerta, con el piyama puesto y con signos de haber despertado hace poco

—Buenos días— dije un poco fastidiado al ver que Yuta aún no se levantaba— supongo que dormiste tarde anoche— volví a decir mientras que Yuta se restregaba su ojo

—La verdad… es que me dormí bastante temprano ayer— dijo entre bostezos

Sólo suspiré, hasta que nuevamente Yuta volvió a hablar

—Bueno… ¿qué ocurre?— dijo Yuta ya más despierto, mientras me observaba

No dije nada, sólo saqué de mi bolsillo la canica de mi padre, a lo que cuando Yuta la observa, adopta una cara estupefacta ya que, al igual que Hina, el también conocía la historia de esa canica

—Necesito ver si podíamos crear algo para que lo pueda transportar más cómodamente— dije con una sonrisa

Iba a decir algo más, pero en el mismo instante Yuta coloca sus manos en mis hombros, exaltándome levemente

—¡Espera aquí!— gritó Yuta, a la vez que volvía a entrar a su casa, cerrando la puerta fuertemente, a lo que luego de eso se comenzaba a escuchar un gran barullo dentro de la misma.

Cosas cayéndose, vidrios quebrándose, alaridos de Yuta por pisar el vidrio… pasaron unos minutos, hasta que nuevamente Yuta salió de su casa, completamente agotado, mientras que a su vez sostenía una pequeña caja, alzándola hacia mí con intenciones de que yo la aceptara

—¿Qué es esto?— le pregunté a Yuta, el cual aún jadeaba por todo lo que se tuvo que mover para encontrar esa pequeña caja

—Era de… tu padre— decía Yuta entre jadeos, a la vez que yo me sorprendía— la vez que falleció en el incendio, esto fue una de las cosas que sobrevivieron, y en el momento en el que lo vi, supe que era… al fin y al cabo siempre lo traía consigo— volvía a decir Yuta agotado, pero con una leve sonrisa en su rostro

Tomo la pequeña caja, y la abro para encontrarme una delgada cadena, la cual en la mitad de esta había una especie de cuenco o recipiente donde encajaba a la perfección la canica

—Esto es… lo que ocupaba mi papá…— dije un poco nostálgico— pero… pensaba que también se había perdido en el río— volví a decir, algo extrañado

—Bueno… Hayato me había dicho que sólo la canica se le había perdido, supongo que ésta se debió haber salido de la cadena cuando cayeron al río en aquella ocasión— dijo Yuta ya más calmado

—Nunca la volvió a usar…— dije un poco triste, mientras recordaba a mi padre

—¿Tú la hubieras vuelto a usar?— preguntó Yuta, a la vez que yo seguía observando— pero eso no importa— volvió a decir con una sonrisa— ven, creo que le podemos hacer unos ajustes para que la canica no se vuelva a salir de la cadena— dijo a lo que yo levanté la mirada, empezando a entrar a la casa, mientras que Hiyori se quedaba quieta a las afueras de esta

—Tú también puedes pasar, esto…— dudo Yuta, ya que no conocía el nombre del pokémon

—Se llama Hiyori— dije con una sonrisa, a lo que la Zoroark le asiente a Yuta, afirmando lo dicho

—Bueno, entonces… también puedes pasar Hiyori— dijo con una sonrisa Yuta a lo que la Zoroark asiente para después empezar a caminar hacia la casa con una leve sonrisa

Todos entramos, a lo que al cerrar la puerta de la casa de Yuta, sólo hubo silencio a las afueras de esta

* * *

—Esto…— dije a la vez que tanto yo como Hiyori estábamos adentro de la casa de Yuta, con él obviamente— hacía tiempo que no entraba a esta casa…— dije un poco desanimado al ver como todas las paredes y estantes del lugar estaban bastante dañados, y la pintura de ellos no estaba de lejos mejor

—Si bueno…— empezaba a decir Yuta— digamos que… prefiero no darles problemas a nadie… las paredes están bien y tal, pero ya me rendí de intentar reparar los estantes

—¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?!— pregunté un poco fastidiado

—Te repito, no quería darle problemas a nadie— dijo serio Yuta, mientras buscaba unas herramientas que tenía guardadas en una caja mediana, debajo de su cama

En ese momento me sentía pésimo de cierta manera… Yuta siempre me había ayudado en las construcciones o reparaciones en mi hogar, y al ver en las condiciones en las que el mismo vivía, hacía venir a mí un enorme sentimiento de culpa, por nunca haberlo ayudado antes

—Esta casa se reparará— afirme, a lo que Yuta iba a negarse, pero mi mirada seria lo detiene, a lo que suspira sabiendo de que no serviría de nada en contra de mi actitud— después lo hablare con Takeru y los demás— sentencié, a lo que Yuta ya sin poder objetar sacó un delgado alambre, del grosor de la cadena, y con un alicate, comenzó a darle algunos dobleces y cortadas, a lo que con unos materiales y una delgada barra que estaba al rojo vivo en su chimenea la cual obviamente estaba encendida, soldó delicadamente y muy pacientemente el metal del alambre con la delicada cadena.

Finalmente, y luego de varios minutos, Yuta logro hacer que la pequeña canica quedara sujeta de forma permanente a la cadena de mi padre, a lo que después de eso, me la coloco en el cuello, a la vez que una alegría extraña me rodeaba, como si sintiera que volviese a estar con mi padre

—Creo que eso es todo por ahora Yuta— dije con una sonrisa— muchas gracias, y que no se te olvide que hoy o mañana vendremos a arreglar todo esto— dije a la vez que rodeaba la caza con mis ojos

—Sí, sí, sí…— dijo Yuta malhumorado, el cual no le gustaba que le ayudasen (al parecer no era el único orgulloso)

Terminamos de despedirnos de Yuta, a lo que ahora ya con collar al cuello, empezamos Hiyori y yo a dirigirnos a la tienda de Hina

* * *

—"Te queda bien"— dijo feliz Hiyori en un gruñido, mientras que ésta incluso podía sentir la felicidad que irradiaba yo en ese instante, al tener por fin como corresponde la canica de mi padre, la cual también lo veía como el regalo de Takeru…

—Gracias— dije con una sonrisa, mientras observaba a Hiyori— por cierto… me he dado cuenta que últimamente te has vuelto mucho más gentil y risueña— dije a lo que la Zoroark se sonroja levemente a lo que le decía, pero sin respuesta, ya que no tenía con qué objetar a lo que le había dicho

—Sabes… lo he estado pensando, y…— dije sin completar la oración, colocándome un poco nervioso

—"¿Pensabas qué?"— preguntó en un gruñido Hiyori, sin entender a lo que quería llegar

—Supongo que no les gustaría pasar el invierno todo el tiempo en el bosque— dije un poco sonrojado— ¿les gustaría quedarse con nosotros?— pregunté, exaltando de sobremanera a Hiyori

—"¡¿Cómo?!"— exclamó la Zoroark, sin poder creer lo que le había ofrecido— "¡Pe-Pero esa casa es muy pequeña para todos!"— volvió a decir, mientras empezaba a sudar levemente

—Bueno… cosas como esas se podrían solucionar— dije optimista, mientras que Hiyori no sabía que responder

La Zoroark iba a decir algo, pero mi mano en su hombro la detiene

—Sabes… creo que igual fue algo apresurado, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que mi oferta no siga en pie— dije con una sonrisa— cuando tengas una respuesta, dímela con total confianza— dije a lo que Hiyori solamente asintió, sin saber que más decir, comenzando desde ese momento a pensar en la decisión que tomaría ante mi propuesta

El silencio volvió a reinar entre nosotros, a la vez que seguíamos caminando hacia la tienda de Hina

* * *

Ya eran más o menos las once y media de la mañana, a la vez que tanto Hiyori como yo estábamos a unos pasos de entrar a la tienda de Hina, a lo que me detengo unos segundos, extrañando levemente a Hiyori

—"¿Sientes algo?"— preguntó Hiyori en un gruñido, pensando en que yo había sentido algo en el aura de Harumi

—Sólo nervios…— dije a lo que Hiyori me observa extrañada— pero míos…— volví a decir, a lo que la Zoroark comprende

—"No te preocupes…"— volvió a decir en un gruñido Hiyori, a la vez que colocaba su mano en mi hombro— "sé que cualquier cosa que diga o haga Narue… Hiyori sabrá como soportarlo"— afirmó, a lo que yo asiento, un poco más calmado que antes

Después de eso entramos a la tienda, para ver a Haruko y Yoshiro, los cuales jugaban al lado de Takeru, a la vez que Narue, Harumi, Hanako y Hina estaban en el otro extremo de la tienda, conversando y trabajando a la vez

—"¡Hola tío Ryo!"— dijo por telepatía Haruko, al darse cuenta de mi presencia, a lo que corre hacia mí con sus brazos abiertos, a lo que yo ya comprendiendo el gesto, me agacho para abrazarla y levantarla

—Hola Haruko— dije con una misma sonrisa— ¿has cuidado del apestoso por mí?— pregunté a lo que Haruko sólo asiente sonriendo de igual manera

—" _¡Hola mami!"—_ dijo feliz Yoshiro mientras que él y Takeru comenzaban a acercase a nosotros

—"Hola hijo"— dijo Hiyori mientras se agachaba y le daba un fuerte beso en la mejilla del Zorua

—" _Ma-Mamá"—_ susurró por telepatía el pequeño pokémon, avergonzado— " _no enfrente de todos"—_ volvió a susurrar Yoshiro, a la vez que se limpiaba su mejilla con su patita derecha, en donde le había besado su madre, a lo que esta lo observa fastidiada

—"¡A veeer!"— dijo en un fuerte gruñido Hiyori a lo que sujeta a Yoshiro de sus brazos, exaltándolo, a lo que empieza a darle nuevamente varios besos en toda su cara, avergonzándolo a mas no poder—"Soy tu madre y te doy cuanto beso quiera"— sentenció la dominante mientras tomaba a su vez en brazos a Yoshiro, el cual sólo tenía sus mejillas infladas, sin poder objetarse al mando de su madre

Yo sólo observaba a la madre y a su hijo, recordando cómo era Hiyori días antes… con todo ese odio cargado dentro de su corazón, y como ahora era feliz, además de expresar de una mejor manera su amor hacia Yoshiro.

Mi vista ahora se centraba en Takeru, el cual estaba al lado izquierdo mío… en silencio mientras que a su vez no mostraba ninguna señal de emitir algún saludo hacia mí, debido a su orgullo probablemente

Sólo puse mi mano en su hombro izquierdo mientras que con el derecho sostenía a Haruko, a lo que Takeru sólo sonríe

Al fin y al cabo… las palabras ya sobraban entre nosotros dos.

Ya una vez echo eso, empezamos a caminar hacia donde estaban las demás

—Hola Harumi, Hina… Narue— dije alegre, pero con cierta pausa al nombrar a Narue, a lo que ella sólo me miraba fastidiada y encabronada

—Hola Ryo— dijo Harumi, a lo que deja las hiervas que estaba haciendo para acercarse a mí y darme un pequeño beso como saludo, a lo que Narue abre su boca hasta el suelo, y sus ojos parecían que estuvieran a punto de salir de su cara

—¡¿Eehh?!— exclamó Narue, aún en la misma posición, totalmente anonadada de lo que sus ojos veían— ¡u-us-ustedes so-son…!— empezaba a decir Narue, a lo que yo sólo suspiro

—Sí… es una larga historia…— dije mientras bajaba a Haruko de mis brazos, a la vez que Hiyori hacía lo mismo con Yoshiro

—Cr-Creo haber escuchado esa frase antes…— dijo Narue, mientras recordaba lo que le había dicho Takeru horas antes

—Bueno… pero mejor lo hablamos luego, aún tengo que terminar mis labores aquí— dijo Harumi, a lo que se separa de mí para volver a ayudar a Hina con las medicinas

Todos asentimos luego de esas palabras, a lo que después vamos hacia el lugar donde antes estaba sentado Takeru, para después sentarme en el suelo, mientras que Takeru volvía a sentarse en la silla, a lo que comenzaba a jugar de una manera no muy ruidosa con los más pequeños, he incluso Hiyori, la cual también jugaba con nosotros

Takeru sólo nos observaba curioso… feliz como Haruko se divertía conmigo y Yoshiro

* * *

Las horas pasaron, eran más o menos las una de la tarde, y Harumi junto con Hanako, ya habían acabado de hacer todas las medicinas necesarias para la tienda de Hina, a lo que después de haber finalizado, comenzamos a marchar todos a la casa, incluyendo a Narue, ya que le habíamos ofrecido (y por "le habíamos" me refiero a Harumi y Hanako primordialmente) que almorzara con nosotros, a lo que ella no puso objeción.

—Wow…— dijo Narue, una vez que estábamos al frente de la casa, observando lo pequeña que era

—¿Algún problema?— pregunté, girando mi rostro, a la vez que observaba a Narue

—N-No, ninguno— dijo Narue mientras negaba con sus manos

Takeru y yo sólo suspirábamos, ya que sabíamos que Narue estaba extrañada por el tamaño de la casa, ya que ambos podíamos ver los pensamientos de ésta. No dijimos nada, sólo seguíamos caminando, hasta que ya una vez frente a la puerta de esta la abro, para dejar pasar al resto

Quizás la casa era pequeña y no tenía muchos lujos, pero eso no la convertía en una casa fea, teníamos lo justo y lo necesario, todo obviamente bien cuidado, más aún desde que Harumi y Hanako empezaron a vivir con nosotros…

—Lo admito… es bastante bonita— dijo Narue mientras entraba a nuestra casa— y entonces… ¿todos viven aquí?— preguntó Narue, mientras nos observaba todos, incluyendo a Hiyori y Yoshiro

No sabíamos que decir, ni cómo responder a esa pregunta. Takeru sabía que le había ofrecido a Hiyori el quedarse con nosotros, como también sabía que ella no había dado una respuesta todavía, Harumi y Hanako en cambio simplemente no sabían si decir que "si" o que "no" ante esa pregunta, ya que no se sentían cómodas con decir algo de lo cual no sabían si sucedería o no

Seguíamos en silencio, pero una voz se hizo presente, rompiendo con toda la incomodidad que se estaba produciendo entre todos exceptuando a Narue y el ser que emitió esas palabras

—" _Sip"—_ dijo Haruko mientras asentía, sin darle mayor importancia a la pregunta, dejándonos a todos choqueados, para que ésta después fuera en saltos hacia su habitación y saliera con la muñeca de Buneary que le había regalado días atrás en la víspera de navidad, abrazándola tiernamente de igual manera

—Esto…— empezó a decir Harumi— mejor empezamos a preparar el almuerzo— dijo más calmada Harumi, cambiando totalmente el tema, a lo que Narue y yo asentimos, para después ayudarla a cocinar, mientras que los demás empezaban a colocar la mesa, excepto Haruko, la cual compartía a su vez su peluche con Yoshiro, jugando ambos con él.

* * *

Harumi y yo habíamos terminado de hacer el almuerzo (y por Harumi y yo, me refiero a que Harumi cocinaba y yo le entregaba los ingredientes que pedía), comenzamos a servir los platos, y ya que no había espacio suficiente en la mesa, me ofrecí junto con los niños (cuya idea les fascinaba) el sentarnos al lado de la chimenea mientras almorzábamos.

Si bien es cierto que en la mesa cabían seis personas, no quería dejar a los niños almorzando solos (ya que estos se habían ofrecido en primer lugar para almorzar al lado de la chimenea), por lo que sin preocuparme, tomé mi plato y me senté en el suelo al lado de Haruko y Yoshiro, comenzando a comer el delicioso plato de Harumi, el cual volvía a ser unos fideos con especias, a como fue la primera noche que pasamos juntos ella y Hanako conmigo y Takeru

Ya empezando a almorzar, los comentarios y charlas abundaban, incluso de Hiyori, cuyas palabras eran explicadas por Takeru hacia Harumi y Narue, las cuales obviamente no entendían lo que decían Hanako o Hiyori

Las palabras siguieron fluyendo, hasta que... luego de un corto silencio, decidí romperlo

—Narue…— dije serió, a lo que la chica se gira, observándome extrañada— sé que querías venir aquí para saludar a Harumi y tal… pero algo me dice que tienes otras razones— dije mientras dejaba mi plato vacío a un lado, mientras aún observaba a Narue— ¿Puedo saber cuáles?

—Bueno… creo que lo mejor sería empezar a hablar de ello cuando todos terminen de almorzar, ¿Cier…to?— alcanzó a preguntar Narue, cuando al volver a girarse hacia los que estaban sentados en la mesa, observa que sólo hay platos vacíos, claro… exceptuando el suyo

—Sí que comen rápido…— dijo un poco apenada Narue, ya que esta quería esperar un poco más antes de dar a conocer sus "verdaderas razones" del por qué estaba en ese pueblo

—N-No te preocupes— dijo Harumi— lo puedes decir después de que tú termines— volvió a decir con una sonrisa

—No…— dijo Narue, a lo que todos volvimos a guardar silencio— ya no creo que sea correcto el dejarlo para más tarde…— volvió a decir mientras que se levantaba e iba a buscar su bolso, el cual había dejado colgado al lado de la puerta de entrada. Lo sacó de su lugar, y volvió a sentarse en la mesa, a lo que empieza a buscar dentro de él, para después sacar una caja mediana (más o menos del porte de una mano común) y también un sobre, a lo que se los muestra a Harumi, con intención de entregárselos, los cuales acepta

Harumi abre la caja, para ver dentro de ella un pequeño frasco con un líquido transparente en el

—Es un perfume…— dijo un poco avergonzada Narue— es un regalo de navidad por parte mía y de mis padres— dijo a lo que Harumi sonríe para después levantarse de su silla para luego abrazar a Narue, como muestra de agradecimiento

Narue no sonreía, solamente estaba cabizbaja, ya que sabía que Harumi aún no habría ese sobre…

Harumi se separó de Narue, a lo que ahora concentró su mirada en el sobre que le había entregado

—¿De quién es?— preguntó Harumi, al notar que obviamente era una carta

Narue se quedó en silencio, por tanto tiempo que empezó a preocupar a Harumi

—¿Narue?, dímelo— dijo extrañada Harumi, a lo que Narue levanta su mirada, observándola directamente a sus ojos

—Es del señor Kazuma— dijo Narue, a lo que Harumi abre sus ojos completamente al escuchar ese nombre

Harumi no decía nada, estaba atónita y a la vez asustada de la carta que tenía en su mano

—Por favor… no me odies— dijo Narue cabizbaja mientras tenía sus manos debajo de sus muslos, apretándolas entre éstos y la silla

Pasaron unos segundos, hasta que la vos de Harumi volvió a hacerse presente

— _No te preocupes…—_ dijo en voz baja Harumi, a lo que se levanta y empieza a retirarse de la casa con la carta en mano, no sin antes chocar su mirada con la mía, dándome a entender que necesitaba de mí

—Voy con ella…— dije mientras me levantaba, a la vez que observaba al resto de los que estaban en la casa, a lo que sólo asintieron, mientras que Narue aún estaba cabizbaja

Salí de la casa, a lo que dentro de esta sólo volvió a dominar el silencio

—Ése tal Kasuma, es..— dijo Takeru hacia Narue, totalmente serio ante lo que ocurría

En ese momento cuando Takeru hizo la pregunta, yo ya estaba parado al lado de Harumi, mientras que ésta estaba sentada en el suelo, en un lugar donde no había nieve, a la vez que abrazaba sus piernas, mientras que las lágrimas comenzaban recorrer sus mejillas.

—Sí... es su padre…— dijo Narue, exaltando por completo a los que estaban en la casa

* * *

Estaba al lado de Harumi, la cual a pesar de haber notado mi presencia, tapaba sus ojos apoyando su cara en sus piernas

Me senté al lado de ella, y sólo la abrace… esperando el momento en el que pudiera explicar lo que tenía escrito la carta, ya que no quería ver su mente

Pasaron los segundos, y Harumi comenzó a moverse, dándome a entender de qué quería decirme algo

—Aún no le he querido leer…— dijo Harumi, mientras aún salían lágrimas de sus ojos, pero con una voz seria

—Vamos… tampoco creo que sea necesario el que lo leas— dije intentando tranquilizarla, a lo que ella me muestra una parte de la carta

" _Harumi… es mi deber el decirte algunas cosas sobre tu madre"_ , estaba escrito en la parte de arriba del texto…

Se formó el silencio, el titulo decía mucho, pero a la vez nada… por lo que entendía un poco el pesar de Harumi al no querer del todo negarse a leer esa carta

—Oye…— le dije mientras que con mi mano izquierda tomaba delicadamente su cara, para que esta me mirara— leámosla juntos— dije con una leve sonrisa, a lo que Harumi me pasa la carta, y en el momento en el que la sostengo, Harumi apoya su cabeza en mi hombro derecho, dispuesta a leer lo que fuese conmigo

" _Sé, Harumi, que quizás tu no tengas la mínima intención de leer esto, pero al menos necesitaba hacértelo comunicar de alguna manera, y al ver que Narue iría a visitarte… pensaba que era a situación perfecta._

 _Para empezar hace unos días me informaron que tu madre quería verte nuevamente… no me dieron las razones o el porqué de la necesidad, sólo me dijeron que quería verte. Pero… ya que no estás conmigo, no pude informártelo si no es por esta carta._

 _Harumi… sé que la relación que tienes con Ayame no es la mejor de todas, nunca te dije la verdad de lo que ocurrió cuando ella y yo nos separamos, pero tampoco te lo voy a explicar por esta carta, no sería lo correcto… sólo espero, que puedas hablar nuevamente con ella y así pueda hacerte saber la realidad de las cosas, y de lo estúpido que fue y es tu padre._

 _Dejando al tema de tu mamá a un lado… ya no seguiré intentando conseguir el que tu vuelvas, me duele el que haya sido tan malo contigo antes, y recién ahora estoy empezando a comprender todas las cosas estúpidas e insensibles que cometí, lo cual no hace más que agravar lo mal padre que fui contigo._

 _Lo único que me consuela a pesar de todo, es que sé de buena fuente que al menos vuelves a tener una sonrisa sincera en tu rostro."_

Al final de la carta estaba un pequeño mapa en donde indicaba la localización de un pequeño pueblo con referencia a la ciudad, dando a entender que aquel era el lugar en donde vivía la madre de Harumi

—Bueno…— dije mientras cerraba la carta, ya habiendo terminado de leerla— Entonces… ¿qué piensas?— pregunté a la vez que observaba a Harumi, la cual aún mantenía su cabeza apoyada en mi hombro, con su vista puesta en el vacío

—Oye…— dije mientras separaba mi hombro de su cara, extrañándola de momento, a lo que me coloco delante de ella, a la misma altura de su rostro mientras la observaba seriamente— no sé lo que ocurrió contigo y tu mamá cuando ella y tu padre se separaron— dije mientras que Harumi aún me observaba, en silencio— ¿Qué ocurrió?— pregunté

Hubo unos segundos en los cuales Harumi no dijo palabra alguna, pero mi perseverancia y paciencia al estar delante de ella a pesar de que esta no me respondiera, provocó que finalmente volviera a emitir palabra

—Cuando era pequeña y mis padres se separaron… mi madre me abandonó en el primer momento que tuvo… nunca me dio una explicación, simplemente de un día a otro ya no estaba en la casa, dejandome sola...— decía Harumi, mientras que otras lagrimas reemplazaban las viejas que habían salido antes de sus ojos— Y ahora, en esta carta… mi padre me dice que no conozco la verdad de lo que ocurrió, y no sé si sentirme arrepentida o furiosa por todas las cosas que he sentido hacia mi mamá…— volvía a decir mientras que su rostro de seriedad era deformado por la pena que la abordaba, a lo que me abraza buscando consuelo

Pasaron unos segundos a lo que, aún entre lágrimas, Harumi vuelve a hablar

—Quiero verla Ryo… quiero ver a mi mamá— decía entre sollozos Harumi, mientras que yo la abrazaba de igual manera

—Entonces… en marcha— dije mientras aún la abrazaba, a la vez que sonreía

* * *

—¡Muy bien!— dije con tono de mandato, mientras caminaba de un lado a otro en la casa, a la vez que todos exceptuando Harumi y Narue que estaban sentadas en la mesa, estaban parados en fila codo con codo, a la vez que me observaban— Surgió un asunto que tiene que ser atendido por Harumi lo más pronto posible— dije mientras aún caminaba erguido de un lado a otro, con las manos en mi espalda— el lugar de destino es bastante lejos de aquí, por lo que sólo ella y yo iremos hacia éste— decía a lo que ahora me detengo, observando fijamente a los pokémon, los cuales estaban fastidiados de que estuviera haciendo esta escenita al "estilo militar", exceptuando a Haruko, la cual hacía muy bien su papel

—Tengo que pedirles un favor mientras nosotros no estemos— dije mientras aún los observaba— la casa de Yuta está en pésimas condiciones— dije un poco cabizbajo— ¡Y por todos los favores que él nos ha hecho a nosotros con esta casa, se lo debemos de igual manera!— dije con voz firme

—Así que— dije mientras observaba a Takeru y Yoshiro— los hombres se encargaran de reparar la estructura, y las mujeres— dije a lo que ahora observo a Hiyori, a Haruko y a Hanako— se encargaran de pintar y decorar la casa— dije a lo que ahora me agacho para quedar al frente de Haruko— ¡Haruko!— volví a decir a lo que la pequeña Riolu se yergue más aún— ¡¿Crees que serás capaz de dirigir a estas aprendices para que puedan dejar hermosas las paredes de la casa del señor Yuta?!— pregunté a lo que Haruko se lleva la mano a su cabeza

—" _¡Sí, señor!"—_ dijo por telepatía, al mismo estilo militar

—¡Muy bien!— dije mientras me levantaba y colocaba mi mano en mi cabeza de igual manera— ¡Usted subirá de rango muy pronto, soldado!— exclamé a lo que Haruko le brillaban los ojos de la felicidad al escuchar eso

Takeru y Hiyori ya de por si estaban fastidiados desde que comenzó toda la "escena", pero aquello último fue la gota que derramó el vaso

—¡PARA DE UNA VEZ!/"¡PARA DE UNA VEZ!"— se escuchó el grito y el gruñido consecutivo de Takeru y Hiyori, a lo que después de escuchan dos fuertes golpes

—Po-Por q-que tienen que arruinar el mo-momento— decía apenas, mientras tenía mi cara estampada en el suelo por los golpes recibidos

* * *

 **Unos minutos después...**

—¿Llevas ropa suficiente?— le pregunté a Harumi, mientras que todos estábamos afuera de la casa

—No te preocupes…— dijo mientras guardaba todo en su bolso, a lo que yo después lo tomo, sin objeción por parte de Harumi— creo que ya tenemos todo— sentenció mientras se volvía darle un último vistazo a las cosas que tenía en su bolso y en el mío

—Bueno… no sé por cuánto tiempo estemos lejos— dije mientras observaba al resto— Narue… tu no estas obligada a ayudar, pero te mentiría si dijera que no te lo agradecería si lo hicieras— volví a decir ahora observando a Narue

—No hay problema…— dijo con una actitud normal— me gusta ayudar— dijo a lo que en ese momento sonríe

—Bien— dije esbozando una pequeña sonrisa— y por cierto, ten la libertad de quedarte el tiempo que quieras— volví a decir exaltando levemente a Narue— eso si… tendremos que ver cómo le haremos para dormir todos en esa casa más adelante— volví a decir mientras reía por lo bajo, a lo que Narue se lleva su mano a su cabeza, un poco apenada y nerviosa de que le hubiera permitido el quedarse por un tiempo

Nos despedimos de todos, a lo que empiezo a hablar con Takeru por telepatía

—[Sabes qué hacer si algo llegase a ocurrir]— dije mientras observaba a Takeru, a lo que él hace lo mismo hacia mí, sólo para asentir a la vez que esbozaba una leve sonrisa, respondida de igual manera por mi parte.

* * *

Harumi y yo, luego de habernos despedido de todos, nos encontrábamos ya a las afueras del pueblo, en el camino que llevaba a la ciudad

—¿Lista?— pregunté por más de una razón, mientras la observaba

Harumi sólo inhaló y exhaló lentamente, a lo que me observa

—Lista…— dijo a lo que se acerca a mí, para luego tomarla en brazos

—Iré bastante más lento que la última vez— dije mientras que Harumi me observaba extrañada

—Mientras más días pasen, más peligroso puede ser el que reciban tratos tan bruscos... a pesar de que tengan mi aura— dije sonriendo, a lo que Harumi se sonroja levemente, para luego sonreír y asentir de igual manera

Activo mi estado aural, dejo un poco de mi aura en el vientre de Harumi, y nos marchamos a una rápida velocidad, pero a la vez visible.

Aunque la velocidad era alta y el suelo era de tierra, Harumi estaba estática en mis brazos a pesar del movimiento de mi cuerpo, ya que mi aura actuaba como soporte y a la vez amortiguaba cualquier brusco movimiento que produjera el camino

Tardamos unos cinco minutos en llegar a la ciudad, a lo que después de rodearla, empezamos a ir hacia la dirección que indicaba el mapa, y por lo que se mostraba en él… la distancia entre este pueblo y la ciudad era tres veces más grande que la que hay entre nuestro pueblo y la misma ciudad.

Al final, logramos llegar a lo que era el pueblo en donde vivía la madre de Harumi, y una vez en la entrada de éste, la bajé de mis brazos, a la vez que desactivaba el estado aural

* * *

El pueblo en si era bastante más moderno que el nuestro, pero no alcanzaba a tener el mismo desarrollo que el de la ciudad

Sus calles estaban pavimentadas, automóviles circulaban en ellas, las casas eran lo más común en cuanto a construcciones se refería, pero de igual manera sobresalía uno que otro edificio, ya fuese hospital o colegio.

Harumi y yo estábamos absortos en el pueblo, mientras lo íbamos conociendo, claro… obviamente yendo en dirección hacia la casa de la mamá de Harumi, con la ayuda del mapa.

La casa estaba bastante alejada de la entrada del pueblo, por lo que ello nos dio la oportunidad de conocer gran parte de éste. Notamos varias cosas, pero la que más me llamó la atención era que aquí se trataba de igual manera a los pokémon a como era antes en mi pueblo (al estilo "Yo no te molesto, tu no me molestas"), ya que no se observaba a ninguno, ni tampoco se apreciaba que se hablase mal de ellos o cosas por el estilo

Tardamos varios minutos antes de que empezáramos a vislumbrar la casa buscada, a lo que noto la obvia tensión y nervios que empezaban a florecer en Harumi

Me detuve cuando estábamos a unos pasos de llegar a la casa indicada en el mapa, a lo que Harumi se extraña, deteniéndose de igual manera

—¿Q-Que ocurre?— preguntó nerviosa, mientras me observaba

—No me gusta el verte así…— dije un poco triste, a la vez que ahora Harumi me observaba extrañada— sé que es necesario el que veas a tu madre, pero…— iba a continuar hablando pero el cuerpo de Harumi abrazando al mío me deja callado

—No estoy mal, Ryo…— dijo Harumi mientras aún me abrazaba— sólo estoy un poco nerviosa, pero es normal— decía a lo que separaba su cara de mi torso, para levantar su mirada y observarme— además, si fuera tú estaría más nervioso aún por conocer a tu suegra, y más aún si la vas a conocer por primera vez diciéndole que su hija está embarazada— sentenció Harumi a lo que yo puse mis ojos en blanco, comenzando a tiritar mientras sudaba levemente al escuchar esas palabras

No dije nada, seguimos caminando ahora a paso firme, mientras que Harumi estaba más calmada que antes…

Yo por otra parte, era el caso inverso; después de lo que me dijo Harumi... por cada paso que daba, más nervioso estaba por conocer a la madre de ésta.

La casa era bastante grande y lujosa, no tenías que ser un genio para notar que quienes vivian en esa casa eran ricos.

Estábamos al frente de la puerta de la casa. Harumi alzó su mano en señal de empezar a tocar, pero se detiene a mitad de camino, aún nerviosa de lo que le deparaba.

—Vamos…— dije a lo que tomaba su mano, ya superado los nervios, y golpeamos la puerta juntos

Pasaron los minutos, y nadie abría, a lo que luego de pensar de que quizás nadie estuviese en la casa, comenzamos a percatarnos de un pequeño botón que había al lado de la puerta

Lo apreté y de repente una dulce melodía se escucha dentro de la casa, mil veces más fuerte que el sonido que produjimos cuando golpeamos la puerta

—Supongo que… estas cosas no son muy comunes en nuestro hogar— dije un poco nervioso, a la vez que esbozaba una leve sonrisa

Pasaron unos segundos, a lo que una mujer con un delantal abre la puerta, mientras nos observaba extrañada

—H-Hola…— dijo Harumi un poco apenada, al reconocer que ella no era su madre— estoy buscando a Ayame— volvió a decir, a lo que deja de hablar por unos momentos, al ser la primera vez que dice ese nombre desde hacía ya mucho tiempo

La mujer sólo asintió a lo que después cierra la puerta y se le escucha alejarse de la puerta

La situación cambió, Harumi volvía a tiritar de los nervios que sentía, mientras que yo era el que intentaba calmarla…

Pasaron unos eternos minutos, hasta que finalmente la perilla de la puerta comenzó a moverse de nuevo, a lo que la puerta se abre. Los nervios de Harumi estaban al máximo, y he de admitir que los míos también, pero nos extrañamos de momento al ver que en el momento en el que la puerta se abre, es un hombre en vez de una mujer el que está del otro lado.

—¡¿Tú eres…?!— dijo totalmente atonito el hombre a lo que luego de unos segundos nos sorprende a ambos cuando este se abalanza a Harumi, abrazándola triste, a la vez que ésta sólo estaba estática con sus ojos abiertos

—¿Quién eres tú?— pregunté luego de que el hombre empezaba a separarse de Harumi

—No sabes cuánto tiempo hemos esperado tu madre y yo para volverte a ver… — dijo el hombre, ignorándome completamente, a lo que luego de haber notado eso, se gira hacia mí

—Lo siento…— dijo un poco apenado el hombre— me llamo Arashi, soy el esposo de la mamá de Harumi— volvió decir alegre, a lo que tanto yo como Harumi lo observamos exaltados, pero a la vez comenzábamos a comprender un poco la situación— y tú eres…— decía con tono de pregunta

—Me llamo Ryo, soy…— paré de decir, a lo que empiezo a colocarme nervioso, pero la mano de Harumi tomando mi brazo, me exalta

—Es mi pareja— dijo Harumi con una sonrisa, a lo que yo me yergo y me sonrojo a la vez, mientras que Arashi se exalta de igual manera, a la vez que tenía sus ojos completamente abiertos, ante la nueva noticia (y eso que no conocía "todas" las noticias)

Pasaron los segundos de incomodo silencio, a lo que una vez ya aceptada la noticia por Arashi, este decide romperlo

—Vengan, adelante— dijo un poco nervioso Arashi, a lo que empezamos a entrar a la enorme casa

Era increíble… no había nada en toda la casa que no brillase o tuviera un poco de polvo; los lujos eran increíbles, las paredes estaban llenas de cuadros obviamente caros, y mientras recorríamos el largo pasillo pisábamos una alfombra con artos detalles, mientras que el suelo era de madera (probablemente cara también).

Después de largos minutos recorriendo la enormidad de la casa, llegamos a una habitación cuyas puertas estaban cerradas, a lo que Arashi se detiene a unos pasos de ella, a lo que se da vuelta y nos observa, extrañándonos

—Deben entender que… últimamente no ha estado bien… y teníamos miedo de que no lograras llegar a tiempo…— dijo Arashi un poco triste, a lo que Harumi y yo nos extrañamos completamente

—¡¿Qué ocurrió?!— preguntó Harumi, levantando bastante la voz, asustada a las palabras que dijo Arashi

—Sólo pido… que sean fuertes…— dijo cabizbajo

—Harumi…— dije en voz baja mientras que tomaba su mano, a lo que siento como ella empieza a apretarla fuertemente.

Arashi abrió lentamente la puerta, a lo que luego de ver lo que había al otro lado de ésta, debo sostener a Harumi para evitar que se tropezara y cayera

El lugar era prácticamente un hospital dentro de una habitación, mientras que en el centro de éste estaba una mujer acostada en una cama, mientras que varias máquinas estaban conectadas a su cuerpo…

* * *

Harumi estaba destrozada por dentro… finalmente comenzaba a desear ver a su madre después de tantos años, y en el momento en el que lo hace… la ve completamente inconsciente, con su cara completamente pálida y con un tubo dentro de su boca, conectada a un respirador artificial... además de otras máquinas que también estaban conectadas en otras partes de su cuerpo.

Podia sentir que Harumi quería estar sola con su madre en ese momento, por lo que entendiéndola me voy con Arashi a un lado de la gran habitación

—¿Qué es lo que tiene?— dije en voz baja a Arashi, mientras que los dos estábamos estáticos a la vez que observábamos como Harumi estaba en un lado de la cama, agachada mientras tenía su vista fija en su madre, a la vez que intentaba no llorar por lo que veía.

—No se sabe… de un momento a otro comenzó a enfermar, y con el pasar de los días todos sus órganos vitales comenzaron a fallar… intenté encontrar a los mejores doctores, pero lo único que pudieron conseguir fue mantenerla con vida todo este tiempo— dijo cabizbajo el hombre

—Ya veo…— dije mientras observaba a Harumi, la cual comenzaba ahora estaba apoyada en la cama de su madre.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo?— dije a lo que Arashi fija su mirada en mí, asintiendo de igual manera— ¿que fue lo que ocurrió con ella y Kazuma?— dije refiriéndome a Ayame y al padre de Harumi

—Ayame… siempre quiso una enormidad a Harumi— dijo Arashi, comenzando a entristecerse— en el momento en el que ella y Kazuma se separaron, intentó con todas sus fuerzas el llevarse a Harumi con ella, pero Kazuma tenía más contactos que ninguno, no sé cómo… pero por lo que supe consiguió ayuda de un tal Ryuji, y no pudo hacer nada para evitar que él se quedara con la custodia de Harumi— dijo a lo que yo me exalto al volver a escuchar ese nombre luego de tanto tiempo

—No creo que haya sido Ryuji directamente— dije extrañando a Arashi— lo más probable fue que conocía a la gente que trabajaba para él, y así hubo una conexión con Ryuji y Kazuma… pero no creo que a Ryuji le importaría una persona como el padre de Harumi— dije a lo que Arashi me seguía observando extrañado

—¿Conoces a Ryuji?— preguntó Arashi, atento a mi respuesta

—Digamos que él, con sus hombres, y mi familia… han tenido sus encuentros— dije mientras aún tenía mi miraba fija en Harumi— causándome grandes perdidas...— dije asiéndole entender a Arashi cual era mi opinión acerca de Ryuji

—Bueno… eso fue lo que ocurrió— dijo aún triste Arashi, a lo que ahora observaba de igual manera a Harumi— Kazuma echó al instante a Ayame de su hogar, y ni siquiera le dieron la opción de despedirse de su hija, convenciendo al juez de que ésta era un peligro para Harumi

—Ya veo…— dije mientras apretaba el puño, enfurecido por todas las cosas que habían ocurrido en el pasado de Harumi, y más aún el saber que Ryuji estuvo también detrás de todo esto

—¡Bien!— grité, exaltando a Harumi y Arashi, a lo que comienzo a caminar hacia donde estaban las mujeres— Voy a ver si puedo hacer algo…— dije a lo que Harumi asintió, totalmente agradecida, mientras que Arashi abría sus ojos completamente, sin querer creer lo que escuchaba

Ya una vez al lado del moribundo cuerpo de Ayame, puse mi mano en su estómago, a lo que cierro mis ojos, para empezar a observar con mi aura su cuerpo…

La palabra "catastrófico" le quedaba pequeña a la situación que estaba viviendo la madre de Harumi en aquel momento… en el mismo instante en el que intento observar por dentro de su cuerpo, una capa negra me dificulta ver, a lo que noto que todo su cuerpo estaba rodeado por esto…

En simples palabras, las mismas células de su cuerpo... estaban a punto de morir…

Me adentré en su cuerpo… y para ser sincero, ni siquiera sabía cómo esas máquinas lograban mantener vivo el cuerpo de Ayame, no es por exagerar el decir que ninguna célula de su cuerpo funcionaba siquiera al dos por ciento

—Esto… será complicado— dije a lo que Harumi me observa preocupada

—Entonces… ¡¿tu aura no es capaz de curarla?!— preguntó gritando al final, totalmente preocupada Harumi

—Harumi… todas, hasta la última célula del cuerpo de Ayame está por morir, no creo que siquiera le quede otra hora más de vida, para no decir minutos— dije serio mientras que Harumi me miraba con sus ojos completamente abiertos, sin poder creer mis palabras

—Espera, espera…— dijo Arashi, asustado por lo que acababa de escuchar— los médicos dijeron que quedaba un mes por lo menos— sentenció, sin creer lo que le decía

—Para ser sincero…— dije mientras me sentaba, cruzando mis piernas— no sé cómo es que aún está viva a pesar de todas las maquinas que están conectadas a su cuerpo— sentencié mientras que Arashi no sabía que responder ante eso

—Voy a intentar algo…— pero voy a necesitar que me sostengan luego de utilizarlo

Harumi estaba asustada, pero aún más intrigada en ver lo que iba a hacer a continuación

Junté mis puños, a lo que empiezo a entrar al estado aural, asustando a Arashi, el cual sólo estaba estático sin poder creer lo que veían sus ojos

Mi aura emergía de mi piel en grandes cantidades, mientras que la habitación comenzaba a moverse debido al pequeño temblor que producía el estado

Estaba al tope… expulsaba la mayor cantidad de aura posible, a lo que alzo mi mano, a lo que de mis dedos comenzaban a sobresalir agujas de aura.

Asusto a Harumi y Arashi, cuando ven que entierro mi mano en mi corazón

—¡RYO!— gritó preocupada Harumi, mientras comenzaba a levantarse y correr hacia mí rápidamente

—¡No te preocupes Harumi!— le grité mientras empezaba a encorvarme levemente por el dolor que sentía— necesito evitar que mi corazón explote para poder pasar al siguiente estado— dije mientras que Harumi sólo veía horrorizada la escena, sin entender mis palabras

Mi cuerpo comenzaba a absorber el aura, mientras que mis alaridos aumentaban a la vez que me veía obligado a sujetar con fuerza mi corazón, evitando que este dejara de funcionar por la excesiva cantidad de aura que recibía en un instante

Lancé un fuerte y doloroso grito, mientras que toda el aura era acumulada en mi corazón, a lo que ya una vez listo, las venas en mi cara empezaron a marcarse, y mostrar ese brillo reconocible al entrar al nuevo estado, al igual que mis ojos

Jadeaba, agotado… era la primera vez que entraba en ese estado por mi cuenta (sin la ayuda de Hanako) y de un momento para otro (sin ir acumulado el aura en mi corazón día por día). Sentía como si en cualquier momento fuera a caer agotado al suelo, sin poder soportar esta brusca entrada al estado aural evolucionado

No me rendía, comencé a levantarme lentamente, mientras que mis jadeos se volvían más frecuentes, a la vez que Harumi me observaba con lágrimas, preocupada al ver como demostraba mi esfuerzo

Puse mis dos manos en su estómago, y comencé a insertar mi aura en su cuerpo

La cantidad y concentración de aura que debía usarse para curar cada una de las células del cuerpo de Ayame era demasiado precisa, y esa concentración y cantidad solo eran posibles de administrar si entraba al nuevo estado aural

Mi cuerpo se rendía, el daño era a tal grado que incluso con el nuevo estado aural, se volvían minutos el tiempo necesario para reparar cada una de las células. Y eso que no era la misma cantidad de aura que había que colocar en todas, habían células como las del cerebro (u otros órganos vitales) que necesitaban cantidades y concentraciones distintas a las células normales, lo que agregaba aún mayor dificultad el curarla.

El horror de Harumi no hacía más que aumentar... de mi nariz, ojos y oídos empezaban a emerger gotas de sangre, las cuales recorrían mi cara y caían por mi barbilla en gran cantidad hacia el suelo, a la vez que llevaba más o menos dos tercios del cuerpo de Ayame curado…

Fue en el último segundo, cuando el cuerpo de la madre de Harumi estaba completamente curado, mi cuerpo fue el que cayó inconsciente al suelo, a la vez que las venas desaparecían, al igual que el brillo de mis ojos.

Estaba inmóvil, apenas si era consiente en ese momento, lo último que recuerdo es ver como Harumi se acercaba a mi cuerpo, mientras tenía su cara arriba de la mía, mientras me gritaba cosas, que no pude entender

Harumi y Arashi, al ver que estaba inconsciente, me levantaron y llevaron a una habitación de invitados que había en la casa, para luego dejarme recostado en una gran cama, a la vez que limpiaban mi cara, y revisaban mis signos vitales, usando una de las tantas maquinas que había en la habitación de Ayame, las cuales se tenían en caso de que una de las que usaba, llegase a fallar

Mi pulso era débil, pero lentamente volvía a fortalecerse…

Arashi observo a Harumi, después de ver que mi salud comenzaba a estabilizarse, exigiendo saber una respuesta, luego de haber visto todo lo ocurrido

Harumi terminó por contarle todo acerca de mi habilidad, de lo que ocurrió conmigo y Takeru, y cómo fue que fui capaz de curar a su madre

Fue en ese punto, cuando tanto Harumi con Arashi se exaltan al recordar lo que acababa de hacer, por lo que en el momento en el que lo recordaron, corrieron rápidamente hacia donde estaba Ayame

Su pulso era normal, aún estaba inconsciente, pero incluso el color de sus mejillas volvía a aparecer, dejando boquiabierto a Arashi al notar como en verdad era posible el hecho de que yo hubiese salvado a Ayame

—No creo que despierte por un tiempo— dijo Harumi mientras se separaba de su madre— creo que lo mejor es que llames a los médicos para que la revisen y la desconecten si ya no es necesario el uso de esas máquinas— dijo Harumi, a lo que Arashi asintió, para después retirarse de la habitación, para llamar a los médicos.

* * *

Una cómoda cama… es lo primero que siento, a lo que estiro lentamente mis brazos para sentir un cuerpo al lado mío, a lo que al sentir su aura y su forma... sabía que era Harumi.

Se sorprende en el momento en el que siente mi mano en su estómago, a lo que se gira para verme fijamente... y sin palabras de por medio, me abraza con fuerza, a la vez que le respondía de la misma manera

— _G-Gracias…—_ dijo finalmente en un susurro Harumi, mientras que las lágrimas volvían a emerger de sus ojos

—¿Despertó?— pregunté a o que Harumi niega con la cabeza

— _No… pero los doctores dijeron que estaría dormida hasta mañana, y que fue un milagro lo que había ocurrido…—_ dijo Harumi aún susurrando, a lo que levanta su mirada, para observarme preocupado

— _No te preocupes_ — volvió a decir Harumi— _Arashi les pagó por su confidencialidad, y tampoco les dijimos la razón del porqué o cómo se había curado—_ afirmó, a lo que empieza a bajar su mirada— _pero eso si… le tuve que contar a Arashi_ — dijo tímidamente, a lo que yo sólo la seguía abrazando

—No te preocupes… al menos, ya todo se solucionó— dije, a lo que Harumi sonríe, para después cerrar sus ojos y quedarse dormida en mis brazos, a lo que yo la acompaño… adquiriendo el mismo estado a la vez que cerraba mis ojos de igual manera

* * *

Era temprano en la mañana… el sol comenzaba a salir, a la vez que la habitación se iluminaba lentamente con el pasar de los minutos.

Eran aproximadamente las seis de la mañana, a la vez que Harumi y yo seguíamos en la misma posición con la que nos habíamos quedado dormidos

 **Pero… de un momento a otro, me despierto con un sentimiento de horror y sufrimiento**

* * *

(Nota del autor: creo que a partir de ahora siempre colocaré pequeños fragmentos del próximo capítulo, ahí en los comentarios si quieren me gustaría saber su opinión acerca de seguir colocándolos o no en los siguientes capítulos, a ver si les agrada la idea…)

 **Próximamente en "Aura floreciente"**

"— [¡Es demasiada sangre!]— se escucha en mi mente, mientras que en mi cabeza intentaba comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo"

"Una risa sádica y enferma se escucha atrás de mí, mientras que mis ojos estaban completamente abiertos, a la vez que las venas en estos se anchaban y enrojecían"

"El cielo, el aire… todo alrededor se transformaba en un infierno"

"Estruendos incesantes eran escuchados por Takeru y los niños, a lo que un gran rugido los deja paralizados por el terror"

"— **[Ryo… tu aura no está haciendo efecto]—"**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dios mío… sí que me costó crear este capítulo xD, además de ser bastante largo tuve bastantes cosas de las que ocuparme durante esta semana U.U**

 **Les tengo que informar (nuevamente) que la próxima semana no podré subir capitulo nuevo, ya que se me vienen una infinidad de pruebas y trabajos, y no podré dedicarle mucho a la historia, por lo que prefiero publicarla el cuatro de diciembre y así poder entregarles un capitulo decente (y bien salseante déjenme decirles ¬w¬)**

 **Muchas gracias** Lord fire 123, **hacía mucho que no recibía un mensaje como el tuyo, y no sabes lo gratificante que es para mí el que te haya gustado mi historia. Y, respecto a tu pregunta… bueno, no quiero espoilear acerca de lo que sucederá con Ryuji, ni cuando "ocurrirá" (Por que es obvio el que sí o sí aparecera tarde o temprano jaja), pero lo que sí puedo decirte es que la historia ya está "echa" de cierta forma, tengo el hilo de ésta construido y lo que puedo revelarte es que van a ser TRES historias(Lazos de aura, Aura floreciente,y... otra historia la cual no revelaré el nombre jaja), así que ahí puedes sacar tus propias conclusiones de ello si quieres e-e xD**

 **Ya terminado de hablar ese tema, tengo que decirles que últimamente he tenido problemas con la imagen de portada de "Aura floreciente", e intentado incontables veces el cambiarla, pero al parecer a la historia no le gusta la imagen que le coloqué y se anda cambiando a la antigua en la primera oportunidad que tiene xD, si alguien sabe por qué ocurren estas cosas, o como solucionarlas, le agradecería si me pudiesen enviar un PM o algo para poder ayudarme con éste problema**

 **Sin más que decir**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo :3**


	5. Desesperación y locura

**Wow… ni se imaginan todos los records que se vienen con este capítulo, pero me guardo las ganas… mejor decirlo después al final del capítulo, el cual es muuuuy largo (uno de los records que mencione antes que tengo que revelar ahora u.u jaja) así que prepárense una merienda o algo para comer o beber y búsquense un lugar cómodo para leer y relajarse porque esto tomará tiempo si es que deciden leerse el capítulo de una sola vez xD**

 **Sin más que decir y ya dejando de molestarlos e-e**

 **Comencemos con el 5to capítulo de aura floreciente**

* * *

El sentimiento de impotencia me abordaba… a la vez que comenzaba a sujetarme la cabeza en respuesta a todos los sentimientos que de un momento a otro me afrontaron.

—[¡Takeru! ¡¿Qué ocurre?!]— pregunté casi al instante por telepatía, ya que obviamente supuse que aquellos sentimientos provenían de mi amigo.

—[¿Ryo?]— preguntó totalmente extrañado Takeru, a la vez que por el tono de voz sacaba por conclusión de que este acababa de despertar a causa de mi mensaje— [¿Por qué preguntas?… estamos bien]— afirmó el pokémon, sin embargo mi rostro no cambiaba ya que no podía creer aquellas palabras… ese dolor era demasiado intenso.

—[Takeru… ¡Busca inmediatamente el aura de Haruko o el de los demás!]— ordené, ya que desde esa distancia no era capaz de detectar aquellas auras, excepto la de Takeru debido a nuestra conexión.

No hubo respuesta por parte de mi amigo, a lo que yo comienzo a desesperarme aún más… mientras estaba sentado en la cama, a la vez que Harumi aún estaba dormida.

—[¡Takeru!]— grité a causa del silencio prolongado, a lo que las palabras que se escuchan a continuación me dejan completamente congelado.

—[Ryo… ¡ven de inmediato!]— se escuchó en mi mente, a la vez que yo me encontraba completamente paralizado al pensar en todas las posibles razones que hubieran obligado a Takeru a decir aquellas palabras…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Durante la tarde del día anterior…**

El clima era igual que en los días pasados, la nieve cubría todo lo que se llegase a alcanzar la vista, a la vez que nevaba levemente a momentos…

Nuestro hogar estaba deshabitado, no había ningún rastro de que alguien hubiera estado en ella, excepto por las brasas que aún prevalecían débilmente en la chimenea.

Era una día tranquilo en el pueblo, el silencio rondaba las calles y con ello, la paz…

Pero solo duró dos minutos aproximadamente.

— _"¡Rapidito, rapidito!"—_ gritaba por telepatía Haruko, a la vez que estaba arriba de lo que parecía ser un pequeño trineo (un poco más grande que la misma Haruko), mientras que en este habían pequeños, delgados pero firmes troncos, a lo que atado a este estaba un fastidiado Yoshiro, el cual tiraba con bastante esfuerzo (sin demostrarlo obviamente) el liviano trineo, con su gorro de lana puesto.

— _"¡Deja de mandarme como si fuera tu mascota!"—_ gritó por telepatía Yoshiro, completamente fastidiado, mientras que Haruko solo le sacó su lengua a la vez que sonreía como respuesta.

Obviamente no eran buenos ratos para Yoshiro, tenía que transportar un trineo que para él era bastante pesado, y más encima tenía que ser fuerte y no aparentar el frío que sentía al pisar la fría nieve.

Pero no podía ser débil ante Haruko y los demás…

—Dios… Yoshiro— dijo sorpresivamente Takeru, a lo que el Zorua se exalta levemente, al olvidarse de que el padre de Haruko también estaba con ellos— no me digas que ya estás comenzando a cansarte— dijo mientras que este a su vez levantaba tres troncos casi diez veces más largos y gruesos que los que llevaba Yoshiro, dejándolo completamente boquiabierto.

— _"¡No!"—_ gritó orgullosamente por telepatía Yoshiro, a la vez que se erguía y comenzaba a tirar con mayor fuerza el pequeño trineo, aumentando la velocidad de este, a la vez que Haruko levantaba sus bracitos como forma de disfrutar el "paseo".

Atrás de Takeru y los niños observaban fastidiadas las pokémon y Narue

—¿Acaso es regla general el que todos los hombres sean orgullosos?…— decía Narue, a la vez que ella junto con Hiyori y Hanako transportaban varias latas de pintura, junto con algunas brochas.

Las madres no dijeron nada, solo dieron un gruñido a la vez que asentían hacia Narue, bastante apenadas pero a la vez sonriendo.

El grupo continuó caminando hacia la casa de Yuta, hasta que, luego de unos minutos lograron finalmente llegar a esta.

No era necesario el siquiera tocar la puerta… Yuta ya se encontraba afuera de su casa, ya que este los estaba esperando

—Qué bueno que les sirvió el pequeño trineo que tenía guardado…— dijo Yuta con una sonrisa, a la vez que observaba a Haruko y Yoshiro.

—Si… con toda esa madera repararemos tu casa y tres más; se nota que Yoshiro fue el que más se esforzó— dijo sarcásticamente Takeru, mientras dejaba caer los tres troncos que llevaba, haciendo un gran estruendo

Narue, Hiyori y Hanako observaron molestas a Takeru, el cual obviamente se había pasado bastante de la raya con aquellas palabras a lo que él, al darse cuenta de lo mismo, no mostró señales de disculparse, otra vez debido a su "fantástico" orgullo.

Pero la reacción de los niños… era otra historia

Tanto el Zorua como la Riolu observaron completamente fastidiados a Takeru… Yoshiro en parte porque no hubiese apreciado su esfuerzo, y Haruko por burlarse de su amigo

La mirada de Yoshiro de a poco se transformó de una encabronada a una más triste, mientras comenzaba a admitir que las "ramitas" que había conseguido transportar con tanto esfuerzo no servirían de nada, a lo que se quedó sentado en el suelo, mientras tenía la vista gacha… triste, a la vez que bajaba sus orejas.

Takeru aún mantenía una actitud seria, a la vez que estiraba sus brazos, como respuesta al haber cargado todo ese peso durante el trayecto…

Iba a continuar caminando para entrar a la casa de Yuta, sin importarle la actitud decaída de Yoshiro; sin embargo, la voz de Haruko lo detiene.

— ** _"Papá…"—_** dijo por telepatía la Riolu, a lo que su padre se gira, para después extrañarse al ver su enojado rostro. No encabronada ni fastidiada… esta vez era un enojo completamente distinto…

Uno real hacia su padre.

Y no pasaron muchos segundos, cuando Haruko expresó lo que sentía…

— ** _"Eres el peor…"—_** dijo mientras se bajaba del trineo y le daba un tierno abrazo a Yoshiro al intentar consolarlo, el cual lo recibía aún cabizbajo por lo que le había dicho Takeru.

Una flecha… recibida directamente en el corazón de su padre, a lo que este cae de rodillas al suelo, a la vez que tenía su vista puesta en el vacío ante las palabras que le había dicho su hija, dejándole una herida mortal de tal grado que ni siquiera mi aura en el estado aural con el máximo poder podría sanar…

—Y dicen que la fuerza está en los músculos— reía Narue mientras entraba a la casa de yuta, a la vez que observaba como habían vencido a Takeru, el cual aún estaba arrodillado en el suelo, mientras observaba el suelo, con sus ojos completamente abiertos.

—"Te lo tienes bien merecido"— dijo fastidiada Hanako en un gruñido, a la vez que era la siguiente en entrar a la casa.

—"Eso tienes por molestar a mi hijo"— se escuchó el gruñido de la Zoroark, mientras que ella y Yuta entraban de igual manera a la casa

Takeru seguía en la misma posición, a lo que empiezan a entrar a la casa Haruko y Yoshiro, llevando el trineo y la madera que consiguió este último.

Haruko rodeaba con su brazo derecho a Yoshiro, aún intentando consolarlo, pero un gemido a causa de la pena que sentía el Zorua en ese momento impacta a Haruko, a lo que esta gira nuevamente su rostro hacia su padre en el último momento, mientras que Takeru hacía lo mismo, cómo si hubiera sentido la reacción de su hija.

La mirada que le lanza Haruko… fue como otra gran y poderosa flecha, pero esta le llegó directamente a la cabeza, dejándolo en el suelo, fuera de combate…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _—_** _"Vamos Yoshiro, ayúdame a pintar este mueble"_ — dijo por telepatía Haruko mientras corría con una pequeña brocha en su mano, a la vez que tenía puesto un pequeño delantal blanco; a lo que Yoshiro comienza a seguirla, a la vez que este también tenía puesto en su espalda un delantal del mismo color.

Narue y las demás pokémon seguían pintando las paredes de la casa de Yuta, mientras que este y Takeru reparaban una de las paredes dañadas, remplazándolas con tablas nuevas.

A Yuta se le veía igual de enérgico que siempre, mientras que Takeru aún mantenía la cabeza gacha, a la vez que martillaba en la pared… aún con las heridas mortales en su corazón y cabeza.

Todos seguían arreglando la casa de Yuta; sin embargo un grito los exalta a todos.

 _—"¡Oye!"—_ se escucha la voz encabronada de Yoshiro, a lo que todos se giran hacia él, para después observar como tenía su cara con una mancha blanca que le recorría desde su oreja derecha hasta su ojo izquierdo.

Todos esbozaron una pequeña sonrisa, excepto Takeru, el cual ni siquiera se había inmutado por el grito, mientras se mantenía con la misma actitud deprimida a la vez que continuaba martillando la pared de la casa.

Haruko reía a carcajadas, mientras tenía el arma del delito en sus manos (una brocha con pintura blanca en la punta de esta).

 _—"¡Ya verás!"—_ sentenció encabronado por telepatía Yoshiro, a lo que asusta a Haruko al comenzar a tomar una brocha con su boca, y untarla en un gran tarro de pintura blanca, a lo que la saca de este para dejar ver nuevamente la brocha, ahora con una gran cantidad de pintura en él, mientras goteaba por el exceso de la misma.

 _—"¡Nooooo! ¡Piedad!"—_ gritó por telepatía Haruko, a la vez que corría de un lado a otro por la casa al ver como Yoshiro empezaba a correr hacia ella con intenciones de bañarla con aquella blanca pintura.

—"Oigan, tengan cuidado"— dijo en un gruñido Hiyori, al ver como Haruko pasaba entre sus piernas y en las de los demás.

Obviamente ninguno de los niños escuchaba, a la vez que corrían aún más fuerte por toda la casa y por ende… no pasó mucho cuando el primer cuerpo perdió el equilibro.

Hanako se tropezó, luego de varios choques que su hija provocó al pasar por sus piernas, a lo que al caer hace que un balde de pintura que estaba arriba de una escalera comenzara a tambalear, a lo que este cae encima de la cabeza de Hanako, dejándole su torso y rostro completamente blanco al voltearse el balde encima de ella.

— _"Oh, oh…"—_ dijo Haruko a lo que se detiene al notar que había provocado la caída de su mamá, pero el arrepentimiento no dura mucho… ya que en el momento en el que bajó su guardia, fue cuando "él" atacó.

— _"¡Que no se te olvide que aún me las tienes que pagar!"—_ se escuchó la voz de Yoshiro, a lo que Haruko paralizada gira su rostro hacia su derecha, pero ya era tarde para reaccionar… Yoshiro ya había saltado encima de ella.

— _"¡Nooo, todo menos la carita!"—_ gritó por telepatía Haruko, mientras que esta luchaba con todas sus fuerzas al intentar zafarse de las patitas de Yoshiro, el cual había puesto una en cada mano y pata de la Riolu.

Los ojos vengativos de Yoshiro eran evidentes, a la vez que su sonrisa maquiavélica que poseía en aquel momento mientras sostenía con su boca la brocha no hacía que se viera menos inofensivo.

Ya era tarde; Yoshiro no tuvo piedad… pintó a la pobre Riolu de blanco.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hubo silencio, mientras que Yoshiro sonreía triunfal a la vez que se separaba de Haruko la cual, ahora con todo su pelaje blanco, solo estaba atónita ante lo que acababa de ocurrir…

No pasó mucho, hasta que la cara sonriente de Yoshiro se transformó en una perpleja, mientras veía como Haruko comenzaba a llorar de un momento a otro, exaltando a los demás de igual manera…

— _"¡Eres malo!"—_ gritó por telepatía Haruko, a la vez que se restregaba su ojito mientras lloraba, a lo que se levanta extrañando a todos, para después irse de la casa corriendo, llorando totalmente avergonzada de que tuviera su pelaje manchado de blanco.

Takeru y los demás guardaron silencio… sabían que aquello no era más que un juego, pero obviamente Yoshiro era mayor que Haruko, quizás solo tuviera algunos años, pero a pesar de que vivieran aproximadamente lo mismo que los humanos, maduraban a velocidades mucho más rápidas que nosotros.

Yoshiro era mayor… y este no se apenaría por tener manchado su pelaje, caso contrario fue el de Haruko, la cual más que enojada estaba avergonzada por la situación en la que quedó su pelito.

—Hanako…— dijo Takeru a lo que se acercaba a la Lopunny, la cual aún estaba en el suelo ya que no se había levantado debido a que estaba observando lo que ocurría entre su hija y Yoshiro— ¿Estás bien?— preguntó, preocupado de que se hubiera golpeado con el balde de pintura a la vez que comenzaba a ayudarla a levantarse.

—"Estoy bien, no te preocupes…"— dijo Hanako en un gruñido, a la vez que se levantaba y se restregaba sus ojos, sacándose los excesos de pintura que tenía en ellos—"supongo que tendré que darme un baño después"— dijo con una sonrisa, mientras se tomaba la situación mil veces mejor a como se la tomaron Haruko y Yoshiro— "Pero… Haruko…"— dijo un poco preocupada Hanako, pero en el momento en el que lo dice, Yoshiro ya había tomado una lata de pintura con su boca y se había ido corriendo de la casa de Yuta.

Pasaron unos segundos, mientras que inclusive Yuta y Narue habían parado de reparar la casa, observando la escena.

—"Estarán bien…"— dijo con una sonrisa Hiyori en un gruñido, a la vez que continuaba pintando un mueble que había en la cocina de la casa—"Dejemos que ellos resuelvan sus problemas, sé que lo harán" — reconoció la Zoroark.

Los demás confiaron en las palabras de la pokémon, por lo que decidieron dejar que Haruko y Yoshiro solucionaran por sí mismo en el embrollo en el que se metieron, mientras que el resto continuaba reparando la casa, confiando a la vez en que los pequeños pokémon no se meterían en problemas…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **—** _"¿Dónde está?"—_ se preguntó a si mismo Yoshiro, mientras corría de un lado a otro pisando la fría nieve, sin importarle el contacto de ella con sus patitas…

Pasaron unos minutos, hasta que finalmente el Zorua logró ver un cuerpo sentado en la fría nieve, el cual estaba muy bien camuflado con el suelo, ya que el color de ambos era el mismo.

Yoshiro comenzaba a acercarse a la Riolu, la cual estaba sentada y encorvada a la vez que lloraba… aún sintiéndose avergonzada por la situación en la que estaba.

Yoshiro estaba nervioso, mientras que este aún sujetaba con su boca la pequeña lata de pintura.

— _"O-Oye"—_ dijo por telepatía Yoshiro, mientras daba cortos pasos hacia su amiga.

 _—"No te acerques…"—_ dijo Haruko, a la vez que se abrazaba a sí misma y comenzaba a encorvarse aún más, mientras que las lágrimas emergían en mayores cantidades _— "m-me veo f-fea"—_ declaró tímidamente la Riolu.

Yoshiro solo la observó fastidiado luego de escuchar aquellas palabras, ya que para él… nunca se había visto fea.

 _—"Si que eres tonta…_ "— dijo Yoshiro fastidiado a la vez que se sentaba al lado de Haruko, la cual lo miraba extrañada, mientras que este dejaba la lata de pintura a un lado.

Solo hubo silencio por parte de Haruko, la cual observaba hacia otra dirección, mientras se agarraba su brazo izquierdo con su mano derecha, aún apenada de que su pelaje estuviera completamente blanco.

— _"La-Lamento haberte pintado la cara…"—_ dijo avergonzada Haruko, a la vez que colocaba sus manos debajo de sus piernas, sentándose en ellas, a lo que casi al instante Yoshiro se exalta ante tales palabras, a la vez que comenzaba a enojarse por las mismas, no hacia Haruko, sino hacia él mismo… ya que él la había manchado mucho más a como ella hizo con él, y Haruko se estaba disculpando…

— _"Serás… ¡Mira!"—_ dijo Yoshiro, a lo que extraña de sobre manera a Haruko cuando esta lo observa tomar la lata de pintura con sus patitas y darlo vuelta encima de su cabeza, dejándolo completamente cubierto por la pintura blanca, quedando igual que su amiga.

— _"¡Ves!"—_ dijo Yoshiro fastidiado al haber ignorado su orgullo, humillándose de tal manera para hacer sentir mejor a Haruko, a la vez que alzaba sus patitas, para mostrar que incluso su estómago y pecho estaban pintados de blanco— _"¡Ahora los dos nos vemos feos! ¡¿Contenta?!"—_ dijo preguntando al final, mientras que este ya no podía estar más avergonzado por la situación, pero el abrazo de Haruko lo deja con sus ojos abiertos.

 _—"Shí…"—_ dijo por telepatía Haruko, a la vez que sonreía, alegre de que su amigo la animara y se "sacrificara" de esa manera.

Yoshiro no hizo nada, ya de por si estaba estático ante el abrazo que le daba su amiga, pero luego de unos segundos solo sonríe al igual que esta.

Pasaron los minutos, mientras que los dos pokémon seguían en la misma posición

— _"Oye…"—_ dijo ya un poco avergonzado Yoshiro — _"Y ahora… ¿cómo nos sacaremos esta pintura?"—_ preguntó mientras reía por lo bajo, al haber olvidado que ambos estaban completamente blancos.

— _"¿Eh?… ¡Tienes razón!"—_ dijo Haruko separándose de Yoshiro, a lo que lo toma de una de sus patitas, levantándose y comenzando a caminar, exaltándolo por lo mismo de igual manera— _"Ven… en la casa debe haber algún paño para limpiarnos"—_ dijo con una sonrisa la Riolu, mientras sujetaba la patita de su amigo, el cual solo asintió con un leve enrojecimiento en sus mejillas, aunque luego se extraña de momento, y comienza a tirar de la mano de Haruko, extrañándola de igual manera.

— _"Espera…"—_ dijo Yoshiro a la vez que detenía el caminar de la Riolu— _"¿Enserio piensas que podremos limpiar mi gorro y tu cinta con un simple paño húmedo?"—_ preguntó el Zorua, a lo que Haruko abre sus ojos, como si hubiera descubierto algo de lo que no se había percatado.

— _"Tienes Razón…"—_ dijo mientras se desabrochaba su cinta, a lo que dejaba al descubierto el pelaje amarillo de su cuello, produciendo pequeñas risas por parte de Yoshiro ante lo divertida que se veía su amiga.

 _—"¡¿De qué te ríes?!"—_ dijo fastidiada Haruko, a lo que de un rápido movimiento le saca el gorro que aún mantenía en su cabeza, mostrando su pelaje negro con punta roja que salía de esta, quedando aún más gracioso a como quedo Haruko después de sacarse su cinta.

Yoshiro solo infló sus mejillas, mientras miraba hacia otra dirección, un poco apenado por lo mismo.

— _"Bueno, entonces… ¿Tienes alguna idea?"—_ preguntó el pequeño pokémon, a lo que Haruko se sienta en la nieve, sin importarle la temperatura… ya que ya estaba acostumbrada a la misma debido a todo el tiempo que estuvo sentada antes.

— _"Tengo una… pero podría ser peligroso, casi mortal"—_ dijo Haruko a la vez que observaba con ojos que irradiaban misterio a Yoshiro, el cual tragaba un poco de saliva, ya que creía en las palabras de su amiga.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Varios ruidos se escuchaban en nuestro hogar… cosas callándose, adoloridos por colitas pisadas, y varios gritos encabronados.

— _"¡Ya te dije que es una mala idea!"—_ gritó por telepatía Yoshiro mientras veía a Haruko, la cual calentaba agua en una olla colocándola encima de la chimenea que prendieron ellos solos.

— _"¡¿Quieres callarte?!"—_ dijo fastidiada Haruko mientras realizaba la "mortal" tarea— _"Además… mira, está funcionando"—_ volvió a decir mientras observaba como emergían pequeñas burbujas en la olla.

 **—** _"¡Todavía no entiendo el porqué haces esto!… ¡¿No que en los pueblos humanos hay lugares en donde hay estanques con aguas calientes donde se bañan?!"—_ preguntó Yoshiro, totalmente preocupado de que su amiga tuviera un accidente con el agua que hervía.

— _"¿Te refieres a las aguas termales?, bueno… sí, ¡Pero esto es más divertido!"—_ sentenció con una sonrisa la Riolu, mientras que Yoshiro la observaba con la boca abierta y fastidiado ante esas palabras.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

En las afueras de nuestro hogar volvía a reinar el silencio, a la vez que las leves y suaves brizas acompañaban al ambiente…

Obviamente como era de esperarse en la vida de estos personajes… el silencio no duró mucho.

— _"¡¿Cómo puede ser más entretenido el cocinarme vivo dentro de una olla?!"—_ se escucha el grito telepático desesperado de Yoshiro, a la vez que toda la casa y nieve alrededor temblaba debido al mismo.

— _"Vamos~, vamos~… ¡Sabes que será entretenido!"—_ dijo por telepatía Haruko ya adentro de la casa, a la vez que esta intentaba meter a Yoshiro a la olla con agua hirviendo, mientras que este luchaba por no entrar con sus cuatro patas encima de la olla abierta

— _"¡¿Puedes escuchar siquiera lo que dices?!"—_ dijo desesperado Yoshiro, a lo que ya harto de la situación, da un salto rápido, separándose de Haruko y la olla— _"Lo siento… no me dejas de otra"—_ sentenció el pokémon mientras sus ojos demostraban un brillo azul, habiendo cegado a Haruko para que así hubiera sido más fácil el escapar de aquella trampa mortal que la misma Riolu había maquinado.

— _"¡Oye! ¡No es justo!"—_ dijo fastidiada la Riolu, mientras que esta movía sus manos hacia cualquier dirección al no poder ver nada; sin embargo, de un momento a otro Haruko se tropieza sin querer… empezando a caer hacia la olla que aún tenía el agua hirviendo.

Yoshiro ya había aterrizado encima de la mesa una vez que había cegado a Haruko, pero nota al instante el momento en el que Haruko se tropezó, paralizando su corazón en un instante luego de notar lo obvio.

— _"¡Haruko!"—_ gritó preocupado Yoshiro, mientras desactivaba su ilusión a la vez que saltaba y empujaba con bastante rapidez a Haruko, chocando con ella de una manera bastante brusca, pero al menos alejándola del peligro de igual manera…

Ambos pokémon terminaron en el suelo… Yoshiro estaba encima de Haruko, a lo que este la observaba aún preocupado.

— _"¡¿Estas bien?!"—_ preguntó totalmente exaltado Yoshiro, a lo que se extraña cuando su vista se posa en Haruko, la cual únicamente demostraba felicidad, mientras tenía los ojos cerrados y una gran sonrisa— _"¡¿Por qué tienes ese rostro?!"—_ preguntaba aún más extrañado y ahora fastidiado el Zorua, a lo que comenzaba a separarse de la Riolu a la vez que esta se levantaba de igual manera, para después caminar en silencio hacia la olla… aún con esa sonrisa.

Pasaron unos segundos… cuando Haruko dio la razón de su sonrisa tan repentina.

— _"Es que… es la primera vez que me llamas por mi nombre"—_ sentenció por telepatía Haruko, a la vez que se rascaba su mejilla, levemente sonrojada mientras seguía caminando hacia la olla.

— _"¡Espera un momento!"—_ dijo Yoshiro volviendo a cegar a Haruko, la cual cae al suelo si es que el cuerpo de Yoshiro no está ahí para evitarlo.

— _"¡¿En serio?!"—_ dijo fastidiada por telepatía la Riolu a la vez que aleteaba de un lado a otro, intentando golpear a su amigo el cual le había vuelto a quitar la vista.

— _"¡No me dejaste otra opción, Haruko!"—_ dijo Yoshiro, mencionando el nombre de su amiga a propósito, ya que después de eso Haruko solo se tapó su carita, feliz de que su amigo la volviera a llamar por su nombre, dejándola quieta de momento.

Yoshiro dejó a Haruko a un lado de la casa, bien alejada de la olla, para después comenzar a moverse de un lado a otro, extrañando a Haruko la cual aún seguía con su vista anulada pero no así su oído o su tacto.

 _—"¡¿Cuánto tiempo me tendrás así?!"—_ preguntó fastidiada Haruko, a la vez que entrecruzaba sus brazos y se sentaba, impaciente de escuchar todos esos ruidos y no obtener ninguna respuesta. 

— _"Dios… ¿por qué ponen las cosas tan alto?"—_ dijo por telepatía Yoshiro al aire, a la vez que se subía costosamente a un gran estante, sacando algunas cosas de este, pero luego de unos segundos, este se tropieza y cae al suelo con un sonido bastante tierno.

— _"¡Ay!"—_ gritó Yoshiro con su respectivo gruñido, mientras se sobaba su espalda por el golpe, a lo que se gira para ver a Haruko, la cual solo se estaba tapando la boca de la risa por lo que acababa de escuchar— _"¡No te rías!"—_ dijo Yoshiro mientras observaba encabronado a Haruko, la cual aún intentaba no reírse.

— _"Lo siento… se escuchó demasiado gracioso"—_ dijo Haruko entre risitas— _"Pero… ¿Estás bien?"—_ preguntó la Riolu, a lo que aquello exalta levemente a Yoshiro, al hacer notar que de igual manera se preocupó por él.

— _"S-Sí…"—_ dijo el Zorua aún poco apenado, a lo que continúa ordenando y sacando las cosas necesarias para hacer "aquello".

Después de unos minutos (eternos para la poca paciencia de Haruko), finalmente Yoshiro logró conseguir todos los "ingredientes", por lo que ya habiendo hecho esto, los colocó todos al lado de la olla, y se dispuso a desactivar su habilidad en Haruko.

— _"¡Listo!"—_ dijo alegre Yoshiro a la vez que desactivaba su ilusión, mientras que sus ojos dejaban de brillar por lo mismo, devolviéndole así la vista a su amiga.

Haruko abrió sus ojos lentamente, solo para extrañarse en el momento en el que ve varias toallas y un pequeño jabón, además de un pequeño balde al lado de una esponja,

— _"¿Eh?"—_ dijo extrañada Haruko— _"¿De dónde sacaste la toalla, el jabón y la esponjita?"—_ preguntó extrañada, ya que esta no sabía de la existencia de aquellos objetos.

— _"Bueno… me costó encontrarlo, pero en la pieza de Ryo los hallé en una pequeña mochila"—_ dijo Yoshiro, a la vez que metía una de las toallas en la olla con agua caliente.

— _"¡Está bien!"—_ dijo alegre Haruko, a lo que empieza a caminar hacia Yoshiro, mientras que este sacaba una de las toallas calientes para después pasárselas con cuidado a la Riolu junto con el jabón, a lo que esta empieza a limpiarse su cara…

Ambos pokémon estaban en el proceso de limpieza… ya con su carita y panza limpias de pintura, Haruko se fija que Yoshiro comienza a quejarse.

— _"Rayos…" —_ dijo por telepatía Yoshiro mientras intentaba limpiarse la pintura de su espalda, ya habiendo limpiado el resto de su cuerpo pero, obviamente, este no alcanzaba a limpiar la parte de atrás de su cuerpo por culpa de sus patitas cortas y sin dedos.

Los gemidos de Yoshiro debido al esfuerzo que este hacía para intentar limpiarse la espalda no fueron ignorados por su amiga, a lo que esta solo sonríe, para después tomar su toalla y colocarla en la espalda de Yoshiro, dejando al Zorua completamente estático y con su pelaje erizado luego de sentir el tibio contacto de la toalla contra su espalda.

— _"¡¿Q-Que h-haces?!"—_ preguntó el pequeño pokémon totalmente sonrojado y apenado, al darse cuenta claramente que era Haruko la que había puesto aquella toalla que sentía, a lo que la Riolu comienza a limpiar la espalda de Yoshiro, dejándolo más incómodo aún, pero aceptando el trato de igual manera .

— _"¿Qué crees que hago? ¡Pues te limpio, tonto!"—_ sentenció por telepatía la Riolu, a la vez que reía de por medio, al notar como su amigo empezaba a temblar por lo nervioso que estaba, mientras que este permanecía estático ante el trato.

Pasaron unos minutos, a lo que Haruko finalmente terminaba de limpiar la espalda del Zorua.

— _"¡Listo!"—_ dijo alegre por telepatía Haruko, a la vez que sacaba la toalla del ahora pelaje negro de Yoshiro.

— _"G-Gracias…"—_ dijo aún apenado Yoshiro, a lo que este se da la vuelta para ver a su amiga, pero se queda con la boca abierta al ver cómo esta le mostraba su espalda, aún blanca por la pintura…

— _"¿Qué esperas…?"—_ preguntó fastidiada Haruko, a la vez que se corría las dos lagrimas que colgaban de su cabeza, dejando más despejada su espalda para poder ser así limpiadas de mejor manera— _"Yo tampoco alcanzo esa parte"—_ dijo con total normalidad Haruko, a la vez que Yoshiro solo se colocaba más nervioso ante lo ya obvio que le pedía su amiga…

Tendría que limpiar la espalda de Haruko.

Yoshiro tomó la toalla con sus temblorosas patas, tragó un poco de saliva, y la colocó en la espalda de su amiga, empezando a limpiarla lenta y suavemente…

Haruko solo tenía una sonrisa, sin una gota de vergüenza, mientras que Yoshiro era otra historia… no había que ser un genio para ver que el pobre Zorua estaba completamente nervioso ante lo que estaba haciendo, pero viendo que su amiga no parecía oponerse al trato, solo se tragó su miedo, y decidió dejar reluciente la espalda de Haruko.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

A pesar del mal estado de las paredes y muebles de la casa de Yuta, esta fue reparada en pocas horas minutos gracias al dueño de esta y Takeru, por lo que únicamente hacía falta el decorarla, pero debido a lo ocurrido con Hanako y la pintura, Narue y Hiyori decidieron que sería mejor que ellas se quedaran a pintar la casa del anciano, mientras que la Lopunny se aseara… y ya que Takeru había acabado su labor con Yuta, era obvio que no iba a dejar que Hanako se asease sola, obviamente velando por la seguridad de su pareja, ya que no quería separarse de esta, sin ningún otro tipo de intereses románticos de por medio.

 **—** Vamos Hanako~… ¿Por qué no quieres ir a bañarte conmigo a las aguas~?— dijo cariñosamente Takeru a la vez que este y Hanako caminaban hacia la casa, siendo esta última constantemente abrazada por un "regalón", que lo único que quería era bañarse con su pareja.

—"Ya te dije, quiero usar el jabón de Harumi…"— dijo en un gruñido Hanako, a la vez que Takeru seguía en su faceta "regalona"— "Después de conseguirlo vamos a las aguas, ¿De acuerdo?"— preguntó al final la Lopunny a lo que Takeru asiente varias veces, contento de la idea.

Supongo que incluso los fuertes y orgullosos… tienen una debilidad.

Haruko y Takeru, luego de unos minutos bien cariñosos, llegaron finalmente a la entrada de la casa. Takeru con corazones en sus ojos abrió la puerta, y al fijarse en lo que estaba ocurriendo dentro de su hogar…

Bueno… los corazones en sus ojos cambiaron por unos ojos en blanco, a la vez que su boca se abría hasta el suelo.

— _"¡¿Aún no terminas?!"—_ preguntó impaciente Haruko, mientras que aún sostenía las colitas de su cabeza, a la vez que Yoshiro seguía limpiado su espalda.

— _"Y-Ya ca-casi"—_ dijo el Zorua aún nervioso, mintiendo a la vez ya que la espalda de la Riolu ya estaba limpia.

 _—"Ay no…"—_ pensó Hanako al ver la escena, a lo que al instante siente el aura asesina de Takeru emergiendo de su piel, a la vez que este activaba abruptamente su estado aural.

— **¡¿Cómo te atreves a poner tus patas en la espalda de mi hermosa Haruko?! ¡Tú…! ¡Niño confianzudo!** — gritaba totalmente furioso Takeru, a lo que ahora en sus ojos solo habían poderosas llamas, como forma de expresar el "odio" que tenía hacia Yoshiro por lo que estaba haciendo con su hija.

Por suerte, el estado aural de Takeru y el mío es inútil ante la fuerza de Hanako y Harumi…

Hanako ya había tomado la cola a Takeru, el cual seguía con intentos fallidos de ahorcar a Yoshiro, el cual al darse cuenta de la presencia de los mayores, tanto Haruko como él se separaron, totalmente asustados de la reacción de Takeru.

—"Cálmate Takeru…"— dijo por un gruñido Hanako, mientras pedía paciencia a la situación, a la vez que aún mantenía a raya a Takeru para que este no asesinase a Yoshiro—"¿Eh…?"— se extraña en el momento en el que observa nuevamente la situación, viendo la chimenea encendida y la olla con agua hirviendo, pero sus ojos se concentran en el que ahora era un pequeñísimo jabón, a lo que el aroma en la habitación la hace entender que era lo que acababa de ocurrir

Hanako soltó sorpresivamente a Takeru, el cual se extraña de momento, por lo que aun con su furia, observa a Hanako preocupado de igual manera, pero en el momento en el que este se gira… su pelaje comienza a erizarse, a la vez que desactivaba su estado aural casi al instante luego de sentir esa ira y sed de sangre por parte de su pareja, la cual superaba con creces a la que había sentido el mismo lucario segundos atrás.

Las orejas de Hanako comienzan a levantarse, a la vez que una sombría mirada se posa sobre los pequeños pokémon, los cuales tenías sus ahora limpios pelajes completamente erizados ante la presencia que ahora emitía la Lopunny.

— **"Ustedes… usaron todo el jabón mío y de Harumi… ese jabón, era especial…"—** dijo completamente enfurecida en un gruñido Hanako, a lo que Takeru olvidaba por completo su furia a la vez que comenzaba a asustarse ante la reacción de su pareja.

De vuelta a las afueras de la casa, el momento de paz tan inusual que se presentaba, fue nuevamente interrumpido por el caos de nuestra familia.

—"¡Nooooo! ¡No nos pegues!"— se escuchó el grito telepático tanto de Haruko como de Yoshiro, a lo que se escuchan dos buenos coscorrones después de aquello, para después volver a ese estado de silencio y paz tan poco común y a la vez tan deseado en las afueras de nuestro hogar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Fiuuuu, sí que terminé cansada…— decía Narue, mientras que ella y Hiyori caminaban de regreso a casa, ya habiendo finalizado el pintar de la casa de Yuta, a lo que la Zoroark solo asintió con una sonrisa, a la vez que continuaban caminando.

Pasaron los minutos, cuando finalmente llegaron a la casa… en aquel momento la noche comenzaba a hacerse presente, a la vez que la temperatura disminuía de igual manera, provocando leves tiritones por parte de Narue; caso contrario era Hiyori, ya que esta ya estaba acostumbrada a pasar noches heladas a la intemperie, por lo que no mostraba las mismas señales de frío que Narue, aunque eso no quitaba el hecho de que, incluso para ella, la temperatura comenzaba a bajar aún más a como ella estaba acostumbrada en sus noches más heladas.

Estaban a unos dos pasos de abrir la puerta de la casa, a lo que el sonido de unos gritos las preocupa, por lo que Narue la abre rápidamente y tanto ella como Hiyori quedan completamente atónitas ante lo que sus ojos observaban.

 **—** _"¡¿Nos pueden bajar de una vez?!"—_ decía encabronado por telepatía Yoshiro, mientras que esté y Haruko estaban adentro de lo que parecía un canguro de bebes echo con barias toallas, a la vez que estaban colgando de estas, en un lugar bien alejado del suelo en una de las paredes de la casa.

—"¡No! ¡Están castigados!"— dijo en un gruñido Hanako encabronada.

—Lle-Llegamos…— dijo totalmente extrañada Narue, mientras que Hiyori tenía la misma expresión en su rostro.

— _"¡Mami!"—_ gritó el pequeño Zorua, a la vez que aleteaba con sus patitas, las cuales estaban al aire por culpa del "canguro" _—"¡Sácame por favor!"—_ pedía a gritos, mientras aún seguía con sus pataleos.

—"Esto… ¿Qué ocurrió?"— preguntó Hiyori, a la vez que esta se acercaba a Hanako, ya que obviamente era ella quien los había castigado.

Hanako comenzó a explicarle toda la historia de los niños, mientras que Takeru estaba sentado al lado de la mesa, a la vez que se tomaba un vaso de té caliente y comía un poco de la cena que había dejado preparada Harumi antes de irse conmigo.

Takeru sintió cierta pena en el ambiente, a lo que este se gira para ver a su hija…

Haruko estaba con una actitud totalmente opuesta a la de su amigo… mientras que Yoshiro pataleaba, Haruko solo estaba cabizbaja, totalmente triste de haber sido castigada por su madre… y ya que no podía hacer nada, solo se quedó estática en el pequeño canguro, a la vez que sus ojos comenzaban a ponerse llorosos por la pena que sentía…

— _Tsch…—_ bufó Takeru, mientras se encontraba con su antiguo enemigo y debilidad:

La mirada de su hija…

Takeru se levanta de la silla, mientras que Hanako y Hiyori seguían conversando, a la vez que Narue solo estaba observando todo a su alrededor, aún sin entender lo que ocurría, ya que claramente no comprendía el lenguaje de aquellas pokémon.

Una vez de pie, Takeru va hacia el estante de la cocina, para después sacar "algo", romper un pedazo de "este", y caminar sigilosamente hacia Haruko para que Hanako no se llegase a enterar de lo que iría a cometer.

Takeru comienza a acercarse con una mirada seria a Haruko, mientras que esta seguía cabizbaja… sin observar a nadie.

El padre estaba frente a frente con su hija, con su seria mirada fija en ella, a lo que Haruko solo baja levemente sus pequeñas orejas luego de sentir la presencia de su padre a pesar de no haberlo visto.

—Sabes que no tienen que hacer esas cosas si no están al lado de un adulto, Haruko…— empezó a decir Takeru, mientras que Haruko empezaba a levantar levemente su mirada, pero no en su totalidad.

 **—** _"No fue nuestra intención el gastar el jabón de mi mamá y de la tía Harumi…"—_ dijo apenada la Riolu, a lo que se asusta cuando Takeru alza su mano, pero se extraña cuando esta aterriza encima de su cabeza de una manera delicada.

—No nos molesta eso Haruko… cosas como esas se pueden volver a conseguir. Sé que tu mamá parecía estar enojada por ello, pero yo sé que en realidad ella estaba molesta con ustedes dos por que encendieron la chimenea solos, y más encima hirvieron agua… doy gracias a que no se quemaron o algo peor, pero el que no les haya pasado nada no significa que el riesgo no exista, aunque también reconozco parte de la culpa por haber permitido el dejarlos irse de la casa de Yuta— dijo Takeru a lo que alza su otra mano, la cual tenía un pequeño chocolate en ella— solo… promete que no lo volverás a hacer ¿Vale?— preguntó Takeru con una leve sonrisa, a lo que Haruko toma tímidamente el pedazo de chocolate, y asiente con la misma expresión de timidez

Takeru sonríe aún más, mientras que ahora acariciaba la cabeza de su hija, para después darle un pequeño beso en la frente.

—Eso si… no puedo hacer nada contra la furia de tu madre, así que tendrás que estar así de momento— dijo riendo por lo bajo Takeru, a lo que su hija solo vuelve a asentir, ahora nuevamente cabizbaja, ya que pensaba que por fin la sacarían de ese canguro para bebes.

— _"¡¿Y qué hay de mí?!"—_ se escuchó la voz fastidiada de Yoshiro, el cual había presenciado en silencio todo lo ocurrido entre su amiga y el padre de esta.

— **¡Tú no te metas, aún estoy furioso por lo que hiciste antes con mi niñita! ¡Aquí la única disculpada es Haruko!—** gritó enfurecido Takeru, pero sin esos instintos asesinos que tenía horas atrás.

Hubo un silencio en la casa, ya que tanto Hanako como Hiyori (las cuales aún mantenían la conversación entre ellas) se exaltaron ante el grito repentino de Takeru, a lo que en el momento en el que giran su mirada hacia este, lo encuentran sentado al lado de la mesa mientras seguía tomando su té, como si nada hubiese pasado…

—Esto… Hanako, ¿Al final cómo estuvieron las aguas termales?— preguntó Narue, sin saber de qué más hablar, ya que al parecer las madres habían terminado de conversar, y la chica dio por hecho que Hanako se había ido a bañar a las aguas ya que esta no tenía toda la parte de arriba de su cuerpo manchado con la pintura blanca.

Sin embargo, en el momento en el que Narue dice esa pregunta, un fuerte golpe se escucha en la casa, a lo que todos se giran exaltados al notar como Takeru se había dejado caer su cabeza sobre la mesa, quedándose en esa posición.

—No pudimos…— dijo Takeru entre lágrimas de cocodrilo— al final Hanako decidió limpiarse con las toallas húmedas que tenían los niños— siguió diciendo a lo que ahora se gira hacia Yoshiro con una mirada que irradiaba odio, ya que le habían quitado su "momento regalón" con Hanako— **Ya que cierto personaje usó su jaboncito especial y con el agua caliente prefirió limpiarse aquí—** sentenció a la vez que Yoshiro solo miró hacia otra dirección a la vez que se hacía el sordo.

—Ya veo…— dijo entendiendo un poco la situación Narue, a lo que todos se exaltan nuevamente al ver como Hanako y Hiyori empezaban a caminar hacia los niños, por lo que Yoshiro dejaba de patalear, al ver que las miradas de Hanako y Hiyori demostraban bastante enojo y descontento.

Estaban al frente de ellos, mientras que estos estaban estáticos, observando fijamente a sus madres.

—"Lo que hiciste fue peligroso, Yoshiro"— dijo firme en un gruñido Hiyori a la vez que el Zorua bajaba levemente sus orejitas, mientras que a su vez escuchaba lo que su madre le decía.

—"No es necesario que te repita lo mismo, ¿Cierto Haruko?"— dijo Hanako con el mismo tono que Hiyori, a la vez que la Riolu asentía cabizbaja, además de tener de igual manera sus pequeñas orejas gachas.

Haruko y Yoshiro no dijeron nada, solo asintieron apenados hacia sus madres.

—"Pero… también fue mi culpa por haberlos dejado irse solos"— dijo Hanako aún con la mirada seria.

—"También la mía"— admitió de igual manera Hiyori .

—"Así que solo por esta vez… el castigo durará menos"— sentenció la Lopunny mientras se acercaba a Haruko, a la vez que Hiyori hacía lo mismo hacia Yoshiro, y los bajaron a ambos de donde estaban colgados.

Haruko quedó de pie, mientras que Yoshiro estaba sentado, aún sin moverse después de que sus madres los bajaran.

—"¿Prometen no volver a hacerlo?"— preguntó en un gruñido Hiyori mientras que esta y Hanako aún los observaban.

Los pequeños pokémon no dijeron nada, solo asintieron cabizbajos, a lo que sus madres sonríen y los vuelven a levantar, extrañándolos de momento pero para después darles un fuerte abrazo a ambos, los cuales aceptaron al inicio un poco dudosos, pero después respondieron de la misma manera… formando así la reconciliación.

Pasaron algunos minutos, a lo que ya la familia comenzaba a hacer lo cotidiano de cada día, a la vez que Narue estaba sentada al lado de la mesa con Takeru y Hanako, mientras que Hiyori estaba acostada al lado de la chimenea con Haruko y Yoshiro, los cuales jugaban con la muñeca de Buneary.

—Bueno… creo que es mejor que me vaya retirando— dijo Narue a la vez que se levantaba de la mesa, extrañando por completo al resto de los pokémon

—¿Ya te vas tan pronto?, pensaba que te quedarías unos días— dijo Takeru mientras observaba a Narue.

—No es nada de eso— dijo con una sonrisa— me quedaré por unos días, pero no dormiré aquí…— sentenció extrañando aún más a Takeru y a los demás— Hablé con Hina y me dijo que tenía una habitación de invitados en su casa, por lo que me dejó ocuparla por los días que estaré aquí— afirmó contenta Narue— además… aquí ya de por si no sobran las camas, y creo que sería lo mejor si yo durmiera en la casa de Hina, no me gustaría que Hiyori durmiera en el suelo— finalizó a la vez que Hiyori sonríe por lo bajo al notar la preocupación de Narue hacia ella.

—Está bien…— dijo Takeru empezando a levantarse— pero te acompaño— sentenció exaltando levemente a Narue— está oscuro y ni hablemos del clima— volvió a decir a lo que Narue asiente agradecida.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Takeru y Narue se habían marchado de la casa hacía unos minutos, mientras que todos en la casa ya comenzaban a prepararse para dormir.

—"¿Estás segura de esto?"— preguntó apenada Hiyori, mientras observaba mi cuarto— "es el cuarto de Ryo y Harumi, no me sentiría cómoda"— volvió a decir a la vez que observaba a Hanako.

—"No te preocupes"— dijo con una sonrisa la pokémon— "Sé que ellos lo aceptarían igual que nosotros, así que no tienes de que avergonzarte"— sentenció mientras tomaba a Haruko, la cual ya se había quedado dormida, llevándola a su cuarto.

—"Bueno… supongo que no hay nada de qué preocuparse…"— dijo Hiyori al aire, en el momento en el que Hanako cerró la puerta de su habitación, a lo que la Zoroark observaba sonrojada la cama de mi habitación.

Hiyori se acercó a esta, y posó su mano en el suave y blando colchón… era obvio su sentir, durante toda su vida había dormido en el suelo; claro no se quejaba, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que se sintiera extraña al pensar que dormiría en una suave y blanda cama

La Zoroark aún estaba al frente de nuestra cama, a lo que un movimiento rápido la exalta, para luego ver como Yoshiro ya se había adelantado a su madre y dio un feliz brinco hacia esta, mientras que una vez aterrizada en la cama, posó toda su cara entre las sabanas, acurrucándose sin parar en la suave tela, gozando una infinidad la situación.

Hiyori comenzaba lentamente a apoyar su mano, hundiéndola en el colchón a la vez que empezaba a apoyar su cuerpo en este… se acurrucó en esponjoso objeto, y la sensación era inigualable para ella. Obviamente estaba cayada en ese instante, pero eso no evitó que Yoshiro se acercara a ella y se acurrucara a su lado, mientras cerraba sus ojos, con intenciones de dormir…

— _"Se siente bien ¿No crees?"—_ dijo por telepatía Yoshiro, a la vez que se acurrucaba en el pecho de su madre.

—"S-Sí…"— dijo aún apenada Hiyori, pero empezando a dejarse llevar por las suaves sabanas, cerrando sus ojos de igual manera

Los segundos pasaban… y el silencio se mantuvo en la habitación, mientras que tanto Zoroark como Zorua estaban acurrucados en la cama, ignorando el frío que existía en las afueras de la casa, sintiéndose calientitos y a gusto en aquel lugar…

—"Yoshiro…"— se escucha el gruñido de su madre, un tanto preocupado, manteniendo sus ojos cerrados.

— _"¿Qué ocurre mami?"—_ preguntó por telepatía, a lo que comienza a extrañarse cuando su madre empieza a abrazarlo con más fuerza, aunque claro, aceptando el gesto.

—"T-Tú… ¿E-Eres feliz aquí?"— preguntó tímidamente, con sus ojos cerrados de igual manera, a la vez que temía por la respuesta de su hijo.

— _"¿Eh…?"—_ se extraña Yoshiro, a la vez que no sabía que contestarle a su madre.

Pasaron otros segundos, cuando finalmente el Zorua decidió responder.

— _"Sé que hemos pasado muchas cosas… pero contigo soy feliz"—_ confesó el Zorua, a la vez que se acurrucaba más en el pelaje de su madre, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

No era la respuesta que se esperaba Hiyori, pero eso no significaba que fuese malo. Continuó abrazando a su hijo mientras que una pequeña lágrima recorría su mejilla

—"Ry-Ryo me preguntó si quería que nosotros viviésemos con él y los demás…"— confesó de igual manera la Zoroark a lo que Yoshiro abre sus ojos y los dirige hacia su madre, anonadado ante esas palabras— "Es por eso que te pregunto… no quiero decidir algo si tú no eres feliz"— sentenció preocupada en un gruñido Hiyori, a la vez que ella también abría sus ojos.

— _"¿Tú crees que aquí, podríamos… realmente estar en paz?"—_ preguntó totalmente anonadado pero a la vez emocionado Yoshiro, ya que no podía creer que él y su madre podrían tener la posibilidad de vivir en un lugar seguro y a salvo de los males que una vez los atormentaron.

—"Sé que seguirán existiendo problemas Yoshiro, pero… no lo sé, es extraño; cuando uno habla con él... sabes que te protegerá sin importar que, y creo… que confío en él"— confesó Hiyori, refiriéndose a mí— "Entonces… ¿Qué dices?"— preguntó finalmente la Zoroark, mientras observaba fijamente a su hijo.

Yoshiro no dijo nada, solo asintió para luego sonreír y abrazar a su madre, a la vez que la alegría comenzaba a abordarle al pensar que no sería por tiempo limitado el quedarse con nuestra familia.

Podrían finalmente estar en paz…

Ambos, tanto madre como hijo se quedaron dormidos segundos después de lo conversado, a gusto en nuestra cama mientras tenían una noche que nunca antes habían tenido o sentido en sus vidas

Una noche sin miedo al mañana…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Eran las seis de la mañana… Hiyori se despierta, aún cómoda mientras estaba acurrucada en la cama y al lado de su hijo… la felicidad la abordaba, pero tenía que hacer algo… lo sentía dentro de si…

Una cosa, antes de dar el siguiente paso.

Hiyori se levantó de la cama y, de la manera más lenta posible, abandonó la casa, empezando a dirigirse hacia el bosque con intenciones de ir a "cierto" lugar.

Por desgracia… no fue lo suficientemente silenciosa como para poder evitar que "él" se despertara…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El sol comenzaba a aparecer en el horizonte, la briza helada recorría cada lugar en el que uno estuviese… y la tranquilidad abordaba el ambiente; a esas horas, incluso los pokémon del bosque descansaban cada uno en sus respectivas cuevas o arboles…

Las pisadas de Hiyori eran el único sonido que empezaba a escucharse en el frondoso bosque, mientras que esta iba arrancando algunas flores que encontraba en su camino, empezando a juntarlas una por una en su mano izquierda.

Pasaron los minutos y Hiyori ya con un gran ramo de flores y rozas empezó a aumentar su velocidad, y comenzó a dirigirse más profundo hacia el bosque, saltando de árbol en árbol hasta poder llegar a su destino.

Pasaron los minutos, cuando finalmente Hiyori llegó a su lugar de destino

 **—** "Bueno… creía que era necesario el despedirme al menos…"— dijo Hiyori a la vez que dejaba el ramo de flores que creó en el suelo.

Ese lugar… era el árbol donde Hiyori se encontraba desconsolada la vez que la encontré en aquella ocasión… era el lugar donde ella y Hisame se refugiaron la primera vez que se conocieron.

—"Gracias Hisame… gracias por todo…"— decía nuevamente en un gruñido, mientras agachaba su cabeza, y derramaba algunas lágrimas— "Pero ahora… creo que nuevamente podre ser feliz con Yoshiro al lado de Ryo y los demás"— sentenció, a lo que luego sonríe, para darse la vuelta y comenzar a caminar de vuelta hacia nuestro hogar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **El sonido de una rama rompiéndose… solo ese sonido… lo cambiaría todo.**

 **Para peor…**

—Quien diría que el pequeño pokémon sobreviviría a la prisión, y no solo eso, sino que también evolucionó…— se escucha de un momento la voz de un hombre oculto en las sombras, a lo que Hiyori se exalta para después adoptar una pose defensiva casi al instante, al no reconocer dicha voz.

—Nunca esperé que sobrevivieras… pero tengo que encargarme del último trabajo que Ryuji me encomendó— sentenció el hombre mostrándose finalmente dejando ver una cabellera rubia junto con unos ojos cafés que irradiaban locura, a la vez que sacaba una pistola un tanto extraña, comenzando a apuntar directo a Hiyori— si que eres bastante estúpido al pensar que tu madre seguiría aquí a pesar de que murió a manos de Ryo— declaró entre carcajadas aquel hombre.

Hiyori no comprendía del todo el pensamiento de aquel hombre, ni porqué este lo trataba como a un macho; sin embargo… no tardó mucho en conectar todos los puntos.

Sin duda el hombre trabajaba para Ryuji, y por lo que decía al parecer buscaba a los pokémon que habían escapado del complejo abandonado de la ciudad, y Yoshiro era uno de ellos.

Yoshiro era su objetivo… y aquel hombre creía que Hiyori había fallecido cuando intentó activar aquellas maquinas que estaban dentro de nuestros corazones tiempo atrás.

No pasó mucho… Hiyori no era tonta y era bastante fuerte. En el momento en el que el hombre apuntó su arma, los ojos de la Zoroark comenzaban a brillar intensamente, adentrando al hombre a un mundo de oscuridad y silencio, a lo que este comienza a desesperarse sin saber lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

—¡Maldito seas!— gritó el hombre mientras que a su vez disparaba en todas direcciones, obviamente sin saber hacia dónde apuntar.

—"Hmph… patético"— dijo Hiyori ya arriba de un árbol, protegida de las balas que el hombre disparaba sin ningún cuidado

La situación estaba prácticamente controlada por Hiyori que, a pesar de no conocer a ese hombre, sabía que trabaja para Ryuji, y no planeaba sacarlo de la ilusión…

El hombre había dejado de disparar, a la vez que caía de rodillas al suelo, empezando a hiperventilarse por la ilusión en la que se encontraba…

Fue cuando el silencio apareció, cuando Hiyori pudo escuchar esas palabras…

— _"¿Mamá?"—_ se escucha la voz de Yoshiro, el cual había seguido a su madre una vez que se despertó por la misma.

Yoshiro no observaba a su madre, ella estaba oculta arriba de un árbol, mientras que lo único que el Zorua observaba era al hombre que respiraba con dificultad.

El hombre no se rindió… luego de estar estático por unos segundos volvió a su estado de locura, a la vez que comenzaba a disparar nuevamente a diestra y siniestra.

— _"No…"—_ pensó Hiyori, a la vez que observaba el obvio peligro que corría su hijo en aquel lugar, el cual estaba completamente asustado a los disparos que escuchaba, por lo que solo se acostó en el suelo a la vez que tapaba su cara con sus patitas, al no tener a su madre a su lado para que lo protegiese.

Unas balas iban hacia Yoshiro…

Y estas hubieran dado en su objetivo si es que Hiyori no lo hubiese evitado.

La Zoroark no era igual de veloz que Takeru o yo, pero eso no significaba que no fuera veloz de por sí; de un rápido movimiento llegó al lugar en donde estaba Yoshiro, a lo que Hiyori lo cubre con su cuerpo para después dar un salto lejos del lugar.

Ese era el plan… pero como dije antes, no era igual de veloz que nosotros…

Una bala alcanzó a dar en el brazo izquierdo de Hiyori en el momento en que protegió a Yoshiro, a lo que esta de repente se desploma, a la vez que todo su cuerpo comenzaba a pesar una enormidad, cayendo al suelo junto con Yoshiro, el cual fue abrazado por su madre para evitar que saliera herido tras la caída.

Hiyori estaba estática, no sabía la razón… la herida no era ni siquiera mortal, pero en el momento en el que la bala entró en su cuerpo todas sus fuerzas se desvanecieron; sin embargo, todos sus pensamientos se detuvieron cuando una risa comienza a escucharse al lado de ellos.

—Supongo que fue suerte…— dijo entre risas el hombre, el cual estaba empezando a levantarse, a la vez que comenzaba a observar a Hiyori y a Yoshiro.

— _"¡¿Cómo es posible?!"—_ se preguntó a si misma Hiyori, mientras no entendía el por qué el hombre se había librado de la ilusión, y lo más importante…

No podía volver a usar su habilidad en él…

—Te preguntaras el por qué no puedes volver a cegarme, se te ve en el rostro— dijo confiado el hombre mientras que este caminaba a paso lento pero firme hacia Hiyori— estas balas… fueron el último invento de Ryuji antes de marcharse de esta dimensión, bloquean el aura del objetivo en su totalidad, al igual que nuestras armaduras, pero… la tecnología de este nuevo metal es mucho más avanzado, siendo capaz de bloquear incluso el poder de su estúpido estado aural— sentenció victorioso mientras apuntaba su arma a Hiyori, a la vez que colocaba su pie encima del cuello de esta.

—Con esto… me libraré de ustedes de una buena vez por todas, y Ryuji podrá cumplir su destino sin ningún tipo de inconvenientes— dijo el hombre con una sonrisa que irradiaba locura, a lo que comienza a poner su dedo en el gatillo, pero se exalta cuando comienza a sentir un dolor punzante en su pantorrilla derecha.

—¡¿Qué demonios?!— gritó adolorido el hombre, mientras alzaba su pierna derecha, a la vez que mostraba a un pequeño Zorua que lo mordía con todas sus fuerzas, a la vez que los azules ojos del pokémon comenzaban a brillar, volviendo a adentrar al hombre a un mundo de oscuridad.

—Tsch…— bufó molesto el armado, fastidiado de volver a entrar en la misma ilusión, pero antes de que Yoshiro lo soltara, el hombre ya había disparado hacia la dirección en donde sentía el dolor de su pierna.

Yoshiro mandó un pequeño grito, a la vez que caía al suelo en un oído sordo, acompañado de gemidos, mientras que de su patita trasera derecha empezaba a emerger sangre debido a la herida que causó el disparo.

Hiyori miró horrorizada el cuerpo inerte de su hijo en el suelo, a la vez que la ira y la impotencia la abordaban…

 **Fue en ese instante… cuando fui yo el que sintió la impotencia y el dolor de Hiyori, al haber dejado una parte de mi aura en ella**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El hombre ya con su vista de vuelta, se acerca totalmente enfurecido a Yoshiro, mientras que sus intenciones al volver a cargar el arma eran totalmente evidentes…

Le daría el golpe final.

Hiyori estaba débil debido al contacto del metal de la bala en su cuerpo, pero su ira era mil veces mayor y a pesar de la poca energía que tenía, se levanta con su fuerza de voluntad, y se lanza hacia el hombre que intentaba asesinar a su único hijo, mientras que lanzaba un fuerte grito, para llamar así su atención y distraerlo de sus obvias intenciones.

—Eres demasiado predecible…— dijo el hombre mientras se daba la vuelta, a lo que alza su arma y da un disparo directo al corazón de Hiyori…

La Zoroark cayó al suelo luego de aquello, mientras que su vista comenzaba a tornarse borrosa junto con sus respectivos gemidos.

—¡¿Realmente pensaste que no me daría cuenta?!— gritó el hombre mientras que ahora colocaba su pie en la cabeza de Hiyori, hundiéndola levemente en la nieve— Aunque creo que me equivoqué… tú eres la madre— sentenció a la vez que observaba a Yoshiro, mientras que este se levantaba lentamente, no sin antes fijar y chocar su mirada con la de su madre.

—Bueno… supongo que es mejor terminar con lo que Ryo no finalizó…— dijo el hombre mientras sacaba su pie de la cabeza de Hiyori, apuntando directo a la cabeza de esta.

Hubo un silencio, a la vez que Yoshiro observaba aterrado la escena, sin despegar sus ojos con los de su madre.

Hiyori solo sonrió levemente, mientras fijaba de igual manera sus ojos con los de su hijo, con una leve lágrima saliendo de ellos.

Se escucha el sonido del arma lista para dispararse y Yoshiro abre en su totalidad sus ojos, a la vez que Hiyori los cerraba.

 _—"¡MAMÁ…!"—_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Se escuchó el disparo…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La nieve empezaba a enrojecerse… mientras que las risas del hombre comenzaban a escucharse levemente.

Yoshiro estaba sin palabras, solo veía el cuerpo muerto de su madre, el cual comenzaba a ser el origen de un gran charco de sangre, mientras que esta iba manchando la nieve a su alrededor, esparciéndose sin piedad.

—Bueno… uno menos, señor Ryuji…— dijo el hombre mientras se daba la vuelta y miraba a un aún atónito Yoshiro, que no apartaba sus ojos del cuerpo de su madre— ahora…— volvió a decir mientras que nuevamente apuntaba su arma hacia Yoshiro.

Se escucha un gran estruendo… mientras que Yoshiro cerraba bruscamente sus ojos, pensando que el hombre volvía a disparar, pero en el momento en el que los comienza a abrir en respuesta al no haber sentido nada, solo observa al cuerpo de Takeru delante de él, con el estado aural activado.

El aura de Takeru no estaba conectada a la de Hiyori, solo la mía estaba en ella, y debido a aquello fui capaz de sentir su agonía y alertar a Takeru, el cual había salido al instante de la casa en el momento en el que se lo dije, pero… para ese entonces, Hiyori ya había muerto.

En el instante en el que el hombre comenzaba a presionar el gatillo hacia Yoshiro, Takeru apareció al lado de este dándole una fuerte patada, expulsándolo de la zona chocando con un árbol en las cercanías, a la vez que quedaba estático mientras estaba inerte en la fría nieve, extrañándose por completo al aun estar consiente, ya que este no podía mover sus extremidades.

Takeru le había negado sus brazos y piernas, modificando su aura en el momento en el que le dio la poderosa patada a su estómago.

—¡Hiyori!— gritó preocupado Takeru mientras se acercaba a la Zoroark que estaba inerte en el suelo.

—[Ryo, ¡¿Dónde estás?!]— preguntó por telepatía Takeru, mientras que este se agachaba y veía aún más aterrado la situación en la que se encontraba Hiyori.

En un principio pensaba que Hiyori estaba viva, ya que aún sentía una pequeña aura brotando de ella, pero luego de concentrarse más en su cuerpo… vio que en realidad la única aura que había en su cuerpo… era la mía.

—[Takeru… estoy en camino, dejé de sentir el dolor, ¿Está todo bien?]— pregunté a la vez que hacía unos milisegundos antes había salido con el estado aural activado de la casa de Arashi.

Harumi no me podía acompañar… corría a una velocidad que podría haber sido mortal para los bebes si es que la hubiese llevado conmigo.

El trayecto era bastante largo, me tomaría aproximadamente unos treinta segundos para llegar a donde estaban Takeru y los demás.

—[¡Ryo… es demasiada sangre, Hiyori…!]— se escuchaba en mi mente la voz desesperada de Takeru, mientras que mi cabeza intentaba comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—[Takeru, cálmate… dejé una parte de mi aura en Hiyori, debería empezar a curar sus heridas, ¿el resto está bien?]— dije, sin embargo el grito de Takeru que escucho a continuación me deja perplejo.

—[¡Ryo!]— se escuchó en mi mente, a lo que yo empiezo a correr más rápido y desesperado al saber las siguientes palabras que diría el pokémon.

 **—[Tu aura… no está funcionando]—** sentenció Takeru…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **—** _"¿Mamá?"—_ preguntaba Yoshiro, mientras se acercaba débilmente al cuerpo de su madre.

Takeru no prestaba atención a nada, con su estado aural activado, intentó colocar su aura dentro del cuerpo de Hiyori, pero en el momento en el que puso su mano en él, una parte del manto de aura se desvaneció, sintiéndose débil de momento, a lo que unos segundos después, nuevamente comienza emerger la capa de aura en la palma de su mano ya una vez retirada de la piel de Hiyori.

 _—"¿Mami?"—_ preguntaba nuevamente Yoshiro, mientras acercaba su cabeza al brazo de su madre, zarandeándolo para ver se había respuesta, mientras leves lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

No había nada, ni un gemido, ni siquiera una respiración…

Hiyori… había fallecido.

—Está muerta, mocoso— se escucha la voz de un hombre a lo que Takeru se gira hacia él enfurecido, pero Yoshiro solo se queda observando al cuerpo de su madre con sus ojos completamente abiertos— quizás hubiese sobrevivido si tu no hubieras aparecido— volvió a decir mientras comenzaba a reír sin corazón alguno— si… supuse que te protegió cuando uno de mis disparos le dio la primera vez— dijo mientras observaba con sus ojos de locura a Yoshiro.

—Fue tu culpa el que ella esté muerta ahora— sentenció entre más risas enfermas.

—¡Cállate!— dijo Takeru en un grito que se escuchó en todos los alrededores, a la vez que otro gran estruendo se escucha, pero no por parte de Takeru.

Era mi cuerpo, el que había aterrizado al lado de este, con mi estado aural activado.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Ryo…— dijo Takeru, al notarme totalmente en silencio, mientras que la nieve levantada por mi rápida aparición caía estrepitosamente al suelo.

— _"¡Mamá!"—_ gritaba por telepatía Yoshiro, mientras que este chocaba el rostro de su madre con el suyo, manchándose a la vez con un poco de la sangre que había en este, pensando que despertaría a pesar de todo.

Caí de rodillas al lado de Hiyori, a la vez que todos comenzábamos a escuchar el llanto desesperado de Yoshiro, mientras que este no podía creer lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Empecé a acercar mi mano temblorosa al cuerpo helado de Hiyori, a lo que me exalto en el momento en que de las heridas de Hiyori comenzaba a emerger una delgada y débil "Hebra" de aura, acercándose a mis manos y fusionándose con la capa de aura de estas, para luego dejar el cuerpo de la Zoroark sin nada más que oscuridad.

Los recuerdos estaban "dañados", quizás por el hecho de tener esas balas en su cuerpo, las memorias vividas de Hiyori me llegaban en momentos aleatorios.

—No…— dije mientras tocaba la piel de Hiyori, intentando traspasar mi aura al cuerpo de esta, aun sin querer sentir la primera memoria— _no te mueras…—_ dije en un susurro mientras que la debilidad y el agotamiento me abordaban, al tener contacto con la piel de Hiyori, pero negándome a separarme de ella, mientras que las lágrimas comenzaban a emerger de mis ojos.

Fue al mismo instante… cuando la primera memoria de Hiyori apareció en mi mente; fue cuando él habló…

Una risa sádica y enferma era escuchada atrás de nosotros, mientras que mis ojos estaban completamente abiertos, a la vez que las venas en estos se anchaban y enrojecían.

—¡¿Enserio piensas que puedes salvarla?!— decía el hombre que incluso lloraba por la misma risa que emitía— sí que eres tonto, mientras las balas estén dentro de su cuerpo cualquier aura que hubiese estado en contacto quedará bloqueada al instante, incluso si las retiras, su sangre ya no aceptará nunca más tu aura— decía entre más fuertes y sádicas risas.

— _Takeru…—_ dije en un susurro mientras tenía mis manos en mi cabeza, sujetándola con fuerza ante el recuerdo que acababa de presenciar de Hiyori— _por favor… llévate a Yoshiro—_ sentencié nuevamente en voz baja, con los ojos puestos en el vacío

—Ryo yo…— dijo Takeru, pero mi mirada apuntando a la suya lo deja aterrado, a lo que solo asiente tomando a Yoshiro y huyendo del lugar

No sin antes escuchar aquello…

— **¡VÁYANSE DE AQUÍ!—** dije en un largo y fuerte grito, mientras que separaba las manos de mi cabeza, activando mi estado aural de una manera frenética y violenta.

Takeru apenas si podía escuchar los llantos de Yoshiro después de separarlo de su madre, pero yo no… yo los escuchaba con claridad

Sentía el sufrimiento de Yoshiro.

.

.

.

Fue una leve imagen la que pasó por mi mente, un corto lapso… vi como Hiyori dormía con su hijo en nuestra cama, sentí su amor y cariño, pero por sobre todo…

Sentí su esperanza…

Todos esos sentimientos, toda esa alegría… solo se transformaron en desesperación y locura cuando cruzaron por mi mente

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mi grito era ensordecedor… luego de que le advirtiera a Takeru de que se llevara a Yoshiro, el grito que salía de mi garganta empezaba a parecerse más al rugido de una bestia que a un grito humano.

El viento se agitaba ferozmente en el bosque, siendo el epicentro de aquello únicamente mi cuerpo, el cual expulsaba grandes cantidades de aura a través de mi piel.

El aura… era demasiada, mi cuerpo era el origen de una llama azul con una altura de aproximadamente tres veces más grande que el árbol más alto de todo el bosque, llevándose consigo partes de la tela de mi ropa…

El hombre solo observaba con una sonrisa ante lo que ocurría a su alrededor, viendo como sus actos lograron hacerme perder la cabeza, sin importarle las consecuencias.

Claro… aún no era consciente de lo que había provocado.

Se sentía el crujir de mis huesos… apretaba mis puños con todas mis fuerzas, al punto de llegar a salir sangre de estas a la vez que no paraba de emitir ese estrepitoso grito.

El aura no cambiaba de tamaño, y a pesar de ello mis ojos comenzaban a mostrar un brillo intenso como señal de estar pasando a la siguiente etapa del estado aural, pero esta vez…

Era diferente.

El brillo era mucho más oscuro, a la vez que las venas comenzaban a enmarcarse en mi cara, pero estas no se detuvieron allí… comenzaron a recorrer todo mi cuerpo, empezando desde mis ojos y finalizando hasta la punta de mis pies…

Fue ahí cuando el grito se detuvo… mientras que el resultado de los actos del hombre se observaban a simple vista, y en aquel momento… solo era consciente de una cosa:

 ** _"Hazlo pagar"_**

La ventisca era incesante, mi aura provocaba estos cambios con su simple presencia… mientras que el hombre, con sus ojos completamente abiertos y con su enorme sonrisa, solo estaba ansioso por lo que acababa de "crear" en aquel instante.

Doy un último vistazo al cuerpo de la Zoroark, a lo que mi cabeza se gira levemente hacia donde estaba el hombre, aún sentado con sus extremidades bloqueadas por el aura de Takeru.

El cual ni siquiera se percató cuando mi mano en un rápido movimiento dividió su cuerpo en dos…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El torso del hombre estaba en el aire, mientras que su otra mitad caía al suelo.

— _"Bueno… pudo haber sido peor…"—_ pensó el hombre en sus últimos momentos de consciencia, pero mi mano agarrando su columna lo deja perplejo

Con la furia y brusquedad que se merecía la situación, uní en un fuerte golpe su cuerpo, sanándolo y uniendo su columna vertebral casi al instante con mi aura.

— ** _"No… tu no morirás"—_** dije telepáticamente, a lo que ahora agarro la cabeza del hombre, para después dar un violento salto lejos del lugar, colocando su cabeza y cuerpo al frente de mí, haciéndolo chocar con cada árbol o roca con el que me topara, regenerando sus heridas segundos después de recibirlas.

El hombre… recibía todo ese dolor, sin poder darle el placer de morir….

Estruendos incesantes se escuchaban a kilómetros de distancia, a la vez que el cuerpo del hombre era un muñeco de trapo el cual sometía a mi libre voluntad.

Muy lejos del lugar, Takeru corría con su estado aural desactivado, a la vez que llevaba costosamente el cuerpo de Yoshiro, el cual se retorcía dentro de los brazos de Takeru ya que no quería abandonar a su madre.

Yoshiro aún tenía la bala en su cuerpo, y debido a ello Takeru se sentía débil al cargarlo, pero no podía detenerse…

No después de haber visto esa mirada en mí…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Levanté al hombre de un salto, alejándonos del suelo a una gran velocidad, a lo que ya a varios metros de este, doy un par de vueltas en el aire y lanzo con todas mis fuerzas el cuerpo de aquel hombre hacia el suelo.

Tal fue la fuerza y magnitud, que un gran cráter quedó formado luego de que dicho cuerpo tocara la superficie; sin embargo, aquello no era suficiente… luego de que el aura que dejé en su cuerpo sanara las incontables fracturas y huesos rotos, fue mi cuerpo el que aterrizó en el suyo, provocando un gran sismo que se esparció por toda la zona.

En los alrededores del bosque solo había bullicio, debido al miedo que sentían el resto de los pokémon que vivían en la zona, sin poder entender que era lo que ocurría… lo único que podían hacer era correr en dirección contraria a donde se escuchaban los estruendos emitidos por mí.

Takeru mantenía su paso firme, a la vez que empezaba a tambalearse debido al temblor que comenzó a sentir por mí culpa.

—Ryo…— dijo Takeru al aire totalmente preocupado, para después negar con su cabeza luego de aquello, ya que sabía que no era el momento para pensar en eso… tenía que dejar a Yoshiro en un lugar seguro, antes de pensar en una solución ante lo que se le avecinaba.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lo que antes era un lindo paisaje… se transformó en un llano paraje, donde lo único que resaltaba era mi cuerpo y la inmensa cantidad de aura que aún emitía, además del débil cuerpo que se arrastraba en el suelo, el cual ahora era capaz de moverse debido a que el aura de Takeru se había desvanecido luego de hacer circular en su cuerpo las excesivas cantidades de mi aura.

—Por favor… piedad— decía el hombre, habiendo borrado su sonrisa por un rostro de desesperación— te-tengo familia, ¡Tengo un hijo!— gritó como su única defensa y posibilidad para sacar aunque fuera un poco la misericordia de mi corazón.

Pero era tarde, en ese momento… el segundo y último recuerdo de Hiyori apareció en mi mente

Mi cuerpo cayó de rodillas al suelo, a lo que nuevamente comencé a emitir un nuevo y aún más fuerte rugido mezclado con lágrimas de sangre que emergían de mis ojos y boca como respuesta al ver la última memoria.

Fue ahí… cuando toda el aura que una vez emergía de mi cuerpo, comenzó a concentrarse en mi cuerpo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Leves gritos eran escuchados en la habitación de la casa, a lo que luego de esto Arashi corrió lo más rápido posible para después de unos segundos lograr entrar, solo para ver a Harumi, la cual estaba en posición fetal en su cama, mandando leves gemidos y gritos de dolor, a la vez que abrazaba su vientre.

Arashi no perdió más tiempo, a lo que con la tecnología a su disposición, ayudó en lo más posible a la hija de la persona que amaba.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Takeru y Yoshiro estaban a metros de nuestro hogar, a lo que de repente Takeru cae al suelo, comenzando a quejarse y mandar pequeños gritos de dolor, a la vez que se sujetaba la cabeza como respuesta al mismo…

Yoshiro aún estaba pasmado, pero de igual manera miraba a Takeru, el cual tenía completamente abiertos sus ojos, adoptando una posición fetal a la vez que los temblores comenzaban a producirse en su cuerpo ante el horror que de un momento a otro azotó su cuerpo sin piedad.

— _"¡Hanako, Haruko! ¡Por favor! ¡Alguien… quien sea! ¡Ayuda!"—_ gritó desesperado por telepatía Yoshiro, a la vez que tambaleaba para después caer al suelo, completamente agotado por la bala que aún tenía dentro de su cuerpo.

No pasaron muchos segundos, cuando finalmente salió Hanako, seguida después por Haruko, las cuales se exaltan y asustan luego de notar lo que ocurría en las afueras de la casa. Cuando salieron, el ambiente no era para nada prometedor, leves movimientos telúricos se sentían, además de las fuertes ventiscas que se volvían más fuertes por cada segundo que pasaba.

Haruko comenzaba a acercarse a Yoshiro, pero el grito de su padre la asusta.

—¡No lo toques!— gritó Takeru a la vez que alzaba costosa y levemente su mirada, a la vez que el agotamiento y dolor eran apreciables en su rostro.

Takeru comenzaba a levantarse, a la vez que comenzaba a acostumbrarse al fuerte "ardor" que sentía en todo su cuerpo

—Hanako… busca a Hina— dijo débilmente Takeru mientras tambaleaba— dile que cure la herida de Yoshiro… pero que solamente lo toque ella— sentenció mientras que Hanako no comprendía nada de la situación.

—Solo confía en mí— dijo Takeru más serio, mientras que una débil y escaza capa de aura emergía de su cuerpo— si lo llegan a tocar… sus auras nunca más tendrán efecto en él— sentenció Takeru, a lo que comienza a caminar a paso lento pero seguro, en dirección al epicentro de todo el caos que ocurría a su alrededor, luchando con todas sus fuerzas del extremo ardor que sentía dentro de él a pesar de todo.

Después de que Takeru desapareciera en el bosque, Haruko comenzó a acercarse a Yoshiro, a lo que deliberadamente lo comenzó a levantar, sin importarle siquiera el entrar en contacto con él.

—"¡Haruko!"— gritó preocupada Hanako, al saber que había hecho justo lo que su padre le había advertido.

— _"¡No me importa!"—_ gritó la Riolu enojada, mientras se llevaba el cuerpo de su amigo a su espalda, sin mostrar agotamiento— _"No puedo quedarme aquí, y esperar a que venga la señora Hina"—_ sentenció, mientras comenzaba a correr hacia el pueblo, a la vez que la seguía su madre— _"Por favor… resiste"—_ dijo por telepatía Haruko, a la vez que cargaba a Yoshiro, el cual habría levemente sus ojos, comenzando a sentirse levemente mejor mientras apoyaba su mejilla en la nuca de su amiga.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a la casa de Hina, a lo que Hanako comenzaba a golpear rápidamente la puerta de la misma, intentando apresurarse lo más posible para poder sanar la herida del Zorua.

Pasaron los segundos, y la puerta se abrió para dejar salir a una cansada Hina seguida por Narue, mientras que estas salían aun en pijamas de la casa, debido a lo temprano que era.

— _"¡Señora Hina, necesitamos que revise a Yoshiro, está herido!"—_ dijo preocupada Haruko, a la vez que observaba a Hina totalmente nerviosa.

Hina no tardó mucho en entender lo que ocurría a su alrededor, por lo que al instante dejó pasar a los pokémon a su casa, a lo que empieza a despejar su mesa, para después levantar y dejar a Yoshiro encima de esta

Hina empezaba a revisar al pokémon, por lo que una vez finalizado solo demostraba extrañez.

—¡¿Me están haciendo una broma?!— preguntó Hina mientras observaba fastidiada a los pokémon— No tiene nada— dijo a la vez que señalaba al cuerpo del Zorua, el cual aún estaba acostado en la mesa, con sus ojos cerrados.

Hanako se acercó a Yoshiro, extrañada a las palabras de Hina, por lo que ya al frente de este se sorprende al notar que no tenía ninguna herida en su pata trasera.

Fue en ese instante, cuando Yoshiro volvió en sí, a lo que se levanta violentamente, y huye de la casa saliendo por una de las ventanas de esta, asustando a todos a su alrededor.

— _"¡Yoshiro!"—_ gritó preocupada Haruko, a lo que empieza a correr hacia la misma dirección en la que corría su amigo.

Hanako comenzó a seguirlos preocupada de igual manera, pero era más lenta que los niños, debido en parte a los fuertes vientos que habían, ya que su cuerpo era más grande que el de los pequeños pokémon, complicándole aún más el simple caminar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Segundos antes de que Takeru y Harumi empezaran a sentir aquel misterioso dolor**

El grito… erizaba la piel de cualquiera que lo escuchase. La excesiva cantidad de aura que mi cuerpo emitía empezaba a ser absorbida en el mismo, no en mi corazón ni en mi cerebro, sino en mi cuerpo en su totalidad

Me dolía… era uno de los pocos sentimientos a parte de los de Hiyori de los cuales era consciente en aquel momento, pero no me importaba, el dolor de perder a Hiyori era aún más grande…

Y más aún el de su última memoria…

Algunos pedazos de mi piel comenzaban a desprenderse de mi cuerpo, a la vez que el rugido que emitía era aún más grande ya que ahora se le agregaba el dolor de las heridas, mientras que mi pelo empezaba a desprenderse de mi cabeza de igual manera…

La carne roja se veía claramente una vez que mi piel se desprendía lentamente de mí, a lo que el color rojo de mi carne empezaba a tornarse a un color azul oscuro, como si esa aura tan concentrada estuviese reemplazando mis venas y músculos…

Pasaron esos tortuosos segundos, a lo que el ultimo pedazo de piel se desprende, ya habiendo desaparecido el enorme manto de aura que hace unos momentos poseía.

Me había marchado para dejar en mi lugar a una bestia llena de odio y sed de sangre, con un control y concentración de aura a niveles totalmente distintos a los que alguna vez Takeru y yo conocimos…

Solo se escuchaba un siseo a la vez que el rugido se detenía, mientras que la nieve a mis rodillas se derretía y evaporaba al instante por la alta temperatura de mi cuerpo, siendo el color de este completamente azul, como si toda esa aura fluyera a grandes velocidades por todos mis músculos y órganos

De mis "ojos" salían varias lágrimas, las cuales obviamente se evaporaban casi al instante, pero no se detenían a pesar de ello… no después de haber visto y experimentado esa memoria…

.

.

.

— _"¿Tú crees que aquí podríamos… realmente estar en paz?"—_ preguntó Yoshiro

—"Sé que seguirán existiendo problemas Yoshiro, pero… no lo sé, es extraño; cuando uno habla con él... **sabes que te protegerá sin importar que** , y creo…"

 **—"que confío en él"—** confesó Hiyori

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Los temblores y gemidos del hombre que aún yacía en el suelo eran evidentes, mientras observaba lo que hace minutos atrás hacía con tanta risa y diversión.

Ahora solo lo observaba con horror y arrepentimiento.

Tenía otra arma además de la que usó con Hiyori momentos atrás, aún guardada en uno de sus bolsillos, a lo que costosamente con sus manos temblorosas sacó el arma de su posición, y la apuntó directamente hacia mí, mientras que mi cuerpo aún estaba hincado ante la nueva fase a la cual había entrado

No lo pensó dos veces, con la mirada en su objetivo, disparó completamente aterrado 3 balas consecutivas a mi espalda… a lo que nuevamente otro rugido de desesperación se escuchó en el ambiente, a la vez que la onda expansiva producida por el contacto de las balas con mi carne se sintió a varios metros de distancia.

La bala hizo su deber… en el instante en el que estas tocaron mi espalda, esta empezó a tornarse roja, como si de una onda en un estanque se tratase.

De a poco la "circunferencia" que volvía la carne de mi cuerpo a su color original empezaba crecer, hasta consumir gran parte de mi espalda.

No podía… era imposible ignorar el dolor que me produjo la última memoria de Hiyori; mi ira se intensificaba sin importarme el que tuviera aquellas balas dentro de mi cuerpo…

El rugido nuevamente se intensificó, mientras me erguía y levantaba del suelo, a la vez que la "circunferencia" dejaba de crecer, quedándose estática, pero tampoco disminuyendo su diámetro.

La bestia que ahora estaba en mi cuerpo apenas tenía los instintos básicos, y lo único que había en su mente era el deseo de sufrimiento.

La misma aura en mi cuerpo expulsa la gran cantidad de carne de mi espalda, llevándose con ellos parte de mi corazón y pulmones, a la vez que caían a la tierra en la que una vez hubo nieve, mientras expulsaban vapor en grandes cantidades por la excesiva temperatura de mi cuerpo…

Mi espalda, se regeneró en un par de segundos, a la vez que nuevamente mi cuerpo volvía a adoptar la misma posición asesina que tenía hace unos instantes.

El ser observaba con sus ojos blancos al hombre que, luego de lo visto, vio que sus balas no servirían de nada ante la bestia que estaba frente a sus ojos, por lo que solo soltó su arma, ya sabiendo que nada evitaría su muerte.

Es una lástima que aun en ese momento, esperara de mí algo tan benevolente como concederle la muerte…

Volví a lanzar un poderoso rugido, mientras que de mi espalda salía un brazo que fácilmente se podría confundir como otra parte de mi cuerpo ya que tenían el mismo color y textura, a la vez que se alejaba de nuestra posición, dirigiéndose a un lugar donde el bosque aún no era afectado por el caos de la situación

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **—** _"¡Yoshiro!"—_ gritaba por telepatía Haruko, a la vez que corría mientras seguía a su amigo.

El Zorua no respondía, solo tenía la vista fija en el camino que tenía por delante.

Pasaron los segundos, cuando finalmente encontraron a Takeru, el cual caminaba aún lentamente hacia donde yo me encontraba, a lo que este se gira luego de escuchar aquellos pasos que se dirigían hacia él.

—¡¿Yoshiro?!— preguntó totalmente preocupado Takeru al notar la presencia del Zorua, pero luego aparece Haruko, dejándolo aún más choqueado— ¡¿Qué hacen los dos aquí?! ¡Váyanse inmediatamente!— gritó furioso Takeru, pero de la nada, una gran garra azul se posa en su hombro, asustando a todos a su alrededor.

Fue apenas un segundo… Takeru no pudo reaccionar a nada, a la vez que sentía con horror el tipo de aura que estuvo en contacto con él, en ese corto tiempo…

En el momento en el que el brazo de aura tocó a Takeru, esta absorbió casi en su totalidad el aura del mismo, a lo que este cae de rodillas al suelo, mientras tenía sus ojos completamente abiertos ante la cantidad y concentración del aura que acababa de presenciar, y por sobre todo…

Los sentimientos de la misma…

Luego de que el brazo de aura se retirara del lugar, Takeru estaba atormentado, a la vez que los estruendos incesantes eran escuchados por este y los niños, a lo que un gran rugido los deja paralizados por el terror.

Yoshiro no perdió ni un segundo, en el momento en el que el brazo de aura se alejó de Takeru, este comenzó a seguirlo al instante, mientras que Haruko no sabía qué hacer en aquel momento, por lo que optó por quedarse al lado de su padre, completamente aterrada ante el ambiente que se estaba presentando.

El cielo, el aire… todo alrededor se transformaba en un infierno, a la vez que el terror y el miedo abordaban a Haruko

Takeru observó a su hija, totalmente asustada a lo que veía a su alrededor sin poder entender lo que sucedía, y con miedo al no estar protegida en ese instante.

No podía rendirse, a pesar de haber presenciado la oscuridad de mi aura… tenía que ser fuerte para Haruko

—Haruko… no te separes de mí, ya a este punto sería peligroso si regresaras sola a la casa— sentenció firme Takeru mientras se levantaba, a la vez que observaba a su hija— además… si Yoshiro sigue corriendo hacia esa dirección, no puedo saber lo que ocurrirá…— volvió a decir totalmente preocupado Takeru, a la vez que las fuertes ráfagas de aire se hicieron aún más presentes, haciéndole perder el equilibrio a Haruko, pero su padre la sostuvo momentos antes de caer, a lo que la levanta y comienza a correr a pesar del agotamiento y dolor que sentía.

Tenía que ser fuerte… por su hija.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Estaba de pie… a la vez que respiraba levemente, habiendo finalizado el rugido ensordecedor, a la vez que el brazo de aura que había lanzado hacia aquella aura tan familiar volvía hacia mí.

 _—" **Hazlo pagar…"—**_ repetía por telepatía con la poca conciencia que me quedaba, mientras que la bondad en mi corazón había sido completamente borrada luego de la muerte de Hiyori.

Caminaba lentamente, mientras que por cada paso que daba, la nieve se iba derritiendo y alejando de mí, como si no quisiese tocar mi cuerpo.

El hombre estaba a mi merced, mientras que claramente se veían las incontables lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos, aún intentando buscar piedad en mí.

Pero era tarde, en el momento en el que estoy a varios pasos de él, mi cuerpo se desvanece, para aparecer nuevamente hincado, delante de él.

Entierro mi mano en su estómago, a lo que él escupe bastante sangre en respuesta a la herida.

—" ** _Tú… no morirás"—_** dije, a la vez que comenzaba a ocupar el aura de Takeru.

Takeru en esos momentos era consiente de mis actos, ya que al ser su aura era capaz de sentirla en mí, a la vez que observaba totalmente impactado ante el acto cruel y despiadado que iba a hacer con ella.

Algo aún más cruel a lo que hizo aquel Hombre con Hiyori y Yoshiro.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El aura de Takeru… es algo realmente peligroso. No por nada Ryuji busca su poder, el poder de controlar todo a su voluntad.

Modificar el aura del enemigo, para hacerlo caer en un sueño profundo… un sueño que pueda considerarse el mismo infierno… Takeru era capaz de hacer eso y más.

Un sueño eterno… donde por cada segundo que transcurriese en el mundo real, fueran cien años vividos por él en su sueño, dentro de un mundo de torturas y sufrimientos tanto físicos como psicológicos, sin poder morir… sin poder descansar o recuperarse.

Ese… era el poder de Takeru cuando era mezclado con mi aura en esas concentraciones.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Había finalizado… saqué mi mano del estómago del hombre, a la vez que la herida producida se regeneraba al instante.

Aquel hombre blanco de cabello rubio estaba en silencio, a la vez que tanto sus ojos como su boca estaban completamente abiertos, los cuales apuntaban en dirección al cielo, mientras que cada segundo que pasaba era un infierno para él…

Mi cuerpo estaba estático, a la vez que aún me mantenía en el inestable estado, a lo que un sonido se hizo presente en el ambiente.

— _"¡Detente!"—_ se escucha un grito por telepatía, a lo que me giro para ver a Yoshiro a varios pasos de mí, mientras que el terror y dolor lo abordaban— _"E-Es su-suficiente"—_ dijo Yoshiro mientras comenzaba a llorar debido al miedo que sentía al verme.

Mi conciencia era nula, los únicos sentimientos que se hacían presentes en mi mente eran el odio y el deseo de venganza.

Comenzaba a caminar hacia Yoshiro, a paso lento pero firme, a la vez que observaba sus temblorosas piernas, negándose a retirarse del lugar.

Tenía la mirada fija en el pokémon, sin reconocerlo y con intenciones obvias de querer hacerlo sufrir al igual a como hice con aquel hombre.

Ya solo habían dos pasos de distancia entre Yoshiro y yo, a lo que empiezo a acercar mi mano a su cuerpo, en señal de querer herirlo; sin embargo, una mano con un hueso en forma de punta saliendo de ella sujetando mi muñeca me detiene de momento, mientras empezaba a escucharse el siseo producido por el contacto de esta, al estar quemándose al tocarme.

—Ya escuchaste a Yoshiro… ¡Es suficiente Ryo!— alzó la voz al final Takeru, mientras empezaba a activar su estado aural para expulsar el aura de mi cuerpo.

Fue en un instante, Takeru no logró siquiera el percatar que mi cuerpo ya no se encontraba en ese lugar… sabía lo que ocurría, por lo que lentamente giró su cabeza hacia atrás, para ver mi cuerpo a sus espaldas, comenzando a verme aún seriamente.

—Supongo que no fui lo suficientemente rápido…— sentenció Takeru mientras me miraba fastidiado— tú me dijiste una vez que no me dejara abordar por el odi…— quiso continuar Takeru, pero mi brazo golpeando su torso evita que terminara la oración.

Simplemente moví mi brazo, y el cuerpo de Takeru salió disparado hacía las profundidades del bosque, creando una onda tal que no solo los árboles o rocas con los que Takeru chocaba eran destruidos, sino que todos a su alrededor, mientras que los que estaban a una distancia más alejada de este solo se doblaban levemente ante la magnitud del golpe, creando una estela se polvo gigantesca.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Volvía a repetirse la misma escena que antes… el miedo de Yoshiro se intensificó más aún ante la pequeña muestra de poder que acababa de demostrar en ese momento, pero aun así se mantenía en su posición, sin intenciones de moverse.

Nuevamente, y sin interrupciones esta vez, mi mano comenzaba a acercarse con intenciones crueles hacia Yoshiro…

Estaba a unos diez centímetros de su cara, cuando se escucha la voz del Zorua…

— _"Supongo… que al final mi mamá se equivocó contigo…"—_ sentenció Yoshiro, a la vez que cerraba sus ojos, dejando caer de ellos una leve lagrima — **_"No nos pudiste proteger…"_ –** sentenció por telepatía.

Esas palabras, detienen mi mano, a la vez que esta comenzaba a temblar… como si la misma mano luchara contra una fuerza invisible que la obligaba a seguir con su trayecto y acabar con la vida del mismo Zorua.

— ** _"Tiene que pagar…"—_** decía telepáticamente mientras que lentamente mi mano ahora comenzaba a moverse nuevamente en dirección a la cara de Yoshiro— **_"Hazlo sufrir…"—_ ** volví a decir mientras que mi mano dejaba de temblar, comenzando a acercarse a una brusca velocidad hacia el cuerpo del Zorua.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Era bastante rápida… su padre le dijo que no se moviera del lugar en donde la había dejado escondida, pero no podía evitarlo… sus pies se movían solos.

Quería matar… de eso no cabía duda, pero algo me detiene… no fue un golpe, ni siquiera me detuve debido a una fuerza externa… me detuve por mi propia voluntad, en el mismo instante en el que mi cuerpo entra en contacto con aquella aura, a pesar de la excesiva velocidad con la que movía mi mano.

Las puntas de mis dedos estaban levemente enterradas en lo que era un suave pelaje azul, a la vez que nuevamente el siseo por quemar la carne que tocaba se hacía presente.

Yoshiro estaba con sus ojos completamente abiertos, a la vez que sentía como su amiga lo abrazaba y temblaba a la vez por el dolor que sentía al estar siendo herida por mí.

— _"Ha-Haruko…"—_ dijo Yoshiro sin poder creer lo que sus ojos observaban, mientras que el silencio se mantenía en el ambiente _-"¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?!"-_ preguntó totalmente preocupado, pero sin respuesta por parte de la Riolu, la cual solo se mantenía en silencio.

Retiro mi mano al instante luego de haber hecho una herida no mortal pero sí bastante dolorosa a Haruko, a lo que caigo de rodillas al suelo, llevándome las manos a la cabeza, mientras que la herida que había dejado en Haruko comenzaba a sanar y cicatrizarse

— ** _"Haruko…"—_** dije por telepatía mientras observaba a los pequeños pokémon— **_"Yoshiro…"—_** volví a decir mientras que nuevamente la desesperación me abordaba, al haber reconocido el aura del ser que había dañado en aquel momento.

Estaba inmóvil, a la vez que tenía puesta la vista en el vacío, pero una mano en mi espalda me hace reaccionar, pero ya era tarde… el grito de dolor se hizo presente luego de que el aura de Takeru se esparciera por todo mi cuerpo.

—Parece que dejas tu aura en el ser que golpeas para que así el dolor perdure y no fallezca… bueno, debo agradecer aquello, pero esto se terminó— sentenció Takeru mientras entraba a su estado aural y expulsaba todo el exceso de aura que estaba en mi cuerpo con la suya.

Toda esa aura, escapaba de mi cuerpo a una gran velocidad… provocando una ráfaga de viento tan violenta que todos los árboles que estaban a lo lejos se encorvaban.

Yoshiro tomó y cubrió a Haruko con su propio cuerpo, tapándola y protegiéndola a la vez que se hundía con ella en el suelo, para así evitar que la ráfaga de aura los arrastrara con ella.

Los músculos, las venas… todo mi cuerpo comenzaba a adoptar el color rojo al haber perdido toda mi piel.

Mi aura volvía a la normalidad, mientras que aún estaba de rodillas en el suelo, ya sin siquiera sentir el dolor al estar en contacto la tierra con mi carne viva al descubierto.

Caigo de espaldas al suelo, si es que Takeru no me sostiene en el trayecto, a la vez que gracias a mi aura, comenzaba lentamente a emerger de mis músculos una delgada y rosácea capa de piel, tornándose a un color más claro y con menos tintes rojos mientras pasaban los segundos…

—Ryo…— dijo Takeru en un suspiro, aliviado de que aún sintiera mi aura en mi interior, haciéndole saber que no había fallecido ante la transformación por la que pasé, pero… luego de unos segundos, se preocupa al notar que de mis ojos comenzaban a emerger varias lágrimas.

La pena en mi rostro comenzaba a demostrarse más y más, a lo que nuevamente comienzo a gritar, pero no de rabia ni odio, sino de pena… a la vez que lloraba a lágrima viva ante todas las cosas que acababan de ocurrir, pero por sobre todo…

Por las cosas que acababa de cometer.

Mi llanto era más desesperanzador que el rugido que hace momentos atrás había emitido, se escuchaban por todos los alrededores, inclusive para Hanako, que había logrado llegar a donde estábamos, ya habiendo finalizado la ventisca producida por mi estado aural.

.

.

.

.

Lejos en lo profundo del bosque, un pequeño ramo de flores se encontraba reposando en el suelo, al lado del cuerpo de una Zoroark la cual, aún con una sonrisa en su rostro, reposaba de igual manera en su sueño eterno…

Una leve brisa se hace presente, causando que uno de los pétalos de aquellas rozas se desprende, a lo que luego de flotar por unos instantes, termina en el pecho de la Zoroark, para después volver a elevarse y seguir su rumbo hacia el cielo… con una libertad envidiable para cualquiera.

Alcanzando la paz eterna tan deseada por todos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Dolor… que palabra tan simple pero a la vez tan mortal, existe en diversas formas y concentraciones, pero no importan cuantos tipos de este existan… hay una clase de dolor que supera al resto…_

 _El dolor a la pérdida de un ser amado… el dolor al perder el amor"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Próximamente en "Aura floreciente"**

-Por favor… protégelo- pidió mientras me abrazaba

-No sabes cuánto tiempo he esperado el verte mi niña- dijo mientras tomaba su mano, sujetándola con todas sus fuerzas

La soledad me abordaba, a la vez que caminaba lentamente por el bosque, con la vista pérdida y sin preocuparme de nada de lo que ocurriese a mí alrededor

-Tu… me gustas- sentenció totalmente apenado, a lo que cae inconsciente al suelo, a la vez que todo comenzaba a volverse borroso

Una gran roca comienza a desprenderse, a lo que este queda nuevamente paralizado por el temor, mientras que el gran objeto comenzaba a caer hacia él, a una gran e imparable velocidad…

 **- _Eres… tú_** _-_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aquí amigos… termina el 5to capítulo de Aura floreciente**

 **Que les puedo decir… este ha sido uno de los capítulos en los cuales más corazón he puesto en sus letras hasta el momento, obviamente espero que no sea el último (y tampoco tengo intensiones de que lo sea)… y por ello, este capítulo tiene además el record de ser el más largo que he escrito hasta el momento (16488 palabras), y además… como forma de agradecer a las cosas que mencionaré a continuación**

 **Este capítulo aparece luego de una semana muy emocionante, resulta que durante el mes de noviembre se llegó a las 300 visitas (en octubre se llegó a las 174, por lo que es un gran avance para mi ^^'), y no solo eso, sino que además la historia "Lazos de aura" alcanzó la cantidad de 500 visitas, TODO JUSTAMENTE EL 30 DE NOVIEMBRE, no se imaginan lo feliz que me hace el ver esos números, pero lo que más me hace feliz por sobre todo es el ver los fav y comentarios que colocan algunos de mis lectores en las historias.**

 **Por lo que, siendo esta una ocasión especial, quiero agradecer a** Kopa1556, Lord fire 123, lucario blanco, Catdoll, DragonMix, Kuroi to Tamashi, y Monpoke **por haberle dado fav a mi historia ( ya sea a Lazos de aura, como a Aura floreciente)**

 **Y ahora… los comentarios a sus reviews**

Monpoke **… al fin me alcanzaste es cierto, espero seguir contando con tus visitas, pero por sobre todo espero que mi historia te siga gustando con el pasar de los capítulos, ah… por cierto, lamento la muerte de los arboles T-T(chiste interno Xd), sobre los errores que mencionaste puedo decir que creo que los pude enmendar, aunque no encontré algunos de los que mencionaste por lo que no podría estar del todo seguro de si pude corregir todo, espero que tú y mis lectores entiendan ^^'**

 **Ryo no se parece a ninguno de los personajes que mencionaste ¬¬ cualquier similitud es mera coincidencia e.e jajaja**

 **Con respecto a lo de Harumi, para que usted sepa la "panza" que empieza a formarse en las mujeres que están embarazadas no ocurre en cierto momento del embarazo, es bastante relativo, pero aun así, hay que esperar bastante tiempo antes de que recién comience a notarse el vientre :P**

 **Y por último, respecto de si poner "patas" o "manos" al momento de hablar de… llamémosle "extremidades delanteras" de los pokémon. En el caso de los bípedos preferí usar el término "mano" ya que de ser el caso contrario terminaría confundiéndome en la misma escritura, además de que me parece más cómodo de esa manera… y en el caso de los cuadrúpedos (como es en el caso de Yoshiro) utilizo el termino de patas o patitas o patas delanteras, ahí depende de la situación xD**

 **Muchas gracias por los ánimos, enserio los aprecio ^^**

 **Ahora,** Lord fire 123 **, realmente espero haberte sorprendido con este nuevo capítulo, aunque he de admitir que no pude comprender a que te referías con "que "rápido"", cuando quisiste explicar lo que habías maquinado luego de leer los avances del capítulo pasado.**

 **Que lastima que tú también estes en época de trabajos, pero ya llegará el merecido descanso u.u jaja**

 **En fin, nuevamente te agradezco por lo feliz que me haces sentir al leer que te gusta mi historia, y espero que los siguientes capítulos sigan provocando esa sensación en ti, así como también lo siento yo en el momento en el que escribo cada capitulo c:**

 **Como comentario aparte:**

 **Sé que quizás a muchos no les guste este capítulo… a muchos les entristece cuando uno de los personajes en una historia fallece, pero como dije antes… esta historia ya está creada, y tanto como en el mundo real como en las historias (según mi opinión) no siempre será un cuento de hadas, donde la felicidad es eterna y el dolor no existe… la pena y dolor siempre estarán presentes en la vida, y esto no se escapa para los personajes de mi historia…**

 **Sin más que decir (y si se me escapa algo, me disculpo :V)**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo :P**


	6. Las consecuencias de nuestras acciones

El cielo era gris… a la vez que las leves brisas habían dejado de existir, o al menos así lo sentía…

Estaba desconectado de todo a mí alrededor, a la vez que lo único que escuchaba era el sonido de la pala que enterraba una y otra vez, mientras que por cada pedazo de tierra que removía sentía como si estuviera enterrando una estaca en mi cabeza y corazón…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Horas antes…**

Después del incidente me marché a mi hogar para volver a vestirme, ya que mi ropa había sido completamente destruida luego de haber evolucionado a aquel monstruo.

No me importaba el frio… las punzadas que sentía al tener los congelados dedos de mis pies enterrados en la nieve no eran más que un recordatorio de que estaba vivo dentro de esa realidad tan desagradable y tormentosa.

La soledad me abordaba, a la vez que caminaba lentamente por el bosque, con la vista pérdida y sin preocuparme de nada de lo que ocurriese a mí alrededor… hasta que, luego de unos minutos, finalmente llego a la casa.

Me visto y saco una de las mantas negras que teníamos guardada de la vez que fuimos todos a la ciudad, a lo que nuevamente con la misma insensible actitud comienzo a marcharme de la casa; sin embargo, la puerta de la habitación de Takeru abriéndose me deja estático, a lo que me giro para ver a Hanako saliendo de ella.

En el momento en el que Takeru logró detenerme, Hanako se había llevado a Haruko, la cual se había desmallado en el momento en el que mi aura entró en contacto con su cuerpo.

Cuando la herí…

—¿Cómo está?— pregunté fríamente a la vez que Hanako me observaba preocupada.

—"Está bien… aún está dormida"— sentenció en un leve gruñido la Lopunny, a la vez que yo volvía a caminar en dirección a la salida del hogar, sujetando la perilla de la puerta para así poder abrirla e irme—"pero…"— empezaba a decir Hanako desanimada, a lo que yo triso levemente la manilla, ya sabiendo lo que iba a decir…

—" _Le quedó una cicatriz…"—_ dije por telepatía, sin poder modular palabras de mi tiritona boca, a lo que abro la puerta para después marcharme de la casa en silencio.

No alcancé a dar dos pasos, y ya estaba de rodillas en el suelo nuevamente, a la vez que los recuerdos del pasado se repetían una y otra vez en mi cabeza…

Las memorias no tenían piedad… observaba el momento en el que justo estuve a punto de terminar con la vida de Haruko y Yoshiro, o también cuando golpeé a Takeru causándole un gran dolor a pesar de que sus heridas se hubiesen regenerado después. Todo aquello, mientras que simultáneamente recordaba las ultimas memorias de Hiyori.

Me volvía a levantar, mientras que nuevamente la insensibilidad me abordaba, a la vez que volvía a caminar a paso lento hacía el bosque, no sin antes tomar una pala que había en el invernadero de Harumi…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¿Dónde está?— pregunté a la vez que volvía nuevamente a donde ocurrió todo el caos de mi descontrol.

—Huyó luego de que te fuiste…— dijo Takeru el cual estaba sentado con sus piernas cruzadas en la nieve, comenzando a levantarse luego de notar mi llegada.

—De acuerdo…— dije con frialdad, sin demostrar ningún tipo de preocupación, a lo que me doy la vuelta para ir hacia "cierta" dirección, pero la mano de Takeru sujetando mi brazo me deja estático.

—Todavía hay que hacer algo…— sentenció Takeru, a lo que yo giro mi rostro hacia él, para verlo observando un cuerpo que estaba a lo lejos, mientras que su rostro aún permanecía con la misma expresión, con sus ojos y boca abiertos mientras que estos apuntaban en dirección al cielo.

—Tienes razón— dije separando mi brazo con la mano de Takeru con bastante brusquedad, a lo que empiezo a caminar para después estar adelante del hombre que asesinó a Hiyori.

Coloco mi mano encima de la cabeza de aquel hombre, a lo que observo detenidamente sus recuerdos, sin importarme el siquiera ver toda su vida, hasta sus momentos más privados.

Era el único… no había nadie más, era la última oportunidad de Ryuji para herirme antes de marcharse a la dimensión de Giratina.

Y lo hizo…

—Ya veo…— dije mientras retiraba mi mano, habiendo visto una memoria en específico— no era mentira el que de verdad tenía a una familia que lo espera de regreso— dije mientras mostraba una leve y sádica sonrisa, a lo que comienzo a alejarme de su cuerpo, el cual aún se mantenía en su misma posición inconsciente.

—¡Oye!— exclamó Takeru, al ver que sólo había visto sus memorias—¡¿No piensas hacer nada más?!— exigió saber el pokémon, pero solo hubo silencio de mi parte, a lo que nuevamente sostiene mi brazo, con mucha más fuerza que antes— ¡¿Estas consiente siquiera de lo que hiciste?! ¡Tú…!— continuaba diciendo Takeru, a lo que aún sin girar mi rostro lo interrumpo.

—Lo inserté en una ilusión en la cual el tiempo se ralentiza… a tal punto que un segundo en este plano son cien años dentro de su mente, dentro de los cuales es torturado con sus peores temores, o con sus peores experiencias de dolor físico— dije sin preocuparme en lo más mínimo de lo cruel de mis palabras— eso… ¿No?— dije a lo que me giro nuevamente a Takeru, el cual suelta mi brazo al instante en el que mi mirada choca con la suya.

Takeru no dijo nada, mi actitud le dolía… en parte por lo cruel e insensible que me había convertido luego de que Hiyori muriera.

Takeru se dio la vuelta y caminó a paso firme hacia el hombre, a lo que activa su estado aural y coloca su mano encima de la cabeza de este.

—Es inútil…— dije mientras volvía a darle la espalda a Takeru, ya sabiendo lo que este pensaba hacer— cuando lo encerré en ese sueño, puse un sello con tu aura a una concentración de la cual ni siquiera eres consiente— sentencié a la vez que me marchaba lentamente, mientras que Takeru estaba enfurecido por lo que escuchaba, al notar que yo tenía razón— ya nada lo sacará de ese infierno— volví a decir, pero los pasos de Takeru me extrañan a lo que me giro nuevamente para ver que colocaba sus brazos en el cuello del hombre , rodeándolo con ellos

Tardé unos segundos en presentir lo que quería hacer…

— _ **No te atrevas…—**_ susurré a la vez que comenzaba a correr hacia Takeru, al notar sus claras intenciones.

Corrí con todas mis fuerzas y en el momento en el que estoy cerca de detener a Takeru, este ya estaba a las espaldas del hombre usando su velocidad extrema, pero a la vez extrañándose de que no usara mi estado aural para detenerlo… aunque lo pasa por alto y de un rápido y piadoso movimiento quiebra el cuello del hombre quitándole la vida y sacándolo a la vez del infierno en el cual lo había colocado…

—¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?!— grité totalmente enfurecido, a lo que nuevamente corro hacia Takeru, el cual no se mueve para esquivarme en el momento en el que me abalanzo hacia él, derribándolo— ¡Malnacido!— grité con lágrimas, a lo que empiezo a golpear el rostro de Takeru…

Takeru no dijo nada, pasaron unos tres golpes a lo que este para con su mano izquierda el intento del cuarto y con su otra mano da un golpe directo a mi rostro, con una fuerza totalmente distinta, a lo que yo caigo al suelo a unos metros de este por el mismo.

El pokémon se levantó luego de aquello, sacudiéndose un poco, mientras que este no tenía ningún rasguño; caso contrario era el mío, ya que estaba todo adolorido a la vez que me erguía débilmente y me limpiaba la sangre que salía de mi nariz, jadeando levemente mientras que en la mejilla donde había golpeado Takeru comenzaba a hincharse y tornarse morada.

Takeru se extrañó de momento manteniendo aún su seriedad, pero luego lo exalto en el momento en el que me levanto enfurecido para después tomar mis cosas y salir corriendo del lugar, adentrándome al bosque mientras que Takeru seguía estático, dejándome ser…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

No me detenía, me cansaba… pero no me importaba, no después de lo que había ocurrido.

Tardé varios minutos en poder encontrar el lugar en donde aún reposaba el cuerpo de Hiyori, a la vez que por cada paso que daba hacia ella, más difícil era dar el siguiente.

Las heridas en su cabeza, pecho y brazo eran ocultadas por su pelaje, pero eso no evitaba el notar el tono rojizo de este por su sangre.

No soportaba verla por mucho tiempo, no era lo suficientemente fuerte… la cubrí con la manta negra que había sacado de la casa, a lo que aparto mi vista de su cuerpo para después concentrarme plenamente en cavar su tumba para poder enterrarla.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cavaba a una innecesaria velocidad, con la vista puesta en el agujero que estaba creando, sin percatarme de nada de lo que ocurriese a mi alrededor.

Seguía en la misma posición mientras que Takeru estaba arriba de un árbol en las cercanías, a la vez que observaba como yo estaba empezando de a poco a dejar de ser el amigo que una vez conoció, comenzando lentamente a perder su confianza en mí...

Sin embargo… el sonido de la pala siendo enterrada para luego no ser sacada lo extraña de momento.

Lo había sentido, sentí la desconfianza por parte de Takeru, y el arrepentimiento me abordó de sobremanera, sin poder siquiera soportar el hecho de perder a mi amigo.

— _Perdón…—_ susurré totalmente triste, a la vez que caía de rodillas en medio del que ahora era un gran agujero— _No sabes… cuanto lo lamento—_ seguía diciendo a muy baja voz, pero aun así audible para Takeru ya que este también era capaz de ver mis pensamientos.

Takeru aún mantenía su vista seria, a lo que de un salto aterriza al lado de donde yo estaba cavando, solamente para quedarse aún estático a la vez que tenía su vista fija en mí.

Yo aún estaba cabizbajo, no sabía lo que me ocurría… estaba consciente de que el dolor en parte me había hecho actuar así, pero no era algo justificable, y menos después de haber llamado a Takeru de esa manera…

Pasaban los segundos y solo se formaba un eterno silencio, a lo que ya sabiendo que Takeru no diría nada, levanté levemente mi mirada, para encontrarlo agachado y alzando su mano hacia mí…

—Ven…— dijo Takeru a lo que yo solo levanto mi temblorosa mano, a la vez que asentía con mis labios temblorosos de igual manera, intentando no derramar lágrimas. Tomo la mano de mi amigo, a lo que este me saca con un fuerte tirón del agujero en el que estaba.

Estaba ya a su misma altura, a lo que nuevamente el silencio volvió a surgir, mientras observaba totalmente destrozado a Takeru, el cual me veía con la misma seriedad en sus ojos.

No me importaba expresarme de esa manera, lo necesitaba y en ese momento con el único que podía contar era con Takeru… no soporté la pena ni un segundo más, a lo que me acerco a Takeru para después abrazarlo, mientras apoyaba mi mejilla en su hombro, derramando una gran cantidad de lágrimas… las cuales a pesar de todo intentaba soportar, pero al final no lo pude resistir, y terminé por caer lentamente de rodillas al suelo, a lo que Takeru, aún abrazándome se dejó llevar por mi movimiento, apoyando sus rodillas en el suelo de igual manera…

Takeru solo estaba extrañado de lo nuevo que sentía… casi siempre era al revés, yo era el que lo apoyaba y ayudaba en sus malos momentos, para él yo era el primer soporte que alguna vez tubo, la primera persona con la que pudo desahogarse, pero ahora… era Takeru el que intentaba consolarme, a la vez que este sentía como mi cuerpo en su totalidad temblaba por la pena que sentía en aquel momento.

— _Takeru… recuerdo todo lo que sentí cuando me convertí en esa cosa—_ susurré entre lágrimas, a la vez que Takeru escuchaba atento— _esto fue muy distinto a cuando a ti te controlaron, yo… estaba consciente en lo que hacía, lo sentía todo…—_ volví a susurrar a lo que extraño un poco a Takeru cuando empiezo a sujetar su pelaje con más fuerza

— _Estuve consciente… cuando te herí a ti y a Haruko…—_ sentencié con intenciones de seguir hablando, cuando me exalto al notar que Takeru se separa un poco de mí, quedando mi rostro frente al suyo.

—Ryo…— dijo Takeru preocupado— ¿Eres siquiera consciente de la cantidad de aura que estaba soportando tu cuerpo?— preguntó Takeru, a lo que yo solo bajo un poco la mirada, sin querer considerar eso como una justificación—¡Mírame!— gritó enojado, a lo que yo me asusto levemente y lo vuelvo a mirar a los ojos— tu dolor hizo que perdieras el control de tu aura, y eso te llevó a la locura con ella— sentenció a la vez que yo escuchaba atento sus palabras— yo sé que tú nunca nos herirías a nosotros, es por eso que aun así fuiste capaz de detener tu mano en el momento en el que te percataste del aura de Haruko…— afirmó a la vez que colocaba su mano en mi hombro.

No lo había pensado así… a pesar de toda esa aura incontrolable que poseía en ese instante, fui capaz de ponerle aunque sea un alto en son de proteger a mi familia, al detener mi ataque hacia Yoshiro en el momento en que me percaté de haber tocado el aura de Haruko.

Aunque claro, aun así… fue demasiada aura, y no pude evitar el no hacerle daño a Haruko…

—Creo que ya es momento…— dijo Takeru a lo que se levanta y alza su mano nuevamente hacia mí, con intenciones de ayudar a levantarme de igual manera.

Observé mi mano temblorosa durante unos momentos, a lo que apretó el puño para luego sujetar la mano de Takeru con seguridad, y levantarme de igual manera.

Volví a observar el cuerpo de Hiyori la cual estaba tapada por la manta, a lo que ahora sin huir del dolor, levanto su cuerpo para luego dejarlo delicadamente dentro del agujero que había cavado.

Iba a tomar la pala para comenzar a enterrar el cuerpo de Hiyori, pero mi mano fue detenida por la de Takeru sosteniendo mi brazo.

—Yo lo hago…— sentenció el pokémon, a lo que yo asiento agradecido, a la vez que volvía a aparecer una lagrima que no pude evitar derramar.

Los segundos fueron eternos, a la vez que escuchaba como Takeru echaba pequeños montículos de tierra en la tumba de Hiyori… cubriendo de a poco su cuerpo, hasta que finalmente sepultó bajo la tierra a la Zoroark.

Yo estaba sentado al lado de un árbol, mientras observaba el leve montículo que se formaba en la superficie donde estaba enterrada Hiyori, a lo que Takeru camina hacia mí y se queda parado al lado mío, observando de igual manera hacia la misma dirección.

— _¿No crees que deberíamos buscar a Yoshiro?—_ susurré sin ánimos de alzar la voz, por lo "débil" que me sentía en esos momentos.

—Es capaz de ocultar su aura, al igual que su madre…— sentenció Takeru serio— y cuando activé mi estado aural sabía que quería estar solo, y viendo que estaba fijo en una posición y no había riesgos en la zona en la que estaba preferí dejarlo ser hasta que volvieras— dijo el pokémon, a lo que comienzo a levantarme decidido a ir a buscar a Yoshiro, pero me exalto levemente al notar que Takeru me observaba fijamente a la cara, notando como la mejilla de esta seguía levemente hinchada debido al golpe que había recibido tiempo atrás.

—¿Por qué sigues teniendo la cara así?— preguntó extrañado Takeru— Tu aura ya lo debería haber curado— afirmó, a lo que yo solo comienzo a caminar en dirección al bosque, mientras que Takeru sólo estaba estático, sin entender mi reacción.

—Ese estado… la bestia en la que me convertí… no quiero que nunca más vuelva a ocurrir algo como eso— dije, a lo que me detengo para girar mi rostro y ver a Takeru.

—Nunca más entraré al estado aural, ni usaré cualquier habilidad que me dé mi aura— sentencié, volviendo a separar la vista de Takeru.

—Sabes que eso es mentira Ryo… tarde o temprano tendrás que utilizar tu aura de nuevo— sentenció Takeru, a lo que comienza a caminar en dirección opuesta a la mía.

—Tú… no sabes lo que se siente ser consumido por ella…— dije a la vez que nuestros cuerpos se alejaban cada vez mas.

—Ese es el problema, tarado…— sentenció Takeru con una sonrisa— siento lo mismo que tú…— afirmó, a lo que yo solo gruño levemente al saber que tenía razón, pero negándome a contradecir mis palabras de igual manera.

Takeru se había marchado a la casa, ya sabiendo que yo quería buscar y estar con Yoshiro, a la vez que yo seguía dando vueltas por el bosque sin rumbo fijo, pensando una infinidad de cosas, mientras que la búsqueda del pequeño Zorua se volvía cada vez una tarea aún más imposible por lo mismo…

Los segundos se transformaron en minutos, y los minutos en horas… a la vez que seguía caminando por el frondoso bosque, con la cabeza gacha y la vista puesta en el vacío…

Los pasos se daban solos, hasta que en un momento me exalto al ver marcas de pisadas en la nieve delante de mí…

Eran las mías…

Era inútil… inclusive inconscientemente no quería alejarme del lugar ya que estaba caminando en cirulos alrededor de este, por lo que ya habiéndome rendido de irme, camino a paso lento nuevamente hacia la tumba de Hiyori, a lo que estando a unos pasos de llegar unos sollozos me extrañan… me agacho con sigilo y observo, para luego sorprenderme al ver a Yoshiro sentado al lado de la tumba de su madre.

Solo estaba ahí, sentado mientras tenía la cabeza gacha con sus ojos entrecerrados, a la vez que varios sollozos por parte de él se hacían presente en el ambiente.

Yoshiro estuvo todo ese tiempo escondido, mientras enterrábamos el cuerpo de Hiyori, a lo que luego de ver que nos habíamos marchado, solamente camino hacia la tumba, prefiriendo estar solo ante todo ese dolor y pena que le abordaba

Yo sabía que no era lo correcto… no es sano cargar con todo ese dolor solo; lo sabía por cuenta propia…

Y Hiyori también.

Me acercaba lentamente, y a pesar de hacer leves ruidos debido a los pasos que daba, Yoshiro no notaba mi presencia, estaba totalmente perdido en sus emociones y pensamientos, sin percatarse de nada a su alrededor… hasta que una mano en su cabeza hace que levante sus orejas levemente, aunque sin girarse ni mostrar otra señal de exaltación.

Yo me encontraba sentado con las piernas cruzadas al lado de Yoshiro, a la vez que acariciaba lentamente su cabeza, mientras que este no observaba nada más que la tumba de Hiyori, sin oponerse al gesto de igual manera.

Los sollozos de Yoshiro se volvían más repetitivos y fuertes… no podía soportarlo, necesitaba de igual manera compartir su pena con alguien, y en ese momento yo era el único que tenía a su lado para ello…

Yoshiro finalmente alzó su mirada hacia mí… para dejar ver sus enrojecidos ojos por las lágrimas, a lo que en un lento movimiento apoya su cabeza en mi pierna derecha, demostrando su necesidad de cariño y afecto en ese momento de soledad y dolor

No tenía vergüenza, ni siquiera conmigo… en ese momento se sentía demasiado solo y desprotegido, a lo que yo entendiéndolo lo levanto y lo subo a mis piernas, a la vez que lo abrazaba e intentaba consolar de igual manera…

El tiempo se congelaba, a la vez que ninguno de nosotros emitía una palabra, solo nos quedamos así… mientras que Yoshiro apoyaba su cabeza en mi torso, derramando sus lágrimas en mi camisa…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Una gota… solo una gota cayendo encima de mi cabeza, a lo que alzo la mirada al cielo para luego recibir varias más, comenzando así una gran lluvia a nuestro alrededor…

Seguíamos en la misma posición, Yoshiro no se inmutaba ante el clima, en parte porque estaba siendo cubierto por todo mi cuerpo, evitando así que sintiera las gotas de lluvia caer sobre él.

No nos importaba la situación, ninguno quería irse del lugar… seguíamos en silencio, pero unos pequeños pasos me vuelven a exaltar, excepto a Yoshiro el cual no los escuchaba por estar rodeado por mis brazos.

Levanto mi mirada, y me extraño al observar a una empapada Haruko, a la vez que nos observaba con sus ojos llorosos y con su boca temblorosa…

— _Takeru… ya te dijo ¿No?—_ dije en un susurro a lo que Haruko solo asiente, para después cerrar sus ojos y bajar su cabeza, a la vez que ella también comenzaba a derramar algunas lágrimas, triste por lo que estaba pasando Yoshiro…

Abrí mis brazos, a lo que dejo al descubierto el cuerpo de Yoshiro, el cual aún se apoyaba en mi torso… y en el momento en el que empieza a sentir las gotas de la lluvia mezcladas con el viento frio del clima en su pelaje, levanta un poco la vista, para ver mi rostro mirando hacia una dirección, por lo que sigue mi mirada hasta dar con Haruko, a lo que abre sus ojos levemente al notar a su amiga, pero los vuelve a entrecerrar a la vez que bajaba sus orejas, sin saber cómo expresarse con ella en esa situación.

Haruko no dijo nada, se acercó rápidamente y abrazó a Yoshiro el cual aún se mantenía arriba de mis piernas a lo que este se exalta un poco al recibir el gesto, pero lo acepta de igual manera.

Yoshiro me daba la espalda luego de que Haruko lo abrazara, a lo que veo la cara de Haruko levemente para luego chocar su mirada con la suya, a lo que observo como una lagrima cae por su mejilla…

Esa lagrima… no pude hacer nada ante ella, ni tampoco evitar que saliera de sus ojos.

No pude protegerla…

Al final… lo único que pude hacer en ese momento fue abrazar a ambos pokémon, sin ninguna otra forma de expresar mi arrepentimiento y pena, ante lo que hice y lo que ocurrió en el pasado…

Cerré mis ojos, a la vez que las gotas y heladas brisas sólo eran sentidas por mí, ya que los otros pokémon estaban refugiados en mis brazos, a la vez que estos también estaban abrazados entre si…

Siento un leve cosquilleo, a lo que de repente el viento deja de soplar, y la lluvia deja de sentirse… me extraño de momento a lo que abro mis ojos, para ver que todo a mi alrededor estaba completamente iluminado, siendo aquello un llano vacío…

—Esto es…— dije sorprendido, a lo que abro mis brazos para observar a Yoshiro y Haruko, notando como esta última estaba en contacto con nosotros en el momento en el que comenzó todo.

Sabía lo que ocurría… pero no me atrevía a girar mi rostro para observar a los seres que tenía atrás de mí, pero la mano de uno de estos en mi hombro me deja estático al dar por hecho quien era…

— _Duele demasiado…—_ susurré a la vez que comenzaba a encorvarme, mientras que leves lagrimas salían de mis ojos.

—El dolor… ya se fue Ryo— sentenció una voz femenina a la vez que yo aún le daba la espalda.

— _Esa voz…—_ susurró Yoshiro a lo que empiezo a sentir como este comienza a intentar soltarse de nuestros brazos, sin poder creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban…

Yo, aún en la misma posición, dejo de abrazar a los pokémon, dejando libre al Zorua y a Haruko, la cual se extraña de momento en el ambiente en el que se encontraba, mientras que Yoshiro saltó al lado mío, observando directo a los ojos al ser que se encontraba detrás de mí

— _Eres… tú—_ dijo en un susurro completamente anonadado Yoshiro, a la vez que sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos ante la presencia que tenía delante de él, a la vez que varias lágrimas salían de aquellos.

Yo estaba perplejo, ya de por sí no quería darme la vuelta para no darme cuenta de lo evidente; pero el grito de Yoshiro lo confirmó…

—¡Mamá!— gritó desesperado Yoshiro a lo que sale corriendo en dirección a Hiyori, a lo que esta lo espera con los brazos abiertos, igual con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos a la vez que tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, para después abrazarse mutuamente.

Haruko también se había percatado de lo que ocurría, pero sólo se ocultaba en mi torso, dejando ver solamente la mitad de su rostro a la vez que observaba como, además de Yoshiro y su madre, otro cuerpo se acercaba hacia ellos, notando como éste se agachaba y abrazaba a la Zoroark y al hijo de esta.

— _Me duele demasiado… ayúdame—_ pidió en un susurró Yoshiro, a la vez que abrazaba a su madre, mientras temblaba por la pena y dolor que sentía al verla.

Hiyori sabía que ese momento no sería eterno… no iba a estar para siempre al lado de su hijo, y eso la destrozaba por dentro… por lo que lo único que podía hacer en ese momento era abrazar con todas sus fuerzas a Yoshiro, sin poder volver a crear esa sonrisa que tanto amaba en él.

Sólo podía decir lo único que podía y sentía… lo único cosa que la muerte no le había quitado

—Te amo… Yoshiro— dijo Hiyori a la vez que más lágrimas salían de sus ojos, sin separar a Yoshiro de sus brazos— Te amo demasiado… no sabes cuánto— seguía diciendo a la vez que Yoshiro sólo apretaba más y más el torso de su madre con sus cortos brazos.

— _Yo ta-también mami_ — susurraba entre gemidos Yoshiro, a lo que Hiyori lo separa levemente de su pecho, para observarlo directamente a sus ojos, a la vez que le limpiaba las lágrimas que salían de estos, esbozando una linda sonrisa hacia su hijo, la cual fue respondida con una igual aunque temblorosa, solamente para volver a los brazos de su madre… al no querer aún separarse de ella

—Así que él es Ryo…— dijo una voz al lado de Hiyori, extrañando levemente a Yoshiro, a lo que desvía su mirada hacia la derecha para ver a su padre, el cual estaba agachado mientras tenía su brazo derecho en la espalda de Hiyori, a la vez que me observaba… aún dándoles la espalda.

—Sí…— dijo un poco preocupada Hiyori, a la vez que levantaba levemente su mirada hacia mí, sabiendo que me negaba a verla.

—¡¿Y ella es…?!— exclamó asombrado Hisame, a lo que observa a la pequeña Riolu que dejaba ver parte de su rostro, mientras que el resto estaba oculto detrás de mi cuerpo

—Vamos…— dijo alegre Hisame a la vez que extendía su mano hacia Haruko— no te lastimaré— afirmó con una sonrisa, a lo que Haruko se ocultaba un poco más en mi cuerpo, para después observarme dudosa.

Me atrevo a chocar la mirada con Haruko, a lo que asiento aún triste, dándole a entender que no corría ningún peligro.

Haruko se baja de mis piernas, y comienza a separarse de mi lado dando cortos y lentos pasos hacia donde estaban Yoshiro y sus padres, aún tímidamente y con sus manos en la espalda, a la vez que miraba con curiosidad al padre de su amigo, desviando la mirada por segundos debido a su misma timidez.

Pasaron unos segundos, hasta que finalmente Haruko estaba frente a frente con Hisame, a la vez que estaba al lado de Hiyori y Yoshiro, los cuales aún mantenían su abrazo con el otro, de los cuales solo Hiyori observaba la situación, ya que la cara de Yoshiro estaba en su totalidad apoyada en el torso de su madre.

—Así que tú eres la pequeña amiga de mi hijo…— dijo alegre Hisame mientras aún extendía su mano— soy Hisame— se presentó a la vez que dejaba ver una larga sonrisa.

Haruko asintió a lo que también esboza una leve sonrisa, extendiendo su mano y estrechándola con la del Zoroark.

—¡Vaya!— exclamó Hisame, asustando levemente a Haruko, a lo que esta la observaba extrañada, separando sus manos después— pensaba que Ryo era el que nos había llamado…— sentenció el Zoroark, a la vez que miraba sorprendido a la pequeña Riolu— ¡Pero el aura que nos llamó fue la tuya!— volvió a exclamar sorprendido el Zoroark luego de estrechar la mano de Haruko, viendo su aura así, a lo que Haruko sólo inclino su cabeza hacia un lado, sin entender a qué se refería el padre de su amigo.

—Je… parece que tampoco eres consciente de ello; sí que eres una caja de sorpresas— sentenció a la vez que alzaba su mano para después colocarla encima de la cabeza de Haruko, la cual no se opuso a lo que recibe una leve caricia por parte de Hisame, el cual sonreía de igual manera a como lo hacía la Riolu ante el gesto.

De repente, Haruko se extraña cuando deja de sentir la acaricia que recibía, a lo que alza su mirada para ver aún el cuerpo del padre de Yoshiro, pero se asusta cuando ve que la mano con la que la acariciaba comenzaba a desaparecer.

—Ya veo… supongo que ya no quedaba mucho rastro de mi aura en el cuerpo de Yoshiro ya que ya me había encontrado con él antes…— dijo un poco triste, pero volviendo a esbozar una leve sonrisa luego de unos segundos, a lo que se acerca a Hiyori, la cual ya sabiendo lo que ocurría, separa a Yoshiro de sus brazos, el cual se extraña de momento, pero se exalta cuando observa a su padre acercarse hacia él.

Hisame puso la mano que aún era tangible en el hombro de Yoshiro, a lo que acerca su cara al lado de la de su hijo, y le susurra ciertas palabras… pensando que les servirían en el futuro, a lo que se separa nuevamente de un aún lloroso Yoshiro luego de aquello, para después asentir y ser respondido con el mismo gesto por parte del Zorua.

Hisame solo sonrió, esperando que las palabras que le dijo a su hijo les sirvieran en un futuro, a lo que se gira a Haruko, la cual aún estaba extrañada de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, preocupada en parte de que le estuviese pasando algo malo al padre de Yoshiro.

Hisame sólo se agachó y quedó frente a frente a Haruko, a la vez que sonreía.

—Cuídalo por mí, ¿Vale?— preguntó al final Hisame mientras sonreía, a lo que Haruko asiente con una misma sonrisa, sabiendo que no era necesario el que él se lo dijera, a lo que el Zoroark comienza a levantarse, a la vez que sus piernas y torso comenzaban a desaparecer a una moderada velocidad.

—¡Lo mismo va para ti!— gritó Hisame dirigiéndose a mí, pero solo escucha silencio de mi parte, preocupándose de momento, a lo que observa a Hiyori, la cual estaba consciente de todo lo que ocurría para después asentirle a Hisame, ya sabiendo lo que tenía que hacer a continuación.

—Yo me encargo…— dijo Hiyori con una leve sonrisa, a lo que Hisame asiente para luego desaparecer en su totalidad dejando aquel lugar en silencio…

Los segundos de silencio transcurrieron, a lo que Hiyori vuelve a separar a Yoshiro de su pecho, a lo que este lo observa con una vista deprimida más que de llanto, preocupándola bastante por lo mismo.

—Ey…— dijo mientras colocaba ambas manos en las mejillas de su hijo— tu sabes que siempre estaré contigo Yoshiro… incluso cuando pienses que no, ahí estaré— afirmó a la vez que acercaba su frente con la de su hijo, juntándolas mientras que ambos cerraban sus ojos.

—Yo sé, qu-que será duro…— dijo nuevamente a lo que era ella la que empezaba a derramar leves lagrimas— pero… sé que serás fuerte, y podrás salir adelante… yo sé que él no te dejará sólo, solamente pido… que no borres esa sonrisa que siempre tuviste— dijo a lo que Hiyori separa sus frentes, mirando nuevamente a su hijo, y en su mirada observaba duda, ya que no sabía cómo volvería a ser feliz sin su madre al lado, a lo que su madre lo agarra de su mentón, y se acerca a tal punto de que sus ojos quedaron apenas a unos centímetros de distancia

—"Aún hay seres por los que vale la pena luchar… y todavía hay razones para ser feliz"— dijo en voz alta Hiyori, expresando las mismas palabras que una vez yo mencioné cuando me esforcé en desviarla de aquel camino de odio y soledad— esas palabras me las dijo una persona cuando estuve triste, y sé que te servirán al igual que a mí…— sentenció, a lo que desvía su mirada a Haruko, la cual estaba sentada al lado de ellos, observando curiosa pero a la vez nerviosa y triste ante la situación que pasaba su amigo.

—¿Te molesta si te dejo con ella por unos segundos?, tengo algo que hacer…— sentenció Hiyori, a lo que Yoshiro solo la miró dolido de tener que separarse de ella, pero luego de unos segundos asintió, para después bajarse de las piernas de su madre y sentarse cabizbajo al lado de Haruko.

Haruko lo quedó observando por unos segundos, a lo que se entristece de igual manera por no volver a ver esa sonrisa en su amigo, al igual que Hiyori…

Sin saber que más hacer para ayudar a Yoshiro, Haruko solamente deja caer lentamente su cabeza en el hombro de Yoshiro, a lo que este se exalta levemente, levantando un poco sus orejas, pero bajándolas luego de unos segundos aún con su vista gacha… sin negarse a lo que hacía su amiga.

Hiyori se quedó observando por unos segundos la situación que tenían Haruko y Yoshiro, a lo que sólo esboza una leve sonrisa.

Al fin y al cabo… las madres conocen mejor que nadie los sentimientos de sus hijos.

La Zoroark comenzaba a acercarse a mí, a la vez que yo me encorvaba levemente por cada paso que sentía, sabiendo que era ella…

Finalmente estaba atrás de mí… inclusive era capaz de sentir su seria mirada apuntándome, a la vez que yo apretaba los dientes, sin querer mostrar las incontables lagrimas que corrían por mis mejillas al no ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para observar directo a los ojos de Hiyori.

Ella sabía que no me iba a dar la vuelta por mi cuenta, por lo que ya cansada de que me ocultara, me rodea a paso firme, quedando delante de mí… a la vez que se agachaba mientras me observaba aún cabizbajo con los ojos cerrados y las marcas de las lágrimas aún en mi rostro.

Hiyori suspira, a la vez que se lamentaba al verme así, a lo que en un lento movimiento deja caer su cabeza en mi hombro derecho...

Era demasiado, no pude soportarlo y dejé caer mi cabeza de igual manera en el hombro derecho de Hiyori, a lo que esta me rodea el cuello con sus brazos y yo sujeto uno de los suyos, mientras que las lágrimas ya no podían ser retenidas como antes, dejando escapar toda la pena que sentía en ese momento.

—Esto… me resulta un poco familiar— dijo Hiyori, haciendo referencia al momento en el que era yo el que la consolaba— cuando me hiciste ver que había felicidad al final del camino después de todo…— sentenció a la vez que sonreía.

— _Y aun así moriste…—_ susurré entre leves sollozos, a lo que Hiyori se separa bruscamente de mi hombro, a lo que igual a como hizo con Yoshiro, tomo mi rostro con sus dos manos, y me obligó a verla directamente a sus ojos.

—Ryo… no fue tu culpa el que las cosas resultasen así, pero ya no se puede volver atrás en el tiempo…— sentenció la Zoroark con una mirada sería pero a la vez triste— no lamentes el que me haya ido, porque no lo he hecho y no lo pienso hacer… siempre estaré con ustedes— afirmó la Zoroark a la vez que yo escuchaba atento de igual manera a sus palabras.

—Gracias a ti fue que pude escapar de ese camino el cual Ryuji me impuso; tú me liberaste Ryo…— sentenció a lo que comienza a abrazarme con todas sus fuerzas a la vez que acercaba su boca a mi oreja— _no sabes lo agradecida que estoy por haberte conocido…—_ dijo en un susurró a lo que ahora era ella la que comenzaba a derramar algunas lágrimas— _pero… aun así, necesito pedirte un último favor—_ volvió a decir a lo que yo asiento, escuchando y aceptando cualquier favor que ella me pidiese.

— _Por favor… protégelo_ — pidió mientras me abrazaba, a lo que yo abro levemente mis ojos, al escuchar tales palabras— _se fuerte para él… te necesita en estos momentos; yo sé que tu podrás salir adelante pero temo que Yoshiro no pueda hacerlo por su cuenta—_ volvió a susurrar a la vez que comenzaba a sentir como Hiyori se aferraba aún más a mi cuello, a la vez que derramaba más lágrimas… sintiendo como si quisiera decir unas palabras sacadas de lo más profundo de su corazón.

— _Cuida a mi hijo…_ — dijo totalmente triste Hiyori, a lo que yo ya había abierto mis ojos con normalidad, a la vez que apoyaba mi mano en la espalda de la Zoroark— _n-no quiero que sufra…—_ dijo nuevamente con mucha pena Hiyori.

Estaba cegado; la pena, el dolor… no podía olvidarlos, pero tenía que superarlos… la vida continuaba y ahora tenía que ser fuerte no solo para Yoshiro, sino también para el resto de mi familia…

No podía seguir huyendo para siempre.

Me levanté segundos después de que Hiyori dijera aquellas palabras, a lo que alzo mi mano hacia ella con intención de ayudarla a levantarse.

Hiyori se limpió levemente las lágrimas que aún estaban en su rostro, a lo que acepta la ayuda y sujeta mi mano para luego levantarse con mi ayuda…

Nuestros rostros quedaron de nuevo frente a frente, a lo que ahora en vez de una cara de tristeza, el mío demostraba seriedad y seguridad ante la situación.

—Te lo prometo— sentencié, a lo que Hiyori abría sus ojos en su totalidad, sorprendida de que mi actitud cambiara por completo y a la vez agradecida de que aceptara su favor con tal seguridad… después de eso sus ojos comenzaron a volver a lagrimear, por lo que lo único que hizo para poder demostrar su agradecimiento fue acercarse a mi mejilla y darme un pequeño beso en ella.

— _Gracias…—_ susurró la Zoroark, a lo que se aparta de mí, a la vez que yo tenía los ojos completamente abiertos ante lo que acababa de sentir en ese beso.

—¡¿Qu-Que fue eso?!— exclamé totalmente extrañado sin entender lo que había ocurrido en el momento en el que mi mejilla estuvo en contacto con los labios de Hiyori.

—Quizás te sirva en el futuro…— dijo ya separándose de mí, a la vez que me observaba con una leve sonrisa y con una lágrima cruzando por su mejilla— lo sabrás cuando la situación lo demande…— afirmó, a la vez que comenzaba a alejarse de mí.

No entendía lo que ocurría ni el contexto de las palabras que Hiyori mencionaba; era extraño, como si una calidez recorriera mi cuerpo en un instante. Pudo haber sido aura, pero no lo era… era algo completamente nuevo de lo cual aún no era consiente.

Me di la vuelta, a lo que me exalto al notar que la punta del cabello de Hiyori comenzaba a desaparecer lentamente.

—¡¿Ma-Mamá?!— preguntó completamente preocupado y asustado Yoshiro el cual casi al instante se percató de lo mismo, a lo que se separa de Haruko, para después correr hacia su madre.

—Lo siento Yoshiro… no podré estar mucho tiempo más aquí— sentenció triste Hiyori, a la vez que se agachaba para estar frente a frente con su hijo.

—Pe-Pero… cuando estuve con mi papá, duró más tiempo— objetó triste el pokémon, sin poder comprender porqué Hiyori se despedía tan pronto…

—Tuve que usar un poco de ese tiempo…— afirmó Hiyori, a lo que sujeta los hombros de Yoshiro, para atraerlo hacia ella y darle un último y gran abrazo, el cual fue correspondido desesperadamente por el Zorua.

—Hijo… n-no sabes lo orgullosa que estoy de ti…— dijo totalmente triste Hiyori, a la vez que sentía algunas lágrimas caer en su pelaje por parte de Yoshiro al escuchar aquellas palabras— tienes la misma actitud de tu padre... siempre fuiste bueno y sincero con las personas que te rodeaban, y también por desgracia sacaste mi orgullo y mi mal genio— dijo a la vez que sonreía, aunque claramente no podía evitar la pena de aquellas palabras.

—Eres fuerte Yoshiro… eres mi hijo, y sé que saldrás adelante… vive tu vida sin arrepentirte de nada, y disfruta de las cosas que yo y tu padre no pudimos disfrutar a tu edad….— pidió Hiyori, a la vez que sus piernas habían desaparecido en su totalidad.

Hiyori comenzaba a desesperarse levemente de igual manera, debido a que ella también sentía la impotencia de no poder tener más tiempo con su hijo… por lo que optó por decirles todas las cosas por las que cualquier madre se preocupa.

—No cometas los mismo errores que cometió tu madre, Yoshiro; siempre intenta estar constantemente aseado y ordenado; mantén tus modales; no dejes que nadie te pase por encima y siempre protege a los que lo necesiten…— decía Hiyori a lo que su torso había desaparecido de igual manera— _y aun así hay un montón de cosas que me faltan por decirte, y no sabes cuánto lo lamento…—_ sentenció en un doloroso y débil susurro, a la vez que más lagrimas eran derramadas tanto por Hiyori como por Yoshiro el cual ya sólo sentía la cabeza de su madre apoyada en su cuello, habiendo ya desaparecido los brazos de esta— _pero solo hay una cosa que debes saber… lo más importante de todo—_ dijo nuevamente en el que ahora se volvía un susurró aún más débil, a la vez que su cabeza desaparecía casi en su totalidad

.

.

.

— _Eres… y siempre serás… lo mejor que me ha sucedido en toda mi vida, y sólo deseo que seas feliz…—_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El silencio se desvanecía, a lo que nuevamente comenzaba a escuchar un siseo, a la vez que mi vista se nublaba volviéndose todo oscuro a mí alrededor…

El siseo se transformada de a poco en el sonido de la lluvia, a la vez que comenzaba a sentir nuevamente el ambiente húmedo a mi alrededor, volviendo a tener a Yoshiro y Haruko dentro de mis brazos.

Sólo abrí mis ojos, para darme cuenta de lo evidente…

La tormenta se había intensificado, al punto de convertirse en un peligro para los pequeños pokémon si seguíamos ahí.

Haruko y Yoshiro abrieron sus ojos de igual manera, a lo que solo hubo silencio por parte del Zorua, demostrando una pena mucho menor a como era antes de lo ocurrido, pero aún presente de igual manera.

—¡Tenemos que irnos de aquí!— sentencié en un grito que apenas era audible por lo pequeños pokémon, debido al ruido incesante que existía a nuestro alrededor.

De repente el estruendo provocado por un viejo árbol que había caído a lo lejos asusta a Haruko y levemente a Yoshiro, a lo que los vuelvo a sujetar con mis brazos y comienzo a correr en dirección a la casa.

La tormenta empeoraba a cada minuto, a la vez que yo sostenía a los dos pokémon con todas mis fuerzas, mientras nos acercábamos cada vez más a nuestro hogar por cada paso que daba.

Haruko estaba completamente aterrada, a la vez que tapaba su rostro en mi torso, mientras se escuchaban truenos incesantes y poderosos, debido a la tormenta…

—¡Ryo!— se escuchó apenas el sonido de la voz de Takeru llamándome en los alrededores, a lo que yo me giro en dirección hacia donde sentía su aura.

—¡Takeru! ¡Aquí!— grité con todas mis fuerzas a la vez que sentía como el aura de Takeru se acercaba cada vez hacia donde estábamos.

—¡¿Están todos bien?!— gritó Takeru una vez que llegó a nuestro lado, a lo que yo asiento, extrañándome de sobremanera al notar una preocupación excesiva en su rostro, pero lo ignoro de momento y empezamos a dirigirnos hacia nuestro hogar al instante en el que nos encontramos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dentro de la casa solo se escuchaban los repetidos pasos de Hanako, la cual caminaba de un lado a otro en la casa, a la vez que por cada trueno que escuchaba los pasos se aceleraban cada vez más, sumándole la impaciencia al no saber nada de como estaría su hija.

Su corazón se detuvo por unos instantes cuando escucha la puerta abrirse rápidamente.

Entramos al instante tanto Takeru como yo, a la vez que la lluvia había alcanzado a mojar parte de la entrada de la casa, a pesar de la rápida velocidad con la que entramos a esta

Caí al suelo agotado, a la vez que apoyaba mi espalda mojada en la pared al lado de la puerta, mientras bajaba a Yoshiro y Haruko de mis brazos, los cuales de igual manera jadeaban por el susto y los bruscos movimientos del trayecto.

Takeru solo estaba serio, ni siquiera mostraba signos de agotamiento, a la vez que me observaba fastidiado de que a pesar de todo no hubiese entrado al estado aural para llegar más rápido, pero lo pasó por alto en el momento en el que siente a Hanako caminar hacia su hija.

—" _Haruko… no sabes lo preocupada que estuve"—_ dijo triste en un suave gruñido Hanako, a la vez que Haruko abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas a su madre, segura en sus brazos a la vez que incluso derramaba algunas lágrimas por el susto que pasó.

Mis jadeos se ralentizaban, a lo que me preocupo de momento al ver la escena que tenía adelante…

Ya que Yoshiro observaba como su amiga era consolada por su madre…

No decía nada, ni siquiera mostraba una mueca de dolor o de pena… solo observaba la situación, con demasiada seriedad y frialdad en su rostro; sin embargo, una mano sujetándolo de su estómago lo toma desprevenido, a lo que se exalta cuando Hanako lo atrae hacia ella, a la vez que lo abrazaba de igual manera.

—"Me alegro de que ambos estén bien…"— sentenció en un gruñido con una leve sonrisa Hanako, a la vez que abrazaba a los dos pequeños pokémon.

Yoshiro solo tenía su vista puesta en el vacío, a la vez que tenía su boquita levemente abierta mientras se apoyaba en el torso de Hanako, sin negarse al gesto ni opinar en contra del mismo.

Takeru y yo simplemente observamos, a la vez que sonreíamos levemente del trato que le daba Hanako a Yoshiro, a lo que me levanto del suelo, para luego chocar la mirada con Takeru, ya que sabía que él me quería decir algo luego de haber visto su rostro en el momento en el que nos encontramos en el bosque.

Empecé a dar unos pasos, y se escucha un fuerte trueno, a la vez que la casa se iluminaba de momentos con una brillante luz, mientras que las fuertes brisas resonaban en los alrededores.

En el instante veo como Takeru y Hanako se comenzaban a preocupar de si estarían a salvo en la casa, mientras que Haruko estaba totalmente aterrada en los brazos de su madre, y Yoshiro seguía siendo abrazado por la misma.

—No se preocupen…— dije con una leve sonrisa a la vez que caminaba hacia Takeru— esta casa ha pasado por varias y peores tormentas que esta— sentencié totalmente calmado— no nos pasará nada— afirmé mientras me detenía al lado de Takeru, a la vez que Hanako asentía.

Hanako bajaba a los pequeños pokémon, a la vez que se sentaba con ellos al lado de la chimenea, a lo que viendo que Takeru quería hablar conmigo, decido hacerlo por telepatía mediante nuestra conexión.

—[¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?]— pregunté mientras que tanto Takeru como yo observábamos como Yoshiro y Haruko se acomodaban al lado de Hanako, mientras observaban las llamas

—[Ryo… por un momento pensé que habías muerto]— sentenció Takeru, aún con una leve preocupación en sus ojos, a lo que yo me exalto de sobremanera, totalmente extrañado de aquellas palabras

—[¡¿Por qué?!]— dije estupefacto, a la vez que ahora observaba directo a Takeru, mientras que este no desviaba la vista de su pareja.

Pasaron unos segundos, hasta que nuevamente la voz de Takeru se escuchó en mi mente…

—[No pude sentir tu aura, Ryo]— dijo a lo que mi cara no cambiaba de actitud—[apenas yo soy capaz de hacer eso con la mía, y solo si llegase a modificar la tuya, pero ahora es como si de un momento a otro tu aura se hubiese desvanecido por unos minutos… fue ahí cuando salí a buscarlos]— declaró el pokémon, a lo que yo empezaba a entender la situación, encontrando así la razón de las palabras de Takeru.

—[Creo… que ya sé lo que ocurrió]— afirmé calmándome un poco, listo para decir las cosas que habíamos experimentado Haruko, Yoshiro y yo tiempo atrás.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Unas horas antes**

Harumi abría lentamente sus ojos, a lo que la extraña de momento el despertar en una habitación distinta a la que había dormido antes conmigo, exaltándose de igual manera al no notar mi presencia.

—" _¿Qué ocurre?"—_ pensó Harumi, a lo que se levanta para notar que estaba conectada a algunas máquinas que se encontraban al lado de su cama, comenzando a desesperarse de momento, pero la voz de Arashi la deja en silencio

—Veo que ya despertaste…— sentenció el hombre, mientras éste comenzaba a acercarse a Harumi— ¿te sientes mejor?— preguntó mientras acercaba su mano a la cabeza de ésta a la vez que tomaba su temperatura, notando que aquella era normal

—¿Estuve mal?— preguntó extrañada Harumi, sin poder entender a qué se refería Arashi

—Así que no recuerdas…— dijo en un suspiro Arashi mientras se sentaba a un lado de la cama— despertaste gritando en la mañana, a tal punto que hasta yo me desperté por los mismos, y cuando finalmente llegué a tu habitación estabas encorvaba a la vez que abrazas tu vientre…— sentenció el hombre, a lo que Harumi se empieza a preocupar una enormidad en el momento en el que Arashi menciona aquel sector de su cuerpo.

—No te preocupes…— sentenció Arashi con una sonrisa— mis médicos te vieron, y no les encontraron nada malo; están bien— afirmó a lo que Harumi suspira, calmada— eso sí…— volvió a decir Arashi— será mejor que le cuentes a Ayame acerca de "aquellos"— dijo el hombre mientras reía por lo bajo, a la vez que apuntaba al vientre de Harumi.

—Esto… ¿Dónde está Ryo?— preguntó nerviosa Harumi, al saber que le serviría bastante de mi ayuda para afrontar a su madre con esa noticia

—Creo que… ¿Se teletransportó?— dijo un poco dudoso Arashi, a lo que Harumi lo mira con la misma reacción.

—¿Es una broma?... ¡Es imposible que Ryo hubiese…!— iba a continuar hablando Harumi, pero los puntos comenzaban a conectarse en su cabeza— espera… ¿Nadie en la casa lo vio durante la mañana?— preguntó Harumi a lo que Arashi niega con su cabeza.

—Incluso la casa tiene cámaras de seguridad en los pasillos, en las afueras de la misma y en el resto de los lugares exceptuando las habitaciones Harumi… y al revisar las grabaciones sólo se vio a Ryo entrar a la habitación contigo, nunca salir…— afirmó Arashi, a la vez que Harumi escuchaba con atención.

—" _Debió haber usado el estado aural..."—_ pensó preocupada Harumi…— _"Pero… ¿Haber salido sin comentármelo?, debió ocurrir algo…"—_ volvió a pensar hacia sí misma Harumi, a lo que observa a Arashi, el cual revisaba las pantallas de algunas maquinas.

—¿Dónde está mi mamá?, ¿se despertó?— preguntó Harumi a lo que Arashi se gira hacia ella, mostrando una leve sonrisa.

—Está sentada afuera de la habitación…— sentenció Arashi, a lo que Harumi casi se le detiene el corazón luego de escuchar aquellas palabras.

—¿Y-Y por qué no…?— preguntaba entre tartamudeos Harumi, a lo que la cara tranquila de Arashi se torna en una más triste.

—Se siente culpable, apenas si fue capaz de mirarte cuando estabas dormida hace unas horas. Piensa que la odias y que no quieres dirigirle la palabra nunca más…— reconoció Arashi, a lo que Harumi fija su mirada en la puerta cerrada de la habitación, preocupada al pensar en la situación que pasaba su madre, a la vez que los nervios la abordaban al saber lo que tenía que hacer a continuación…

Harumi, ya decidida de lo que tenía que hacer, se gira a Arashi… pero se extraña en el momento en el que nota que este estaba apagando todas las máquinas, y desconectándola de las mismas.

—No veo que haya problemas con tu salud ahora… los médicos no encontraron nada anormal en tu cuerpo pero aun así recomendaron mantenerte en observación, pero… supongo que esto es más importante— sentenció con una sonrisa Arashi, a lo que Harumi asiente para después levantarse de la cama en la que estaba acostada.

Harumi daba lentos e inseguros pasos en dirección hacia donde estaba la puerta de la habitación, a lo que se detiene por unos segundos en el momento en el que se encuentra frente a esta, aún dudosa de si quería o no ver nuevamente a su madre…

Sin embargo, ella sabía que no había llegado tan lejos para rendirse en ese momento… Harumi acumuló todo el valor necesario, y a paso firme abre la puerta lentamente, preparándose para lo que fuera que viera del otro lado.

Harumi no tardó mucho en notar el cuerpo de su madre al lado de la puerta… mientras que esta estaba sentada en una silla a la vez que estaba encorvada y se tapaba la cara con sus manos, a la vez que apoyaba sus codos en sus piernas.

No estaba atenta a lo que ocurría a su alrededor, y debido a que Harumi abrió lentamente la puerta, tampoco estaba consciente de que esta estaba al frente suyo…

Harumi se agacha hasta quedar frente a frente con la cara de su madre, mientras que esta aún mantenía su rostro tapado con sus manos.

Veía su cabello, sus dedos, sus uñas… todo aquello que hacía años no veía tan de cerca; inclusive su aroma, que no pudo sentir cuando esta estaba en aquella precaria condición debido a los olores de las grandes cantidades de medicamentos que habían a su alrededor en aquella ocasión, pero ahora sentía su aroma con claridad, a la vez que los recuerdos volvían a aparecer en su memoria.

Recuerdos de cuando su madre la abrazaba y la protegía en su seno…

Harumi acercaba su temblorosa mano hacia su madre, a lo que toca su rodilla lentamente, dejándola ahí mientras esperaba alguna reacción por parte de la misma… y segundos después de haberlo hecho, Ayame comienza a hablar.

— _No sé qué hacer Arashi_ …— dijo en un débil y sollozante susurro Ayame, a la vez que pensaba que la mano que la estaba tocando era de su esposo— _tengo miedo de que me odie para siempre, y nunca más me vuelva a considerar su madre después de lo que ocurrió…—_ volvió a susurrar Ayame, a la vez que Harumi escuchaba sorprendida las palabras que decía su madre, sin saber con qué responder a las mismas…

Harumi alza su mano y la choca con la de su madre, extrañándola de momento, a lo que esta separa sus manos de su cara y abre lentamente sus ojos, para luego sorprenderse al encontrarse a Harumi a pocos centímetros de su rostro, con uno que demostraba el estar intentando ser fuerte para contener las lágrimas que eran imposibles de detener.

No se escuchó ninguna palabra, Ayame inclusive imaginaba que era una ilusión el que Harumi estuviese delante de ella, a lo que lenta y tímidamente lleva su mano hasta la mejilla de su hija, con sus ojos completamente abiertos ante el descubrimiento de lo obvio…

— _H-Hola mamá—_ dijo en un susurro de igual manera Harumi, mientras se mordía el labio y algunas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas

Ayame no dijo nada… las lágrimas recorrían de igual manera sus mejillas a como era con Harumi hasta que después de unos segundos decidió hablar…

— _Mírame… que debes estar pensando de mí luego de que te dijera todo eso—_ susurraba con una leve risa que fue tapada con otros sollozos, a la vez que intentaba limpiar sus lágrimas con su mano libre— _creo que ya debes hacerte una idea de cómo estoy…—_ afirmó en otro susurro, mientras que su mano era inservible para limpiar las incontables lagrimas que salían de sus ojos.

— _Hij... Harumi, n-no sa-sabes cuánto lo lamen…—_ iba a continuar Ayame, pero el cuerpo de Harumi abrazando al suyo la deja pasmada, a la vez que abría nuevamente por completo sus ojos.

— _No digas eso… Arashi me contó todo lo que ocurrió cuando era niña; so-soy yo la que debe pe-pedirte disculpas por haber pensado cosas erróneas de ti—_ admitió Harumi a la vez que abrazaba con más fuerza a Ayame

—Y soy tu hija, tenlo presente— dijo dejando de susurrar Harumi, a lo que Ayame queda atónita ante tales palabras, a lo que sólo se muerde el labio para después cerrar sus ojos y asentir levemente, para después continuar abrazando a su hija.

Ambas mujeres se quedaron en la misma posición por varios minutos, era un gran paso el que acaban de hacer y eran muchos los años que pasaron sin darse el afecto que tanto deseaban de la otra…

Pasaron más o menos unos veinte minutos, hasta que finalmente Harumi y Ayame se separan, ambas con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, y ya habiendo terminado de derramar las tan necesarias lágrimas de antes.

—No sabes cuánto tiempo he esperado el verte mi niña— dijo mientras tomaba su mano, sujetándola con todas sus fuerzas— y tampoco te imaginas la de cosas que quiero saber de ti— dijo con una sonrisa Ayame, a la vez que Harumi respondía con el mismo gesto

—Lo mismo digo mamá…— dijo alegre Harumi mientras se sentaba al lado de su madre en otra silla que había en el pasillo— aunque… en los días que he estado aquí ya me he podido hacer una pequeña idea— dijo con una risa un poco nerviosa Harumi, a lo que Ayame apoyaba sus codos en sus rodillas, a la vez que sujetaba su cara con sus manos, mientras observaba completamente feliz a Harumi, avergonzándola de momento de que la mirara tanto de esa manera.

—¿Q-Que ocurre?— preguntó nerviosa Harumi, mientras que Ayame la veía feliz y con sus ojos entrecerrados.

—Sé que hay muchas cosas que quiero preguntarte… pero hay algo que me ha carcomido la mente desde que me enteré— dijo Ayame, a lo que Harumi la observa extrañada.

—Arashi me contó que viniste con un chico…— dijo con una vista picara su madre, a lo que Harumi se sonroja a tope, a la vez que empezaba a encabronarse por dentro, fastidiada de que Arashi le hubiese contado "esa" información a su madre— aunque eso fue lo único que me dijo, y me muero de curiosidad— afirmó la madre de Harumi.

—Creo que será una larga historia…— dijo en un suspiro Harumi, a la vez que se apoyaba más en la silla, relajándose y preparándose para contar todo lo que le había ocurrido en estos meses viviendo conmigo.

—Tenemos tiempo…— dijo Ayame, a la vez que se apoyaba en la silla de igual manera al lado de su hija, dispuesta a escuchar cualquier cosa que su hija le dijera

Claro, aún no se enteraba de todo…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Harumi comenzó a contarle toda nuestra historia, evitando obviamente entrar en detalles respecto a ciertas vivencias en aquel estanque de aguas termales en el bosque conmigo, o lo que ocasionó aquello para futuro. No se sentía preparada aún para decírselo, pero sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que hacérselo saber a su madre.

—Ya veo… así que de verdad él fue capaz de curarme…— dijo con una sonrisa Ayame, a lo que de un segundo a otro cambia totalmente su actitud a una más fastidiada, a la vez que cruzaba sus brazos— pero hace falta más que sólo salvar mi vida para que llegue a aceptar al **novio** de mi hija, además… aún pienso que es demasiado pronto como para que empiezas a considerar la palabra "amor" en su relación, pero bueno… igual lo acepto— dijo a regañadientes Ayame, a lo que Harumi traga un poco de saliva, al darse cuenta de lo poco que ya de por si su madre aceptaba la relación que tenía ella conmigo, sin saber si sería capaz de revelarle la noticia…

—¿Te pasa algo Harumi?, te siento un poco nerviosa— dijo extrañada Ayame, al ver que Harumi comenzaba a sonrojarse al máximo, a la vez que sus manos sudaban mientras que su cuerpo temblaba por completo.

Y su madre la encontraba un "poco" nerviosa…

Harumi no podía ocultárselo, y tampoco quería irse con rodeos, a lo que junta todo el valor del mundo y observa con sus ojos completamente abiertos a su madre, la cual se exalta levemente al notar la cara nerviosa y asustada de su hija.

—¡Mamá!... ¡Estoy embarazada!— gritó (por desgracia) Harumi, al haber acumulado todo ese valor dentro de sí, a lo que Ayame queda con sus ojos en blanco, a la vez que un silencio eterno se hizo presente en el lugar.

 **.**

 **.**

Arashi se encontraba aún dentro de la habitación, mientras guardaba algunos frascos de medicina en un estante, a lo que se exalta cuando de repente todo en la habitación comienza a temblar, por lo que sólo suspira y sujeta los frascos para que estos no se cayeran, ya sabiendo la razón de aquel leve movimiento telúrico…

No era la primera vez que presenciaba el genio de su esposa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—[Entonces… ¿Por qué crees que tu aura desapareció?]— preguntó por telepatía Takeru, a la vez que ambos nos apoyábamos en la mesa de la casa

—[Tú has visto mis recuerdos, Takeru… Haruko es capaz de modificar su propia aura para hacerla adaptable a cualquier otra]— dije por telepatía, a lo que Takeru observa a su hija la cual aún estaba acurrucada al lado de su madre, pensando en el momento en el que se dio cuenta que Haruko había absorbido un poco de mi aura en el momento en el que ella nació.

—[No sé cómo… pero ella es capaz de usar nuestras dos habilidades al mismo tiempo…]— dije a la vez que incluso yo mismo intentaba dar una explicación a los sucesos que habían ocurrido—[debido a que absorbió un poco de mi aura, y con el tiempo fue capaz de usar mi habilidad de regeneración]— afirmé serio.

—[Ella puede manipular el aura y la puede modificar a su vez… creo que eso hace nacer en ella una nueva habilidad]— explicaba, a la vez que Takeru me observaba sin entender mucho la situación— [ella puede crear una conexión con cualquier aura con la que esté en contacto, inclusive si el origen de aquella aura hubiese fallecido]— declaré mientras que Takeru, aún extrañado, me miraba concentrado de igual manera.

—[Cuando estuvimos los tres en la tumba de Hiyori, Haruko la llamó con el aura de la misma que había en el cuerpo de Yoshiro y en el mío]— sentencié, completamente serio—[nos llevó a un plano parecido en el que estuvimos tú y yo cuando nos encontramos con nuestros padres aquella vez…]— afirmé, explicándole el lugar en el que estuvimos Haruko, Yoshiro y yo tiempo atrás

—[No puedo ver esas memorias en ti, Ryo… cuando veo tu mente lo único que observo es a ti abrazando a los niños en la tormenta, nunca te veo dentro de ese plano hablando con Hiyori ni nada por el estilo]— sentenció Takeru.

—[Supongo que algo debió ocurrir con mi aura y la de Yoshiro en el momento en el que nos comunicamos con Hiyori, a tal punto que incluso la conexión que poseemos se vio afectada]— dije, a lo que observo de igual manera a Haruko, a la vez que la preocupación me abordaba.

—[Tenemos que enseñarle a controlar su aura, Takeru… esto se volvió más complicado que sólo enseñarle como silenciar o mostrar su aura, Haruko tiene el potencial de ser alguien aún más fuerte que tú y yo juntos]— dije, mientras que la preocupación en mi aumentaba.

—[¿Quieres que sea más poderosa?]— preguntó Takeru, extrañado de mis palabras.

—[Para nada… mientras más poder posea Haruko, mas peligros correrá si Ryuji se llega a enterar de ello]— sentencié, a lo que Takeru comprende mi reacción, a la vez que apretaba levemente sus puños al escuchar nuevamente aquel nombre.

—[Maldición…]— escucho en mi mente mientras que Takeru apretaba sus dientes de igual manera, a lo que comienzo a sentir su odio emergiendo en el—[otra vez tenemos que preocuparnos por ese imbécil]— dijo Takeru, a lo que mi mano en su hombro lo hace girarse hacia mi.

—[Lo lograremos… yo sé que podremos ser más fuertes]— dije con una leve sonrisa, a lo que Takeru me observaba con dudas en sus ojos.

—[Ryo… tú has logrado ser más fuerte, en cambio yo…]— empezaba a decir Takeru, pero se detuvo de momento, al empezar a sentirse pésimo al darse cuenta que no era lo suficientemente fuerte.

—[Sé que podrás superar tus poderes Takeru… he de admitir que he estado bastante desconectado de ese tema, me disculpo, mantuve mi mente distraída con "aquello" todo este tiempo]— dije a la vez que me apenaba levemente, pero igual con una sonrisa en mi rostro, a lo que Takeru me observaba un poco fastidiado, ya que sabía a qué me refería.

—[Así que Hina no lo pudo conseguir…]— afirmó Takeru, a la vez que entrecruzaba sus brazos—[¿Tienes pensado ir a buscar suerte en la ciudad?]— preguntó el Lucario, aún con dudas.

—[Tengo un poco de dinero guardado, pero temo que no sea suficiente…]— dije un poco decaído, a lo que ahora era Takeru el que apoyaba su mano en mi hombro.

—[No te preocupes, primero habrá que ver el precio, luego ambos pensaremos en una solución]— afirmó Takeru con una sonrisa, a lo que yo asiento a la vez que de igual manera esbozaba una leve sonrisa en mi rostro.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pasaron las horas, y Hanako se había levantado de donde estaba sentada al lado de la chimenea para luego preparar un poco de comida, a lo que la comencé a ayudar, mientras que Takeru ponía las cosas en la mesa.

Haruko y Yoshiro simplemente se quedaron al lado de la chimenea, a la vez que el último únicamente observaba las llamas que desprendía la misma, absorto en las mismas, a la vez que su mente era un barullo de incontables pensamientos y emociones, intentando controlarlos y aceptarlos de igual manera.

Pero era algo que obviamente tomaría mucho tiempo…

 **.**

 **.**

Takeru estaba colocando el último plato, a lo que de la nada este comienza a sentir un leve cosquilleo en su espalda, a lo que se gira hacia mí al darse cuenta del origen de aquel sentimiento.

Mientras estaba cortando algunas verduras, empiezo a sudar levemente, a la vez que de un momento a otro varias emociones "asesinas" me abordaban, pero estas no eran mías… provenían de un cuerpo al cual le había dejado un poco de mi aura luego de salvarla de las garras de la muerte, pero aquello no me ayudaba a calmarme…

Ya que eran los sentimientos de Ayame, los que me abordaron.

—[Wow…]— dijo Takeru asombrado al ver mis pensamientos y darse cuenta de lo que la madre de Harumi hacía en aquel instante— [Anda preparándote, creo que tendremos visitas, y dudo que el cuchillo que está buscando sea para "cortar" cualquier cosa]— dijo Takeru, riendo por lo bajo.

Solo tragaba saliva, a la vez que intentaba distraer mi mente de aquellos pensamientos cercenadores que provenían de Ayame, mientras cortaba las cebollas y zanahorias que Hanako necesitaba, intentando fallidamente el no relacionarlo con los pensamientos de la madre de Harumi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Era de noche, habíamos terminado de cenar hacía una hora más o menos, y comenzábamos a prepararnos para dormir.

—" _Esto… donde dormirá Yoshiro"—_ preguntó Haruko, a lo que yo observo a Hanako y Takeru, con la misma duda en mis ojos.

—" _¿Te molestaría dormir con el tío…?"—_ empezaba a preguntar Haruko con total normalidad, pero se detiene en el momento en el que yo alzo la voz.

—¿Por qué no duermes conmigo Haruko?— pregunté sin dar una explicación del porqué a mi pregunta, intentando buscar una razón para no decir la verdad, pero sin resultado, hasta que Takeru da una explicación.

—¡Tiene razón!— exclamó Takeru con una sonrisa, extrañando de sobremanera a Hanako— No queremos que Ryo le pegue las pulgas a Yoshiro— exclamó Takeru con una sonrisa victoriosa a la vez que yo lo miraba fastidiado de la excusa que utilizó— y tú eres inmune a sus pulgas Haruko, ellas no soportan estar dentro de un cuerpecito tan aseado como el tuyo— sentenció el mejor padre, mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su hija.

—" _Hmph… tienes razón"—_ dijo Haruko, mientras reía por lo bajo— _"Esta bien, que Yoshiro duerma en mi camita"—_ sentenció tiernamente Haruko a la vez que comenzaba a caminar hacia mi habitación.

Solo suspiré aliviado, a pesar de los métodos que utilizó Takeru, no quería que Yoshiro tuviera que dormir en mi cama.

Ya de por si le estaba costando superar de a poco la muerte de su madre, no lo iba a obligar a dormir nuevamente en el lugar donde habían dormido ellos dos hace un día atrás.

—[Gracias…]— dije agradecido, pero de igual manera fastidiado a Takeru, debido a los métodos poco ortodoxos que utilizó para encubrir las verdaderas razones del porqué no quería que Yoshiro durmiera conmigo.

Takeru sólo asintió, a lo que luego de eso Hanako, Yoshiro y él entraron a su habitación.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Eran las cuatro de la mañana, la oscuridad aun rondaba por los alrededores, mientras que dentro de la casa aún existía un leve resplandor provocado por el fuego de la chimenea, que seguía encendida debido a que puse bastante leña antes de dormir, para que así estuviese tibia la casa durante toda la noche.

Haruko estaba acurrucada al lado mío, mientras que yo temblaba levemente a la vez que cubría con uno de mis brazos el cuerpo de la Riolu.

Varias pesadillas me azotaron esa noche… volvía a ser el monstruo de aquella ocasión, a la vez que varias imágenes horrorosas de mí matando a los seres que amaba se mostraban e mi cabeza.

"Estaba a las afueras de nuestro hogar, a lo que le doy una fuerte patada a Harumi, expulsándola lejos del lugar y haciéndola chocar con nuestra casa, destruyéndola a la vez por la magnitud del golpe, después de aquello, peleo por unos momentos con Takeru, pero este se desvanece por alguna razón. Luego me dirijo a Haruko, la cual estaba obviamente aterrada de mí… lanzo mi brazo hacia ella y aparece Hiyori interponiéndose entre mi ataque y la Riolu, atravesando su pecho…"

Despierto de un susto, jadeando y sudando demasiado por lo que acababa de ver, agradeciendo que lo que experimenté no fue más que una pesadilla.

Haruko no se inmutó en lo más mínimo, y por lo que veía en su aura, al menos ella si tenía un buen sueño…

No podía volver a conciliar el sueño por lo que, moviéndome lentamente y sin despertar a Haruko salgo de la habitación para beber un poco de leche y ver si así volvía a conciliar el sueño; doy unos cuantos pasos y me exalto al ver a Yoshiro acostado al lado de la chimenea, observando las débiles llamas que salían de ésta, sin percatarse de que nadie estuviese a su alrededor.

—¿Tampoco puedes dormir eh?— dije mientras iba en busca de un par de vasos para servirle de igual manera un poco de leche a Yoshiro, a pesar de que este no me lo hubiese pedido.

—" _Tuve una pesadilla"—_ dijo por telepatía Yoshiro, sin exaltarse en lo absoluto al descubrir que estaban en la misma habitación con él.

—No eres el único— afirmé a la vez que me sentaba al lado del Zorua y le dejaba un vaso de leche al lado suyo, el cual no negó y le dio un par de sorbos, dejándolo a un lado después— ¿Quieres hablar?— pregunté, a lo que no escucho respuesta por parte de Yoshiro, pero tampoco una negación.

Yoshiro no respondía, a la vez que pensaba y recordaba aquella tan mala pesadilla que hace poco experimentó…

 **"** Estaba él y Haruko en un prado alejado en el bosque, al parecer estaban saliendo y había una canasta llena de comida al lado de ellos.

Haruko comía una manzana cuando se percata que Yoshiro estaba tembloroso y nervioso, a la vez que observaba hacia el suelo, con un aura de preocupación bastante evidente.

—¿Ocurre algo Yoshiro?— preguntó sin usar telepatía Haruko, extrañando de momento a Yoshiro, pero obviándolo de igual manera.

El corazón de Yoshiro latía con más fuerza por cada segundo que pasaba, a lo que se gira hacia Haruko para verla directamente a sus ojos, extrañándola de momento, a la vez que el silencio dominaba el ambiente…

—Haruko…— dijo Yoshiro igualmente sin telepatía, a la vez que sus mejillas empezaban a sonrojarse a tope— tú, me… — iba a continuar hablando Yoshiro, pero de la nada el hermoso prado en el que estaban sentados comienza a convertirse en el escenario en el que estaba Yoshiro y yo, cuando enloquecí de ira y me convertí en un monstruo con mi aura.

Ambos pokémon estaban aterrados ante el ser que estaba delante de ellos, a la vez que este alzaba su brazo, para después moverlo con intensión de atacar a Haruko, a lo que Yoshiro logra interponerse entre ella y el ataque, abrazando su cuerpo y recibiendo por ello todo el impacto de mi brazo.

Ambos pokémon salieron disparados hacia las lejanías, a lo que Yoshiro apenas consiente usó su cuerpo como escudo en todo momento, chocando con todos los árboles y rocas, para que Haruko no saliera lastimada.

Terminaron en un gran montículo de nieve, a lo que Haruko se gira hacia su amigo totalmente horrorizada.

—¡Yoshiro!— gritaba Haruko, a la vez que las lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

— _Ha-Haruko—_ dijo en un susurro Yoshiro, dispuesto a al menos decírselo antes de su inminente muerte, a lo que saca todas sus energías restantes, y alza la voz lo más fuerte que puede— Tú… me gustas — sentenció totalmente apenado, a lo que cae inconsciente al suelo, a la vez que todo comenzaba a volverse borroso a su alrededor, no sin antes notar como la criatura conformada por aura volvía hacia donde estaban ellos, a punto de dar otro golpe y atacar a Haruko **".**

No era mi intención inmiscuirme en los pensamientos de Yoshiro, pero estaba tan cerca de él que no podía evitar el verlos… y los repetía tantas veces que era imposible el negarme escucharlos. Es tan difícil el no ver los pensamientos de alguien a esa distancia, es como intentar no escuchar a alguien gritando al lado de tu oreja, puedes hacerte el sordo, pero de igual manera lo escucharás a pesar de todo.

—" _Me siento débil"—_ dijo finalmente Yoshiro a la vez que seguía observando serio las llamas de la chimenea— _"Por mi culpa ocurrieron estas cosas…"—_ dijo a la vez que una pequeña lagrima salía de sus ojos— _"No fui lo suficientemente fuerte como para protegerlas…"—_ reconoció el pequeño pokémon, a lo que yo lo observaba serio

—Nada de lo que ocurrió fue tu culpa Yoshiro…— declaré, a la vez que el Zorua me observaba, sin saber que decir al respecto— pero algo si es cierto… ya no podemos permitir que cosas así vuelvan a ocurrir— declaré, a la vez que tomaba un poco de leche de igual manera.

—" _¿Y qué puedo hacer yo?"_ — dijo desanimado Yoshiro a la vez que se menospreciaba.

—Pues… quedarte sentado y pensativo no servirá de nada, ¡Tienes que hacerte fuerte!— levanté un poco la voz, no enojado sino enérgico, a la vez que Yoshiro no sabía que decir ante eso

El pequeño Zorua iba a decir algunas palabras, pero se las guardó por el miedo que sentía ante la idea de pelear y defenderse sin la ayuda de alguien.

Noté su miedo al instante, a lo que me levanto, limpio mi vaso para luego guardarlo y empiezo a caminar hacia mi habitación, extrañando al Zorua por mi obvio silencio.

—Lamento el decirte esto… pero no siempre podrás apoyarte en los brazos de otros… tarde o temprano tendrás que crecer y valerte por ti mismo, y así ser tú capaz de proteger a los seres que amas— sentencié, a lo que abría la puerta de mi habitación y volvía a acostarme al lado de una aún dormida Haruko.

Yoshiro sólo quedó observando la puerta cerrada que daba a mi habitación, pensando en lo que dije aún sin poder vencer su miedo a pelear, por lo que solo volvió a apoyar su mentón en el suelo, viendo nuevamente las débiles llamas de la chimenea, cerrando sus ojos lentamente, hasta quedarse así dormido luego de unos segundos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Las horas pasaron, y antes de darme cuenta ya eran las ocho de la mañana, a lo que me despierto para luego levantarme nuevamente sin despertar a Haruko, para después dirigirme hacia la cocina a preparar un poco de desayuno para mí y Takeru, a lo que en el momento en el que abro la puerta, me doy cuenta de que Takeru ya estaba un paso por delante de mí, ya que había preparado desayuno para Yoshiro el cual estaba sentado al lado de la mesa, para mí, y también obviamente para él.

—Así que… al final aceptaste— dije con una sonrisa mientras observaba a Yoshiro, el cual solo asiente en silencio, a la vez que volvía a mascar un pedazo de pan blanco, sin nada encima ya que, como si antagonista de Takeru y Haruko fuera, tampoco le gustaba la mantequilla.

—¿Aceptar que?— preguntó Takeru, sin intenciones de ver mis pensamientos para saber la respuesta, porque sabía que se la daría de todas formas.

—Pensé que sería bueno que entrenáramos a Yoshiro y a Haruko— dije mientras me sentaba y empezaba a desayunar al lado de los pokémon.

—Pero primero tenemos que hacer las entregas…— sentenció Takeru a lo que yo asiento, ya sabiendo eso desde un principio.

—Lo sé, y tengo pensado usar eso como un buen entrenamiento para Yoshiro— afirmé mientras mordía un pedazo de pan con mantequilla.

Takeru solo me observó extrañado, ya que había visto en mi mente el "método" que quería utilizar.

—Ryo… sabes que es peligroso— dijo Takeru, a lo que a Yoshiro se le empezaba a erizar un poco su pelaje al escuchar esas palabras, aunque claro no decía nada al respecto para no aparentar lo obvio.

—Ya veré yo las consecuencias, Takeru…— afirmé, a lo que ahora empezaba a beber un poco de Té caliente tranquilamente, fastidiando bastante a Takeru, el cual se le veía el enojo en sus ojos, por como tomaba a la "ligera" lo que pensaba hacer con Yoshiro, mientras que este nos observaba a los dos sin entender a qué iba la actitud de Takeru.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La tormenta había terminado, al parecer a pesar de haber sido tan fuerte, solo duró apenas un día.

Takeru, Yoshiro y yo caminábamos por una de las calles del pueblo, a la vez que nos costaba bastante caminar debido a que en algunas partes la nieve se había congelado gracias a la lluvia del día anterior.

Pasaron algunos minutos, hasta que finalmente llegamos al lugar donde traían los cargamentos.

—" _Sí que son varias"—_ afirmó por Telepatía Yoshiro, a lo que ya me llegaba a parecer común escuchar esas palabras cada vez que alguien nuevo las observaba.

—Sí…— dije a la vez que dejaba a un lado la carreta y pala que había transportado desde la casa hasta allí

Takeru y yo empezamos a mover las cajas hacia la carreta, hasta llegar al punto en el que las cajas acumuladas triplicaban el tamaño de la carreta encima de esta.

—" _¡¿Por qué hicieron eso?!"—_ preguntó exaltado Yoshiro al ver que obviamente era innecesario llevar tantas cajas encima de la carreta, a la vez que yo me giraba hacia él con una seriedad tal que lo preocupó de momento.

—Yoshiro… ¿Quieres ser fuerte?— pregunté directamente, a lo que Yoshiro solo me observa con duda— Puedo hacerte fuerte… pero como pago quizás tengas que pasar varios días en reposo luego de ello— dije a la vez que sacaba unas cuerdas de una de las cajas que había en la carreta.

—" _¿Acaso piensas?"—_ preguntó estupefacto Yoshiro, sin poder creer lo que estaba insinuando.

—Sí… como primer paso en el entrenamiento de hoy, será que transportes esta carreta por todo el pueblo, hay un destino que está lejos de aquí el cual lo haré yo, pero en lo que respecta a las casas del sector, tendrás que encargarte tú— dije con total normalidad y seriedad, mientras que Yoshiro me observaba incrédulo y levemente fastidiado.

—" _Está loco ¿Cierto?"—_ preguntó por telepatía Yoshiro, mientras observaba a Takeru en busca de una respuesta.

Takeru lo pensó de momento, a lo que yo lo observo encabronado de que siquiera lo estuviese pensando, por lo que Takeru se ahorró su obvia respuesta para sí, mientras que yo me volvía a girar hacia Yoshiro.

—Existe una forma para que tú puedas transportar esta carreta— afirmé, a lo que Yoshiro se sorprende al escuchar esas palabras— y quizás también para las siguientes partes de tu entrenamiento, pero… cuando eso termine, tu cuerpo no será capaz siquiera de mover un dedo, y tendrás que guardar reposo por al menos un día— declaré, a lo que Yoshiro solo me observaba dudoso de sí mismo, al pensar siquiera en si sería capaz de mover semejante carga.

—Pero… no puedo obligarte a ello, en parte sería demasiado cruel pedirle a un niño hacer semejante tarea, no digo que sea imposible, pero tendrías que cargar con las consecuencias del cansancio, y eso no es algo que podamos hacer si es que no lo aceptas de igual manera— dije serio mientras me apoyaba en la carreta— entonces… ¿Qué dices Yoshiro?— pregunté mirando aún seriamente al Zorua.

Yoshiro cerró sus ojos por unos momentos, a la vez que recordaba las palabras que le habían dicho sus padres en el último momento en el que se encontraron, a lo que los abre con una obvia determinación.

—" _¡Lo haré!"—_ dijo decidido por telepatía Yoshiro, a lo que yo sonrío con la misma determinación.

—¡Muy bien!— dije mientras creaba un arnés con las cuerdas que tenía en la mano, para luego colocárselos al cuerpo de Yoshiro, y después atarlo a la carreta.

—Intenta tirar…— dije, a lo que Yoshiro asiente con una obvia duda aún en su rostro, a lo que no se sorprende cuando al intentar tirar, no logra siquiera mover apenas un milímetro la pesada carreta

—" _Te dije que era imposible"—_ afirmó desanimado por telepatía Yoshiro, pero mi mano en su cabeza lo exalta de momento, a lo que este abre sus ojos en su totalidad al instante, luego sentir una gran energía desconocida recorriendo todo su cuerpo

—No si usas mi aura…— afirmé, a lo que retiro mi mano de la cabeza del Zorua, mientras que este empezaba a tener leves escalofríos al sentir toda esa aura en su interior— ahora… intenta de nuevo— dije, a lo que Yoshiro asiente, me separo de él, y éste comienza a intentar mover la monumental carga con su pequeño cuerpo.

Un pequeño paso, sin siquiera esforzarse, y Yoshiro se llega a asustar por lo fácil que le resultaba el comenzar a mover la carreta, caminando a paso normal y sin señales de cansancio.

Yoshiro estaba atónito, a lo que me observa intentando buscar una explicación, pero en el momento me giro hacia Takeru.

—Hay que vigilar que el suelo por el que pase Yoshiro no esté congelado— dije mientras tomaba una pala y Takeru asentía.

Así comenzamos la entrega de las mercaderías; Yoshiro cargaba con bastante facilidad todas las cajas que había que repartir, mientras que yo y Takeru rompíamos el hielo del camino que se había creado luego de la tormenta.

La gente en el pueblo no sabía si estar sorprendida o enfurecida con lo que veían sus ojos… digamos que el ver a un pequeño pokémon que no medía más de sesenta o setenta centímetros cargar con una monstruosidad de cuatro a cinco metros de altura, producía una imagen de "explotación infantil" en su más pura y mayor expresión , pero esto me traía sin cuidado, Yoshiro sabía que esto lo ayudaría a ser fuerte, y estaba haciendo aquello por su propia voluntad; además, la gente no podía decir nada al respecto ya que de por si estaban boquiabiertos al ver como Yoshiro ni siquiera se esforzaba en transportar esa pesada carga.

Seguíamos caminando, a lo que la voz de Yoshiro llamándome hace que me gire hacia él.

—" _Todavía no entiendo cómo es posible que esto sea tan fácil…"—_ dijo por telepatía Yoshiro, a lo que me quedo pensando por unos momentos en si decirle o no lo que ocurría, pero después de unos segundos decido hacerlo.

—En estos momentos, tu cuerpo está recibiendo el entrenamiento de meses en lo que transportar mercaderías se refiere, en un solo día— dije meticulosamente a la vez que continuábamos caminando por una de las calles— mi aura te da una energía tal, que incluso tareas como estas son pan comido para ti en este instante, pero… tus músculos se desgarran en cada paso que das, y tus huesos se trizan de igual manera— dije a lo que Yoshiro se detiene al instante, asustado al escuchar esas palabras.

—Calma…— dije mientras lo observaba serio— mi aura se encarga de curar constantemente tus heridas al instante en el que estas se producen, a una rapidez tal que ni siquiera eres consciente de que estas se producen en tu cuerpo.

Yoshiro sólo asintió, para luego continuar su "fácil" tarea, comenzando a movernos de igual manera.

—Aunque claro, cuando el día termine y mi aura se agote en tu cuerpo, no podrás moverte por un tiempo, no porque te duela ni nada por el estilo… simplemente no podrás moverte por todo el esfuerzo al cual fue sometido tu cuerpo— dije mientras enterraba la pala en el suelo, quebrando el hielo y sacándolo del camino— pero… cuando vuelvas a poder moverte, serás tan fuerte al punto de que no necesitarás mi aura para llevar esa carreta por ti mismo— afirmé, a lo que Yoshiro se sorprende al escuchar esas palabras, a lo que se emociona más y comienza a apresurar el paso.

—Esa es una de las habilidades del aura de Ryo…— dijo Takeru a la vez pateaba el suelo, quebrando el hielo de esa manera— si el cuerpo del usuario llega a soportar una experiencia traumática, éste será más fuerte en el futuro, siendo capaz de sobrepasar esos límites y pasar esas "experiencias" con mayor facilidad— sentenció Takeru, a la vez que yo asentía confirmándolo.

Yoshiro escuchaba atento a nuestras palabras, mientras se imaginaba lo fuerte que sería luego de ese entrenamiento, pero nuevamente la voz de Takeru se hace presente, sacando así de sus pensamientos a Yoshiro.

—Pero… hay un inconveniente al usar este método— dijo Takeru serio, pero a la vez mostrando un rostro levemente triste— esta forma de "auto superación" conlleva a llevar al cuerpo a un nivel de estrés completamente distinto, y eso… acorta la vida de quien lo carga— dijo Takeru, a lo que Yoshiro se detiene nuevamente, aterrado de que su vida se viera en peligro luego de escuchar esas palabras.

—Sí…— dije un poco desanimado— el sobre exigir al cuerpo a esos niveles acorta la vida del usuario— dije, a lo que Takeru solo estaba cabizbajo, ya que sabía a qué iba a llegar— el dolor y estrés son producidos por un aura residual que queda luego de sanar una herida o cualquier otro tipo de trauma— dije, a la vez que apretaba con un poco más de fuerza la pala con la que quebraba el hielo del camino.

—" _Esperen, esperen, ¡No quiero morir joven!"—_ dijo desesperado Yoshiro, a la vez que se hiperventilaba— _"¡¿Por qué no me dijeron esto antes?!"—_ preguntó con miedo por telepatía el Zorua.

—Porque tú no cargaras con esa aura residual, ya que no es tu aura… en el momento en el que el aura de Ryo se acabe en tu cuerpo, esa "aura residual" que causa el dolor y estrés, volverá al cuerpo de origen— dijo Takeru dando un fuerte golpe en el suelo, quebrando el hielo a varios metros alrededor de éste, debido a la misma ira que le producían sus palabras.

—" _Eso significa que…"—_ dijo Yoshiro con sus ojos completamente abiertos, a lo que me observa, a la vez que le daba la espalda— _"Espera… ¡Tampoco quiero esto!"—_ dijo Yoshiro, totalmente preocupado al notar lo evidente— _"No quiero hacer esto si tú…"—_ quería continuar diciendo Yoshiro, pero no podía emitir palabras por el sacrificio que estaba realizando yo en ese momento.

—Bueno…— dije mientras llevaba una de mis manos a mi cabeza— la vida no está hecha para delicadeces… soy feliz mientras los seres que quiero estén a salvo y los pueda proteger, además… unos años menos no me lastimarán en lo absoluto— dije con una sonrisa a la vez que reía, intentando tranquilizar a Yoshiro, el cual sólo continuó caminando con dudas… confiando en que no era tan serio el asunto luego de escuchar mis palabras.

Pero Takeru sabía que mi sonrisa era falsa… que solo era una mentira para poder tranquilizar a Yoshiro.

Cosas como las que realizaba Yoshiro causaban un mínimo estrés en mi cuerpo en comparación con todas las veces que me había curado a mí mismo, o todas las ocasiones en las que había curado las heridas de otros seres o personas; consumieron mi cuerpo a pasos agigantados… a tal punto que no había perdido sólo "años" de mi vida simplemente…

Ya había perdido varias décadas de ella.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Próximamente en "Aura floreciente"**

Una gran roca comienza a desprenderse, a lo que éste queda nuevamente paralizado por el temor, mientras que el gran objeto comenzaba a caer hacia él, a una gran e imparable velocidad…

—Tú esperas a que yo acepte el camino que estas tomando sin objetar — dijo totalmente preocupado, a lo que yo no podía refutar sus palabras

—Sabes… si quieres puedo ayudarte— dijo un hombre a mis espaldas, a lo que me asusto de momento por no haber notado su presencia

Todo el sector estaba decorado, a la vez que Haruko se maravillaba de lo hermoso del lugar

A pesar de haber estado imaginándomelo un millón de veces, el corazón me latía a mil por hora en esa situación mientras esperaba su llegada

—" _Te quiero"_ —

 **Si sé, si sé... para la persona que estuvo atenta a los adelantos del capitulo pasado, esta vez se repitió nuevamente un fragmento. Resulta que no imagine sacar tanta historia en ese momento, fue un pequeño error, ¡pero oigan! que arriba en el pequeño subtitulo dice "Próximamente en "Aura floreciente"" no "En el próximo capitulo" así que ninguna regla se ha quebrado e.e**

 **Esta semana he estado bastante desconectado del computador por temas de fuerza mayor, es por aquello que me vi obligado a aplazar la fecha de entrega de este capítulo, y cambiarlos para los martes a partir de ahora (o hasta que ocurra algún otro imprevisto; lo primero que ocurra jaja)**

 **Pero… como tuve un poco más de tiempo, me di el trabajo de escribirles un capitulo un poco más largo que lo cotidiano**

 **Espero les haya gustado, y también creo que debería decirles si les gusta el hecho de que los capítulos sean así de largos, o si prefieren que sean un poco más cortos, me gustaría escuchar su opinión**

Monpoke, **muy lindas palabras la verdad, obviamente es triste que Hiyori hubiese fallecido, pero aun así espero que esta aparición que tuvo ella en este capítulo te haya dejado un "mejor sabor de boca" jajaja**. **Como siempre, agradezco tus comentarios, son pocas las personas que me han dado el "obsequio" de dejarme un review, y de verdad los aprecio ^^**

Lord fire 123, **yey vacaciones *-* jajaja, espero que te haya gustado también este nuevo capítulo, por cierto, ¡como diantres le haces para aprobar algo sin haberlo estudiado antes!, y uno aquí que estudia hasta no poder más para luego sacarse una pésima calificación T-T jajaj xD. Sé que te lo he dicho en reiteradas ocasiones, pero me alegra una enormidad el cómo describes mis historias, y no por el simple hecho de que las alagues, sino porque siento que te gustan, y esa es la mejor recompensa para mí**

 **Este mes ha estado un poco decaído con las visitas lamentablemente :c, creo que noviembre fue el mes de oro, aunque aún tengo fe de que en otro mes en el futuro romperemos esa barrera tan alta con la que me sorprendieron el mes pasado :3**

 **Sin más que decir**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo :D**


	7. Una luz en la oscuridad

Varios intentos de golpes se escuchaban en los alrededores, a la vez que los gritos de rabia e impotencia los acompañaban

—¡Lo haces bien Yoshiro!— dije enérgico a la vez que tanto el Zorua como yo estábamos entrenando con Takeru a las afueras del pueblo

En ese momento habíamos terminado de dejar las mercaderías, y ya que aún permanecía la mitad de mi aura en el cuerpo de Yoshiro, decidí que sería bueno aumentar su nivel de pelea, por lo que nos alejamos del pueblo para poder entrenar

Yoshiro corría hacia mí con todas sus fuerzas, a la vez que con sus cortas patitas intentaba encestar sus golpes, pero mi cuerpo era más rápido, y sin necesidad de entrar al estado aural, usaba la habilidad velocidad extrema de Takeru para evitar sus ataques

Takeru estaba sentado a unos cuantos metros de distancia, a la vez que nos observaba, paciente y analizador ante los movimientos de Yoshiro. Nos seguía observando, cuando unos pasos atrás de él lo exaltan, a lo que se gira para observar a Haruko acompañada de Hanako

—" _¡Hola papi!"—_ dijo alegre Haruko, a la vez que se sentaba al lado izquierdo de este— _"Buenos días"—_ dijo nuevamente por telepatía a la vez que lo abrazaba

Takeru correspondió el pequeño abrazo de su hija, para luego sentir a Hanako sentarse a su lado derecho

—Buenos días— dijo Takeru dándole un pequeño beso a Hanako, la cual lo acepta para luego apoyarse en Takeru

—" _¿Eh?"—_ se extraña de momento Haruko, al observar a su amigo el cual seguía entrenando conmigo— _"¡Ohh..! ¡¿Yoshiro está entrenando?!"—_ preguntó sorprendida Haruko, al notar inmediatamente lo que Yoshiro estaba haciendo conmigo, a lo que su padre se lo confirma al asentir hacia ella

—" _¡Genial!"—_ dijo alegre por telepatía Haruko, a lo que se levanta y pone una pose de pelea a la vez que se giraba hacia su padre

—" _Papá, ¡entréname tú también para así poder aprender a pelear!"—_ dijo Haruko a lo que empezaba a dar poderosos (pequeños) golpes hacia el brazo izquierdo de Takeru— _"¡Kya! ¡Kya! ¡Kya!"—_ gritaba enérgica al dar los mortales golpes, a lo que Takeru la observaba con una sonrisa levemente nerviosa, al notar el entusiasmo de su hija, mientras que Hanako reía por lo bajo al ver el comportamiento de Haruko.

—No quiero que pelees, Haruko… eso déjaselo al bruto de tu padre y tío— dijo aún con una leve sonrisa Takeru, a la vez que detenía los pequeños puños de Haruko con las palmas de sus manos, a la vez que los sujetaba suavemente con las mismas— Pero… creo que podría entrenarte de otra manera— dijo pensativo Takeru— una manera que sólo una niña inteligente como tu podría lograr aprender… ¿te interesa?— preguntó con sus ojos entrecerrados, intentado demostrar misterio a lo que le quería enseñar a Haruko, a lo que está sin miedo asiente varias veces, emocionada de aprender algo nuevo

—¡De acuerdo!— dijo enérgico Takeru a lo que aún sentado toma a Haruko y la sienta al frente de este y Hanako— Te voy a enseñar a controlar tu aura— dijo seriamente el padre, a lo que Haruko infla sus mejillas, fastidiada al escuchar esas palabras

—" _¡Pero si tú ya me enseñaste eso…!—_ dijo encabronada Haruko, a la vez que miraba hacia otra dirección, ofendida porque pensaba que su padre le enseñaría una nueva técnica de lucha o algo por el estilo, a pesar de que éste le dijese que no quería que peleara

—Te enseñé como silenciarla simplemente…— dijo fastidiado Takeru, al notar el genio gruñón de su hija, a la vez que Hanako intentaba no reír debido a que para ella es como si Takeru estuviera parado delante de ella aunque claro, como un Riolu nuevamente— hay muchas otras utilidades con el uso del aura, y más aún con la tuya— afirmó pidiendo paciencia Takeru, a la vez que Haruko lo miraba igual de fastidiada, ya que para ella era mejor dar puñetazos a como lo hacía Yoshiro y yo— ¡¿Quieres aprender o no?!— preguntó ya sin poder evitar sacar su "lado gruñón" de igual manera

Haruko sólo aceptó a regañadientes, mientras cruzaba sus brazos, aun queriendo entrenar como lo hacía Yoshiro, pero asumiendo que su padre no la dejaría optó por seguir las enseñanzas de éste

* * *

—Aún no eres lo suficientemente rápido Yoshiro— dije mientras esquivaba fácilmente una de las habilidades del mismo

En el tiempo que estuvimos los tres de camino al bosque luego de haber entregado las mercaderías, estuve conversando con Yoshiro acerca de las habilidades que este poseía. Fue ahí cuando este nos contó avergonzadamente que sólo tenía una… una habilidad que las personas nombraron "Golpes furia" que consistía en dar un número limitado de arañazos consecutivos al oponente, pero que eran fáciles de evadir… claro también poseía la habilidad de crear ilusiones, pero eso lo consideraba como algo aparte del repertorio de habilidades de Yoshiro, pero no por ello menos importante.

Era obvio que Yoshiro no iba a ser un conocedor de muchas habilidades; era un niño, además… Hiyori siempre estuvo al lado de él, por lo que nunca hubo necesidad de que este aprendiera a defenderse

Pero ahora tenía que hacerlo… no importaba si mi vida corriese riesgo al ayudarlo con mi aura, no sabía en qué momento pudiese aparecer Ryuji, y quería que mi familia pudiese protegerse por sí misma en el caso de que yo no estuviese… Takeru y yo necesitábamos toda la ayuda posible, y si esa ayuda proviniese de nuestra propia familia, lo aceptaba…

Recordaba las habilidades de la especie de Yoshiro que estaba escrito en la enciclopedia pokémon de la biblioteca del pueblo, y sabía que la siguiente habilidad que debería aprender era la llamada "finta", una habilidad que era parecida a un ataque a alta velocidad, pero con la naturaleza "siniestra" de la raza de Yoshiro, el cual era prácticamente ineludible, al igual que la esfera aural de Takeru

Luego de llegar a un prado bastante lejano del pueblo, empecé a intentar hacer que Yoshiro aprendiera la habilidad "finta", pidiéndole que este intentara encestar un golpe hacia mí, para así aumentar su velocidad y con ello poder llegar a realizar dicha habilidad

* * *

Yoshiro continuaba con su intento de encestar un golpe hacia mí, realizando seguidos "Golpes furia", los cuales evadía con bastante facilidad

—¿De qué sirve darte mi aura si no la usas?— dije a lo que aparezco detrás del pokémon, a lo que muevo mi pie entre sus patas, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y callera en la blanda nieve— ni siquiera estas dando todo tu potencial en esto— dije fastidiado al notar claramente que Yoshiro, no estaba dando todo de su parte en el entrenamiento

Yoshiro empezaba a levantarse, mientras me observaba serio y levemente enojado, a lo que yo me extraño y lo observo de la misma manera

—" _Mientras más me esfuerce… esa "aura residual" será mayor ¿cierto?"—_ preguntó serio Yoshiro, a lo que yo empezaba a entender su actitud

No le iba a mentir, a lo que simplemente asiento a su pregunta

—" _Entonces… no voy a seguir con esto"—_ sentenció el pequeño pokémon, a la vez que se sentaba en la fría nieve, negándose a seguir entrenando si eso era a cuesta de mi propia vida

Hubo silencio en el ambiente luego de esas palabras, mientras que a unos metros de distancia Takeru y Haruko juntaban sus puños, ambos con sus ojos cerrados, ya que Takeru estaba enseñándole de esa manera a modificar su aura y el de los demás. Pero en el momento en el que Yoshiro dice esas palabras, siente ese "sentimiento" en mi interior, a lo que abre levemente uno de sus ojos y me observa fijamente, ya sabiendo lo que iba a hacer a continuación

—[No lo mates, Ryo…]— dijo por telepatía Takeru, preocupado del aura que empezaba a emerger en mí

—[Tiene que madurar tarde o temprano]— dije mientras una leve capa de aura empezaba a aparecer en mis brazos, a lo que Takeru observa más extrañado aún la escena

—[¿No que ya no utilizarías el estado aural?]— preguntó con risa burlona Takeru, ya que el daba por hecho el que yo volvería a usar dicho estado

—[Después de hablar con Hiyori… supe que debía usar mi aura para protegerlos, pero de momento prefiero no entrar nuevamente al estado aural, no me siento lo suficientemente fuerte como para volver a experimentar ese sentimiento en mi cuerpo…]— dije serio mientras empezaba a adoptar una pose de pelea, asustando a Yoshiro, ya que eran obvias mis intenciones

—Tienes que ser consiente de una vez por todas de la situación en la que estamos… — dije totalmente serio, a la vez que Yoshiro tragaba un poco de saliva ante la situación en la cual lo estaba colocando

—No me contendré sólo porque seas un niño… tienes mi aura, ¡úsala!— grité a lo que de un rápido movimiento aparezco arriba de Yoshiro, a lo que éste esquiva apenas un golpe tal que al chocar contra la blanda nieve, esta se levanta con un radio de varios metros a nuestro alrededor

—" _¡Estás loco!"—_ gritó asustado Yoshiro, a lo que comienza a huir del lugar, intentado de esa manera escapar de su miedo

—Es inútil— dije a lo que aparezco delante del pokémon, choqueándolo de momento— ¿así planeas hacer las cosas cuando Ryuji venga y lastime a las personas que quieres?— sentencié fríamente, a lo que lanzo una patada con la mitad de mis fuerzas al torso de Yoshiro, a lo que este lo único que puede hacer es protegerse con sus patitas, siendo lanzado por la fuerza del golpe a varios metros de distancia

Sé que había dicho que no me contendría, pero no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para dar una patada con todas mis fuerzas a Yoshiro

—" _Lo siento Hiyori"—_ pensé, a la vez que una pequeña lagrima corría por mi mejilla ante lo que estaba obligando a pasar a Yoshiro, pero no me detenía, no podía hacerlo…

Yoshiro se levantaba levemente, a la vez que los moretones recibidos por mi patada se regeneraban a una gran velocidad gracias a mi aura. Su rostro pedía piedad y tiempo, pero mi cuerpo apareciendo nuevamente al lado del suyo se lo niega al instante

—Las personas que están a tu lado van a morir… sólo porque tienes miedo a enfrentarte al peligro— dije mientras alzaba la mano y de ella comenzaba a emerger una esfera aural, a lo que Takeru abre sus ojos en su totalidad, al sentir aquella aura emergiendo de mi mano

—" _¡¿Cuándo demonios dominó eso?!"—_ pensó hacia sí mismo Takeru, totalmente preocupado de que estuviera a punto de atacar a Yoshiro con tal técnica, a lo que Haruko abre sus ojos al notar que su padre había dejado de estar conectada con ella mediante el choque de puños que antes realizaban, a lo que en el momento en el que ve la cara preocupada de su padre mirando hacia cierta dirección, se gira para ver como Yoshiro corría peligro ante nada más y nada menos que su propio tío…

Mientras tanto Yoshiro me seguía observando con miedo en sus ojos, al notar como tenía intenciones de atacarlo con la esfera aural

—No siempre te protegerán Yoshiro— dije mientras que Yoshiro estaba estático, a la vez que no sabía cómo actuar debido al miedo que le abordaba

Takeru observaba atónito a lo que estaba realizando en ese momento, pero por un momento deja de sentir a alguien a su lado, a lo que desvía la mirada para observar lo inevitable

—¡Haruko!— gritó Takeru al notar como la Riolu corría con todas sus fuerzas para detenerme, sabiendo que lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento era un error de mi parte

—" _¡Es suficiente!, ¡No sigan con esto por favor!"—_ gritaba desesperada por telepatía la Riolu, a lo que Yoshiro gira su rostro hacia ella, sorprendido de que ésta la fuera a defender

—[No te preocupes Takeru, no le heriré]— dije por telepatía hacia Takeru a lo que este duda de momento ante esas palabras, pero luego empieza a conectar los puntos en el instante en el que apunto mi mano con la esfera aural en dirección a Haruko, a lo que esta se detiene… anonadada de que uno de los seres a los que más quería la estuviera amenazando con tal técnica en ese momento

Yoshiro tenía sus ojos completamente abiertos, a la vez que la impotencia lo abordaba de maneras monumentales al no sentirse capaz de proteger a su amiga

—Alguien en mi posición ya hubiese eliminado a Haruko— dije cruelmente a lo que mi esfera aural comenzaba a disminuir de tamaño hasta desaparecer por completo, extrañando de momento a Haruko, pero para después continuar corriendo hacia nosotros— Yoshiro… las personas como Ryuji no se detendrán simplemente por que seas un niño, si yo no pudiese proteger a mi familia… te necesitaría— confesé a lo que comenzaba a sentarme delante de Yoshiro, mientras que éste sólo estaba cabizbajo ante las palabras que le dije

—Sé que puede preocuparte por los riesgos que estoy tomando al prestarte mi aura, pero es un riesgo que hay que tomar— sentencié a lo que Haruko ya estaba al lado de nosotros, mientras me miraba con un poco de miedo y duda ante lo que le había hecho antes

—No te preocupes Haruko… tú sabes que nunca te lastimaría— dije con una sonrisa, a la vez que Haruko cambiaba su rostro por uno más neutro— pero tenía que mostrarle la realidad a Yoshiro— sentencié serio a lo que me levanto para dejar aún más extrañado a Yoshiro en el momento en el que comienzo a apartarme de él y Haruko— supongo que no servirá…— dije, empezando a rendirme de hacer desaparecer en Yoshiro el miedo.

Los pasos alejándose se escuchaban cada vez menos, a lo que Yoshiro con la cabeza gacha comenzaba a temblar, odiándose a sí mismo por ser tan cobarde ante el peligro, pero una pata en su hombro lo exalta, a lo que levanta su mirada para observar a Haruko, la cual lo observaba con una sonrisa en su rostro

—" _Calma… yo sé que podrás"—_ dijo alegre por telepatía Haruko, a lo que Yoshiro queda atónito ante esas palabras,

Esas palabras, dichas con tal confianza y seguridad… pasaron los segundos y Yoshiro dejaba de temblar, a lo que asiente hacia Haruko con la misma seguridad que ella demostraba

—" _Haruko… ve con tu papá"—_ dijo serio Yoshiro, a la vez que se levantaba y erguía con confianza en sí mismo, a lo que Haruko sólo asiente mientras se daba cuenta de la seguridad que ahora demostraba su amigo, alegrándose por eso.

* * *

Seguía caminando, bastante triste al no poder hacer más fuerte a Yoshiro, ya que no sólo buscaba protegerlo, sino que también esperaba que este supiera protegerse por sí mismo… continuaba con la misma actitud, a lo que el cuerpo de Yoshiro aparece en un parpadeo delante de mí, extrañándome de momento, pero al ver su mirada leo también sus siguientes palabras

—" _No me contendré"—_ dijo por telepatía y con seguridad Yoshiro, a la vez que casi en el mismo segundo sonrío, y lanzo un poderoso ataque nuevamente hacia el suelo sin siquiera responder a lo que me dijo, a lo que Yoshiro lo esquiva gracias a su velocidad y a la aportada por mi aura

La pelea continuaba, a lo que un segundo después de que la nieve esparcida por mi ataque descendiera, aparece Takeru a pocos metros de mí, con intenciones de atacarme

—¡¿Takeru?!— dije exaltado a la vez que me cubría al no querer atacarlo al reconocer claramente su aura

Takeru me daba varios golpes, los cuales me extrañaba de que fueran increíblemente débiles y fáciles de esquivar, y obviamente no tenía intenciones de atacarlo

—[Mira atrás de ti, Tarado]— se escucha la voz de Takeru en mi mente, a lo que me exalto al notar que el cuerpo de Takeru se desvanecía, reconociendo que aquello no era más que una ilusión por parte de Yoshiro, a lo que ya sabiendo que estaba atrás de mí, doy un salto esquivando apenas un intento de golpe por parte del Zorua

—Vaya…— dije mientras volvía a adoptar una pose de pelea a la vez que caía de pie en el suelo— en verdad no me esperaba para nada eso— volví a decir a la vez que sonreía ante los serio que se lo estaba tomando Yoshiro tan de repente

En ese momento Haruko ya había llegado al lado de su padre, por lo que en el momento en el que observa como caigo tan fácilmente en la ilusión de Yoshiro, se extraña de momento

—" _¿Realmente Yoshiro es así de fuerte?"—_ dijo sorprendida por telepatía Haruko, mientras observaba fascinada como Yoshiro luchaba conmigo

—Ryo en este momento está usando mis habilidades comunes y corrientes… no tiene ni la más mínima intención de usar su estado aural, de ser así esta pelea hubiese terminado en el momento en el que empezó— afirmó Takeru totalmente serio— pero si… Yoshiro también es fuerte— asintió el pokémon a lo que Haruko sonríe hacia él, para luego continuar observando el entrenamiento de su amigo

* * *

Yoshiro en si no se guardaba ningún truco, me atacaba con continuas ilusiones, y a pesar de ser tan repetitivas eran demasiado reales en mi mente,

Las imágenes iban y venían; me defendía en cada una de ellas, pero hubo una que me hizo retroceder

Cuando hizo aparecer a Hiyori delante de mí…

Era demasiado real, el dolor la pena y el remordimiento me abordaban en la ilusión, Yoshiro de verdad no se contuvo ante nada, tal como se lo dije yo en su momento

La ilusión de Hiyori se acercaba hacia mí, a la vez que estaba estático al ver a tan real personaje al frente de mí, sin poder si quiera creérmelo

Fue ahí, cuando Yoshiro encestó su primer golpe en mi rostro

Ese golpe fue poderoso, no estaba al mismo nivel que uno de sus "Golpes furia" de antes… a lo que me tambaleo levemente a la vez que la ilusión de Hiyori desaparecía, para remplazarlo el pequeño cuerpo de Yoshiro que pasaba a través de ella...

Fueron unos segundos, pero alcanzo a fijarme en el rostro de Yoshiro en el momento en el que intenta encestar ese golpe... unas pequeñas lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos, al haber usado esa ilusión en específico conmigo

No se detuvo, después de eso volvió a dar otro golpe directo a mi estómago, sorprendiéndome de momento al notar que a pesar de intentar esquivarlo Yoshiro alcanzo la suficiente velocidad como para aun así encestar el siguiente golpe

Yoshiro había podido finalmente aprender la habilidad "Finta"

Sonreía a pesar de estar recibiendo una paliza por parte de Yoshiro, pero él no se detenía, no paraba… al parecer el dolor de verse obligado a utilizar la ilusión de Hiyori lo dejó demasiado mal, a lo que éste en un rápido movimiento aparece detrás de mí… quise esquivarlo pero al instante me vuelve a adentrar en una nueva ilusión, pero esta vez me cegó por completo, tanto de la vista como de la audición, y luego de unos segundos me doy cuenta que dejé de sentir algo que ni siquiera Hiyori logró quitarme cuando fue ella la que me cegó la primera vez que nos encontramos

Me quitó el tacto…

Era un sentimiento desmoralizante… es como si de un momento a otro dejases de existir, para encontrarte en un lugar de oscuridad y soledad a su máximo nivel o forma de expresión…

Yoshiro se preparaba a la vez que yo me comenzaba a agitar al sentirme aprisionado en mi propio cuerpo, intentando tranquilizarme ante la situación que experimentaba a pesar de ello. El pequeño Zorua estaba a unos pocos pasos de mi cuerpo a lo que de un segundo a otro salta hacia mí, dispuesto a dar el último golpe, cargado con toda la pena y valor que provocaron Haruko y su madre en él

Takeru casi en el mismo instante se sorprende de sobremanera al sentir aquel aura proviniendo de Yoshiro en el momento en el que se dirige hacia mí con ese "nuevo" ataque, a lo que se levanta del lugar en el que estaba sentado extrañando de igual manera a Hanako y Haruko, a la vez que una gran terror lo abordaba de un momento a otro

—[¡RYO ACTIVA TU ESTADO AURAL AHORA!]— gritó por telepatía Takeru, ya que aquel era la única conexión que no podía ser borrada por la ilusión de Yoshiro

Pero ya era tarde… Yoshiro dijo que no se contendría, y eso fue lo que hizo

Su pata chocó directo en mi pecho y al instante la ilusión la cual me mantenía cegado se desvaneció de mi cuerpo por el choque de poder tan monstruoso que ocurría entre Yoshiro y yo

* * *

Gracias a mi aura, Yoshiro ganaba una experiencia fuera de lo común con el pasar de los segundos, a tal punto que no solamente aprendió la habilidad "Finta" en ese corto lapso de tiempo, sino que ahora desarrollaba una habilidad tal… que incluso estaba a la par con el poder del estado aural evolucionado si lo usaba contra mí

Yoshiro usó la habilidad conocida como "Juego sucio"

Cuando un pokémon se defiende del ataque de otro, es obvio que las características del ataque en específico garantizan la victoria ya sea de uno o del otro… pero siempre se ha observado las características de dichos ataques cuando se presencian en la pelea de un pokémon hacia otro, nunca de un pokemón hacia un humano, y menos aun cuando el humano al que se le atacaba con dicha técnica era yo

La habilidad "Juego sucio" consistía en que en el momento en el que atacabas a tu oponente, esta habilidad ignoraba el nivel de ataque del usuario, y se concentraba plenamente en el nivel de ataque del objetivo

En simples palabras, en el momento en el que Yoshiro logró encestar ese golpe, replico mi poder en su totalidad. No importaba el que me estuviese conteniendo hacia Yoshiro, la habilidad usaba todo el poder que era capaz de utilizar y lo replicaba como un ataque hacia mí

Fueron sólo segundos para reaccionar, cuando me percataba de todo el poder que el pequeño cuerpo de Yoshiro estaba soportando en ese momento

En el instante en el que Yoshiro me golpeó, ambos cuerpos salieron expulsados a una altísima velocidad del lugar, asustando de sobremanera a Takeru, a lo que este activa su estado aural para luego ir hacia nosotros

La onda de choque era inmensa… mi cuerpo era la punta de una gran "bala" de aire provocada por la magnitud del poder de ataque de la técnica de Yoshiro, a la vez que ni siquiera era consciente del poder destructivo que estaba realizando Yoshiro en ese momento, pero de algo si era consiente

Su pequeño cuerpo, mientras mantenía su técnica activa, no era capaz de soportar el poder que estaba liberando en ese momento

Unas venas amarillas empezaban a emerger desde la punta de su patita derecha con la que realizaba el golpe, a la vez que comenzaba a propagarse por su brazo, mientras que la punta de esta empezaba a prácticamente desintegrarse

Yoshiro no soportaría esa técnica una vez lanzada hacia mí, mi aura en su cuerpo no era la suficiente como para regenerar a tal velocidad sus heridas, pero las consecuencias del uso de la técnica no se detenían, su patita derecha continuaba desapareciendo, mientras que las venas amarillas llegaban casi a su hombro

No había otra manera de evitarlo

—" _Perdóname, Yoshiro"—_ pensé mientras que nuestros cuerpos eran arrastrados a esa exagerada velocidad

Fue sólo un movimiento… en el momento en el que alzo mi mano, corto el pequeño brazo de Yoshiro, parando así la técnica y con ella el avanzar de esas condenadas venas de color amarillento

La técnica se había detenido, pero no sus consecuencias… mi cuerpo seguía siendo arrastrado por la poderosa onda producida por el golpe, a lo que abrazo a Yoshiro, aceptando soportar cualquier obstáculo que se me cruzara

Al final la pared de un cerro que estaba a varios kilómetros de distancia fue lo que puso un alto al poderoso ataque

Mi cuerpo quedó incrustado de momento en la roca misma, a lo que abro mis brazos sin poder evitar dejar caer el cuerpo de Yoshiro adolorido en el suelo, a la vez que comenzaba a emitir desesperados gritos de dolor al haber perdido su pata derecha… pero entre gemidos, alza su mirada para observar cómo había quedado mi cuerpo…

Hubo una ocasión en que el puño de Takeru había atravesado mi corazón, en ese momento había creado un orificio en mi pecho de un radio no mayor a unos cinco centímetros; pero la escena que tenía Yoshiro en ese instante, hace olvidar cualquier tipo de dolor proveniente de la pérdida de su extremidad

Casi todo mi torso en su totalidad había sido destruido por el golpe, a la vez que leves huesos que antes conformaban mis costillas sobresalían de la carne que no alcanzó a ser destruida por el ataque de Yoshiro

* * *

Takeru de un momento a otro cayó al suelo de rodillas con sus ojos totalmente abiertos, a la vez que por primera vez en su vida comenzaba a sentir que mi aura estaba desapareciendo…

Era algo totalmente distinto a como fue cuando dejó de sentir mi aura el día anterior durante la tormenta, este sentimiento era totalmente real y aterrador… se dio cuenta por primera ver lo que de verdad era el comenzar a perder mi aura de la suya

—" _Maldición…"—_ pensaba débilmente a la vez que la vista se volvía borrosa— _"Tener que usar de nuevo esto…"—_ pensé fastidiado nuevamente a lo que de mi piel empezaba a emerger una débil capa de aura, comenzando a rodear mi cuerpo, el cual después de unos segundos cae de una forma brusca al suelo, desesperando aún más a Yoshiro al no poder hacer nada al respecto

Mis heridas no se regeneraban, eran demasiado grandes y mi aura era escasa… pero, de un instante a otro, un aura conocida se hace presente en mi cuerpo, a la vez que mi columna y corazón comenzaban a aparecer en el hueco que había en mi torso

No sabía cómo ni cuándo, pero Takeru me había dejado un poco de su aura dentro de mí, y gracias a ella fue que pude ser capaz de regenerar mis órganos internos

Cuando Takeru y yo uníamos nuestras auras, ambas habilidades aumentaban de poder, y en este caso fue mi proceso regenerativo el que se vio aumentado a pasos agigantados

* * *

No podía evitar los gritos, intentaba no asustar a Yoshiro, pero eso ya no era posible… los segundos eran eternos, a la vez que mi carne de a poco volvía a emerger en mi torso y estómago, para sólo dejar una horrible marca, borrando por completo las que me había dejado Takeru en mi estómago y pecho en aquella ocasión en la que fue controlado por el dispositivo de Ryuji

Lejos del lugar Takeru jadeaba constantemente, debido al terror que sintió de momentos al haber percibido por unos segundos que la conexión que había entre nosotros comenzaba a romperse, pero se volvió a erguir temblorosamente en el instante en que vuelve a sentir mi aura a lo lejos

Comenzaba a correr, pero la sensación pasada era tal que incluso sus piernas temblaban, ni siquiera era capaz de entrar al estado aural por lo mismo, pero eso no lo detenía, aún tenía como objetivo el ir a ayudarnos

* * *

Mi cuerpo estaba en el suelo, a la vez que Yoshiro seguía en sus continuos gemidos y gritos de dolor debido a la pérdida de su brazo, a la vez que mi aura comenzaba lentamente a tapar su herida

Abrí mis ojos en el instante en el que me percato de ello… sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo, no podía permitir que mi aura regenerase esa herida

A pesar de que me prometí a mí mismo no volver a entrar al estado aural… en ese momento ya no podía pensarlo dos veces, por lo que al instante en el que siento que mi aura comenzaba a regenerar lentamente la herida de la pata derecha de Yoshiro, mis ojos comenzaban a brillar intensamente, a lo que las venas que caracterizaban a la evolución del estado aural se enmarcaban en mi cara, a la vez que el pelo negro de mi cabeza empezaba a crecer nuevamente volviendo a su tamaño normal a como era antes de transformarme en aquel monstruo.

Estaba atónito al sentir ese poder tan de repente y sin haber hecho un esfuerzo en mantener el aura dentro de mí corazón, pero las dudas las respondería más tarde… no podía darme el lujo de pensar en lo que ocurría en ese instante, tenía que regenerar el pequeño brazo de Yoshiro

Mi cuerpo no respondía a causa del agotamiento al haber regenerado todo mi torso, pero no me podía detener por eso… a lo que de mi cuerpo emerge un brazo de aura, el cual se aleja a una increíble velocidad de nosotros

* * *

El regenerar una herida de alguien externo no es tan complicado, pero el regenerar algo al nivel del tamaño de una extremidad era otra historia…

Cuando sano una herida no es más que acelerar el procedo regenerativo del usuario usando mi aura para ello, pero… cuando se pierde una extremidad, mi aura en si lo único que puede hacer es sanar la herida simplemente, no es capaz de hacer aparecer un nuevo brazo por ejemplo.

Claro, en el caso de mi torso era distinto puesto que poseía el aura de Takeru y gracias a ella fue que mi aura se vio fortalecida y pude realizar algo tan complicado como crear tejido nuevo, ya que el aura de Takeru era capaz de modificar el aura para darle vida misma a los tejidos que crease con la mía, a diferencia de la regeneración de una herida, si yo usara mi aura para crear en este caso un brazo nuevo, las células que crearía estarían muertas, sólo con el aura de Takeru era capaz de crear un tejido vivo.

Por lo que… sabía que necesitaría el poder de Takeru para volver a crear el brazo de Yoshiro

* * *

Yo sabía que el aura de Takeru no serviría en Yoshiro ya que, desde que Takeru sostuvo el cuerpo del Zorua en el momento en el que este tenía esa bala que le había disparado aquel hombre días atrás, su aura nunca más volvería a ser compatible con el cuerpo de Yoshiro

Sólo había otro ser que poseía esa aura tan singular… y al instante en el que mi brazo toca delicadamente el cuerpo de Haruko, empiezo a regenerar la patita de Yoshiro conectando su aura con la mía

Estaba agotado, me estaba dando cuenta de lo peligroso que esto era para mi cuerpo en el momento en el que el hueso empezaba a emerger del hombro de Yoshiro

Desde que empecé a curar mis primeras heridas, o cuando curé el cáncer de aquella niña en la ciudad, el haber salvado a los pokémon que estaban al borde de la muerte, hasta salvar a la madre de Harumi regenerando todas sus células a la vez… todas aquellas veces un increíble dolor aparecía en mi cuerpo a causa de toda esa aura residual que se almacenaba con respecto a la gravedad del trauma; pero todo ese dolor, agregando inclusive el que sentí cuando salve a la madre de Harumi, no se comparaban al que sentía en ese instante al regenerar una extremidad completamente

Nuevamente la sangre comenzaba a brotar de mis ojos, nariz y orejas, a la vez que Yoshiro mandaba gemidos de dolor debido a que los nervios que volvían a aparecer en su nuevo brazo, estaban en contacto con el aire y eso causaba una agonía para él

Pasaron unos tormentosos segundos de dolor tanto para Yoshiro como para mí… a lo que desactivo mi estado aural al instante en el que el brazo de Yoshiro estaba completamente reconstruido, a la vez que de a poco perdía la conciencia mientras que en el suelo se formaba un pequeño charco de sangre proveniente de mi rostro, el cual dejó de expulsar sangre de igual manera

Yoshiro estaba sorprendido con lo que acababa de experimentar, sentía su patita como siempre, a la vez que incluso su pelaje en ésta volvía a aparecer de igual manera; estaba como si nada de lo ocurrido lo hubiese afectado en lo más mínimo, pero yo era otra historia, apenas si podía mantenerme consiente en ese momento, a la vez que el agotamiento me abordaba sin piedad

—" _¡Ryo!"—_ gritó por telepatía Yoshiro, a la vez que comenzaba a derramar lágrimas por lo que acababa de cometer— _"¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento!"—_ dijo repetidas veces nuevamente por telepatía a la vez que derramaba una gran cantidad de lágrimas con ello

— _"Está bien Yoshiro…"—_ dije apenas por telepatía, debido a que ni siquiera era capaz de mover los músculos de mi boca

Yoshiro no sabía qué hacer para enmendarlo, a pesar de que era más que obvio que él no cargaba con ninguna culpa, yo fui el que lo llevo a actuar de esa manera, y aunque me hubiese llevado hasta ese estado, estaba orgulloso de él a pesar de todo…

El pequeño Zorua sólo se acurruco con su tembloroso cuerpo al lado de mi torso, a la vez que se sentía pésimo por lo que había ocurrido, sin saber que más hacer en ese momento aparte de aquello

El silencio se formó por unos segundos; mí alrededor comenzaba a oscurecerse, a la vez que mis ojos comenzaban a cerrarse lentamente… estuvieron a unos milímetros de ello, pero algo en las alturas me exalta lo suficiente como para advertir a Yoshiro

—" _Yoshiro… sal de aquí"—_ advertí levemente por telepatía, a lo que Yoshiro levanta levemente su cabecita extrañado de esas palabras, a lo que levanta su mirada cuando comienza a escuchar el sonido de una roca desquebrajándose

Yoshiro se exalta de inmediato al notar como una gran roca comenzaba a desprenderse, a lo que éste queda nuevamente paralizado por el temor, mientras que el gran objeto comenzaba a caer hacia nosotros, a una gran e imparable velocidad… sólo mis palabras lograron retirarlo de ese estático estado

—" _¡Yoshiro, huye!"—_ grité por telepatía con el último esfuerzo que me quedaba, a lo que Yoshiro intenta desesperadamente tirar de mi brazo, extrañándose de sobremanera al no poder cargar mi peso

Ya era tarde, mi aura se había desaparecido casi por completo de su cuerpo una vez que sané su brazo, apenas le quedaba un poco, pero era tan escasa que ni siquiera le daba las fuerzas suficientes como para cargar un peso como el mío

Yoshiro en ese momento sólo contaba con su propia fuerza, o bueno… hasta que se acabase mi aura en su interior y su cuerpo dejara de responder a causa de ello

Yo en parte estaba desesperado al ver que Yoshiro no se apartaba del lugar, no me importaba en lo más mínimo el cómo quedaría mi cuerpo luego de recibir el impacto de aquella roca, Takeru no estaba cerca así que no era una opción el que él nos recatase, y apenas tenía fuerza suficiente como para seguir levemente consiente

Yoshiro… al ver que yo no me iba a mover de ese lugar y que no podría arrastrarme de ahí, cerró sus ojos por un momento, y el leve temblor que se había producido en sus patitas desaparece, a lo que abre sus ojos con determinación para después dar un salto en dirección a la roca que caía sin piedad hacia nosotros

Yo apenas si podía asustarme luego de ver que Yoshiro no sólo no siguió mi advertencia de huir del lugar, sino que además se dirigió hacia esa enorme roca sin temor

Yo sabía que los ataques que Yoshiro conocía en ese momento no serían eficaces en contra de esa roca y la habilidad "juego sucio" no sería de utilidad debido a que la roca no es un ser vivo; pero había algo distinto… su ojos, en el último momento en el que mi mirada se cruzó con la suya antes de que diera ese salto.

Demostraba una seguridad que ni siquiera yo me atrevería a discutir

Sólo pude esbozar una leve sonrisa, viendo como Yoshiro había finalmente superado su miedo, a la vez que lo observaba arriba de mí, dejando mi fe puesta en él después de ver aquella mirada y sobre todo, al escuchar esas palabras resonando en su mente una y otra vez…

— _Cuando tengas miedo, sólo da un paso adelante y enfréntalo… sin importar las consecuencias; todo en son de proteger a los seres que amas_ — fueron las últimas palabras que su padre le dijo, cuando estuvo a punto de desaparecer en el momento en el que nos encontramos con éste y Hiyori gracias al aura de Haruko

La mirada de Yoshiro no irradiaba miedo en lo más mínimo, demostraba una seriedad y seguridad sorprendente, a la vez que empezaba a alzar su pequeña patita hacia la enorme roca, con la confianza de poder romperla y ni siquiera pensando en el caso contrario

Yo mientras tanto observaba, a la vez que me alegraba una enormidad a pesar de estar en ese estado, porque sabía lo que iba a suceder

El valor… ese sentimiento que ahora nacía en Yoshiro con tanta fuerza y pación, provocaba en él una fuerza extraña, y a pesar de no saber lo que estaba realizando en ese momento, el sólo se dejaba llevar por el instinto de protegerme

De la pequeña pata de Yoshiro comenzó a rodearla un pequeño manto de aura morada, a lo que de un poderoso gruñido rompe la roca en dos, atravesándola con la nueva habilidad que había nacido en el

Había realizado la habilidad "Tajo umbrío"…

Las ahora dos grandes Rocas cayeron a unos metros de mi cuerpo, a la vez que un gran estruendo se sentía debido a ello; Yoshiro cayó de pie al lado mío con una sonrisa victoriosa, pero casi al mismo instante su cuerpo se derrumba, al haberse acabado en su totalidad mi aura en su cuerpo

Yoshiro sentía como si la misma gravedad hubiese sido aumentada por lo menos unas cincuenta veces, a la vez que apenas si era capaz de fijar su mirada en mí, aún con ese espíritu de valor y seguridad reflejado en ella

Nuestras miradas se entrecruzaron nuevamente, ambos estábamos en pésimas condiciones, pero en nuestro rostro sólo había una cálida sonrisa, haciéndose en mi rostro aún más grande al notar como la piel de Yoshiro comenzaba a emanar una cálida luz blanca

—" _¡¿Qu-Qué es esto?!"—_ preguntó preocupado Yoshiro, a la vez que era consciente de que el brillo que veía a sus alrededores provenía de el

—" _Es el resultado de haber entrenado con mi aura… ahora tu cuerpo posee la experiencia para evolucionar"—_ dije débilmente por telepatía, a la vez que el pequeño cuerpo de Yoshiro comenzaba a crecer a pasos agigantados, a lo que luego de unos segundos, la brillante luz comenzaba a desaparecer, dejando ver gran cuerpo de un Zoroark acostado al lado mío

Yoshiro apenas podía ver sus nuevas manos, y a pesar de no poder observar su nuevo cuerpo, la nostalgia lo abordaba sin piedad al recordar las manos de su madre, y sin poder evitarlo, una lagrima comenzaba a recorrer su mejilla

Yoshiro continuaba entristeciéndose, pero mi voz en su mente lo distrae de su pena, a lo que fija su mirada en mi rostro, en el cual aún estaban enmarcadas las lágrimas de sangre que una vez recorrieron mis mejillas cuando regeneré el brazo de Yoshiro

—" _Hiyori estaría orgullosa…"—_ dije mis últimas palabras por telepatía, a lo que finalmente comenzaba a perder la consciencia, para luego desmayarme esbozando una leve sonrisa a pesar de todo

Yoshiro a pesar de todo podía mover al menos su cabeza a deferencia de mí, a lo que simplemente asiente para luego cerrar sus ojos con lágrimas pero a la vez esbozando una pequeña sonrisa

* * *

Todo era oscuridad a la vez que volvía a adentrarme a un mundo de sueños… del cual empezaba a dudar si era realidad o simplemente una ilusión, soñaba que estábamos todos cenando en nuestro hogar, a la vez que absolutamente todos estábamos ahí, Hisame y Hiyori incluidos

Todos reíamos y disfrutábamos del ambiente, a la vez que yo dejaba de pensar que aquello no era más que un buen sueño

La cena continuaba, pero el sonido de unos golpes en la puerta de la casa me exalta, a lo que me levanto pensando que era alguien del pueblo

Abro la puerta solamente para encontrarme frente a frente con Ryuji…

No alcanzo a reaccionar, a la vez que el brazo de Ryuji empezaba a tornarse con una textura muy parecida a cuando yo evolucione a ese monstruo con mi aura y la entierra directo a mi corazón

—Es hora de despertar, Ryo…— dijo sádicamente Ryuji a la vez que dos alas muy tenebrosas empezaban a salir de su cuerpo

No sabía por qué las risas y palabras de mi familia se habían detenido luego de que Ryuji hiciera su aparición, a lo que giro débilmente mi rostro para observar el cuerpo de cada uno de ellos en el suelo con varias heridas, muertos…

Las risas sádicas de Ryuji se hacían presente, a lo que volvía a chocar su mirada con la mía totalmente asustado y preocupado.

El aura negra que salía del brazo que Ryuji tenía enterrado en mi corazón empezaba a propagarse en mi pecho, envolviéndome de a poco en ese manto de aura negra, hasta quedar totalmente sofocado por ella y volverme a convertir en un monstruo parecido que en aquella ocasión cuando enloquecí

* * *

Despierto con un leve grito, a la vez que nuevamente volvía a sudar de sobremanera por la pesadilla que presencié

Reconocí mi habitación, a la vez que observaba que ésta estaba completamente iluminada gracias a los cálidos rayos del sol que entraban por la ventana y en el momento en el que me giro al notar su aura, me encuentro a Takeru sentado en una silla al lado de mi cama, mirándome serio y con un enojo evidente en su rostro

Lo obvio de momento y empiezo a viajar con la mirada por todo mi cuarto, a lo que me encuentro a Yoshiro acostado en posición fetal al lado mío, a la vez que Haruko estaba arriba de él, muy echada en su costado, a la vez que una gran burbuja salía de su nariz, demostrando el plácido sueño que tenía

Sonreí levemente, pero los sentimientos de Takeru me llegan con más fuerza, a lo que me giro hacia él nuevamente, para verlo cabizbajo… notando claramente los sentimientos de rabia e impotencia que le abordaban en ese momento

—¿Quieres hablar?— dije serio a lo que Takeru alza su mirada con bastante furia hacia mí

—Tú esperas a que yo acepte el camino que estas tomando sin objetar — dijo Takeru totalmente preocupado y enojado a la vez, a lo que yo no podía refutar sus palabras— tu sabes bien lo que ocurrió cuando Yoshiro te atacó— volvió a decir Takeru a lo que se encorva levemente al recordar ese sentimiento

—Por primera vez, sentía como tu aura comenzaba a separarse de la mía…— sentenció triste Takeru al recordar aquel momento, a la vez que un leve cosquilleo le recorría la espalda

Yo no dije nada, la reacción de Takeru era obvia, el haber regenerado no solamente mi torso sino que también la pata de Yoshiro nuevamente acortaron mi vida varios años

—Lo hecho, hecho está Takeru…— dije a la vez que me sentaba en el borde de la cama a la vez que colocaba mi mano en el hombro de mi amigo— no te preocupes por eso… lo importante es que aún estoy aquí— sentencié con una sonrisa a la vez que me estiraba al sentir que había dormido por un buen tiempo

Takeru aún estaba triste ante la situación… recordaba aquel sentimiento que se produjo en él cuando mi aura estaba a punto de desvanecerse, y el pensar que pronto lo tendría que soportar le dolía demasiado

—Oye…—dije a lo que Takeru levanta levemente su mirada hacia mí, pero mis dos manos sujetando sus hombros lo exaltan de sobremanera— Te quiero, Takeru— dije con una sonrisa y sin miedo, a lo que Takeru solamente responde con una cara anonadada, sin poder emitir palabra ante lo que acababa de escuchar— no me des por muerto todavía, estoy seguro y no te miento al decir que me queda bastante tiempo para seguir fastidiando tu existencia— dije entre risas, pero el cuerpo de Takeru abrazándome me deja callado de momento, a lo que este sujetaba mi camisa con todas sus fuerzas, a la vez que hacía el esfuerzo de no llorar

— _Yo también, Ryo…—_ confesó Takeru en un susurro a lo que yo había dicho antes, completamente triste, a la vez que yo correspondía su abrazo

—Por cierto…—dije mientras aun nos abrazábamos— gracias por haberme dejado un poco de tu aura…—afirmé agradecido, ya que sabía que sí yo no la hubiese tenido en ese momento, ya hubiese fallecido

—T-Te deje u-un poco cuando pude liberar esa monstruosa cantidad de aura en aquella ocasión… lo hice con la intención de que evitara que te transformaras nuevamente en ello— dijo tímidamente Takeru a lo que yo sólo lo continuaba abrazando con una leve sonrisa al saber que a pesar de todo igual se preocupara por mí

Mantuvimos el abrazo por unos segundos a lo que, después de separarnos, me giro nuevamente hacia Yoshiro, observando su nuevo cuerpo al cual había evolucionado

—Parece que él aún no despierta…— dije mientras me extrañaba que Yoshiro hubiese estado tan agotado como para no haberse despertado antes que yo

—Ryo, Yoshiro ya se había despertado antes— dijo extrañado Takeru, a lo que yo me sorprendo al escuchar esas palabras— cuando los encontré, Yoshiro estaba cargando tu cuerpo por el bosque— dijo Takeru a lo que yo me exalto más aún— y estuvo esperando a que despertaras todo este tiempo, al igual que Haruko, pero al final ambos cayeron rendidos por el sueño luego de haber pasado todo un día esperándote— declaró a la vez que observaba a aquellos pokémon

—Espera… ¡¿Tan rápido volvieron a responder sus músculos?!— pregunté atónito ya que pensaba que a Yoshiro le tomaría al menos un día de reposo para volver siquiera a levantarse, pero Takeru asintiéndome me deja en silencio

—Creo que el haber usado el aura especial de Haruko haya hecho que sus músculos volviesen a responder— dijo Takeru a lo que en vez de Yoshiro, comenzaba a observar a su hija, la cual seguía en la misma posición… echada encima del costado de Yoshiro con su barriguita al aire y con la boca abierta a la vez que dormía, a lo que Takeru sólo sonríe

—Hubieras visto la reacción de Haruko cuando se encontró con Yoshiro— dijo Takeru entre leves risas— ella no sabía si sentir felicidad o envidia al ver que había evolucionado antes que ella— me contaba Takeru a la vez que yo sonreía al escucharlo

—¿Eh?— me exalté levemente cuando empezaba a darme cuenta de las auras que había en los alrededores

—Sí…— dijo Takeru en un suspiro al recordar aquellas "visitas"— llegaron cuando nosotros estábamos aun en el bosque— me explicaba, a lo que yo empezaba a levantarme de la cama, para después quedar estáticos por unos momentos

Harumi estaba de vuelta… junto con Ayame y Arashi

—¿Ella sabe?— pregunté serio antes de salir de mi habitación— ¿Lo de… Hiyori?— volví a preguntar, a lo que Takeru asiente levemente, confirmándomelo todo

Takeru se levanta a la vez que yo abría la puerta, sin temor de lo que me encontraría en la otra habitación, a lo que salgo de esta seguido de Takeru, para después dejar en la habitación sólo a Yoshiro y Haruko

* * *

El silenció abordó el comedor una vez que Takeru y yo entramos en él; sentí casi de inmediato las miradas de Arashi y por sobre todo las de Ayame, la cual era tan sólo con verle el rostro para saber los sentimientos de "odio" que tenía hacía mí, a lo que yo sólo la observo un poco fastidiado, pero luego una voz me exalta levemente

—¡Ryo!— dijo en voz alta Harumi al verme luego de todo ese tiempo, a lo que se levanta de donde estaba sentada, para luego ir hacia mí, abrazándome con todas sus fuerzas

No nos decíamos nada, las palabras ya sobraban… yo sabía que ella estaba triste por haberse enterado de la muerte de Hiyori, y también sabía que Takeru le había contado lo que sucedió con mi aura después de aquello

— _Lamento el haberme ido sin decir nada… pero me temo que ni aun así logré llegar a tiempo—_ dije en un débil susurró al lado de la oreja de Harumi, a lo que ella sólo niega con su cabeza, a la vez que continuaba abrazándome sin decir ninguna palabra

Seguíamos en la misma posición por unos minutos, a la vez que Arashi sonreía mientras que Ayame sólo observaba fastidiada, a lo que Harumi y yo nos empezábamos a separar, cuando mi vista con la de su madre chocaron, creándose un pequeño silencio el cual fue roto con mi seria voz

—Tal parece que Harumi le dijo…— dije, a lo que Ayame sólo asentía levemente fastidiada— lamento que haya sido así, quería decírselo con Harumi a mi lado, pero las cosas no se pudieron dar…— afirmé a lo que Ayame sólo mira hacia otro lado, sin querer chocar su mirada con la mía

Fruncí el ceño levemente, a lo que Harumi sólo estaba cabizbaja por todas las cosas que ocurrían, pero mi cuerpo separándose del suyo la exaltan, para luego preocuparse un poco cuando me observa yendo hacia donde estaba su madre

Ayame al darse cuenta de aquello, simplemente se levanta de la silla en la cual estaba sentada, a lo que me paro delante de ella, con una evidente seriedad entre ambo, hasta que nuevamente mi voz se hizo presente

—No necesito decirle ni explicarle lo que siento por Harumi— dije a lo que Ayame levanta una ceja, levemente sorprendida de las palabras que decía— tampoco espero su agrado… pero al fin y al cabo es la madre de la persona que amo, y no puedo dejar de sentir un poco de lastima al saber que usted no aprueba nuestra relación— volvía a decir a la vez que Ayame sólo respondía con silencio

Todos los que estábamos en la habitación nos quedamos estáticos en ese momento, a la vez que yo me mantenía con una actitud totalmente sería, pero para ser verdad estaba bastante temeroso de la reacción de la madre de Harumi por dentro

Ayame hizo el primer movimiento, a lo que se encorva hacia un lado, a la vez que observaba a Harumi atrás de mí, la cual la observa de igual manera

— _Es bastante guapo—_ "susurró" Ayame, a lo que todos exceptuando la misma quedamos con la boca abierta al haber escuchado claramente esas palabras, a lo que Ayame sólo comenzaba a reír dejándonos a todos aún más extrañados

—Sí que eres interesante Ryo— dijo entre risas Ayame, a la vez que yo sólo la observaba fastidiado del cambio tan notorio de actitud— es verdad que me cuesta aceptar que mi niña está embarazada, pero ella ya tiene la edad suficiente como para decidir lo que quiera, y por lo que veo…— dijo Ayame a lo que me observa directamente a los ojos, como si viera mi personalidad a través de ellos — no creo que haya cometido un error— dijo finalmente la madre, a lo que vuelve a sentarse, mientras que todo el resto seguíamos de pie

Harumi sólo exhala aliviada, a la vez que se acercaba a mí, sujetando mi brazo y apoyando su mejilla en mi hombro, a lo que me sonríe a la vez que yo le respondía de la misma manera.

* * *

Eran las tres de la tarde para ese entonces, a lo que Harumi y Arashi empezaron a preparar la comida, el cual a este último le gustaba demasiado cocinar, por lo que se ofreció a ayudar al instante en el que Harumi dijo que lo prepararía.

En ese momento Yoshiro aún dormía junto con Haruko en nuestra habitación, a la vez que Ayame y Narue, la cual había aparecido hacía poco, colocaban la mesa

—Necesito ir a buscar algo— dije repentinamente hacia Harumi a lo que está un poco extrañada asiente de igual manera

—Estará listo en media hora…— dijo Harumi a lo que yo asiento con una sonrisa para después salir de la casa

Nada más salgo y al instante me topo con Takeru y Hanako, los cuales estaban sentados en el pequeño peldaño que estaba en la entrada de la casa, a lo que la Lopunny se hace levemente a un lado para que yo pudiera pasar y luego cerrar la puerta

—¿Ocurre algo?— preguntó Takeru, a lo que yo asiento

—Con todo lo que ha ocurrido se me había olvidado por completo la canica de mi padre— dije un poco triste, a lo que Takeru me seguía observando con la misma seriedad en sus ojos— creo que se me perdió luego de haberme convertido en esa cosa…— afirmé a la vez que Haruko asentía

Takeru no dijo nada, a lo que yo me giro para comenzar a irme hacia el bosque, pero una gran bola de nieve cae encima de mi cabeza, a lo que yo me giro levemente fastidiado al saber quien la había lanzado, y en el momento en el que lo hago, Takeru lanza algo de lo cual no soy consciente que es hasta que lo tengo en la mano

Takeru me había lanzado la canica, con todo y cadena

—Ya sabía que se te había caído cuando aquello pasó— confesó Takeru a la vez que cerraba su pequeño bolso del cual había sacado la canica— eso sí tuve que pedirle a Yuta que me ayudara a reparar la cadena, estaba muy dañada… supongo que debió haberse roto por estar en contacto con tu piel en ese momento— dijo Takeru a lo que yo observaba la pequeña canica, la cual aún se mantenía intacta a pesar de todo

—Gracias…— dije a lo que volvía a caminar hacia la casa, para después sentarme sin importarme en la fría nieve al frente de los pokémon

—Necesito decirles algo…— dije a lo que tanto Hanako y Takeru se encorvaban un poco hacia mí— es un secreto y hasta el momento Takeru es el único que sabe, pero también te lo quería informar a ti Hanako— afirmé a lo que Takeru se hecha un poco para atrás luego de darse cuenta de lo que le iba a decir a Hanako, mientras que esta sólo se acercaba más hacia mí, curiosa de lo que le iba a decir

Una fría brisa recorrió el lugar, a la vez que le confesaba a Hanako lo que tenía planeado hacer

—"¡Enserio!"—dijo alegre en un gruñido Hanako a la vez que yo simplemente asentía con un leve rubor en mis mejillas

—"¡Que alegría!"— dijo Hanako a la vez que abrazaba a Takeru, el cual se apenaba levemente ante el gesto repentino.

* * *

Estábamos almorzando… tuvimos que ajustarnos con el poco espacio que teníamos, habían bastantes personas y al final decidí almorzar al lado de Yoshiro y Haruko al lado de la chimenea, mientras que el resto almorzaba en la mesa

Yoshiro se había despertado junto con Haruko en el momento en el que yo había salido de la casa, a lo que en el momento en el que se da cuenta que no estaba acostado a su lado, se levanta al instante por la exaltación y sin querer mueve el cuerpo de Haruko el cual cayó al lado de la cama rebotando y despertando de la misma manera

—" _¡Oye!"—_ dijo fastidiada por telepatía Haruko, a la vez que se restregaba uno de sus ojitos al haber sido despertada tan "bruscamente"

—"Lo siento…"— dijo en un gruñido Yoshiro, a la vez que hacía notar que no había nadie más a su lado— "¡Pero Ryo no está!"— volvió a decir sorprendido en un gruñido el ahora Zoroark, a lo que Haruko se exalta de igual manera, rodeando la habitación con su mirada para darse cuenta de lo obvio

Yoshiro comenzaba a levantarse, pero nota cierto decaimiento por parte de su amiga

—"¿Qué ocurre?"— preguntó extrañado en un gruñido Yoshiro, a la vez que Haruko levantaba un poco triste su mirada hacia el

—" _Aún extraño tu antigua voz"—_ dijo de la nada y un poco apenada Haruko, sonrojando levemente a Yoshiro, no con esa intención claramente

Una "desventaja" (si es que se le puede decir así) es que cuando los Zorua evolucionaban, perdían la capacidad de poder comunicarse por telepatía, siendo la única cosa que aquellos perdían, claro aparte de su pequeño y esponjoso cuerpo

Yoshiro sólo sonrió levemente, a lo que Haruko se baja de la cama para después salir ambos de la habitación, y en el momento en el que preguntaron por mí, Harumi les dijo que había salido por unos momentos, aunque claro yo no tenía previsto que Takeru ya tenía mi canica, por lo que todo ese tiempo estuve afuera de la casa a la vez que conversaba con Hanako y Takeru respecto a ciertas "cosas"

Ya para cuando volví a entrar y nos encontramos Yoshiro y yo, sólo nos abrazamos, en ese momento me sentía demasiado orgulloso por el Zoroark, a lo que después conversábamos de sus nuevas habilidades y de todo lo que había progresado en ese corto tiempo, causando un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de Yoshiro al sentirse adulado no sólo por mí, sino que también por el resto de la familia

Ya de por sí no había mano que se comparara con la de Harumi cuando de comida se trataba, y con la ayuda de Arashi nuestra opinión no cambio en lo absoluto, disfrutamos de una exquisita comida a la vez que tanto Yoshiro, Takeru y yo repetíamos los platos con gusto

* * *

El almuerzo había terminado, a la vez que cada quien comenzaba a conversar de un tema determinado con otro

Yo me encontraba en silencio, a la vez que sabía que había algo que tenía que hacer tarde o temprano por lo que, ya habiendo decido que lo haría, me levanto, llamando la atención de todos…

—Tengo que ir a la ciudad…— dije sin dar más explicaciones a lo que Harumi me observa extrañada ante lo repentino de mis palabras— pe—pero tengo que ir sólo— dije sin poder evitar ponerme un poco nervioso por no dar ninguna razón como par que Harumi no dudase o se preguntase el por qué quería ir sólo

Harumi iba a objetar, ya que obviamente no estaba dando ninguna razón como para explicar por qué quería ir solo, pero la voz de Takeru se hace presente

—El muy tarado quiere comprarte un libro de cocina— dijo Takeru a lo que yo lo observo extrañado, a lo que lo observo para después escuchar sus palabras en mi mente

—[Sigue la corriente, estúpido]— dijo encabronado debido a que ponía una cara extrañada a sus palabras

—Dios Takeru… ¡¿Cuál es el punto de contarte un secreto si lo divulgas así?!— dije totalmente fastidiado a la vez que Takeru miraba hacia otro lado

—Eres pésimo para ocultar las cosas…— dijo Takeru en doble sentido, a lo que yo empezaba a observarlo realmente fastidiado

—Bueno…— dijo Harumi en un suspiro a la vez que esbozaba una sonrisa— entonces con gusto esperaré— sentenció, a lo que yo por dentro saltaba de felicidad al haber encubierto mis verdaderas razones gracias a Takeru

—Eso si… creo que me tardaré algunos días…— dije un poco decaído, a la vez que Harumi nuevamente no entendía mis razones

—No quiero entrar en el estado aural, Harumi… estoy agotado, prefiero ir caminando— declare a lo que Harumi comenzaba a comprender

—No creo que eso sea necesario, Ryo— dijo Arashi a lo que todos en la habitación lo observábamos— al fin y al cabo vinimos aquí en un auto, y creo que ya deberíamos volver a nuestra casa— sentenció Arashi a lo que yo asentía entendiendo a lo que quería llegar— si quieres te podemos dejar de paso, porque también tengo que hacer unas cosas en esa ciudad además y te ahorras el viaje de ida— volvió a decir a la vez que yo sólo sonreía, agradeciendo el favor

—Esto… no quiero sonar grosera, pero ¿podría ir con ustedes?— preguntó tímidamente Narue, a la vez que Arashi se giraba hacia ella— Creo que ya es momento de que yo también me vaya a mi hogar— dijo con una leve sonrisa a lo que Arashi asiente con la misma reacción

—Ningún problema, en el auto hay espacio de sobra para que vayamos todos— dijo Arashi a lo que Narue sólo sonríe

Los minutos pasaron, a lo que tanto yo como Narue nos preparábamos para partir, a la vez que Yoshiro y Haruko sólo estaban sentados uno al lado del otro mientras nos observaban curiosos

—" _¿No puedo ir contigo tío Ryo?_ "— preguntó por telepatía con una mirada que derrochaba ternura, a lo que yo la observo levemente fastidiado por ser tan vulnerable a esa mirada

Sólo sonrío, a lo que camino hacia la pequeña Riolu para después agacharme y poner mi mano en su cabeza

—[Necesito que me ayudes en algo]— dije secretamente por un medio el cual sólo Haruko y Takeru eran capaces de escuchar

Pasaron unos minutos, hasta que finalmente terminé por contarle todo a Haruko

—[¿Puedo contar contigo?]— pregunté por telepatía a lo que Haruko sólo asiente con una gran sonrisa, la cual respondo de la misma manera

* * *

Las horas pasaron rápidamente, después de terminar de prepararnos, nos fuimos Narue y yo, además de claro la madre de Harumi y Arashi. La velocidad del auto en el que íbamos no estaba ni remotamente cerca de la velocidad del estado aural, por lo que nos demoramos aproximadamente unas tres horas en llegar finalmente a la ciudad

La primera en bajarse fue Narue, a lo que luego de despedirnos tuve que soportar varios segundos de incomodo silencio a la vez que seguíamos recorriendo las calles de la ciudad

—¿Dónde quieres que te dejemos Ryo?— preguntó Arashi luego de unos minutos— tengo que ir a la parte alta de la ciudad, pero no sé si allá esté el libro que le quieres comprar a Harumi…— sentenció Arashi a lo que yo comprendía

—N-No se preocupe, también necesito ir a la parte alta— afirmé a lo que Arashi asiente, pero Ayame se extraña al escuchar eso, a lo que se gira hacia mí, mientras que su marido manejaba el vehículo con total normalidad

—¿Por qué es necesario ir a la parte alta de la ciudad para conseguir un libro de cocina?— preguntó dudosa Ayame mientras me observaba con una ceja levantada— cosas como esas se pueden conseguir independiente del sector, y con la misma calidad y precio— argumentó la madre de Harumi, a lo que yo comenzaba a empezar a sudar por los nervios que sentía ante lo perspicaz que era Ayame

—T-Tengo mis razones— dije mirando hacia otro lado, a la vez que me sonrojaba levemente y encubría pesimamente el asunto, a lo que Ayame sólo suspira para después apartar su mirada de mí, finalizando así la conversación

* * *

Nuevamente pasaron algunos minutos, hasta que finalmente logramos llegar a la parte alta de la ciudad, a lo que en el momento en el que llegamos me despido para luego bajarme del vehículo y comenzar a caminar por las limpias y lindas calles de ese sector de la ciudad

El lugar me sorprendía, millones de vehículos circulaban a toda velocidad por calles pavimentadas, a la vez que ninguna casa se veía a kilómetros, lo único que abundaban eran los grandes edificios, junto con un sinnúmero de pantallas en las cuales se transmitían varias imágenes publicitarias

Fue un arduo trabajo encontrar la tienda que andaba buscado, hasta que finalmente (y gracias a la ayuda de varías personas las cuales me lo indicaron) pude encontrar la tienda que buscaba en uno de los tantos edificios que ya había mencionado con anterioridad

La tienda era larga y angosta, a la vez que en la entrada de ésta estaba completamente adornada con varias piedras preciosas. Entro a la tienda para quedar anonadado de la inmensa cantidad de vitrinas que existían, las cuales seguían apareciendo en el largo pasillo que conformaban el lugar, cada una repleta de varias joyas de todo tipo, pero yo sólo buscaba una en específico, las cuales se encontraban al final de aquel largo pasillo

Buscaba un anillo…

Eran obvias mis intenciones, pero casi caigo al suelo al ver los precios de los cuales Hina me advirtió… precios los cuales no podía pagar con el dinero que poseía

Apenas si tenía el dinero como para castear la mitad de uno de esos anillos; no sabía que hacer… me retiré por unos momentos de la tienda para pensar con más claridad, pero al final terminé sentado en el suelo, mientras estaba apoyado en una de las paredes del edificio a pocos metros de la tienda

Pasaron unos segundos, cuando incontables ideas se cruzaban por mi cabeza, todas y cada una sin mayor avance que la otra, a lo que me llevo la mano al pecho, a la vez que comenzaba a jugar con la pequeña canica de mi padre

Fue en ese instante… ese pequeño movimiento me hizo sentir un terrible sentimiento de culpa y pena, a la vez que me daba cuenta de una posibilidad para poder costearme uno de los anillos, o al menos intentarlo

Vender la canica

Era doloroso, no era algo netamente material para mí ni en lo más mínimo, me dolía siquiera pensar en hacerlo, a lo que no pude evitar derramar una pequeña lagrima a la vez que apretaba la canica con el puño con todas mis fuerzas

No pasaron muchos segundos, hasta que nuevamente abro los ojos con seguridad y frialdad, a lo que me levanto del suelo para volver a dirigirme a aquella tienda y entrar en ella a paso firme

Volví a recorrer el largo pasillo que conformaba la tienda, hasta que nuevamente aparezco delante de la vitrina en el que estaban todos los anillos que la tienda vendía, a lo que empiezo a buscar alguna persona que me pudiera valorar mi canica, a lo que cuando encuentro a una, esta me lleva con la persona indicada, la cual estaba sentado al lado de una pequeña mesa

—Bienvenido—dijo gentilmente la persona encargada de valorar las joyas que la tienda compraba para después revender

El hombre parecía tener unos ochenta años a base de su rostro, a la vez que apenas tenía un poco de cabellera en su cabeza, siendo los lados de esta la única parte donde crecía un encanecido pelo, pero a pesar de todo vestía una ropa completamente elegante, y poseía una sonrisa que no demostraba ni una falta de energía

—¿Qué necesita?— preguntó el anciano a lo que yo me desabrocho la cadena en el momento en el que hace la pregunta, a lo que alzo mi mano con la canica en ella

El hombre instintivamente alza su mano en el momento en el que ve que acercó la mía, ya que obviamente sabía que quería mostrarle algo de valor para que este lo valorizara

Mi mano estaba estática arriba de la del anciano… no podía abrirla, el simple hecho de entregársela a un desconocido me era doloroso, pero después de unos segundos y extrañando de sobremanera al hombre, abro temblorosamente mi mano para dejarle la pequeña canica en las suyas

—Veamos…— dijo el anciano mientras analizaba meticulosamente el pequeño objeto, sacaba medidas y usaba diferentes artilugios para así poder dar un precio acorde al material que lo conformaba

—Bueno… es singular, de eso no cabe duda— dijo el hombre a lo que levanta su mirada para chocarla con la mía— ¿puedo preguntar qué es lo que quiere comprar?— dijo amablemente el hombre a lo que yo asiento

—Quiero comprar un anillo— dije tímidamente a lo que el hombre suspira, apesadumbrado…

—¿Trajiste más dinero, o esperas comprarlo con lo que valga esto?— dijo el hombre a lo que levanta su mano mientras me mostraba mi canica

—S-Sí… traje un poco más de dinero— dije a lo que le muestro la cantidad al hombre, el cual nuevamente negaba un poco triste con su cabeza, a lo que deja la canica en una pequeña alfombrilla en la mesita que tenía a un lado, para luego levantarse de donde estaba sentado y comenzar a adentrarse a un cuarto en el que daba por hecho, sólo podían entrar los empleados

—Espera unos segundos ¿vale?— dijo gentilmente el anciano a lo que yo asiento, aún con la actitud nerviosa de antes, a la vez que lo esperaba

Tardó un par de minutos, a lo que luego regresa con una pequeña caja en sus manos, extrañándome de momento, para después deducir lo que era

—Este anillo pasó mucho tiempo sin ser comprado, la gente aquí busca cosas con muchos diamantes incrustados en ellos, y es por eso que nunca se vendieron muy bien anillos como estos— dijo un poco cabizbajo el hombre mientras habría la pequeña cajita para dejar ver un lindo anillo de oro blanco en el cual había un pequeño pero apreciable diamante

—Lo lamento… pero esto es todo lo que podrías costearte con el dinero de la canica con el que tienes— afirmó el anciano, a la vez que me dejaba sostener el anillo para verlo más de cerca

Era obvio que lo ostentoso no era lo mío y tampoco de Harumi, ese anillo me gustaba bastante y sabía que a ella también a lo que, luego de unos segundos mientras empezaba a aceptar su perdida, asiento hacia el hombre con intenciones de comprar el anillo.

No pasó mucho, el hombre se llevó mi canica y la guardó en otra pequeña caja, para después llevarme con la persona a la cual le debía entregar el dinero y llevarme el anillo

Sólo di un par de pasos en el momento en el que me retiré de la tienda, a la vez que no podía evitar el sentirme triste por lo que acababa de hacer, a pesar de que hubiera razones de por medio

Yo amaba y amo a Harumi, no me importaba si tenía que sacrificar la canica, pero de todas maneras era la canica de mi padre, y el haberla vendido me dolía de todas maneras

Me senté en el suelo nuevamente, a la vez que tapaba mi vista con mis rodillas, intentando calmarme y superar lo ocurrido. Pasaron los minutos hasta que la voz de alguien se escucha

—Sabes… si quieres puedo ayudarte— dijo un hombre a mi lado, a lo que me asusto de momento por no haber notado su presencia, y ni siquiera su aura, por no poder siquiera concentrarme en eso en aquel momento, pero luego de levantar levemente la mirada me doy cuenta de quién era aquel hombre y la mujer que lo acompañaba

—Arashi, Ayame…— dije mientras me restregaba uno de mis ojos, no queriendo mostrar mis lágrimas, a lo que me levanto y finjo una sonrisa para no preocuparlos—¿Ocurrió algo? pensaba que ya estarían de camino a su pueblo— afirmé a lo que no hubo respuesta por parte de ninguno de los dos, a la vez que Arashi entrecerraba sus ojos, sabiendo claramente que algo me ocurría

—Gracias… pero no la necesito— dije finalmente un poco triste a la vez que Arashi sólo levantaba una ceja totalmente dudoso de mis palabras

Arashi, aún con su misma mirada de duda, empezó a meter su mano en su bolsillo derecho de su pantalón, a lo que luego cuando la saca, saca además una pequeña caja negra de él, a la vez que la lanza sin cuidado hacia mí, a lo que la atrapo sin saber de qué otra forma reaccionar ante ello

—Dejémoslo como un pequeño regalo de bodas— dijo Ayame con una sonrisa de doble sentido, a lo que yo abro la caja para observar la pequeña canica de mi padre

Arashi y Ayame la habían vuelto a comprar…

Iba a agradecer pero la voz de la madre de Harumi se volvió a hacer presente

—No es necesario que digas nada… Takeru nos comentó cuando vimos que tenía esa canica en su posesión que era de tu padre— me dijo Ayame a lo que yo la observaba sorprendido de sus palabras— me parece muy lindo el que hubieras sacrificado eso a cambio de una sortija para Harumi— sentenció con una sonrisa, a la vez que Arashi asentía, de acuerdo con las palabras de su esposa

— _Gracias_...— dije en un susurro a la vez que sacaba la canica y la volvía a colocar en mi cadena, teniéndola de nuevo en mi posesión

Arashi y Ayame sólo asintieron, para después despedirse y empezar a retirarse

—Ah… por cierto Ryo, antes de que se me olvide— dijo Arashi habiéndose separado él y Ayame unos pasos de mí— Sabes que cualquier cosa puedes hacérmelo saber, no creo que a ustedes les guste las cosas tan ostentosas, pero eso no significa que no pueda ayudarles para hacer "algo" lindo— dijo Arashi indirectamente a lo que yo sonrío levemente para luego asentir agradecido

Luego de aquello, cada uno empezó su camino para ir a su respectivo hogar

* * *

Para ese entonces ya era más o menos las ocho de la noche, a lo que ya sin querer perder más tiempo activo mi estado aural ya menos agotado que antes y voy corriendo a una velocidad moderada hacia la casa, llegando en unos diez minutos, ya que a pesar de todo no quería "abusar de mi suerte"

Estaba en la entrada de la casa, a lo que antes de empezar a dilucidar sus auras, intento comunicarme con Takeru

—[Takeru… ¿te dijo Haruko?]— dije a lo que casi al instante se escucha la puerta de la casa abriéndose, a lo que Takeru sale de la casa, mientras me observaba fastidiado

—¿Tanto te costaba decirme a mi también lo que planeabas hacer?— preguntó indignado Takeru a lo que yo solamente me llevaba la mano a la cabeza un poco apenado— ya tenemos todo listo, Hanako se llevó a Harumi a la casa de Hina, y Yoshiro te espera allá— sentenció finalmente Takeru a lo que yo asiento, para luego poner mi mano en su cabeza y acariciar un poco su corto pelaje

—Gracias— dije a lo que Takeru sólo mira hacia otro lado levemente sonrojado por el cariño, sin querer decir nada por su presente orgullo en aquellos momentos

Empecé a dirigirme a la casa de Hina, a lo que a pasos de llegar me encuentro a Yoshiro, el cual estaba bastante oculto junto con Haruko a las afueras de la casa de la misma

— _Ya veo…—_ dije en un susurro cuando me encontraba al lado de los pokémon, al haberme dado cuenta de lo que tenían planeado hacer al ver los pensamientos de Yoshiro y Haruko— _Buena idea—_ dije nuevamente en un susurró a la vez que sonreía, mientras que Haruko y Yoshiro respondían de igual manera

Estaba todo listo, a lo que todos nos poníamos en posición, a la vez que yo me disponía a entrar a la casa de Hina

* * *

Harumi y Hanako tenían que fabricar una mayor cantidad de medicamentos ya que "misteriosamente" había una gripe que azotaba al pueblo, y todos los menores caían enfermos como moscas, por lo que Hina se veía necesitada de la ayuda de las chicas, las cuales obviamente no objetaron

Obviamente todo aquello no era más que una vil mentira para mantener distraída a Harumi mientras que Takeru y los demás me ayudaban a preparar todo lo necesario para aquello…

Harumi estaba terminando de realizar la última ración de medicamentos, a lo que ya habiéndome percatado de ello, le hago una señal a Yoshiro, el cual comienza a hacer brillar sus ojos, introduciendo a Harumi en una ilusión en la cual le quitaba solamente su vista

Harumi se exalta de inmediato, pero en el instante en el que eso ocurre, entro a la casa de Hina, a lo que esta y Hanako sonríen ya sabiendo que ya era tiempo de… obvio no podían decir nada, Yoshiro sólo le había quitado la vista, y no querían dar señales de nada

Comenzaba a asustarse, pero se exalta más aún cuando alguien la levanta

—¿Quién eres?— preguntó Harumi irónicamente, ya que sospechaba en un inicio quien era al sentir siquiera mis manos tocando su cuerpo

Sólo sonrío por lo bajo, a lo que luego asiento a Hanako y Hina, las cuales hicieron lo mismo, para después retirarme del lugar con Harumi en mis brazos

No activé mi estado aural, sólo caminaba lentamente con Harumi arriba de mis brazos, y a pesar que de igual manera hacía frio en ese entonces, Harumi estaba tibia mientras se acurrucaba en mi torso

Tardé un par de minutos en llegar a mi casa, a lo que en el momento en el que estamos a unos pasos de llegar, Takeru sale de ésta, con su bufanda blanca en su cuello, a la vez que sólo esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa, para después asentirme y comenzar a retirarse del lugar, yendo hacia donde estaban Hanako y los demás

Entro a la casa, y me sorprende lo que encuentro, Takeru y Haruko se preocuparon por todo, dejaron la casa reluciente a la vez que dejaron varios pétalos de rosas rojas en un camino hacia la chimenea la cual estaba encendida e incluso con la leña puesta de manera ordenada para que hasta el fuego se viera hermoso y romántico para aquella situación

Dejo a Harumi sentada en la manta que también habían colocado al frente de la chimenea, a la vez que los nervios empezaban a afrontarme de igual manera, pero los supero para después tomar la mano de Harumi, y sacarla de la ilusión chocando mis labios con los suyos

Haruko y Yoshiro trabajaron en equipo en aquella ilusión, ya que la Riolu pudo modificar el aura de la ilusión que le impuso Yoshiro a Harumi gracias al entrenamiento que recibió por Takeru, para que la ilusión pudiese desaparecer cuando mi aura estuviera en contacto con Harumi

Harumi abre sus verdes ojos, para asombrarse después en el ambiente en el que se encontraba

—Sí que te gusta colocarme en situaciones románticas— dijo Harumi entre pequeñas risas, a lo que yo solamente estaba aún más nervioso ya que ésta no sospechaba en lo más mínimo lo que tenía pensado hacer…

—¿Estas bien?— preguntó preocupada Harumi a la vez que colocaba su mano en mi frente, ya que tenía toda mi cara roja debido a los nervios, pero en el instante en el que su mano choca con mi rostro, tomo sus manos, a la vez que la miraba intentando fallidamente demostrar seriedad a la situación

—Sólo… quiero estar así— dije un poco cabizbajo, a lo que Harumi sólo sonríe para después dejar caer su cabeza en mi torso, a la vez que ambos observábamos el fuego de la chimenea

Pasaron unos tranquilos segundos, mientras que le hacía cariño al brazo de Harumi, la cual sólo sonreía mientras aceptaba el trato…

Ambos sentíamos una necesidad de decirlo, pero teníamos miedo de lo que pudiera pensar el otro por la seriedad de las palabras, ambos teníamos miedo… pero lo afrontamos luego de unos minutos, hasta que finalmente lo dijimos

— _Te amo…—_ se escuchó el susurro simultaneo de ambos, a lo que los dos abrimos nuestros ojos en su totalidad, totalmente sorprendidos de que lo hubiésemos dicho a la vez, a lo que sólo sonreímos mientras lanzábamos leves risas al aire, por lo feliz que no sentíamos en ese momento

Pasaron nuevamente unos cuantos segundos, hasta que nuevamente mi voz se hizo presente

— _Harumi, tú… ¿Quieres estar conmigo?—_ pregunté a lo que Harumi sólo alza su mirada extrañada por esa pregunta, a lo que en el momento en el que cruza su mirada con la mía, sólo nota como estoy totalmente avergonzado y nervioso por su respuesta—

— _Por supuesto Ryo… tú sabes que sí—_ volvió a decir extrañada Harumi, a lo que yo sólo trago un poco de saliva por los nervios que me afrontaban, a lo que solamente me acerco a ella para después darle otro beso en sus labios, los cuales correspondió a pesar de todo

No sabía que palabras utilizar, pero tenía que ser valiente, así que en el momento en el que beso a Harumi saco lentamente la cajita que tenía el anillo que había comprado en la ciudad

Nuestros labios comenzaban a separarse a lo que Harumi sólo abría sus ojos para observar los míos, a lo que se extraña cuando nota que el enrojecimiento de mis mejillas había desaparecido, a la vez que la misma vergüenza se había dejado de hacer presente… Harumi nota que una de mis manos la había dejado de sujetar, a lo que baja su mirada cuando se percata que le intentaba mostrar algo, a lo que observa el pequeño anillo que estaba puesto en la cajita que tenía abierta hacia ella

Harumi abrió por completo sus ojos, sin siquiera decir una sola palabra, ya percatándose de lo que ocurría

—Sólo quiero hacerte feliz…— dije sin susurrar, a la vez que Harumi levantaba levemente su mirada hacia mí, notando el obvio rubor de sus mejillas— quiero tener mi vida contigo, y no importa lo que pase… siempre te amaré— declaré a la vez que esbozaba levemente una sonrisa, mientras que Harumi tenía una cara asombrada por lo que escuchaba— pero… necesito hacerlo— dije a lo que junto mi frente con la suya a la vez que cerraba mis ojos con mucha fuerza

—Harumi… ¿quieres casarte conmigo?— pregunté finalmente a lo que Harumi aún tenía sus ojos completamente abiertos, pero a pesar de ello se sorprende más aún luego de escuchar aquellas palabras

Hubo otros segundos de tortuoso silencio, a la vez que mis nervios aumentaban al no escuchar respuesta por parte de Harumi, pero un leve susurro se escucha en el ambiente

— _Sí…—_ dijo en un entendible pero aun así muy bajo susurro, a lo que yo abro mis ojos, necesitando el volver a escuchar esas palabras

— _¿Sí?—_ pregunté en un susurro con una sonrisa a la vez que separaba mi cabeza de la de Harumi para dejar ver sus ojos llorosos a la vez que una sonrisa se enmarcaba en sus sonrojadas mejillas

— _¡Sí!...—_ dijo enérgica en un susurro más fuerte que en el anterior ya que apenas si podía hablar fuerte en esa situación

—¡¿Sí?!— pregunté más exaltado todavía, mientras que la felicidad no me dejaba dejar de seguir preguntando lo mismo

—¡Sí!— gritó feliz Harumi, a lo que se lanza hacia mí, cayendo ambos al suelo, a la vez que Harumi derramaba incontables lagrimas por la felicidad que sentía, a la vez que ambos reíamos por lo mismo

Seguíamos en nuestro abrazo, a la vez que Harumi me daba incontables besos en la cara y boca, los cuales respondía de igual manera, sin poder evitar reír por lo felices que estábamos en ese momento.

Luego de pasar unos minutos, ambos nos volvimos a sentar, a lo que Harumi se restregaba sus ojos, aún con esa sonrisa en su rostro, a lo que como si estuviésemos sincronizados ella alza su mano izquierda en el momento en el que yo la sostengo, a lo que aún con una sonrisa en nuestro rostro, coloco la sortija en su dedo anular

Nuestra felicidad era más que evidente, a la vez que Harumi me vuelve a abrazar, a lo que yo correspondo a la vez que nos dábamos un apasionado beso…

Los minutos pasaban, a lo que nuestros labios se separaron, para luego nuevamente chocar nuestras frentes, ambos con nuestros ojos cerrados, y con seriedad en nuestros rostros, pero una voz nos exalta levemente

—" _¡Oye Yoshiro, hazte a un lado no puedo ver!"—_ se escuchó la pequeña voz de Haruko, a lo que tanto Harumi como yo empezamos a reírnos levemente al notar que teníamos a un grupo de curiosos afuera de la casa

Harumi y yo nos levantamos del lugar en donde estábamos sentados, a lo que tomados de la mano fuimos a abrir la puerta de la casa

En el mismo instante en el que la abro Takeru cae al suelo junto con Hanako arriba de él, por haber estado espiándonos todo este tiempo, a lo que nosotros sólo los observábamos fastidiados, mientras que Hanako nos observaba avergonzada y Takeru sólo miraba hacia otro lado con sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas por lo mismo

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que finalmente Yoshiro y Haruko se hicieron presente en la escena, a lo que esta última da un pequeño brinco para caer suavemente de panza a la espalda de su madre, para continuar formando la pequeña pila encima de su padre

Yoshiro sólo se apoyaba a un lado de la puerta, a la vez que esbozaba una sonrisa por lo que presenciaba

Me agacho, sólo para quedar frente a frente con los pokémon que estaban aún tirados en el suelo, a lo que Takeru se preocupa de momento al notar que lo miraba con un rostro serio y levemente enojado, pero se exalta cuando empiezo a esbozar una sonrisa levemente sonrojada, sin poder enojarme en aquella situación, a la vez que Takeru también sonreía levemente de igual manera

Empiezo a reírme por lo ocurrido, a la vez que Hanako y Harumi también lo hacían de igual manera, para después unírseles Haruko y Yoshiro

Takeru era el único que no reía de momento a pesar de esbozar una sonrisa ante la situación que vivía… todos estábamos felices, no importase como se viera, aquel fue uno de los mejores momentos que experimente en toda mi vida, y no sería el ultimo

Takeru estaba nostálgico… sentía algo que siempre empezó a tener desde que empezó a vivir conmigo, algo que en años atrás nunca pensó experimentar o sentir; sin embargo ahora él no era el único

Todos nos sentíamos en familia

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Aquí termina el séptimo capítulo de Aura Floreciente**

 **Creo que es mejor detenerme con los "spoilers" de los siguientes capítulos cuando mencionaba "próximamente en aura floreciente"… me resultaba cansador el hacer que todas las cosas ocurrieran a como lo escribía en el cap anterior, y eso me hacía hacer tediosa la escritura y no quiero eso u.u, así además logro darles un buen cap** **ya que ademas provocaban que la historia no resultase tan buena** **, por lo que el retirar los adelantos es tanto bueno para mí como para los que leen mi historia jajaj Xd**

 **Ojo, creo que solo pondré los "adelantos" cuando el suspenso del capítulo sea tal que sean necesarios, así que dejémoslo como que los pondré cuando la situación lo demande**

 **Les tengo que decir que el prox martes (29 de diciembre) no subiré capitulo nuevo, se acerca la navidad y el año nuevo; la familia viene y quiero distraerme un rato de la computadora para pasar un tiempo con ellos, así que nos vemos el próximo martes 5 de enero con un lindo cap que ya tengo más o menos pensado como será 1313 jijiji**

Monpoke **que lastima que te de dolor de cabeza el leer mis capítulos que quieres que te diga jajaja, y si, esta vez el cap fue un poco más corto**

Lord fire 123 **que más te puedo decir, ya no te he dicho nada que no te haya dicho antes jajaja, se agradece el siquiera que esté en tu "top 3" de historias que más te gustan, no me gusta dar un número, decir que soy el 1 sería muy engreído de mi parte, y decir que soy el tres es como si quizás estuviera menospreciando por mí mismo mi historia, así que dejémoslo en un punto intermedio como el 2do puesto jajajaj :3**

 **Y eso es todo lo que puedo decir, les deseo una muy bella navidad y próspero año nuevo y todas esas cosas jajaja también espero les haya gustado el nuevo capitulo**

 **Últimamente he tenido un problema con el contador de visitas en fanfiction, eso lo sé porque conozco gente que en el momento está leyendo la historia por ejemplo y en la página no muestra sus visitas, así que nunca podré saber cuántas personas leen mis fics además de los que me dejan sus reviews y quizás los que les dan fav ^^ (puto fanfiction, ¡ARREGLATE! T – T )**

 **Sin más que decir…**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo :3**


	8. Representación del agradecer

**Advertencia: momentos muy cursis in comming**

* * *

La paz rondaba el pueblo; mi hogar… la nieve caía delicadamente en pequeños copos, a la vez que las suaves brisas circulaban con total tranquilidad

—¡Vamos señores, que no tenemos todo el día!— se escucha el fuerte grito de Hina a la vez que varios hombres bastante prominentes la seguían totalmente cabizbajos por la persona tan dominante que los dirigía

Obviamente la paz no es eterna, todo el pueblo se movía, ya que era un día especial el que se iba a celebrar

El día de mi boda…

Iba a ser al aire libre, y a pesar de la nieve que caía, Arashi logró conseguir una gran carpa transparente para poder realizar la boda sin problemas

Cada quien tenía su tarea, Arashi conversaba con los cocineros, a la vez que preparaban las diversas comidas; Hina en cambio era la "mente maestra" junto con Ayame, las cuales organizaban desde la decoración hasta las invitaciones de la boda

—Dios… ¡Muevan más rápido esas piernas que no tenemos todo el día!— dijeron encabronadas Ayame y Hina a la vez que se dirigían hacia los pobres hombres que Arashi había contratado para transportar las bancas, los cuales sólo podían asentir cabizbajos sin objetar ante la actitud de esas mujeres

Hina y Ayame sólo se sonreían mutuamente, a la vez que le agradaba la actitud de la otra

* * *

El lugar lentamente comenzaba a tener forma en las afueras de la casa, las bancas se agruparon en dos columnas, mientras que entre estas estaba una larga alfombra roja, la cual conectaba con el altar que estaba siendo armado por Yuta y otros constructores

El bullicio de los trabajadores y cocineros era leve debido a la prácticamente "dictadura" que poseían Hina y Ayame en ese momento, pero a pesar de todo, en el ambiente se hacían presente varios gemidos de desaprobación, a la vez de varios gritos inconformistas leves por parte de Haruko, la cual caminaba de un lado a otro por esa larga alfombra roja

—"¿Tan nerviosa estas?"— dijo en un gruñido a la vez que lanzaba leves carcajadas Yoshiro, cuyo deber era cuidar de Haruko, ya que sus padres estaban ocupados con otras tareas

—" _¡Tú te cayas apestoso!"—_ dijo encabronada por telepatía Haruko a la vez que volvía a observar la larga alfombra roja en la cual estaba parada, a lo que traga un poco de saliva mientras el pánico la abordaba levemente, pero luego niega con su cabeza a lo que vuelve a observar su objetivo con seriedad en sus ojos

Haruko iba a ser la que arrojaría los pétalos de rosas

—" _A ver… ¿tengo que hacerlo así?"—_ se preguntaba a sí misma la Riolu a la vez que simulaba como si tuviera un canasto en una de sus manos, y con la otra estuviera lanzando los pétalos

De repente el brazo de Haruko comenzaba a temblar, a lo que el pánico escénico al imaginarse la situación hace que se abrace a sí misma, mientras que el miedo la abordaba

Seguía en la misma postura, pero la mano de Yoshiro en su hombro la exalta, a lo que levanta sus cristalinos ojos rojos para observar a Yoshiro, el cual sólo le sonreía

—"No te preocupes, lo harás bien…"— dijo feliz en un gruñido su amigo, a lo que Haruko piensa de momento en aquellas palabras, a lo que exhala para calmarse, a la vez que los temblores comenzaban a desaparecer, solamente para dejar una linda sonrisa en el rostro de la Riolu

—" _Gracias"—_ dijo tiernamente por telepatía Haruko, a lo que salta y abraza el estómago de Yoshiro, dejándolo sonrojado y pasmado de momento, pero para después sonreír y corresponder el gesto a la vez que se agachaba para ello

Fue en ese momento, cuando Haruko se para de "puntitas" y le da un pequeño y tierno beso en su mejilla por el valor que le había dado, dejando completamente congelado al Zoroark

Pasaron un par de segundos, a lo que Haruko se separa de un estático Yoshiro para volver a su "practica" de tirar pétalos, pero esta vez con mucha más seguridad que antes gracias al apoyo que le había dado su amigo

Yoshiro sacude levemente su cabeza para quitarse lo "enamorado" a lo que sólo sonríe aún sonrojado, para después sentarse en una de las bancas que ya estaban puestas, y seguir observando tranquilamente a su amiga

* * *

El tiempo era oro, Hina y Ayame vigilaban cada "punto ciego" del lugar, arreglando ya sea desde una rosa mal puesta, hasta una cortina que no tuviese el mismo largo que otra, a la vez que vigilaban simultáneamente a todos los que estaban en el lugar, procurando que nadie arruinara la obra de arte que estaban confeccionando en ese momento

Pasaron los minutos, y Ayame observa el reloj que tenía puesto en su muñeca izquierda

—Maldición… ya es hora— dijo preocupada Ayame a lo que Hina la escucha y la observa extrañada

—Lo siento, tengo que ir…— dijo nuevamente con una sonrisa levemente sonrojada Ayame, a lo que Hina comprendía cuales eran las razones, a lo que solo asiente para volver a caminar hacia los constructores y comenzar nuevamente a gritarles de que hicieran bien y rápido su trabajo, a lo que Ayame sólo ríe por lo bajo, para después retirarse del lugar

Ayame caminaba a paso rápido encima de la fría nieve que no había sido retirada en los alrededores de la carpa, con dirección hacia la casa de Hina

* * *

Uno esperaría que dentro del hogar de Hina hubiera silencio y paz, pero obviamente no contaba con la visita de la novia, la cual estaba acompañada de Hanako y de un desafortunado Sora, el cual no le dieron permiso de acompañar a su abuela ya que esta se vería ocupada y no querían que el niño hiciera travesuras, ya que ya de por sí Yoshiro igual no era lo suficientemente "adulto" como para cuidar también a Sora, a pesar de que hubiese evolucionado

—A ver… re-repasemos— dijo temblorosa Harumi mientras caminaba de un lado a otro en la sala de estar de la casa, a la vez que Hanako pedía paciencia a la vez que intentaba arreglarla para su futura "presentación"

—" _¡¿Quieres dejar de sudar?! ¡Se te va a arruinar todo el maquillaje!"—_ gritó por telepatía Hanako, la cual podía hacerlo ya que Takeru hábilmente dejó un poco de su aura en ella para que fuera capaz de comunicarse de esa manera al menos por ese día, y poder ayudar de mejor manera a Harumi

— _Sólo faltan tres horas…—_ susurró Harumi a la vez que seguía caminando de un lado a otro, sin siquiera percatarse de las palabras que le dijo su amiga, mientras que el pobre Sora lo único que podía hacer era cubrir su rostro con un cojín para poder evitar escuchar las repetitivas palabras de Harumi, las cuales repetía constantemente por los nervios que sentía— _Tres… horas_ — volvía a decir a la vez que su cuerpo seguía sudando en grandes cantidades, irritando y fastidiando a Hanako, la cual comenzaba a rendirse de hacer entender a su amiga que el tiempo era oro

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos de fastidio tanto para Hanako como para Sora, y de altísima presión para Harumi, a lo que la puerta comienza a abrirse rápidamente, exaltando a las que estaban dentro de la casa, para después observar a Ayame entrando a la casa

Ayame sólo esboza una sonrisa levemente nerviosa, al darse cuenta de la situación por la que pasaba su hija

—Cre-Creo que llego a tiempo…— dijo Ayame al reconocer el claro nerviosismo que sentía Harumi en ese momento, a lo que como muñeca de trapo se tratase, comenzaba a mover a Harumi del lugar en donde estaba, hacia un asiento que estaba en la habitación de Hina, el cual estaba al frente de un espejo arriba de un pequeño estante, lleno de maquillajes y diversos productos cosméticos, conseguidos especialmente para aquella ocasión

La madre de Harumi hacía maravillas, controlaba a la perfección el temperamento de Harumi, a la vez que secaba y maquillaba con flexibilidad pero a la vez con firmeza y determinación

Ayame seguía en su tarea, pero los leves temblores que empezaban nuevamente a surgir en Harumi la exaltan, a lo que deja los utensilios que utilizaba en el estante, para luego colocar sus manos en los hombros de su hija, a la vez que ésta se encontraba atrás de ella, ambas observándose en el espejo, a la vez que Ayame apaciguaba con sus manos los hombros de su hija

—Te vez hermosa…— confesó Ayame con una sonrisa, a la vez que Harumi se sonrojaba levemente ante esas palabras, pero aún con el nerviosismo presente

—Oye…— dijo nuevamente Ayame a lo que choca la mirada con la de su hija a través del espejo— las mujeres debemos ser fuertes…— dijo con seriedad pero a la vez con esa sonrisa aun presente— si no, no podríamos ponerle un alto a los hombres— dijo entre leves carcajadas Ayame a lo que Harumi sonríe de igual manera aún con sus nervios

Harumi a pesar de aquello no podía encontrar la manera de hacer desaparecer el nervio presente en ella, pero las siguientes palabras que su madre le dice la dejan en blanco

—Se feliz Harumi… sólo ten ese sentimiento cuando estés afuera, y todos tus nervios desaparecerán— declaró con tranquilidad su madre, a la vez que comenzaba a peinar y arreglar su cabello

Harumi se quedó en silencio por unos segundos luego de escuchar esas palabras, a lo que luego sus temblores comienzan a desaparecer, a la vez que esbozaba una cálida sonrisa, recordando lo principal de todo

Lo feliz que ya de por sí era en ese momento…

* * *

Pasó aproximadamente una hora, a lo que Ayame terminaba de maquillar y peinar a Harumi, a lo que casi al instante como si todas las cosas estuvieran sincronizadas en ese ambiente, comienzan a tocar la puerta

Ayame estaba dando los últimos retoques a Harumi, a lo que Hanako se levanta del lugar en donde estaba sentada para ir a abrir la puerta, y en el momento en el que lo hace se encuentra sorprendida al ver a Takeru con una caja la cual contenía el vestido de novia de Harumi

—¿Por qué ese rostro?— preguntó levemente sonrojado Takeru ya que observaba como Hanako estaba bastante arreglada y bonita, pero este se exalta cuando Hanako lo observa totalmente encabronada

—"Tú… ¡¿Ni siquiera te has arreglado?!"— preguntó en un gruñido totalmente enojada y preocupada Hanako, a la vez que observaba que Takeru andaba como todos los días, con su bufanda blanca y bolso a un lado — "¡Eres el padrino! ¡Deberías estar más presentable!"— volvió a gritar en gruñidos Hanako, a lo que Takeru se asustaba levemente de la reacción de su pareja, pero una pequeña voz se hace presente

—" _¡Mami, mami! ¡Ya estoy lista para arrojar los pétalos!"—_ gritó emocionada por telepatía Haruko, a la vez que se acercaba a la casa de Hina al lado de Yoshiro

La boca de Hanako llegó hasta el suelo en el momento en el que observa a Haruko con su cinta morada atada a su cuello y a Yoshiro con su gorro de lana en su cabeza, el cual le molestaba levemente por la excesiva cabellera que ahora poseía luego de su evolución, pero que de todas maneras utilizaba…

* * *

Ayame estaba observando el gran trabajo que había hecho en el pelo de Harumi, pero de repente el sector comenzaba a temblar levemente, a lo que como si de una reliquia de mil años se tratase, Ayame hizo lo posible por preservar el estado del cabello de su hija, a la vez que no entendían el porqué de los temblores

—"¡¿POR QUÉ NINGUNO DE USTEDES ESTÁ ARREGLADO PARA LA BODA?!"— gritaba desesperadamente en un poderoso gruñido Hanako a la vez que ponía sus manos en su cabeza, exasperada y preocupada por el poco tiempo que tenían y en el estado en el que se encontraban, siendo aquella la razón de los curiosos "temblores" que se sentían en los alrededores

* * *

Los minutos pasaban, las decoraciones estaban hechas, a la vez que los últimos preparativos para la boda comenzaban a estar listos, a lo que Hina una vez observado todo a su alrededor sólo asiente con seguridad, satisfecha de la prácticamente "obra de arte" que ella y Ayame lograron crear (obviamente con la ayuda de Arashi y los hombres que contrató)

Faltaba apenas una hora para que diera comienzo la boda, a lo que Hina comenzaba a buscar a Yuta el cual estaba conversando con los constructores que le ayudaron a armar el altar

—Ey Yuta… ¿Ryo todavía está arreglándose?— preguntó levemente preocupada Hina a la vez que Yuta se giraba levemente hacia ella

—La última vez que lo vi estaba en su casa con Takeru— afirmó el anciano, a lo que Hina lo observa con duda en sus ojos

—Ese chico…— dijo levemente fastidiada Hina, ya que casi nadie sabía acerca de mi "estado" referente a la boda, a lo que comienza a caminar hacia las afueras de la carpa, extrañando a Yuta— Iré a ver a Harumi, no creo que Ryo necesite ayuda para los nervios— sentenció la anciana a la vez que continuaba caminando a paso lento pero seguro, a la vez que Yuta la seguía observando con duda en sus ojos

—¿Cómo estás tan segura?— dijo entre una leve carcajada el anciano, ya que Hina daba por hecho el que yo no estaría nervioso a pesar de todo lo que se avecinaba

—Creo… que mejor eso se los dejo a ustedes— dijo Hina mientras giraba levemente su rostro para demostrar una sonrisa nerviosa y apenada— más bien creo que sería yo la que no podría soportar los nervios si lo observo antes de que comience todo— reconoció con un leve rubor en sus mejillas la anciana a lo que antes de que Yuta respondiera esta ya se había alejado del lugar

Yuta sólo suspira, a la vez que esbozaba una leve sonrisa junto con varias carcajadas suaves, al darse cuenta de que a pesar de toda esa rudeza que demostraba la anciana, era completamente "débil" al siquiera pensar al verme vestido para mi boda

* * *

De vuelta en la casa de Hina, los gritos y los constantes gruñidos fastidiados de Hanako se escuchaban en los alrededores de la choza, a lo que dentro de ella la pobre Lopunny iba de un lado a otro intentando arreglar a Haruko, mientras que Takeru y Yoshiro ya habían sido completamente "dominados", los cuales tenían todo su pelaje brillante y sedoso, a la vez que tenían puesto una corbata de lazo en sus cuellos, totalmente perfumados y avergonzados ante esos tratos

Haruko, a pesar de la preocupación de su madre, estaba contenta mientras era limpiada y cepillada por ella, a lo que terminado de limpiarla por completo, Hanako decide colocarle dos lindas flores idénticas de pétalos blancos en cada una de las "lagrimas" que salían a los lados de su frente, atándolas con una cinta negra para mantenerlas en su posición

Las miradas de Yoshiro eran imposibles de evitar, a lo que éste se sonroja levemente a la vez que abría un poco su boca y sus ojos brillaban al ver lo linda y tierna que se veía su amiga en ese momento, pero en el instante en el que se percata de que Takeru se gira hacia él, éste mira hacia otra dirección completamente rojo, a la vez que intentaba ocultar fallidamente su vergüenza al notar como Takeru sólo fruncía el ceño para luego mirar hacia otro lado, sin poder expresar su "enojo" con Hanako a su lado, ya que la situación no terminaría muy bien para él que digamos

Hanako había terminado finalmente de arreglar a toda la familia, claro exceptuándome, a lo que casi segundos después de que finalizara se escucha a alguien golpear la puerta, a lo que la Lopunny rápidamente se dirige hacia esta para que en el momento en el que la abre se sorprenda al ver a Hina del otro lado

—Hola Hanako— dijo alegre la anciana mientras tenía puestas sus manos en su espalda— te vez hermosa… sí que serás una linda dama de honor— volvió a decir con la misma actitud a lo que Hanako sólo sonríe sonrojándose levemente por el comentario, a lo que se aparta un poco para dejar pasar a Hina

La anciana no dio ni dos pasos, a lo que en el instante se percata del estado de los pokémon que estaban sentados en su sala de estar

—¡Qué tiernos~!— dijo al instante Hina a la vez que sus mejillas se sonrojaban al igual que en Takeru y Yoshiro, los cuales sólo miraban hacia otro lado totalmente serios sin querer demostrar nada (pesimamente), mientras que Haruko sólo sonreía contenta al cumplido

—Esperen…—dijo Hina negando con la cabeza, intentando concentrarse a pesar de tanta exposición de ternura— ¿No que estarías con Ryo?— le preguntó a Takeru, ya que se extrañaba de que este estuviera en su casa, debido a que Yuta le había dicho desde antes que éste estaría conmigo arreglándose en mi casa

—Bueno…— empezó a decir Takeru a la vez que se llevaba su mano hacia su cabeza un poco apenado— Arashi me pidió que le trajera el vestido a Harumi, y Ryo dijo que no me preocupara de él y que me quedara aquí con Hanako— afirmó Takeru a lo que Hina sólo lo observaba extrañada

No pasaron muchos segundos, a la vez que ocurría un leve momento de silencio luego de que Hina preguntara por mí, pero no duró mucho, ya que todos se exaltaron cuando Ayame sale de la habitación de Hina, levemente agotada, pero a la vez con una satisfacción claramente apreciable.

—Ya está lista…— dijo en un suspiro Ayame la cual caminaba hacia la cocina para tomar un vaso de agua

—" _¡¿En serio?!"—_ preguntó por telepatía exaltada Haruko a la vez que la felicidad la abordaba— _"¡Quiero verla!"—_ sentenció la pequeña la cual comenzaba a correr a una gran velocidad hacia la habitación de Hina, pero la mano de su padre tirándola de su colita evita que siga su recorrido, a la vez que ésta aun intentaba costosamente seguir corriendo en aquella dirección sin resultados aparentes

Ayame no lo había dicho, pero Takeru no era estúpido luego de haber visto esos sentimientos desprendiendo de aquella habitación por parte de Harumi

—Es mejor que no la veamos de momento…— dijo con una sonrisa Ayame a lo que Haruko se detenía, extrañada de aquellas palabras— digamos que quiere un momento a solas— admitió Ayame a lo que todos asentían— por cierto… ¿Dónde está Ryo? Ya debería estar preparado supongo— empezó a encabronarse Ayame al pensar lo contrario

En ese instante todos en la casa observaron a Takeru, el cual se exalta al tener todas esas miradas encima de él a lo que suspira, ya que sabía lo que esas miradas querían reflejar

—[Ryo… ¿estás listo?]— me preguntó por telepatía Takeru a la vez que se concentraba para ello

No hubo respuesta de mi parte, a lo que Takeru se extraña ya que estaba consciente de que no había bloqueado mis pensamientos, por lo que el mensaje si me había llegado

—[Ey, ¡Ryo!]— dijo más fuerte Takeru a lo que nuevamente no hubo respuesta

Takeru más que extrañado comenzaba a preocuparse, a lo que vuelve a girarse hacia los demás, los cuales seguían observándolo con curiosidad en sus rostros

—Creo que Ryo aún está en la casa— dijo con una sonrisa falsa Takeru, a la vez que los demás asentían, sin percatarse de las falsedad de sus palabras— Yoshiro, es mejor que me acompañes— dijo nuevamente el pokémon a lo que Yoshiro se exalta levemente de que lo mencionaran— Parece que Ryo también quiere conversar con nosotros— afirmó Takeru a lo que Yoshiro asiente de igual manera para después empezar a levantarse y caminar hacia la salida

—" _¡Oigan!"—_ dijo por telepatía Hanako, para que así todos las escucharan y entendieran, a lo que Takeru y Yoshiro giran sus rostros hacia la Lopunny a pasos de salir del lugar— _"Que no se les olvide que falta menos de una hora para que todo comience, así que apresúrense"—_ sentenció dominante a lo que Takeru sólo asiente para luego retirarse de la casa junto con Yoshiro

Takeru no era tonto, sabía que algo me ocurría pero no se los diría a los demás, no con la boda acercándose con cada minuto que pasaba. Pero era extraño, no sentía ningún sentimiento de nerviosismo proviniendo de mí, ni siquiera de impaciencia o miedo, sólo había silencio… pero por alguna razón no respondía a sus mensajes y era mejor ir con Yoshiro por si para aquella "razón" fuera necesaria su ayuda

No dieron ni siquiera dos pasos fuera de la casa, a lo que Takeru le explica la situación a Yoshiro, el cual se sorprende y preocupa al mismo tiempo, para después comprender y comenzar a correr junto con Takeru hacia nuestra casa

El tiempo avanzaba rápidamente a pesar de todo, la boda estaba prácticamente lista y apenas faltaban treinta minutos para que ésta comenzara en el momento en el que Takeru y Yoshiro llegaron a la casa

—"¿Puedes verlo?"— preguntó en un gruñido Yoshiro a lo que Takeru cierra sus ojos para detectar mi ubicación, a lo que en el momento en el que lo hace se extraña de momento

—Está saliendo del bosque…— dijo Takeru a la vez que Yoshiro escuchaba extrañado esas palabras, para después salir corriendo hacia esa dirección

No tardaron mucho, apenas unos segundos cuando finalmente me encontraron con la vista gacha y a la vez que el pantalón del traje era lo único que traía puesto, dejando mi torso y pies al descubierto

Caminaba por la fría nieve, a la vez que cargaba con un gran y largo tronco por brazo, a la vez que con el estado aural activado sostenía otros tres con dos brazos de aura que salían de mi cuerpo

—¡Ryo!— me gritó Takeru a la vez que estaba completamente enojado y fastidiado al encontrarme en esas condiciones a solo minutos de que comenzara la boda

No respondía, ni siquiera notaba sus presencias, a la vez que continuaba caminando hacia la casa pasando por el lado de estos

—¡¿Qué diablos te sucede?!— volvió a gritar Takeru sin poder comprenderme, ya que ni siquiera notaba ningún sentimiento de mi parte

—¿Eh?— dije a la vez que levantaba la vista al escuchar ese último grito, a lo que me sorprendo levemente al notar a Yoshiro y Takeru atrás de mí— oh… lo siento, es que ya que no pudimos ver las habitaciones para Yoshiro y Haruko por la planificación de la boda, pensé que podría adelantar un poco las cosas— dije con la misma seria actitud, mientras que Takeru no podía comprenderme

—Ey…— dijo nuevamente Takeru fastidiado— ¿estás siquiera consiente de que te vas a casar en menos de media hora?— preguntó mientras levantaba una ceja Takeru

Fue en ese instante… mi mente se encontraba prácticamente en el vacío, estaba completamente choqueado de que me casaría, y era por aquella razón el que Takeru no sentía ningún sentimiento proveniente de mí, ya que no los expresaba por el mismo asombro. Pero… en el momento en el que Takeru me lo volvió a mencionar, los troncos que llevaba caen al suelo, a lo que Takeru comenzaba a temblar levemente al igual que yo, ya que al instante comenzaba a sentir en grandes cantidades el nerviosismo y el miedo que comenzaban a abordarme

Takeru caía de rodillas al suelo, a la vez que se abrazaba a si mismo por los sentimientos que comenzaba a sentir, mientras que yo solamente tenía la mirada puesta en el vacío…

El sentimiento dentro de Takeru no duró mucho, porque después de unos segundos una extrema felicidad comenzaba a abordarle, a la vez que una singular risa comenzaba a ser escuchada por ambos pokémon

—Me… me voy a casar— dije al aire a la vez que mis mejillas se sonrojaban levemente aún con la sonrisa en mi rostro

—¡¿Serás tarado?!— preguntó fastidiado con una sonrisa Takeru a la vez que se levantaba al ser la felicidad el único sentimiento que lo abordaba en ese momento— ¡Pues claro que te casarás!— afirmó nuevamente el pokémon— ¡Y ni siquiera estas vestido para ello!— volvió a encabronarse Takeru, pero en ese momento mi rostro lo deja perplejo

—Me voy… a… casar— dije pausadamente, a la vez que comenzaba a tambalearme de un lado a otro, dando señales de que me iba a desmayar

Takeru iba a actuar, pero Yoshiro fue más rápido ya que estaba más cerca, a lo que en el momento en el que mi cuerpo se encontraba a punto de caer, el Zoroark me sostiene, cargándome en su espalda mientras que mis ojos parecían ser remolinos más que lo otro

—Casar… me voy, a casar…— seguía diciendo a lo que exalto de sobremanera a los pokémon en el momento en el que entraba y salía del estado aural una y otra vez a causa de todos los sentimientos que afrontaba mi cuerpo en ese momento, los cuales Takeru ya se había adaptado

No hubo una razón específica, pero Takeru comienza a sonreír maléficamente, a la vez que se le ocurría una muy buena "broma"

—Sí… con Harumi— afirmó maliciosamente Takeru mientras caminábamos hacia nuestro hogar, a lo que en el instante en el que menciona ese nombre mi cabeza comienza a ponerse completamente roja, a la vez que una gran cantidad de vapor emanaba de ella, y de un segundo a otro mi estado aural se desvanece, a lo que caigo desmayado en la espalda de Yoshiro… prácticamente "muerto" encima de éste.

—"¡Oye!"— gritó en un gruñido Yoshiro hacia Takeru, el cual sólo mandaba leves carcajadas ya que sabía que yo respondería de esa forma al escuchar el nombre de mi futura esposa

—Vamos, sólo era una pequeña broma— dijo el "comediante", a la vez que Yoshiro solamente lo veía encabronado

—"Sí…. Una broma a minutos de la boda"— le recordó nuevamente en un gruñido Yoshiro mientras lo observaba enfurecido, ya que había provocado que me desmayara en el peor momento posible

Takeru queda paralizado luego de darse cuenta de lo obvio, a lo que sólo tragaba saliva a la vez que se imaginaba la reacción que tendría su pareja luego de enterarse que había atrasado la boda de su mejor amiga

—¡Yoshiro! ¡Vamos rápidamente a la casa y arreglemos a este tarado!— gritó completamente desesperado Takeru a la vez que corría en dirección a nuestra casa junto con Yoshiro, que lo seguía observando fastidiado

Ambos pokémon se apresuraron en llegar hacia nuestro hogar, a lo que como si costal de papas fuera, Yoshiro me deja en mi cama, a lo que éste junto con Takeru comienzan a vestirme y prepararme para la boda, todo mientras que yo permanecía totalmente inconsciente aún con mi cara totalmente roja y expulsando a su vez las incesantes cantidades de vapor que nunca paraban de emerger

—Creo que ya está listo…— dijo preocupado Takeru a la vez que observaba como finalmente y costosamente lograron colocarme el traje que Arashi me había comprado para la ocasión

—"Y ahora el problema es…"— empezó a decir en un gruñido Yoshiro, a lo que Takeru nuevamente tragaba saliva

—Despertarlo/"Despertarlo"— dijeron a la vez Takeru y Yoshiro, mientras me observaban completamente inconsciente echado en mi cama

* * *

Diez minutos… sólo diez minutos y Harumi estaría llegando al lugar donde supuestamente la estaría esperando en el altar.

El suave bullicio de la gente reuniéndose en la carpa que se había tendido para la susodicha boda empezaba a sentirse, a la vez que a lo lejos del lugar otro "tipo" de bullicios se escuchaban provenir de cierta casa

—¡Por qué no despiertas maldición!— gritaba encabronado Takeru a la vez que daba continuas cachetadas a mi cara, sin causar ninguna reacción de mí parte, fastidiando a más no poder al pokémon

—"Espera, quizás esto sirva"— dijo Yoshiro en un gruñido a la vez que traía un paño de agua fría y la deja caer en mi roja cara haciendo aparecer una exagerada cantidad de vapor por la alta diferencia de temperatura que tenían mi rostro y aquel paño, a lo que una vez desaparecido el vapor, Yoshiro retira el paño solamente para dejar ver nuevamente mi inconsciente rostro, ahora con un color de piel más rosáceo que rojo

—¡No sirve de nada!— gritaba desesperado Takeru a la vez que se tiraba sus orejas, sin poder encontrar ninguna solución

—"¡¿No puedes siquiera modificar su aura para volver a despertarlo?!"—preguntó igual de exaltado en un gruñido Yoshiro, a la vez que él y Takeru chocaban miradas

—¡NO PUEDO MALDITA SEA!— gritó Takeru, ahora más enfurecido consigo mismo— ¡Me hizo prometer que nunca volvería a hacer eso con él!— admitió fastidiado a la vez que me volvía a observar

—"¡Pero te apuesto que te lo agradecería!"— dijo nuevamente Yoshiro a lo que Takeru otra vez lo observaba, pero esta vez un poco más enojado

—¡Que no!— dijo firme a pesar de todo— ¡Debe haber otra forma!— sentenció Takeru a lo que Yoshiro sólo frunce el ceño sin poder comprender del todo la actitud del Lucario, pero rindiéndose de todas maneras en cambiarla, a lo que comienza a pensar de todas formas

Pasaron unos preciados segundos, a lo que Yoshiro abre completamente sus ojos, habiendo encontrado finalmente un método que lograría despertarme de una buena vez por todas; sin embargo había un problema:

Era a costa de la vida del mismo Yoshiro…

No podía evitarlo, el tiempo avanzaba sin piedad y Takeru seguía negándose a usar su aura para despertarme, siendo que a pesar de todo éste tampoco lograba encontrar otra solución…

Yoshiro empezaba a ponerse nervioso, sin saber si sería lo correcto o no revelar "esa" información, pero era inevitable, en ese momento no existía otra forma.

—"¡TAKERU!"— gritó totalmente asustado pero a la vez firme Yoshiro, a lo que Takeru levanta su mirada preocupada hacia el Zoroark, exaltándose de verlo completamente sonrojado y apenado

Pasaron otros segundos hasta que Yoshiro traga un poco de saliva para luego abrir su boca revelando algo que nunca creía decir en frente de nosotros dos

—"¡Haruko me dio un beso!"— confesó el Zoroark

…

No es muy difícil el saber lo que ocurrió después

* * *

Verdad… sólo la verdad era sentida en el aura de Yoshiro por Takeru cuando el Zoroark declaró ese suceso; si bien no era la verdad en su totalidad, no era una mentira… dejando libre a la imaginación de Takeru para moldear como quisiese aquel suceso

Claro… hubiese sido mejor el decirle también que fue sólo un beso en la mejilla, pero era necesaria la brusca reacción

En el momento en el que las orejas de Takeru captaron esas simples palabras, su pelaje se eriza completamente, a la vez que un gran cosquilleo recorría por toda su espalda, con su boca completamente abierta a la vez que tenía los ojos puestos en el vacío

Nuestra conexión era lo que Yoshiro pensó en aquel momento, sabía que una emoción fuerte lograría sacarme de mi letargo, y no se equivocaba… mi pelo se erizaba de igual manera aún con los ojos cerrados, a la vez que una vena empezaba a enmarcarse en mi frente, obviamente acompañado del mismo cosquilleo recorriendo ferozmente mi espalda

Mi cuerpo se levanta de la cama, quedando sentado en ella a la vez que tenía la vista oscurecida por una sombra sádica y sedienta de sangre, mientras que la vista de Takeru se tornaba en la misma… ambos empezando a activar ferozmente el estado aural

—"Bueno…"— empezó a decir Yoshiro en un gruñido a la vez que daba lentos y temblorosos pasos hacia la puerta—"¡Nos vemos!"— sentenció el Zoroark totalmente aterrado y sin querer enfrentarse a las consecuencias de sus palabras, a lo que usa finta para obtener la velocidad necesaria y así escapar lo más rápido posible del lugar

Ni siquiera nos molestamos en interrumpir la huida del Zoroark, Takeru y yo simplemente nos quedamos en la misma posición sin saber del cómo responder ante lo que nuestros oídos acababan de escuchar

— **Sabes que sólo fue en la mejilla ¿cierto?—** dije aún con la actitud oscura hacia Takeru

— **¿Hay diferencia?—** sentenció Takeru a la vez que desactivaba su estado aural al igual que yo

—Ya veremos eso después de la boda— afirmé, a lo que al instante Takeru abre sus ojos en su totalidad, a lo que yo hago lo mismo al darme cuenta de lo evidente al ver los pensamientos de mi amigo

El tiempo se había acabado

* * *

Un ambiente de felicidad rondaba en el pueblo… la mayor parte de éste me conocía obviamente a mí y a Takeru, y no podían el evitar sentirse contentos y emocionados ante una celebración tal como la que iba a ocurrir

No estaba repleto, pero tampoco estaba vacío el lugar, la gente estaba reunida a la entrada de la carpa, obviamente esperando al novio…

Arashi estaba adentro de la carpa, mientras que Haruko y Sora estaba junto con Hina, Ayame y Hanako en la entrada, esperándome de igual manera en la entrada de la enorme carpa

Ayame ya de por sí estaba fastidiada de que aún no hubiese dado señales de mi parte, pero luego de unos segundos, el cuerpo de Yoshiro se hace presente en un pestañeo, a la vez que desprendía un aura oscura que se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco por haber usado la habilidad "Finta"

—¡Yoshiro!— exclamó preocupada y levemente fastidiada Ayame—¡¿Por qué la demora?! ¡¿Y Ryo?!— volvió a preguntar la dominante, a lo que Yoshiro sólo suspira, levemente fastidiado de igual manera ante la actitud prepotente de la mujer

—" _¡Espera… yo te ayudo!"—_ sentenció por telepatía Haruko a lo que camina hacia su amigo para luego tomar su mano— _"Mi papi me enseñó… ahora puedes hablar por telepatía también"—_ afirmó contenta la Riolu, ya que sabía que Ayame y Hina no lograrían entender a Yoshiro de no ser así

Yoshiro sólo asiente, levemente sonrojado de que la Riolu tomara su mano, a lo que vuelve a observar a la madre de Harumi

—" _Ya vienen hacia acá"—_ dijo por telepatía Yoshiro, exaltándose levemente al notar que la voz con la que se comunicaba era una mucho más grave que cuando era un Zorua

No pasaron ni tres segundos, y tanto Takeru como yo aparecemos en la escena, sorprendiendo a todos, a la vez que desactivábamos nuestro estado aural

Otro momento de silencio se produjo en la escena, a la vez que las mejillas del Zoroark se enrojecían al máximo, colocándose al instante al lado de Hanako mirando también hacia otra dirección, ya que sabía que ella junto con Harumi eran "inmunes" al poder de nuestra furia; sin embargo, eso no evitó el que nuestras sombrías miradas se posaran en él al instante en el que aparecimos en el lugar, las cuales Yoshiro sólo intentaba evitar, mirando hacia otra dirección, aún apenado.

—¡Ya era hora!— dijo fastidiada Ayame a la vez que yo aún estaba un poco nervioso a lo que se avecinaba, por lo que sólo asentí sin entrar en más detalles

—Oigan, oigan, no es momento para entrar en discusiones— dijo Hina la cual me extraña cuando noto que esta hace un esfuerzo enorme en no chocar su mirada conmigo, a la vez que se notaba cierto rubor en sus mejillas, a lo que yo sólo sonrío levemente al saber sus razones— Tenemos que esperar a la novia como corresponde— afirmó a lo que la mayor parte de la gente la comenzaba a escuchar

Todos tomamos nuestras posiciones a la vez que mis nervios aumentaban con cada segundo que pasaba, pero no iba a desmayarme ni mucho menos, lo iba a soportar sin importar que sucediera…

* * *

Muchas personas que entraban al lugar reconocían a la perfección el estilo de boda que realizaríamos; sin embargo, también existían del caso contrario, las cuales observaban curiosos ante los ornamentos religiosos o incluso la vestimenta que estaba utilizando en ese momento

Si bien la religión católica no es la más común entre las personas del lugar en el que vivo, si lo era para mi familia y Harumi…

Yo siempre fui "reacio" a la religión, me consideraba católico, pero no era muy "devoto" que digamos, yo simplemente optaba por una vida tranquila y en paz, sin inmiscuirme en malos vicios independiente de lo que dicta el dogma cristiano; Hina y Yuta en parte me hicieron la persona que soy ahora, y a pesar de que ellos también eran católicos, mi relación con dios no era de las mejores, aunque tampoco de las peores

Pero de igual manera a pesar de todo, tanto Harumi como yo queríamos una boda cristiana

Todos empezábamos a tomar nuestras posiciones… Haruko con Yoshiro se quedaron en la entrada del lugar ya que ella arrojaría los pétalos y el Zoroark entregaría los anillos; Ayame junto con Hina se sentaron en las bancas que estaban en la primera fila, claro junto con Yuta y otros conocidos más cercanos del pueblo, contando además a la familia de la madre de Harumi, exceptuando por obvias razones el padre de Harumi

Takeru estaba al lado mío, a la vez que yo estaba junto con el sacerdote en el altar, mientras que observaba la entrada del lugar… esperando estar listo para el momento en el que observara su rostro otra vez

A pesar de haberlo estado imaginándomelo un millón de veces, el corazón me latía a mil por hora en esa situación mientras esperaba su llegada, negándome incluso el detectar su aura, para poder disfrutar cada instante en el momento en el que me sorprenda verla caminar hacia mí

* * *

No pasaron muchos minutos, y la gente empezaba a sentarse en las bancas que se habían colocado, a la vez que un corto y tranquilo silencio empezaba a formarse en el ambiente, demostrando lo obvio que estaba ocurriendo en las afueras de la carpa, pero la música empezando a sonar a nuestro alrededor me saca las dudas, a lo que mi mirada se centra en la entrada del lugar en donde Haruko comenzaba a empezar a adentrarse en la carpa, para dejar caer varios pétalos de rosas rojas en su caminar

Una leve sonrisa se forma nuevamente en mi rostro cuando ella empieza a aparecer atrás de la Riolu

Aún recuerdo a la perfección ese momento… Harumi tuvo el mentón en alto todo el tiempo, a la vez que era acompañada por Yuta hacia el altar

Si bien debía ser el padre el que acompañara a la novia, Harumi decidió que fuera Yuta el que la acompañara al altar, por la relación que tenía yo con él, y por ello sabía que él merecía tener ese privilegio

El tiempo pasaba lentamente… como si cada paso que Harumi daba era un latido en mi corazón, hasta que finalmente nuestros rostros estuvieron casi a un metro de distancia, a lo que alzo mi mano izquierda hacia Harumi, la cual se había separado de Yuta para después chocar su mirada con la mía, y tomar mi mano decidida para después subir al altar a mi lado

La ceremonia continuaba, Harumi mostraba una cara con total serenidad, a la vez que la sonrisa con la que había entrado al lugar junto con Haruko nunca se desvaneció

Yo también tuve una sonrisa durante toda la boda, pero mis sentimientos no pudieron controlarse tan bien a como fue con Harumi, y por ello mis mejillas estuvieron con cierto "rubor" la mayor parte de la ceremonia, causando leves carcajadas de nuestros familiares, apenas audibles por el resto de invitados

* * *

Las palabras del sacerdote fluían como el agua, a la vez que llegados a un punto, llegaba el momento de presentar los anillos, y fue Yoshiro al que le pedimos realizar tal acto, el cual ni siquiera pensó en negarse en el momento en el que se lo dijimos

Yoshiro era en parte orgulloso, el no iría practicando igual que Haruko para hacer bien la entrega de los anillos; pero en el momento en el que comienza a caminar hacia el altar con los dos anillos puestos en una pequeña almohada sostenida por el mismo, era más que obvio su nerviosismo, reflejado en sus sonrojadas mejillas y en su leve y torpe caminar

No era algo para enojarse en lo absoluto, todos lo observábamos con una sonrisa en nuestro rostro, a la vez que él lo único que podía hacer era sonrojarse más ante todas esas miradas que estaban siendo puestas en él, pero de todas maneras esbozaba una gran sonrisa a la vez que continuaba caminando hacia nosotros, hasta que finalmente nos hizo la entrega de nuestros anillos.

Esos anillos, eran especiales… Yuta y Hina en el momento en el que la planificación de nuestra boda se dio a conocer, ambos fueron a nuestra casa, y nos dijeron que querían que utilizáramos sus anillos de matrimonio; ambos eran casi idénticos, a excepción del tamaño claro

La vida no fue simple para ninguno de los dos ancianos… tanto la esposa de Yuta como el marido de Hina murieron unos años antes de que naciera, por enfermedades de tal grado que ni siquiera las medicinas que usamos con Takeru cuando este enfermó los hubieran sanado

Tuvieron que afrontar la perdida de los seres que amaban, pero aun así, demostraban una sonrisa sincera a cualquiera que les hablara, y estaban dispuestos a darnos el único objeto que les recordaba aquel amor que aún permanecía en sus corazones, a lo que obviamente aceptamos con determinación y responsabilidad

La boda así continuó, a lo que Yoshiro ya una vez entregado los anillos se sentaba al lado de Haruko, la cual estaba en la primera banca junto con Yuta y Hina… esta última con una caja de pañuelos a su lado de la cual sacaba a cada segundo, al no poder contener sus incontables lágrimas al verme casándome finalmente, mientras que Yuta sólo reía por lo bajo al ver la reacción de su amiga, a la vez que el orgullo era lo único que yo podía presenciar en su aura en aquel momento

* * *

La ceremonia seguía su curso… hasta que finalmente las palabras más deseadas por todas las personas que estaban presentes empezaban a ser dichas por el sacerdote

—Ryo…— comenzaba a decir el hombre— ¿Aceptas a Harumi como tu esposa? ¿Prometes serle fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad, amarla y respetarla todos los días de tu vida, hasta que la muerte los separe?— dijo el sacerdote

Mis ojos chocaron con los de Harumi nuevamente, a lo que los cierro de momento, para luego abrirlos con seguridad

—Sí, acepto— dije alegre, sin poder evitar sonreír…

Fue aquel momento… el único instante en el que Harumi no pudo demostrar la dureza a como fue al inicio de la ceremonia, mostrando sus enrojecidas mejillas luego de escuchar aquellas palabras, pero luego el sacerdote se dirige hacia ella, asustándola y sonrojándola más aún, a lo que todos nosotros sólo reíamos por lo bajo, ante la reacción de Harumi

—Harumi…— volvía a decir el sacerdote, el cual inclusive éste tenía una pequeña sonrisa en son de las leves risas que ocurrían a nuestro alrededor— ¿Aceptas a Ryo como tu esposo? ¿Prometes serle fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad, amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de tu vida, hasta que la muerte los separe?— volvió a preguntar el sacerdote hacia Harumi, a lo que esta se queda callada por unos segundos, incomodándome bastante hasta el punto en el que inclusive yo comienzo a sonrojarme levemente

—¡Sí!— dijo enérgica Harumi, con un volumen un poco alto debido a los nervios que todo ese tiempo intentaba no demostrar, asustándonos levemente a todos, pero para después volver a escuchar las leves carcajadas del resto de los invitados, solamente para provocar un sonrojo aún mayor tanto en Harumi como en mí— Acepto…— dijo más calmada la chica, a lo que luego choca nuevamente su mirada con la mía, a la vez que ambos sonreíamos ante lo que estaba sucediendo en ese momento

El sacerdote sólo suspira nervioso ante la actitud de los novios a lo que, volviendo a adoptar una actitud seria, vuelve a dirigirnos sus palabras

—Entonces, con el poder que se me ha sido conferido… los declaro marido y mujer— sentenció finalmente el sacerdote, a lo que ya todos en el lugar esperaban sus últimas palabras

El sacerdote se quedaba en silencio, era obvio que tenía que decir el clásico "ya puedes besar a la novia", pero no lo decía, simplemente nos observaba detenidamente tanto a Harumi como a mí, ya sin poder evitar que nuestros rostros estuvieran completamente ruborizados

El silencio perduró por varios segundos, hasta que finalmente el sacerdote volvió a dar señales de volver a hablar, solo para dejarnos anonadados ante sus siguientes palabras

—¿Qué esperas?— me dijo fastidiado el sacerdote a lo que yo quedo totalmente congelado ante esas palabras— ¡Ya puedes besarla, por el amor de Dios!— declaró dejándonos boquiabiertos a todos los presentes, incluyéndome.

Las risas nuevamente se hicieron presentes en el lugar, a lo que incluso Harumi lanzó un par de carcajadas leves, a lo que nos quedamos mirando por unos segundos, para después sorprenderme cuando esta me abraza con todas sus fuerzas, aferrándose a mi cuello, a la vez que nos dábamos un apasionado beso, para después escuchar los respectivos aplausos ante el suceso

* * *

Duró varios segundos, a la vez que Takeru estaba al lado mío, sin poder evitar restregarse uno de sus ojos

—Vaya… el blandengue no pudo soportar la emoción— dijo entre leves risas Harumi, ya habiendo separado sus labios de los míos, notando claramente como el lucario se limpiaba una lagrima

—¡No te hagas una idea errónea!— dijo Takeru a la vez que se sonrojaba levemente intentando más aun evitar mostrar esa lagrima "traicionera"— Estoy así porque tu estúpido esposo no puede controlar sus emociones, y yo tengo que cargar con eso— dijo convencido Takeru a la vez que observaba hacia otra dirección

—Ah… ya veo— dijo Harumi, la cual había creído esas palabras, para después apoyar su cabeza en mi torso

Yo en parte seguía observando a Takeru, el cual aún mostraba ese rubor en sus mejillas, hasta que finalmente vuelve a chocar su mirada con la mía… completamente avergonzado y fastidiado.

—¡¿Qu-Qué?!— exclamó Takeru a lo que sólo sonrío como respuesta, para después apoyar mi mentón en la cabeza de Harumi

Pasaron otros segundos, hasta que Takeru abre sus ojos en su totalidad al escuchar cierta "palabra" en su mente, a la vez que continuaba avergonzándose cada vez más, sin siquiera poder evitar el restregarse nuevamente su ojo ya que otra lagrima había salido de éste

—[Mentiroso…]— había dicho alegre por telepatía, ya que sabía que la lagrima de Takeru no había sido influenciada en lo absoluto por mis sentimientos

Él estaba feliz por mí

* * *

A pesar que oficialmente Harumi y yo nos habíamos casado, la celebración no se detenía desde que finalizó el beso en el altar; Arashi había arreglado todos los preparativos para realizar la fiesta que tenían planeado él, junto con Hina y Ayame

Era una sorpresa, una pequeña mentirilla por parte de esos tres, ya que una vez que salí con Harumi de la carpa, un auto nos esperaba a todos nosotros, a lo que nos informan justo en ese momento que nos habían preparado una pequeña fiesta en otra carpa bastante alejada de nosotros, obviamente oculta para así preservar la sorpresa

Todos entramos al enorme y largo vehículo, a la vez que todos se asombraban por las características que éste tenía en su interior, todos excepto Harumi y yo… estábamos totalmente anexo al resto, sólo nos concentrábamos en el otro, a la vez que Harumi estaba apoyada en mi hombro… ambos con una sonrisa tranquila en nuestros rostros, sin percatarnos de nada de lo que ocurría a nuestro alrededor

Haruko demostraba la curiosidad oculta de su padre, e iba de un lugar a otro en el largo vehículo el cual Arashi dijo que se llamaba "limusina", siendo este un vehículo obviamente costoso, pero que no le molestaba en lo absoluto gastar para esta ocasión tan especial

—" _¿Y cómo es que puede avanzar con toda esta nieve?"—_ preguntó por telepatía la curiosa, a la vez que observaba a Arashi, el cual estaba sentado a uno de los lados de la limusina, junto con Ayame

—Tiene cadenas en las ruedas, Haruko— dijo alegre el hombre, a la vez que le sonreía de igual manera— con ellas puede avanzar incluso sobre la nieve— afirmó a lo que Haruko asentía, comprendiendo y volviendo a curiosear en el interior del vehículo

El tiempo pasó rápido, además de que el pueblo no era muy grande, lo recorrimos en pocos minutos, hasta finalmente llegar al otro lado del mismo, para llegar a la otra carpa que habían preparado para realizar la fiesta.

No alcanzamos a dar siquiera un paso fuera de la limusina, y ya nos asombrábamos con las decoraciones que tenía la nueva carpa, las comidas cuyo sabor se podía notar con tan solo echarles una simple mirada, a la vez que un ancho y largo escenario estaba en el centro de la carpa misma, con un grupo de músicos los cuales aún no comenzaban a tocar por obvias razones

—Sé que no les gustan las cosas ostentosas…— empezaba a decir Arashi a la vez que todos estábamos asombrados ante lo que nuestros ojos observaban— pero no pueden negar que no es genial— dijo en una leve carcajada, a la vez que nosotros lo único que podíamos hacer era asentir ante esas palabras

—Bueno... ¡¿Qué esperan?!— preguntó Ayame hacia mí y Harumi— los recién casados tienen que ser los primeros en empezar el baile— afirmó la prepotente, extrañando a Harumi, y dejándome choqueado a mí, a la vez que Takeru reía por lo bajo al saber el "por qué" de mi reacción

Yo no sabía bailar

No era bueno en ello, para no decir asqueroso, y no sabía que tendría que estar preparado para ese momento

—Bueno… entonces vamos, Ryo— dijo con total normalidad Harumi, a la vez que tomaba mi mano, llevándome a su vez hacia la pista de baile

No quería decirle, ya de por sí me apenaba el hecho de tener que bailar, no quería que Harumi se decepcionara de mí… me iba a esforzar al máximo a pesar de que mis pasos fuesen predecibles o mal hechos, lo haría por Harumi…

Por otra parte Takeru simplemente me observaba, sin saber si reírse o preocuparse ante la situación, ya que obviamente al estar nuestras auras fusionadas, sabía que mi manera de bailar era bastante penosa y simple, y obviamente esa noche era especial para mí… él no iba a permitir que yo pasara ni siquiera un solo momento de vergüenza en aquel día

¿Pero cómo…? ni siquiera había practicado para ello, y era obvio que en sólo unos segundos tendría que utilizar mis "talentosos" pasos de baile con Harumi a mi lado

Takeru no podía encontrar una manera de solucionar aquel dilema, pero cuando comenzaba a sentir los pensamientos de "aquella" persona al lado suyo, un rayo cruzó por su mente, dándole la clave para salvar la situación

Yuta, el cual nos había acompañado al igual que Hina en la limusina, se colocaba al lado de Takeru, a la vez que nos observaba a mí y a Harumi yendo hacia la pista de baile, empezando a recordar sus momentos mozos, cuando él tenía más o menos mi edad

En el momento de su boda…

Takeru estaba totalmente sorprendido ante esos recuerdos, Yuta al parecer era el caso totalmente contrario al mío; recordaba gratas danzas al lado de su pareja, demostrando una habilidad envidiable casi para cualquiera, aunque claro... eran movimientos que ya no era capaz de realizar con la edad que tenía en ese momento

Obviamente Takeru, al igual que yo, no le gustaba ser un metiche en la vida personal de las otras personas, pero tampoco podía evitar el ver los pensamientos tan vividos de alguien que estuviese al lado suyo, y menos cuando aquel pensamiento fuese tan útil para encontrar la solución a mi problema

—Esto… ¿Yuta?— dijo Takeru a lo que el anciano desvía su mirada para después fijarse en el pokémon

Takeru le hizo señales al anciano para que este se acercara a él, ya que quería susurrarle lo que ocurría y su "idea"

Luego de unos segundos Yuta sonríe de momento, para lanzar una leve carcajada ante el descubrimiento de lo obvio, a lo que asiente hacia mi amigo, para después dejar que éste pusiera su mano en su cabeza

Estábamos en el centro de la pista, la música estaba a pocos segundos de comenzar, a lo que pongo mi mano derecha en la cintura de Harumi, mientras que tomaba su mano derecha con mi izquierda, a la vez que ella colocaba su mano izquierda en mi hombro derecho

Harumi no era tonta… notaba claramente mi rubor y nerviosismo al siquiera sentir el contacto de mi temblorosa mano en su firme cintura

— _¿Ocurre algo?—_ preguntó preocupada en un susurro Harumi, a lo que yo simplemente tragaba un poco de saliva, sin saber si decirle o no la verdad acerca de mi "perfecto" manejo en el baile

No podía mentirle, se acababa de convertir en mi esposa y no podía ocultárselo, a lo que la observo directamente a sus ojos, con una mirada más apenada de lo que ya de por si estaba en ese momento

—Harumi, yo…— empezaba a decir, pero casi en el mismo instante un rápido cuerpo pasa por mi espalda, dando un corto y pequeño toque en ella, a lo que yo me exalto cuando noto como Takeru había dejado una pequeña porción de su aura en mi cuerpo, a lo que yo alzo mi mirada hacia su dirección, para encontrarlo al lado de los demás, a la vez que desactivaba su estado aural al instante

—[Sé que me hiciste prometer que nunca más modificaría tu aura… por eso lo dejaré a tu elección si es que quieres usar "eso"]— dijo por telepatía Takeru, a la vez que lo observaba con dudas en mis ojos, pero después me sorprendo al ver sus memorias, comprendiendo lo que era aquella aura que había dejado en mi interior

Takeru había sido capaz de crear un aura de Yuta en base a la suya, la cual contenía el conocimiento del baile que este último poseía

—[¿En serio piensas que voy a usar eso en vez de ser como realmente soy con Harumi?]— dije fastidiado a lo que Takeru reía por lo bajo, ya que estaba totalmente consiente de como resultarían las cosas si no llegaba a usar aquella aura

—[Es tu elección…]— dijo Takeru, a lo que yo lo seguía observando fastidiado— [Ya veremos lo que ocurrirá]— dijo entre una leve carcajada, a lo que yo sólo vuelvo a chocar la mirada con Harumi, sin querer ver la del apestoso, totalmente fastidiado de que éste supiera mi "talento" en el baile

La música finalmente empezaba sonar en el lugar… un vals muy tranquilo pero a la vez con una melodía hermosa

Harumi obviamente sabía los pasos claramente a lo que ésta, dando por hecho el que yo los sabía de igual manera, comienza a danzar

.

.

.

Obviamente no esperaba el que yo me tropezara con mis propios pies al primer movimiento que comenzaba a dar, a lo que mi cuerpo se abalanza hacia Harumi, empezando ambos a caer irremediablemente hacia el suelo

* * *

Mi mirada sombría era lo único que extrañaba a Harumi en ese momento… mientras la sostenía teniendo mi mano derecha en su espalda, deteniendo la caída apoyando el pie derecho en el suelo, a la vez que ambos poseíamos una postura tal que se podría confundir como si fuera parte del mismo baile, pero de una manera mucho más íntima y profesional

Me vi obligado a usar el aura que Takeru me había dado luego de ver lo desastroso del espectáculo

—[Te odio]— dije completamente fastidiado, a la vez que Takeru no podía controlar sus carcajadas luego de ver caer mi orgullo ante lo inevitable

—[Lo se…]— afirmó el pokémon, a lo que solo se llevaba sus manos a su cabeza, disfrutando de la vista

Mi cuerpo se movía como si de costumbre se tratase, a la vez que mis brazos, torso, y piernas fluían en son de la música junto con Harumi, la cual estaba anonadada de la seriedad de mi baile, además de lo talentoso que me movía junto con ella

—Wow… es como mirar un espejo a cuando era más joven; buen trabajo Takeru— dijo en una leve carcajada Yuta, a la vez que tanto él como Takeru seguían observándonos, así como obviamente todos los demás invitados de la boda, junto con otros integrantes del pueblo que se unían a la celebración y estaban empezando a aparecer

Takeru seguía en la misma posición, a la vez que Harumi y yo éramos los únicos que bailábamos en aquel lugar, pero de repente, una mano tira de la suya extrañándolo de momento, para después seguir con su mirada la mano que lo sujetaba, para ver a Hanako con una sonrisa en su rostro

—"Ven, vamos"— dijo feliz en un gruñido Hanako, a la vez que tiraba de la mano de Takeru, trayéndolo a la pista para bailar de igual manera

Takeru tampoco era muy talentoso en el baile que digamos, ya de por sí estaba completamente sonrojado de tener que bailar con Hanako, pero comenzaba a hacerlo de igual manera, guiándose en los pasos que yo realizaba junto con Harumi, ya que esté no tenía el aura de Yuta a como fue en mi caso

Y así… la fiesta comenzó, de a poco las personas empezaban a soltar su timidez para adentrarse a la pista de baile y danzar con sus parejas o amigos al son de una música alegre y singular

Obviamente no todo era baile en aquella celebración, a un lado del lugar había una larga mesa llena de deliciosos platillos, atrayendo las miradas de la mayoría de las personas del pueblo las cuales obviamente nunca en toda su vida habían siquiera visto aquellos platos

La música era lo que más se hacía presente en el lugar, a la vez que Yoshiro caminaba de un lugar a otro sin saber qué hacer en aquella situación… se había perdido completamente entre la multitud una vez que la fiesta comenzó a tomar forma y todos empezaban a bailar o a comer

Dándose cuenta que resultaría ser en vano el buscar algún rostro conocido, el Zoroark se dirigió hacia el lugar donde estaban todos esos deliciosos platillos, a lo que encuentra y toma un pequeño tazón lleno de uvas y cerezas, a lo que comienza nuevamente a caminar sin rumbo fijo, a la vez que se llevaba unas cuantas a la boca, disfrutando su dulce sabor

Seguía recorriendo la larga mesa que circundaba la carpa, ya que conocía bastante a "cierta" personaje, y sabía que si seguía buscando por aquel sector, daría tarde o temprano con su ubicación

Y no se equivocaba…

No tardó mucho en encontrar a su amiga, la cual estaba probando gustosamente un pedazo de pastel con el color marrón oscuro característico del chocolate, a la vez que tenía sus ojos cerrados y con las mejillas infladas y sonrojadas por lo delicioso del sabor

Yoshiro estaba completamente impactado en el momento en el que vio aquel sector, era como si prácticamente hubieran convertido el paraíso para Takeru y Haruko en forma de comida. Había incontables postres que con suerte sabría el nombre de la mitad de todos ellos, a la vez que cada uno tenían como sabor principal el chocolate

Obviamente el Zoroark lanzó unas leves carcajadas al ver a su amiga con sus mejillas infladas por el pastel que comía, a lo que comienza a acercarse a esta, sin que ella notase su presencia, ya que la misma estaba tan absorta en su pastel que ni siquiera estaba atenta a las auras que estaban a su alrededor

Yoshiro finalmente se encontraba al lado de su glotona amiga, a lo que en un lento movimiento se agacha y posa su mano en el hombro de ésta, a lo que Haruko no se exalta en lo absoluto, aún devorando su delicioso pedazo de pastel, a lo que Yoshiro se extraña de momento cuando comienza a escuchar unas palabras en su mente

—" _Lo siento si me ensucié un poco señora Ayame, es que está muy rico"—_ dijo por telepatía Haruko, pensando que la mano que estaba apoyada en su hombro era la de la madre de Harumi

—"¿En serio?"— preguntó en un curioso gruñido Yoshiro, a la vez que lanzaba leves carcajadas al notar como su amiga se había confundido completamente, pero se exalta cuando empieza a notar que el pelaje de ésta se eriza completamente, a la vez que comenzaba a temblar levemente mientras su rubor era visible inclusive para Yoshiro, el cual se encontraba atrás de la misma

—" _¡Eres un tonto!"—_ gritó encabronada y completamente avergonzada Haruko, a la vez que daba poderosos (suaves) golpes a la cara de Yoshiro, a la vez que intentaba tapar sus ojos con el mismo

—" _¡Apestoso, pulgoso, metiche!"—_ seguía gritando Haruko a la vez que ésta no sabía que más decir ante lo apenada que se sentía luego de que su amigo la observara en su proceso de "degustación chocolatosa" a la vez que la consecuencias de aquello se mostraban en los labios y mejillas de la Riolu, ya que estos estaban completamente marrones debido al "empeño" que ésta puso en su labor

Yoshiro obviamente no le importaba recibir esos tratos, sólo reía por lo bajo a la vez que recibía por voluntad todos esos "poderosos" golpes en su rostro, a la vez que simplemente sonreía ante la situación

Pasaron los segundos, hasta que Yoshiro decidió detener a la atacante

—"¿No crees que ya fue suficiente?"— dijo en un gruñido Yoshiro, a la vez que detenía y sostenía con bastante facilidad las pequeñas manos de la Riolu, la cual sólo miraba hacia otra dirección, aún con el sonrojo mezclado con las manchas de chocolate en sus mejillas, a la vez que su labio temblaba por la vergüenza misma que pasaba… cosa que no pasó desapercibido por Yoshiro, el cual se daba cuenta el porqué de la reacción de su amiga

Haruko se avergonzaba nuevamente al pensar que se veía "fea" ante su amigo…

—"En serio… nunca cambias"— dijo fastidiado en un gruñido Yoshiro a la vez que se levantaba, mientras que Haruko sólo se sentaba en el suelo con los brazos cruzados, sin poder hacer nada ante su "fea" situación cerrando sus ojos a la vez, sin querer chocar la mirada con Yoshiro de momento por la misma vergüenza

Pasaron los segundos, cuando se exalta al sentir algo frio y húmedo en su mejilla, a lo que abre sus ojos para notar que Yoshiro había traído unos pañuelos que había remojado en agua, limpiando con ellos el rostro de su amiga

—"Listo… ahora sí que estas limpia"— dijo feliz Yoshiro a la vez que sonreía al notar que había borrado las manchas cafés del rostro de Haruko, dejando ver su reluciente pelaje azul, levemente sonrojado por el trato que acababa de recibir

Yoshiro sólo sonrió, a la vez que se sentaba al lado de Haruko, aun sosteniendo su tazón lleno de uvas y cerezas, a la vez que obviamente tomaba algunas y se las llevaba a la boca de igual manera

Haruko decidió mejor dejar de comer aquel delicioso pastel para no quedar nuevamente cochina en frente de su amigo, a lo que comienza a observar a la gente bailar, a la vez que de vez en cuando podía observarnos a mí y a Harumi entre la multitud, cautivándose en nuestro amor y cariño, pero de un momento a otro una voz se escucha en el ambiente

—Muy bien caballeros, es hora de invitar a una dama a la pista, y demostrar su cariño hacia el otro con esta hermosa canción— empezaba a decir una voz masculina en uno de los parlantes del lugar y de repente, la música empieza a tornarse tranquila y suave, a la vez que el ambiente romántico empezaba a dominar el lugar

Yoshiro no podía evitarlo, a la vez que miraba hacia otra dirección completamente apenado ante la situación, sin querer preguntar lo obvio a su amiga, la cual solo estaba levemente cabizbaja ante lo mismo, sin percatarse de la actitud del Zoroark, el cual tragaba un poco de saliva intentando preguntar algo entre la música romántica que sonaba, pero en el momento en el que abre su boca, la voz de Haruko resonó en su mente

—" _¿Te gusta bailar?"—_ preguntó curiosa la Riolu, a la vez que Yoshiro sólo se sonrojaba a la pregunta, a lo que como respuesta lo único que pudo hacer fue asentir hacia su amiga

—" _Bueno… entonces ¿Te gustaría bailar conmigo?"—_ preguntó con total normalidad la Riolu a la vez que esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa, a lo que el Zoroark casi se cae hacia atrás hacia tal pregunta

—"Pe-Pero si soy muy grande…"— dijo en un gruñido aún apenado Yoshiro, a la vez que negaba con sus manos, a la vez que Haruko llevaba su mano a su mentón

—" _Hm, tienes razón…"—_ dijo por telepatía la Riolu a la vez que pensaba en una solución, la cual no tardó mucho en encontrar— _"¡Espera! ¡Tengo una idea!"—_ volvió a decir nuevamente a la vez que le hacía señas a Yoshiro para que este se acercara a ella, ya que quería contarle un "secreto"

* * *

Solo dábamos pequeños pasos de un lugar a otro, a la vez que los realizábamos al ritmo de la lenta y romántica música, mientras que Harumi tenía su rostro apoyado en mi torso, sujetandose de mi cuello y yo de su cintura

De un momento a otro, Harumi levanta su cabeza levemente, para después chocar su mirada con la mía… pasaron unos dos segundos y ambos nos dimos nuevamente un tierno beso, para después volver a la postura anterior, felices en la situación en la que nos encontrábamos, deseando únicamente el permanecer con el otro

— _Te amo…—_ susurré a la oreja de Harumi, la cual sólo sonreía levemente para después susurrarme las mismas palabras a mi oreja de igual manera

Continuamos estando inmersos en la compañía del otro, pero de repente me extraño cuando siento a Harumi lanzar leves carcajadas, a lo que aparto mi torso de su rostro para poder ver lo que ocurría, y me exalto cuando la veo observando hacia una dirección en específico

—¿Qué ocurre?— pregunté a la vez que comenzaba a seguir la mirada de mi esposa, a lo que casi me tropiezo con mis propios pies a pesar de tener el aura de Yuta y todo, al notar a Haruko bailando con otro Riolu

No lo entendía, pero no pasaron muchos segundos hasta que conecté los puntos

El Riolu era Yoshiro, el cual usaba el poder de las ilusiones para aparentar el cuerpo físico de otro pokémon; en este caso, un Riolu

Poseía algunas características similares que Haruko, aunque este era un poco más alto que ella, y de su cabeza salía un pequeño mechón negruzco con puntas negras característico de su pelaje original

Mi ira (celos) aumentaba con cada segundo que pasaba mientras observaba a aquellos pokémon bailar gustosamente, hasta que nuevamente la voz de Harumi me deja completamente anonadado

—Sí que se ven bien juntos— dijo con una sonrisa Harumi al haberse dado cuenta al instante de que el Riolu que bailaba con Haruko era Yoshiro, a lo que yo la observo totalmente impactado y fastidiado a la vez que de mi nariz expulsaba una cantidad de vapor por lo celoso que me encontraba en ese momento, pero viendo que Harumi no cambiaría de parecer a pesar de todo, simplemente volví a observar a aquellos pokémon, sintiendo el aura de ellos

Notando la manera en que Haruko quería a Yoshiro

No mentiría si dijese que me alegré levemente al notar que Haruko no tenía los mismos sentimientos hacia Yoshiro, que como este hacia ella; Haruko empezaba a tener una relación más bien fraternal con el Zoroark, habiendo un sentimiento de querer, tan puro como la misma palabra, sin otras intenciones

—¿Pasa algo?— preguntó extrañada Harumi a la vez que me observaba levemente cabizbajo

No podía negarlo, ellos realmente se veían bien juntos

—Solo…— comenzaba a decir a la vez que me fastidiaba levemente al verme obligado a aceptar la realidad— _¿Por qué los pokémon tienen que madurar tan rápido?—_ susurré tímidamente, a la vez que Harumi se extrañaba levemente ante esas palabras, pero luego suspira al haberse dado cuenta de mi celosa y a la vez triste actitud, a lo que sólo me abrasa con una leve sonrisa, continuando con nuestro baile, simplemente dejándome ser, esperando que tarde o temprano aceptara la realidad

* * *

Haruko sólo movía sus patitas al son de la tranquila música, colocando sus manos en el cuello de un sonrojado Yoshiro, el cual sólo tragaba saliva al tener el rostro de su sonriente amiga tan cerca suyo

La tranquila música no paraba de sonar, a la vez que Yoshiro no sabía si se encontraba en una situación completamente incomoda o en una la cual había deseado toda su vida

El Zoroark (Riolu) estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos en ese momento, pero de la nada su corazón comienza a latir a una extremada velocidad, quedando completamente estático de su cintura hacia arriba

Haruko había apoyado su mejilla en el torso de su amigo, y eso no terminaba ahí, a lo que Yoshiro en su estado más vulnerable recibió otro "golpe" directo a sus sentimientos

—" _Te quiero… Yoshiro"—_ dijo tiernamente Haruko, a la vez que sólo existía una pura sinceridad en aquellas palabras

Yoshiro estaba prácticamente "noqueado" ante lo que acababa de escuchar, pero no era tonto… sabía que esas palabras no significaban (del todo) lo mismo que el sentía por Haruko, pero eso no evitaba el que se sintiera feliz ante aquello, a lo que posa su mano en la espalda de la Riolu, para después posar su mejilla en la cabeza de esta, mientras que estos aún seguían dando pequeños pasos de un lado a otro al son de la lenta música

—"Yo también"— afirmó en un leve gruñido el Zoroark

La tranquila música abordaba a aquellos pequeños pokémon, pero sólo hubo silencio entre estos dos, siendo sus lentos pasos de baile la única acción que realizaban, aparte de su tierno abrazo

* * *

Pasaron varias horas, a lo que el baile había prácticamente finalizado, sin embargo la música seguía existiendo de igual manera, y en la pista las personas se encontraban conversando unas con otras, o comiendo algunas cosas De los platillos que estaban preparados en los extremos de la carpa

Harumi y yo caminábamos juntos, a la vez que de vez en cuando nos saludaban y felicitaban a ambos por nuestra boda, a lo que asentíamos y agradecíamos de igual manera, sin parar de sonreírnos mutuamente ante la situación

Seguíamos en lo nuestro, pero de repente una voz se escucha, exaltándonos a los dos

—¡Harumi!— se escuchó el llamado de Ayame, a lo que ambos nos giramos para verla completamente emocionada y feliz— ¡Ya es hora hija!— afirmó la madre a lo que Harumi asentía, a la vez que la emoción comenzaba a abordarla de igual manera— Te esperamos en la salida— sentenció Ayame a lo que esta sale rápidamente del lugar, siendo yo el único extrañado entre los dos

—Esto… ¿Qué ocurre?— pregunté curioso y extrañado hacia Harumi, a lo que esta sólo me sonríe, para después lanzar unas leves carcajadas

—Es algo en lo que todas las mujeres quieren ser partícipes cuando van a una boda— dijo, a lo que yo empezaba a pensar un poco para después encontrar finalmente la respuesta

Ya era hora de que Harumi lanzara el ramo de flores

* * *

Si bien en el pueblo habían más ancianos que jóvenes, eso no evitaba el hecho de que hubieran chicos y chicas un poco más jóvenes que yo, o que estaban recién pasando la mayoría de edad. Eso sin contar a las amigas de Ayame que había invitado con nuestro consentimiento, junto con algunos adultos que me conocían y habían pedido un día libre en sus trabajos en la ciudad para ser partícipes en nuestra boda

Harumi y yo caminábamos a paso normal hacia la salida de la carpa, a lo que yo quedo levemente pasmado ante el gran grupo de mujeres que se encontraban en las afueras de la misma una vez que llegamos ahí

Había de todo, chicas completamente serías y tranquilas a la situación, como también otras completamente animadas y ansiosas a que Harumi lanzase el ramo de flores, e inclusive estaban Hanako y Hina, las cuales querían de igual manera probar su suerte

Harumi comenzaba a subirse a un pequeño escenario que se había hecho para aquella ocasión, a lo que yo estaba a los pies de este, mientras observaba todo lo que ocurría, riéndome de vez en cuando ante la reacción completamente exagerada de algunas jóvenes ante su extremo deseo por tener la oportunidad de agarrar el ramo de Harumi

—Tal parece que pensamos lo mismo respecto a esto— escucho la voz de Takeru, a lo que me giro hacia éste, el cual se había separado de Hanako por la razón antes dicha, a la vez que se colocaba al lado mío, observando de igual manera a las chicas

—Bueno… nunca podremos entender del todo a las mujeres, Takeru— admití a la vez que guardaba las manos en los bolsillos

Pasaron unos segundos, a la vez que Harumi esperaba a que todas las mujeres se reunieran a las afueras, para que nadie perdiera la oportunidad, y de un momento a otro la voz de Takeru volvió a hacerse presente

—Felicidades…— volvió a decir el pokémon, a lo que retiro una de mis manos, para colocarla en el hombro de Takeru

—Gracias hermano…— dije a lo que Takeru sólo esboza una pequeña sonrisa al llamarlo de esa manera

Sólo nos sonreímos mutuamente, a lo que de un momento a otro la voz de Harumi se hizo presente en el ambiente

—¡¿Están listas?!— grito enérgica la recién casada, a lo que como respuesta se escuchan varias voces femeninas afirmando

—"Oigan…"— escuchamos un gruñido segundos antes de que Harumi comenzara a lanzar el ramo de flores, a lo que Takeru y yo nos giramos para ver a Yoshiro nuevamente como un Zoroark con otro tazón de uvas y cerezas en su mano

Sólo lo observábamos fastidiados, ya que tanto Takeru como yo sabíamos las "cosas" que el individuo había hecho con Haruko, pero como obviamente estaban presentes Harumi y Hanako junto con varias mujeres que apoyarían cualquier causa que la novia se propusiese, era prácticamente una "sentencia de muerte" si decidiéramos perseguir a Yoshiro en aquella situación debido a nuestro odio (celos)

—¿Qué sucede?— pregunté sin poder dejar de demostrar mi fastidio debido a los celos que tenía hacia el pokémon, a lo que Takeru lo observa con una mirada que demostraba la misma pregunta

Yoshiro simplemente ignoró nuestra actitud, sabiendo que nosotros no nos enfadaríamos (o al menos no lo demostraríamos tan abiertamente) en esa situación, a lo que nuevamente se dirige hacia nosotros

—"¿Han visto a Haruko?"— preguntó levemente preocupado Yoshiro— "Estaba conmigo hace unos momentos y de un momento a otro desapareció de mi vista"— sentenció el Zoroark a lo que tanto Takeru como yo nos alarmamos ante la idea de que Haruko se hubiese perdido

—¡Ahí les va!— gritaba Harumi a lo que de un momento a otro lanza su ramo hacia los cielos en dirección hacia donde estaban las mujeres

Pero la voz que escuchamos después nos congeló la sangre a mí y a Takeru…

.

.

.

—"¡Levántame más alto mami! ¡Estoy segura que **lo puedo atrapar**!"— se escuchó la voz de Haruko, la cual era sostenida y levantada por Hanako, dándole una ventaja casi injusta ante las otras mujeres, pero haciéndolo de igual manera

* * *

El tiempo se ralentizó para mí y Takeru… Yoshiro estaba bien informado acerca de lo que, según la tradición, ocurría con la mujer que agarrara el ramo de flores que Harumi lanzó, a lo que lo único que pudo hacer fue mirar hacia el suelo, mientras que el rubor en sus mejillas estaba al tope, sudando levemente de igual manera

La mujer que llegase a sostener el ramo de flores que Harumi lanzó, sería la siguiente en casarse…

La escena transcurría como si cámara lenta se tratase… y para peor, como si obra del cruel destino se tratase, la trayectoria del ramo iba directamente hacia donde estaba la Riolu

—¡NOOOOooooo….!— se escuchaba en cámara lenta el grito grave mío y de Takeru a la vez que corríamos hacia donde estaba el grupo de mujeres

El ramo estaba a unos dos metros de terminar en los brazos de Haruko, a lo que tanto Takeru como yo damos un salto hacia la posición estimada del objeto en el momento de impactar

Claro… todo eso ocurrió en cámara lenta para mí y Takeru, pero en el caso de las mujeres lo único que sus oídos y ojos percibieron fue a un par de lunáticos gritando como desesperados y pasando por encima de todas ellas para aterrizar del otro lado del gentío con ramo de flores incluido en un gran montículo de nieve

* * *

Todas las personas del lugar, incluyendo a Harumi, empezaron a correr hacia donde nuestros dos cuerpos habían aterrizado

—¡Ryo, Takeru! ¡¿Qué ocurrió?! ¡¿Por qué hicieron eso?!— preguntó fastidiada pero a la vez preocupada Harumi, a lo que del montículo de nieve comenzaban a emerger lentamente nuestros cuerpos

Todas las mujeres nos observaron nuevamente, a la vez que no podían evitar lanzar leves carcajadas

—" _Vaya… nunca pensé que Takeru tuviera esos "gustos""—_ dijo un poco avergonzada Hanako por telepatía a través del aura de Takeru, a la vez que se sonrojaba levemente

—No ha pasado ni medio día después de la boda y ya tiene "otros planes"— dijo entre leves carcajadas Ayame

Harumi y Haruko sólo nos observaban fastidiadas y encabronadas, una por estar haciendo el ridículo, y la otra por evitar que esta ultima agarrara el ramo de flores

Tanto yo como Takeru estábamos confundidos ante la reacción de aquellas mujeres, a lo que de repente siento un poco tibia mi mano derecha, al igual que con Takeru con su izquierda, a lo que ambos observamos nuestras manos sosteniendo el ramo con nuestros dedos entrelazados, a lo que nos quedamos completamente sonrojados ante ese tan íntimo "contacto", para después subir nuestras miradas y hacer que nuestras narices chocaran

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso

Ni la música, ni las continuas voces que resonaban en la carpa de la fiesta o en el pueblo, fueron capaces de opacar el poderoso y vergonzante grito que Takeru y yo dimos mutuamente ante la situación engorrosa en la que nos encontrábamos

Por lo sorpresivo e "intimo" del momento, tanto Takeru como yo lanzamos el ramo de flores hacia los cielos, en el momento en el que intentamos separar nuestra entrelazadas manos

El ramo, nuevamente en el aire, llamó la atención de todas las mujeres presentes, a lo que de nuevo todas se colocaron en posición para lograr atraparlo

Pero era tarde… en el momento en el que el ramo aún estaba en el aire, Hanako da un gran salto entre todas las mujeres, para después atrapar el ramo con facilidad, a lo que cae de pie al suelo, atrayendo todas las miradas encabronadas de las demás mujeres

Pero Hanako les manda una mirada asesina aún peor, haciendo retroceder a la mayoría de estas

—" _¿Mami?"—_ preguntó un poco preocupada Haruko, comenzando a acercarse a su madre, a lo que esta última se gira hacia la pequeña Riolu

—"Atrapa"— dijo en un gruñido la Lopunny, a lo que lanza despacio el ramo de flores, para después caer limpiamente en las pequeñas manos de Haruko

—" _Yupiii"—_ dijo por telepatía la Riolu, a la vez que abrazaba tiernamente el ramo de flores que, "técnicamente" ella atrapó

Las mujeres que estaban en los alrededores empezaban a encabronarse ante semejante trampa a lo que algunas comienzan a acercarse a la Riolu con intenciones de objetar, pero la Lopunny desprendiendo un aura asesina a la vez que sus orejas se levantaban levemente las hace dudar claramente de sus acciones

—" _ **Ella lo atrapó… ¿Entendieron?"—**_ dijo por telepatía la pareja del "desafortunado" Takeru, a lo que todas las mujeres de alrededor tragaron un poco de saliva, a la vez que sus preciosos peinados (no más lindos que el de Harumi) se erizaban levemente ante el terror que provocaba la mera presencia de la pokémon

—¿Están bien?— preguntó levemente fastidiada Harumi, a la vez que se acercaba a mí y a Takeru— Nunca se les quitará lo tonto ¿Cierto?— seguía diciendo a la vez que empezábamos a salir del montículo de nieve en el que estábamos

Sólo suspirábamos, al ver como Haruko disfrutaba el tener el ramo en sus manos, a lo que ambos nos tragamos el orgullo finalmente, para dejarla ser, a lo que todos los que estábamos afuera de la carpa empezamos a adentrarnos nuevamente a esta, para continuar la celebración

Y así… con el pasar de las horas, la fiesta continuó hasta altas horas de la noche, disfrutándola al máximo, pasando momentos desde románticos hasta divertidos…

Hubo varios momentos en los que me tomaba el tiempo para observar a mi alrededor… miraba las locuras que hacía Haruko con Yoshiro, como también las risas que existían entre Harumi y Hanako, o también las leves sonrisas que de vez en cuando Takeru no podía evitar el no demostrar

Me sentía feliz en esa situación; me sentía en paz, a la vez que lo mismo se veía reflejado en el aura de los demás… lo único que podía hacer era sonreír, mientras que una leve lagrima recorría mi mejilla por las mismas emociones.

Me sentía agradecido…

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mis ojos se abrían levemente… un calor bastante conocido recorría el lado derecho de mi cuerpo, a lo que simplemente sonrío, a lo que giro mi rostro hacia la fuente de ese "calor" para para después apartar con mi mano izquierda el cabello que tapaba la frente de Harumi, para después darle un pequeño beso en él, a la vez que acariciaba levemente su vientre, el cual demostraba el tamaño de varios meses transcurridos luego de que el suceso ocurriera

Harumi sólo sonrió inconscientemente ante las muestras de afecto, a lo que simplemente se mantiene en su placido sueño

—[Ya es hora de partir…]— se escucha la voz de Takeru en mi mente, a lo que le afirmo de la misma forma, a lo que me levanto de la cama, no sin antes darle otro pequeño beso esta vez en la boca a Harumi, para después retirarme de la casa, tomar mi chaqueta y caminar con Takeru para empezar a realizar las entregas de las mercaderías

.

.

.

.

En la cocina del hogar reinaba el silencio, a la vez que un lindo cuadro arriba de la chimenea resaltaba entre el resto de objetos de aquel lugar, debido a su cuidado y a lo significativo del mismo

En el cuadro había una imagen… una imagen tal que todos nos sentíamos alegres cada vez que la observábamos

Ya que todos éramos participes en la misma, siendo aquella la fotografía que nos sacaron el día de mi boda

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Madre mía, que capítulo más difícil de crear para ser sinceros… ha habido capítulos los cuales me han costado ya sea por la gran cantidad de sucesos o sentimientos, pero el sentimiento que predominó en éste fue uno de los que más me cuesta narrar, espero que no lo haya hecho del todo mal y les haya gustado de igual manera este penúltimo capítulo de Aura floreciente ^^**

Monpoke **Gracias por la canción e-e, no te preocupes Yoshiro es fuerte, yo sé que no morirá tan fácilmente sin dar pelea, además, ni que mis personajes fueran inmortales :c, aunque triste parezca, la vida no es eterna, pero eso no significa que no la puedan disfrutar al máximo c:**

 **Takeru no podía sentir el aura del otro lado de la puerta porque estaba nervioso y a la vez feliz de que su amigo le haya propuesto matrimonio a Harumi (¬3¬) sus emociones entraron en juego y nublaron su percepción jajajajaj**

 **Y ¿Takeru insulta? No creo e-e (bueno… aparte de Ryo) si insultara a otra persona como a Harumi y Hanako… bueno, mejor no contar lo que sucedería xD**

Lord fire 123 **a pesar de que el agraciado Sr. Fanfiction nuevamente tiene problemas ahora con los reviews (¬n¬) pude leer tu review a través de mi mail ^^. Pero debo decirte que estoy trabajando 24/7 en esta historia en específico, y estoy "esperando" poder terminar el tercer libro a finales de febrero, y ese sería el límite para mi escritura "profunda" ya que estaré en la universidad y a partir de ahí no podré crear capítulos con el grado de complejidad como los que publico ahora, más que nada subiré pequeños one-shot "quizás" aún no lo sé TnT (** _ **spoiler jijij)**_

 **Pero ojo, no todo es malo, si quieres podríamos conversarlo mejor mediante PM, y así podría ayudarte de alguna manera, las formas son miles, y quien sabe, quizás pueda funcionar de esa manera jeje**

 **Y eso sería todo queridos lectores el mes de diciembre fue la otra cara de la moneda en lo que a visitas se refiere en comparación con noviembre, siendo el último mes de 2015 el mes que menos visitas ha tenido mi historia desde que comencé a publicar los caps. Obvio que igual baja un poco el ánimo u.u, pero eso no me impedirá el lograr completar mi historia mi objetivo no es ser popular sino crear una historia que siempre deseé escribir :P**

 **Otro punto importante que creo que les debería decir es que el siguiente y último capítulo de aura floreciente quizás sea un poco más corto a lo acostumbrado, pero no por ello perderá calidad ni menos**

 **Esperando su comprensión**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo c:**


	9. Sucesos inesperados

Los días pasaban rápidamente… el invierno se tornó en primavera, y la primavera en un caluroso verano. Por suerte, al ser el pueblo en el que vivíamos uno muy pequeño y rodeado por un frondoso bosque, el calor se atenuaba bastante, siendo un clima prácticamente idéntico al de la primavera, claro si exceptuando algunas ocasiones en las que la temperatura aumentaba sin piedad a pesar de lo anterior dicho.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El día comenzaba, a lo que Takeru aún en su cama se despertaba a la vez que se estiraba… empezando a levantarse para hacer lo cotidiano de todas las mañanas, a lo que salía de su habitación lentamente para no despertar a Hanako, e ir a preparar el desayuno para nosotros dos.

El Lucario preparaba la mesa a lo que, ya una vez hecho todo, se extraña de que cierto personaje aún no hubiese salido de su habitación a como era costumbre de todos los días, a lo que empieza a acercarse a la puerta de mi habitación.

—[Ryo… ¿Ocurre algo?]— preguntó levemente preocupado Takeru, ya que este sentía mediante nuestra conexión el que yo estaba despierto, a lo que da suaves golpes a la puerta, para no despertar a Harumi de igual manera, pero luego de eso una voz lo exalta.

—Takeru, pasa…— se escucha levemente triste la voz de Harumi, a lo que Takeru no lo piensa dos veces y entra a mi habitación, para luego encontrarme recostado en mi cama, demostrando únicamente enfermedad en mi rostro.

Estaba mal… incluso Takeru era consciente del malestar en el que me encontraba en aquel instante, mi cuerpo estaba recostado en la cama, a la vez que sudaba en grandes cantidades, con mis mejillas sonrojadas y pálidas, respirando levemente.

—¡¿Qué le sucede?!— preguntó totalmente preocupado Takeru luego de notar claramente mi estado.

—No te preocupes Takeru... simplemente es un resfriado común que lo tomó desprevenido, empezó más o menos en la noche con la temperatura, y ya preparé las medicinas necesarias para que se mejore, pero por ahora… solo necesita reposo— afirmó calmada Harumi, a lo que Takeru empezaba a tranquilizarse de igual manera.

—¿Pero y tú?— preguntó nuevamente Takeru a lo que empezaba preocuparse ahora por Harumi, la cual estaba delicadamente sentada arriba de la cama, con su prominente vientre resaltando abajo del pijama.

—No te preocupes…— dijo con una sonrisa un poco nerviosa Harumi— ya me tomé los medicamentos necesarios para que no me enferme; Hina me enseñó, recuerda— volvió a decir, a lo que Takeru asentía— pero… me temo que no podré ir a ayudarla hoy, Ryo necesita atención de igual manera, ¿Crees que tú…?— empezaba a preguntar Harumi, a lo que la voz de Takeru la detiene.

—Está bien, después de entregar las mercaderías iré a ayudar a la señora Hina con Hanako, tan solo cuida a Ryo para que no se le pegue otra cosa por favor – declaró serió pero a la vez preocupado Takeru, a lo que Harumi solo asiente con una leve sonrisa como respuesta.

Fue ahí cuando Takeru, ya sabiendo cómo era la situación, salió de la habitación para hacerse un pan con mantequilla y partir rápidamente con él en la boca hacia el lugar donde llegaban las mercaderías.

El sonido de la puerta de la casa cerrándose pone en alerta a todos, a lo que nuevamente se escucha una puerta abrirse, pero esta vez desde la habitación de Takeru, para después escuchar como unos rápidos pasos se acercaban hacia nosotros, a lo que ahora era Hanako la que emergía de la puerta de nuestra habitación.

—"¿Se lo creyó?"— preguntó curiosa Hanako.

—Sip— dijo Harumi, entendiendo lo que quería decir su amiga a pesar de que no supiera su lenguaje— no hubo problema— volvió a decir, a lo que mi cuerpo enfermo comenzaba a levantarse de la cama, para después emitir un suave resplandor y transformarse en el cuerpo de un Zoroark.

—No es broma el que ustedes crean ilusiones muy reales— alagó Harumi a Yoshiro, el cual sonreía y asentía como respuesta, agradecido del cumplido.

De repente, el armario de la habitación comienza a moverse, a lo que la puerta de este se abre para dejar caer el cuerpo de un hombre y el de una pequeña Riolu, totalmente mareados ante la falta de oxígeno debido al "confinamiento" del lugar en el que estaban.

—Bu-Buen trabajo al ca-camuflar mi aura, Haruko— dije apenas a la vez que intentaba respirar más calmadamente, mientras que Haruko estaba echada en el suelo con la lengua afuera y sus ojos como remolinos— incluso lograste engañar a Takeru, haciéndole creer que mi aura estaba en el cuerpo de Yoshiro, buen trabajo— dije ya un poco más calmado, a la vez que Haruko seguía en su misma postura.

—" _Gra-Gracias"—_ dijo apenas por telepatía Haruko, a la vez que de a poco se le iba pasando el mareo.

Todo aquello solo era una "trampa"… queríamos que Takeru estuviese lo más alejado de la casa posible, y gracias a Yoshiro y a Haruko, logramos engañar su vista y su percepción para que así este no sospechara absolutamente nada.

Aquel día, era el cumpleaños de Takeru…

Él no era consciente de aquello, apenas si tenía recuerdos de cuando era esclavo del padre de Harumi, siempre se le negó su cumpleaños, y aunque se lo hubiesen permitido, este no sabía la fecha… pero todo cambio cuando me enteré en el momento en el que conversamos con nuestros padres cuando despertamos el poder del estado aural, que Takeru había nacido aproximadamente un día después de que mis padres fallecieran, ya que Kaoru había "dado a luz" durante aquella tragedia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—"Esto… lograste encontrar el regalo ¿Cierto?"—preguntó Hanako en un gruñido, a lo que yo asiento como respuesta—"Bien… ahora hay que empezar a decorar antes de que me tenga que ir"— sentenció, a lo que los pokémon y yo asentimos, mientras que yo a la vez le explicaba a Harumi lo que había dicho su amiga.

—Bien…— dijo Harumi, a lo que empezaba a levantarse costosamente de la cama, dificultándole el peso que cargaba en su vientre.

—Espera, espera…— dije a la vez que me acercaba a Harumi, deteniendo su levantar— es mejor que nosotros nos encarguemos de la decoración; si quieres, cuando Hanako vaya con Hina, me ayudas a preparar el pastel ¿Sí?— dije con una sonrisa, preocupándome bastante de que a Harumi y a los bebés les pasara algo, a lo que Harumi simplemente me mira encabronada luego de aquellas palabras.

—¿"Te ayudaré a hacer el pastel"? serás… tú me ayudarás a mí— dijo finalmente un poco fastidiada mi esposa, mientras que yo solo la observaba con una sonrisa un poco nerviosa, a lo que luego suspira al darse cuenta de que de todas maneras no podía moverse con tanta libertad como antes, por lo que sabía que lo mejor sería no ayudar en la decoración— al menos déjenme acompañarlos, me sentaré al lado de la chimenea, no quiero estar acostada todo el día tampoco…— pidió Harumi, a lo que asiento para después ayudarla en su caminar.

—¡Muy bien!— dije a la vez que llamaba la atención de todos los pokémon una vez que dejé a Harumi— ¡Tenemos que dejar esta casa completamente decorada antes de que Hanako se tenga que ir donde Hina con Takeru!— afirmé, a lo que los demás asintieron con el mismo entusiasmo.

Y así… el día transcurrió como estaba planeado, Yoshiro junto conmigo y Hanako nos encargábamos de decorar el lugar con varias guirnaldas de muchos colores que había conseguido en la ciudad unos días antes junto con otros adornos: sombreros de fiesta, cornetas de cumpleaños y varios globos azules y negros por ser Takeru el cumpleañero.

Inclusive nos habíamos conseguido prestado por parte de Arashi una pequeña fuente de chocolate (de un tamaño no más grande que unos veinte centímetros), la cual colocamos en el centro de la mesa, con cuatro platos llenos hasta el borde con distintos tipos de frutas picadas; manzanas, peras y plátanos, junto con un pequeño pocillo lleno de mini-brochetas para poder así picar las frutas y bañarlas en el chocolate que salía de la pequeña fuente.

Haruko, mientras que nosotros decorábamos el lugar, camuflaba mi aura para seguir pasando como "enfermo" ante la percepción de su padre, estando arriba de mis hombros para así estar en contacto de manera más cómoda (y más divertida) para ella.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Todo estaba listo, Hanako se había ido a la casa de Hina para ayudar en el trabajo no sin antes que Haruko modificara su aura para que los recuerdos de la fiesta no fuesen visibles por Takeru, a lo que una vez hecho, la Lopunny se retiró de la casa, a la vez que yo me exalto al notar lo obvio.

—Alto… ¡¿Puedes controlar el aura mediante sellos igual que Takeru?!— pregunté levemente fastidiado e indignado ya que estuve teniendo a la Riolu arriba de mis hombros durante todo ese tiempo, pensando que solo podía controlar el aura a través del contacto físico.

—" _Bueno… ¡Sip!"—_ dijo alegre por telepatía la Riolu, a la vez que hacia intentos por subirse nuevamente a mis hombros, ya que a pesar de que siempre estuvo en contacto para "evitar" que Takeru se diera cuenta de que estaba sano, se había bajado para aplicar el sello en su madre— _"¡Pero así es más divertido!"—_ replicó a la vez que empezaba a trepar por mi pierna; sin embargo, mi dedo índice en su frente la detiene.

Solo la observaba fastidiado y con una sonrisa levemente nerviosa, a la vez que suspiraba pidiendo paciencia.

—Ahora tengo que hacer el pastel con Harumi, tengo que agacharme varias veces, te podrías caer— afirmé, a lo que Haruko me observaba amurrada ante lo obvio que iba a decir— así que se una buena niña y pon un sello también en mi aura también— dije, a lo que Haruko solo asiente con la misma actitud, para luego poner su mano en mi cabeza y colocar ese "sello" en mi aura al igual a como hizo con su madre.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mientras tanto en nuestro hogar, tanto Harumi como yo estábamos preparando el pastel, a la vez que Yoshiro vigilaba que Haruko no "atacase" la deliciosa fuente de chocolate, ya que esta había hecho varios intentos (fallidos) de meter su boca completamente dentro de la antes mencionada fuente; aunque claro, Yoshiro la detenía durante las incontables veces (unas doce más o menos) que intentó perpetrar su maquiavélico y delicioso plan.

Harumi estaba preparando el biscocho de chocolate, mientras que yo preparaba el caramelo y la crema para poder cubrir la torta con ello.

—" _Vamos~ solo un pequeño sorbo"—_ pidió Haruko a la vez que ponía unos ojos cristalinos y llorosos hacia Yoshiro, para que este le dejara beber de la fuente de chocolate.

—"¡No!"— dijo Yoshiro en un gruñido como respuesta, a la vez que le sacaba la lengua, ya que era completamente inmune ante esas "manipulaciones" que ella realizaba, a lo que viendo que no funcionarían, Haruko cambió completamente su rostro a uno más fastidiado a la vez que le sacaba la lengua de igual manera.

De un instante a otro, ambos pokémon empezaron a tirarse de las mechas mutuamente, Yoshiro en parte para contener a Haruko, mientras que esta lo hacía por lo encabronada que se sentía luego de que su amigo evitara que bebiera el delicioso chocolate.

—¡Oigan ustedes dos!— se escucha el grito de Harumi, lo que deja estáticos a ambos pokémon, aún en la posición "tira mechones"— Paren de pelear— dijo más calmada pero a la vez firme Harumi, mientras que Haruko y Yoshiro bajaban un poco la mirada al haberles llamado la atención.

—Ahora que me acuerdo ¿Ordenaron su habitación?— preguntó Harumi, a lo que ambos pokémon abren sus ojos, completamente apenados ya que sabían la respuesta a esa pregunta.

—Ya me lo imaginaba— volvía a decir Harumi a la vez que suspiraba— vayan… y no sigan peleando— ordenó Harumi contando hasta diez, a lo que los pokémon asienten aún apenados, para después cada uno irse a su respectiva habitación.

Después de que la boda se llevó a cabo, sabía que Yoshiro y Haruko necesitarían una habitación propia, además también para nuestros futuros hijos, por lo que creamos dos habitaciones: una para Yoshiro y mi hijo, y la otra para Haruko y mi hija respectivamente. Las dos habitaciones quedaron de tal manera que las entradas de ambas estaban a un lado de la chimenea respectivamente, mientras que en la pared adyacente estaban las de nuestras habitaciones claro...

Harumi y yo nos quedamos solos mientras que Haruko y Yoshiro ordenaban, yo simplemente me quedé observando al Zoroark… recordando aquellos momentos en los que pasaba con Haruko, entristeciéndome un poco el aceptar que algo podría suceder a futuro.

—Falta bastante para eso, Ryo— dijo Harumi, exaltándome levemente al responder a algo ayudándose solamente con su intuición.

—¿Cómo estás tan segura?— dije un poco avergonzado, a la vez que observaba hacia otra dirección, aún celoso y levemente entristecido por lo que estaba ocurriendo entre Haruko y Yoshiro.

—Las mujeres sabemos…— afirmó Harumi con una sonrisa, mientras que mi rostro celoso no me lo quitaba nadie— a Haruko aún le falta crecer para darse cuenta de los sentimientos de Yoshiro— afirmó la futura madre, a la vez que yo aún me mantenía serio.

—Oye…— volvía a decir Harumi, a la vez que dejaba de revolver la masa del biscocho para centrarse en mí, bastante fastidiada de que mantuviera esa actitud tan celosa— si así estás con Haruko no quiero ni pensar el cómo estarás cuando nuestra hija tenga su primer amor— sentenció entre unas leves carcajadas Harumi, a lo que al instante mi cara se enrojece completamente, a la vez que el vapor emanaba por todos los orificios de la misma ante las palabras que acababa de decir mi mujer.

—Sí… ojalá el chico tenga una voluntad fuerte— sentenció Harumi, volviendo a la cocina mientras que yo apretaba el puño con todas mis fuerzas, rojo y encabronado completamente con siquiera pensar en aquel suceso.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Eran más o menos las dos de la tarde; Hanako y Takeru iban de regreso hacia la casa, ya que habían terminado por fin de ayudar a Hina en su tienda.

La Lopunny obviamente estaba completamente emocionada, y esperaba con ansias el poder llegar rápido a la casa para que Takeru viera la sorpresa, aunque obviamente todo esto se lo guardaba, ya que no quería darle señales al mismo.

Takeru de un momento a otro se percata en su pareja, la cual se queda estática y aparentando absolutamente nada, pero aquello no bastaba… Takeru levantaba su ceja en son de la duda que sentía en ese momento, al notar el obvio actuar extraño de su pareja.

—"¿Qu-Qué pasa Takeru?"— preguntó completamente nerviosa Hanako, a la vez que Takeru mantenía su rostro dudoso.

Hanako empezaba a pensar que su pareja estaba comenzando a sospechar algo, pero de repente, Takeru acerca su rostro al de la Lopunny, dejándola pasmada de momento, para después sorprenderla más aún cuando este le da un tierno beso.

La Lopunny se quedó estática por unos momentos, para después comenzar a cerrar sus ojos… aceptando el gesto a la vez que abrazaba a Takeru.

Sus labios se separaron lentamente… Hanako se había sonrojado bastante, mientras que Takeru simplemente tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Aún te sonrojas cuando te tomo desprevenida— dijo entre pequeñas risitas Takeru, a la vez que Hanako solo miraba hacia otro lado, bastante sonrojada y levemente fastidiada al no poder decir lo contrario, porque sería una mentira…

—Vamos…— volvió a decir Takeru, a lo que toma la mano de Hanako, para irse en dirección a la casa.

Y así, ambos pokémon siguieron su camino, a lo que cuando estos estuvieron a solo unos pasos de llegar a la casa, todos los que estábamos dentro de la misma nos encontrábamos ocultos, a la vez que ya todo había sido preparado para el recibimiento del cumpleañero, mientras que la casa estaba envuelta en la oscuridad gracias a una ilusión creada por Yoshiro.

El momento se acercaba, Takeru y Hanako se encontraban justo en la entrada del hogar, a lo que el sonido de la perilla moviéndose nos pone en alerta a todos los que estábamos dentro de la habitación.

—¿Qué ocurre?— dijo al aire Takeru, a la vez que notaba la oscuridad en el ambiente luego de abrir la puerta de la casa.

—¿Se habrán ido?— preguntó Hanako, intentando hacerse la desentendida con lo que en realidad ocurría en su alrededor.

—Pero… si Ryo está enfermo ¿Por qué se habrían…?— iba a continuar diciendo Takeru, pero de la nada la ilusión de Yoshiro desaparece, iluminando todo el sector al instante.

—¡Sorpresa!/ _"¡Sorpresa!"—_ gritaron mutuamente Harumi y Haruko, a la vez que Yoshiro y yo hacíamos sonar las pequeñas cornetas de cumpleaños.

—¡¿Eh?!— exclamó Takeru, a lo que todos nosotros lo observábamos con una sonrisa—¿Q-Qué ocurre?— volvió a preguntar el pokémon, a lo que Haruko corre hacia él para luego saltar hacia su estómago y abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

—" _Feliz cumpleaños papi"—_ dijo la pequeña Riolu, a la vez que restregaba su rostro en el amarillento pelaje de su padre.

—¿Cum…pleaños?— se preguntaba Takeru, demostrando únicamente asombro en su rostro

Harumi y Haruko asentían emocionadas, a la vez que Yoshiro, el cual estaba sentado al lado de la fuente de chocolate y con su sombrero de fiesta puesto, simplemente hacía sonar su pequeña trompeta, con una actitud levemente fastidiada ya que se trataba de la celebración del ser que en más de una ocasión quiso apalearlo hasta más no poder por los celos que sentía hacia él, pero eso no evitaba el hecho de que Yoshiro no quisiese celebrar el cumpleaños de Takeru, ya que al fin y al cabo…

Era el celoso padre de su amiga.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Takeru estaba estático en la entrada… le era difícil creer esas palabras; nunca celebró su cumpleaños… su edad no era más que una simple estimación en base a las palabras de sus amigos, cuando este era esclavo de Kazuma.

Takeru por unos momentos evitaba el que emergiera de él una pequeña lágrima, restregándose su ojo para ello, a lo que después solo abraza fuertemente a Haruko, la cual responde el gesto de la misma manera con una sonrisa.

— _Gr-Gracias Haruko—_ empezó a susurrar Takeru, a la vez que sonreía y temblaba levemente, debido a la felicidad que lo abordaba _— No sabes lo afortunado que soy por tener una hija como tú—_ volvió a decir el padre, a lo que Haruko solo ocultaba su rostro en el pelaje del mismo, sin querer demostrar que también estaba derramando algunas lágrimas de felicidad ante las palabras de Takeru.

Todos sonreíamos ante la escena, a lo que Hanako se acercaba hacia su pareja e hija con intenciones de recibir el mismo trato por parte de Takeru, el cual se percató casi de la Lopunny, a lo que alza su brazo derecho, para rodearla con el mismo y atraerla hacia él junto con Haruko.

—Gracias a todos— dijo en voz alta el Lucario, a la vez que levantaba su rostro, para dejar ver su leve y agradecida sonrisa.

—Bueno, bueno…— dije a la vez que me llevaba las manos a la cabeza, levemente sonrojado por la felicidad que empezaba a sentir en mi amigo— Vamos siéntate, preparamos muchas cosas ricas para celebrar— afirmé, a lo que Takeru asiente, a la vez que Hanako y Haruko se separaban de él para empezar a dirigirse hacia la mesa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La fruta y la fuente de chocolate no eran las únicas cosas en la mesa, había además un delicioso platillo de fideos con especias que Harumi y yo hicimos luego de haber finalizado la torta (la cual obviamente dejamos para el final, ocultándola en nuestra habitación hasta que llegase el momento).

Takeru y Haruko eran los que más disfrutaban de las deliciosas comidas que había en la mesa, y la fuente de chocolate le daba el toque perfecto al almuerzo como postre.

Solo observaba a mi amigo… en ese instante podía sentir su obvia felicidad, a la vez que veía como comía a gusto las frutas picadas cubiertas por el chocolate liquido de la fuente, compartiéndolo además con Haruko y las demás, exceptuando a Yoshiro ya que a este, como había dejado en claro tiempo atrás, no le gustaba el chocolate.

— _"_ _Dios, Yoshiro… ¡¿Cómo no puede gustarte el chocolate?!"—_ preguntó Haruko, a la vez que se llevaba otro pedazo de fruta bañada excesivamente en chocolate a la boca, comiéndolo y saboreándolo gustosamente, con sus mejillas sonrojadas por lo mismo.

—"¿Acaso importa?"—dijo en un gruñido el Zoroark, a la vez que se llevaba un pedazo de manzana limpia a la boca, saboreándolo de igual manera— "Además…"— volvía a decir ya habiendo tragado lo que mascaba—"Piensa que así te dejo más chocolate a ti y a tu papá"— afirmó inteligentemente el Zoroark.

—" _Oh… ¡Buen punto!"—_ dijo alegre por telepatía la Riolu, a la vez que volvía a comer su delicioso chocolate acompañado de la gran cantidad de frutas picadas que aún quedaban en los platos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El cumpleaños seguía, a lo que la mesa había sido prácticamente "limpiada" por Takeru y su hija, ya que el resto comía de una manera mucho más moderada que aquellos glotones pokémon.

—Aún faltan algunas cosas~— empezó a decir animada Harumi, a lo que me hace señales a mí y a Hanako, para que fuésemos a buscar aquellas "cosas".

Ambos asentimos, a lo que nos dirigimos hacia mi habitación, ya que ahí estaban aquellas últimas sorpresas que teníamos preparadas para Takeru: su pastel de cumpleaños y su regalo.

Pasaron los segundos, mientras que Takeru nos observaba extrañados, sin saber que otras sorpresas le teníamos preparada, ya que de igual manera tenía mis pensamientos bloqueados para que este no supiera nada, a lo que tanto yo como Hanako salíamos de mi habitación, únicamente para dejar a Takeru completamente estupefacto.

Yo sostenía la torta, a la vez que Hanako tenía en sus manos una pequeña cajita roja, decorada con una cinta azul.

La torta (obviamente de chocolate) tenía puesta diecisiete pequeñas velitas encendidas, en son de la edad que cumplía Takeru en aquel momento, a la vez que estaba decorada con flores de merengue y cubierta por una delgada capa de crema de chocolate.

Takeru quedó aún más sorprendido ante la torta, observándola con sus ojos cristalinos y su boca levemente abierta ante lo inesperado del suceso; si bien ya de por sí le sorprendía el hecho de estar celebrando su cumpleaños por primera vez, la torta lo dejó completamente anonadado, dándose cuenta nuevamente cuanto era nuestro cariño hacia él.

No importaba cuantas veces sucediese, siempre estaba agradecido de poder vivir con nosotros… su familia.

—Vamos… que tienes que pedir los tres deseos— dije alegre a la vez que dejaba la torta delante de mi amigo.

—" _¿Tres deseos?"—_ se preguntó a si mismo Takeru, a la vez que hacía el intento de pensar en alguno, quedándose dudoso por unos segundos.

Pensó y pensó, hasta que finalmente logró formularse su tres más preciados deseos, a lo que suelto una leve carcajada al notar que bloqueó esos pensamientos en específico para que yo no supiera cuales eran, dejándolos en secreto.

Takeru, ya con sus deseos formulados, sopló sus velas, a lo que todos en la casa aplaudimos ante la acción, causando otra sonrisa y un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de mi amigo, a lo que Hanako le hacía entrega de su regalo.

—Todos participamos en él, inclusive Arashi y Ayame, _aunque solo un poquito—_ susurré y mentí levemente al final, ya que la ayuda que ellos nos habían dado por el regalo fue bastante significante, más o menos la mitad del valor del mismo para ser exactos...

Takeru asintió, para después quitar la cinta de la cajita y abrirla firme pero a la vez delicadamente, dejando ver un pequeño relicario con forma rectangular, con varios detalles en el metal, a lo que Takeru lo saca de su cajita para darse cuenta que el relicario estaba unido a un lindo collar de plata.

—¿Qué es?— preguntó curioso Takeru, ya que este a pesar de todo no sabía lo que era...

—Es un relicario, Takeru— dijo Harumi a la vez que se acercaba al mismo— y si lo abres… vas a ver algo que quizás te guste— declaró contenta mi esposa, a lo que Takeru asiente, para después abrir delicadamente el relicario, y observar dos claras imágenes en el interior del mismo.

En el lado izquierdo había una imagen en la cual tanto Harumi como Hanako tenían su mejilla apoyada en la de la otra, a la vez que sonreían; y en el derecho, aparecíamos Yoshiro, Haruko y yo en ese orden, a la vez que teníamos una postura similar al de la otra imagen.

—Que lindas salen…— dijo feliz Takeru, a la vez que se ataba su regalo al cuello— incluso he de admitir que Yoshiro y Ryo salen más o menos bien en la foto— sentenció el apestoso, a lo que tanto Yoshiro como yo lo observábamos levemente encabronados sin saber si ofendernos o no ante el ultimo comentario.

—Es broma, es broma— dijo levemente nervioso con una sonrisa Takeru— me gustó mucho… en serio se los agradezco— declaró ya con su regalo puesto.

—Muy bien…— dije mientras el "encabronamiento" se desvanecía lentamente de mi cuerpo, al igual que en Yoshiro— ¡Ahora el pastel!— volví a decir con una sonrisa, a lo que con un cuchillo empezaba a dividir las partes en el pastel para cada uno de nosotros.

Los pedazos fueron servidos, a lo que todos nosotros empezábamos a probar el rico pastel que Harumi (con un poquito de mi ayuda) había preparado.

Estaba exquisito… la sensación en el paladar era única, si bien yo antes había celebrado mi cumpleaños cuando vivía con Hina, el pastel para decir la verdad nunca había sabido tan bien hasta aquel momento...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— _Tsch…—_ se escuchó el débil gemido de Harumi, mientras que todos nosotros seguíamos comiendo del delicioso pastel; solo Hanako logró escuchar aquel débil gemido, ya que esta estaba al lado de la misma.

—"¿Estás bien?"— preguntó Hanako a la vez que apoyaba su mano en el hombro de su amiga exaltándonos a todos, al escuchar esas palabras.

—No te preocupes Hanako… estoy bien, creo que uno de ellos patea demasiado fuerte— dijo entre débiles carcajadas Harumi, entendiendo de igual manera lo que decía su amiga, a lo que volvía a sujetar su cuchara para sacar otro pequeño pedazo de torta de su plato.

—Saldría igual de cuidadoso que el padre— dijo Takeru entre leves carcajadas, a lo que yo lo miraba fastidiado a la vez que irónicamente lo pateaba de igual manera por debajo de la mesa, a lo que el Lucario solo se encorvó levemente por el dolor, para luego mirarme encabronado de igual manera.

Harumi solo sonreía, a lo que se lleva otro pedazo de pastel a la boca; sin embargo, de un momento a otro, la cuchara se le cae de las manos, con todo y pedazo de pastel incluido, sin alcanzar a tragárselo.

Me asusto cuando Harumi empezaba a gemir de una manera mucho más brusca que la anterior, a lo que al instante me voy a su lado.

—¡Harumi!— dije totalmente preocupado, pensando que algo malo le pasaba, a lo que Harumi empezaba a calmarse de nuevo.

—En serio…sí que es empeñoso— dijo más calmada Harumi, pensando que todo aquello era una patada de uno de los bebés; sin embargo, la tranquilidad al igual que antes no duro casi nada, a lo que Harumi nuevamente emite un gemido de dolor mucho más fuerte que los anteriores dos.

—¡Eso no fue una patada!— dijo Takeru, el cual se percataba del aura en el vientre de Harumi, al igual que lo hacía yo, quedándome completamente choqueado ante lo obvio…

Eran contracciones.

Mi mirada estaba puesta en el vacío, a la vez que tenía mis ojos completamente abiertos ante lo que estaba ocurriendo; quedé completamente congelado ante lo que las contracciones significaban, a la vez que el sonido de un líquido goteando de la silla donde Harumi estaba sentada me deja anonadado, al haberse así confirmado todo…

—"No hay duda… ¡Rompiste la fuente! ¡Tenemos que actuar rápido!"— sentenció Hanako en un gruñido, a lo que yo estaba al lado de Harumi con la misma reacción antes dicha, mientras que esta estaba completamente sumergida en sus dolorosas contracciones.

Harumi estaba a punto de dar a luz.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—" _¿Eh? ¿Qué significa "romper la fuente"?"—_ preguntó curiosa Haruko, a la vez que no entendía lo que ocurría, mientras que ninguno de nosotros estaba en condición de explicarle claramente lo que sucedía en aquel momento… todos excepto Yoshiro, el cual choca su codo en el brazo de la Riolu para llamar su atención, y acercarse a su oreja para contarle la "verdad"…

Pasaron unos segundo de "revelación", a lo que Haruko abrió completamente sus enormes ojos rojos por unos momentos, a la vez que abría su boca de igual manera por el asombro que le produjo escuchar las palabras de Yoshiro.

Ni siquiera pudo formular algún gritó por telepatía, el fuerte gruñido de la Riolu se escuchó por toda la casa, a la vez que sudaba en grandes cantidades ante la nueva información que ahora conocía.

—" _¡La tía Harumi va a tener bebés! ¡La tía Harumi va a tener bebés! ¡La tía Harumi va a tener bebés!"—_ repetía incontables veces por telepatía Haruko, a la vez que se bajaba de su asiento para empezar a correr en círculos por la casa en respuesta a la desesperación que sentía en aquel momento.

Apenas Hanako sabía cómo actuar ante la situación, pero la desesperación creada por Haruko, sumado al silencio que había de mi parte al quedar completamente mudo ante lo que estaba frente a mis ojos, hacen que la Lopunny y Takeru se desesperen un poco de igual manera… siendo Harumi la única que mantenía su dolorosa postura, a la vez que los gritos que daba eran cada vez más grandes por cada contracción que sentía, las cuales se volvían mucho más seguidas.

Haruko seguía dando vueltas por la casa desesperadamente, pero un brazo negro la detiene, a lo que Yoshiro la toma en brazos, con una actitud seria y calmada, parando el bullicio y el correr de su hiperactiva amiga.

—"Tenemos que llamar a la señora Hina"— dijo en un gruñido Yoshiro, a la vez que Takeru y Hanako lo observaban, relajándose un poco al haber controlado el ruido y los movimientos desesperados de Haruko.

—"¡Así es!"— empezó a decir Hanako, a lo que ahora observa a Takeru— "Intenta traerla lo más rápido posible"— dijo, a lo que Takeru asiente para levantarse de su asiento, y dirigirse hacia la salida de la casa.

—"¡Ryo, ayúdame a llevar a Harumi a la habitación!"— pidió en un fuerte gruñido Hanako, a lo que solo hay silencio de mi parte como respuesta, ya que aún estaba noqueado ante la situación—"¡Ey!"— volvió a gritar la Lopunny, a lo que Takeru a pasos de salir de la casa se queda observando mi rostro por unos segundos.

—" _Maldición"—_ dijo en un débil susurro Hanako, al no poder controlar la situación por ella misma, pensando que ni siquiera contaba con mi ayuda para auxiliar a Harumi.

—Espera un poco— dijo fastidiado Takeru a la vez que se acercaba hacia mí con intenciones de hacerme reaccionar ante la situación, pero en ese instante el sonido de una fuerte cachetada deja perplejos a todos en la casa, exceptuando a Harumi…

Ya que ella había realizado el golpe.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La palma de Harumi permanecía en mi mejilla, a lo que mi mirada perdida se redirigía a sus llorosos ojos…

— _¡Por favor... ayúdame!—_ dijo en un grito ahogado Harumi, a la vez que otra dolorosa contracción volvía a aparecer, acompañado de otro fuerte gemido.

Me levanto… mi mente seguía perdida de cierta manera, pero no importaba como fuese mi situación, esas palabras no las podía ignorar…

Levanto delicadamente a Harumi en mis brazos, a lo que de la misma forma, la dejo en nuestra cama para después acompañarla en la pequeña habitación.

Takeru mientras tanto activaba su estado aural, para después pasar al lado mío y tomar un poco de mi aura, ya que en el momento en el que lo hizo, fue directamente a la casa de Hina, trayéndola a la máxima velocidad posible, a la vez que utilizaba mi aura en ella para que no le produjera lesiones el rápido movimiento.

Takeru le explicaba la situación a Hina, la cual estaba un poco choqueada ante lo rápido de los sucesos, pero en el momento en el que Takeru le dice y los gemidos de Harumi eran escuchadas por la anciana, una sonrisa empezaba a formarse en el rostro de la misma.

—¡Vaya!— dijo Hina, comenzando a emocionarse una vez que entendía lo que ocurría—¡Muy bien, comencemos!— afirmó a la vez que se limpiaba las manos en la cocina—¡Takeru, necesito que traigas algunas cosas de mi casa!— sentenció Hina, a lo que Takeru comenzaba a escuchar lo que Hina decía.

Takeru escuchó con atención las cosas que tenía que conseguir, a lo que una vez que Hina terminó de hablar, Takeru partió a la mayor velocidad posible.

—¡Ustedes dos!— dijo Hina, refiriéndose a Haruko y Yoshiro, los cuales seguían estáticos ante la situación— Será mejor que esperen afuera, las cosas se pondrán bastante tensas por aquí, vayan a mi casa y quédense con Sora mientras no estoy—ordenó, a lo que Yoshiro asintió, llevándose en brazos a Haruko, la cual lo único que quería hacer era quedarse y ver a sus nuevos "hermanitos", pero obviamente la voluntad de Yoshiro prevaleció, llevándose a la impaciente del lugar.

—¡Aquí están las cosas!— dijo Takeru entrando a la casa luego de unos segundos, trayendo una gran cantidad de mantas limpias, junto con otros utensilios.

—Gracias— dijo Hina, a la vez que recibía los antes mencionados objetos— tengo que pedirte que te quedes aquí por cualquier cosa que necesite— pidió, a lo que Takeru asintió obviamente.

—Empecemos con esto…— dijo la anciana a la vez que entraba a la habitación, justo en el momento en el que otra contracción azotaba el cuerpo de Harumi, dejando escapar otro grito por el dolor.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Harumi estaba acostada en la cama, la vez que Hina había retirado delicadamente la parte de debajo de su ropa, colocando un cojín y varias mantas limpias en sus muslos y nalgas, tapando además desde su vientre hasta sus rodillas.

Yo mientras tanto estaba al lado de ella, a la vez que sostenía su mano y dejaba que ella apretase con toda la fuerza que pudiese a lo que, a pesar de haber soportado varios golpes dolorosos en mi vida…

En mi mente… esa fuerza fue la mayor de todas.

—Vas muy bien Harumi— decía calmadamente Hina, a la vez que esta observaba cómo la cabeza del primer bebé apenas empezaba a emerger.

—Respira…— decía la anciana, a la vez que Harumi obedecía; inhalaba y exhalaba, para después al instante empezar a pujar, sin poder evitar emerger con un doloroso gemido.

—Hanako, pásame más mantas por favor, las pinzas y las tijeras— dijo Hina a lo que Hanako asiente y le entrega lo pedido en solo unos segundos

A pesar de no ver lo que veía Hina, era capaz de ver el aura de uno de los bebés empezar a emerger, mis emociones no eran posibles de describir en aquel momento… el tiempo se ralentizaba, y cada vez podía ver con mayor claridad el aura de mi hijo.

—Aquí viene…— dijo totalmente concentrada Hina a la vez que, con la manta en sus manos, se colocaba en posición para recibir a nuestro hijo.

—Eso… vas bien, sigue pujando— decía con una clara calma Hina, a lo que Harumi nuevamente dio un fuerte gemido debido al esfuerzo que hacía al pujar…

Pasaron los segundos, y luego de un fuerte gemido… la calma rodeó el lugar; incluso en el rostro de Harumi se veía reflejado el aliviado placer de haber desaparecido el dolor, a lo que un llanto se hizo presente, siendo aquel el único sonido en la habitación

—¡Tenemos a un guapetón varón entre nosotros!— dijo feliz Hina a la vez que limpiaba a mi hijo, a la vez que yo quedaba completamente boquiabierto al verlo por primera vez en los brazos de la misma.

— _Qui-Quiero verlo—_ dijo en un débil susurro Harumi, a lo que Hina asiente para luego acercarnos a nuestro hijo…

De forma extremadamente delicada, Hina deja a nuestro hijo en los brazos de su madre, la cual a pesar de estar extremadamente cansada, sonríe derramando lágrimas al poder abrazar a su pequeño varón.

— _Míralo…—_ dijo en un susurro Harumi a la vez que no despegaba su mirada del bebe— _es perfecto…—_ volvía a decir, mientras acariciaba delicadamente su cabeza, a lo que despega su mirada de nuestro hijo, para después fijarla en mis ojos.

— _¿Por qué no lo cargas? "Papá"—_ dijo entre débiles y suaves carcajadas mi esposa, a lo que me comienza a entregar al pequeño bebé.

Las palabras no podían salir… simplemente cargaba y protegía a mi hijo entre mis brazos.

— _Mi hijo…_ — dije en un leve susurro, a la vez que aquellas palabras volvían a rondar en mi cabeza, a lo que la sonrisa, al igual a como fue con Harumi, no pude evitar el no mostrar, a la vez que una pequeña lagrima recorrió mi mejilla.

La felicidad y la paz no duraron mucho, ya que nuevamente las contracciones volvían a aparecer en el agotado cuerpo de Harumi, dando señal de que nuestra hija se aproximaba.

—Vaya… así que la niña decidió hacerse presente también— dijo alegre Hina, a lo que yo decidí entregarle delicadamente el bebé a Hanako, la cual de igual manera quedó levemente pasmada ante la vida que comenzó a tener en ese momento bajo sus brazos, pero aceptándolo con responsabilidad obviamente, mientras que yo volvía a tomar la mano de Harumi, estando a su lado ante el último esfuerzo que debía realizar.

—Es mejor que lo lleves a su habitación— volvía a decir Hina, a lo que Hanako asiente con un poco de duda en sus ojos— no te preocupes, a partir de aquí puedo encargarme yo— afirmó con confianza la anciana a lo que Hanako sonríe para volver a asentir y comenzar a retirarse del lugar con nuestro hijo.

—Vamos… ¡Una vez más Harumi!— dijo decidida Hina, a lo que nuevamente empezaba a ponerse en posición con una manta limpia en sus manos, para recibir a nuestra hija.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Takeru en la cocina limpiaba las mantas que Hanako le iba entregando cada vez que necesitaban otras limpias, a lo que de un momento a otro escucha el llanto del hijo de su amigo, formándose casi de inmediato una sonrisa en el rostro del Lucario, ya sabiendo lo que aquello significaba.

La puerta de nuestra habitación de abre, de la cual sale Hanako, con nuestro hijo en sus manos

No podía evitarlo, la curiosidad lo carcomía, a lo que en el momento en el que ve a Hanako entrar a su habitación con intenciones de recostar a nuestro hijo en su cama, comienza a seguirla para ver de cerca a su nuevo sobrino.

Hanako dejó al ahora limpio bebe recostado y a la vez tapado en su cama, a lo que este había parado de llorar para quedarse envuelto en un plácido sueño…

Hanako lo observaba con una sonrisa, hasta que se percata que cierto curioso estaba observando del otro lado de la puerta.

—"Oye… que no muerde"— dijo en un gruñido Hanako entre leves carcajadas, a lo que Takeru bajaba un poco sus orejas, levemente avergonzado de que lo hubiesen "atrapado" en su observar, a lo que empieza a caminar hacia la Lopunny, para después quedar al lado de ella y del bebé.

—Sí que es pequeño…— dijo con una voz curiosa Takeru, a lo que comenzaba a acercar su mano hacia la pequeña criatura, dudando por unos momentos, a lo que Hanako fastidiada por el "miedo" de Takeru, toma su mano y ambos acarician ambos la cabeza del bebé, el cual aún permanecía en su placido sueño.

Takeru solo sonríe al darse cuenta del aura que poseía aquella criatura, siendo esta casi idéntica al aura fusionada que teníamos nosotros dos… reflejando solamente paz y tranquilidad; sin embargo… Takeru comienza a sentir un disturbio en aquella pequeña aura, a la vez que el bebé comenzaba a llorar sin razón aparente.

La desesperación empezaba a aparecer en Takeru de igual manera, a lo que extrañando a Hanako, comienza a correr hacia nuestra habitación.

Hacía tiempo que no sentía tal desesperación en mi aura.

 **Un dolor casi parecido a cuando Hiyori falleció.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Ya falta poco… tranquila— decía Hina a la vez que el cansancio era más que apreciable en el rostro de Harumi, la cual a pesar de todo pujaba con todas las fuerzas que tenía.

—Aquí viene…— decía nuevamente, a lo que con otra manta limpia empezaba a prepararse para recibir al bebé.

Harumi pujó y gimió por última vez, a la vez que el cansancio la consumió por completo, quedando apenas despierta por el deseo de querer ver a su hija una vez que esta finalmente había nacido…

Tanto Harumi como yo nos sonreíamos mutuamente, esperando escuchar el fuerte llanto de nuestra hija, junto con la carismática voz de Hina.

Pero nada se escuchó…

Comienzo a preocuparme, pensando enseguida en lo peor, a la vez que la felicidad se veía opacada al recordar que aquel bebé solo portaba el aura de Takeru sin saber que riesgos traería en el momento en el que naciera. Y aquellos temores se vieron reflejados en los ojos de Hina, cuando nuestras miradas chocaron, y la veo completamente desanimada y entristecida.

La bebé no lloraba, ni siquiera gemía… Hina había cortado su cordón umbilical y la había limpiado, pero no había respuesta; ni siquiera respiraba… a lo que el silencio fue destruido por unas tormentosas palabras…

—Ryo… no sabes cuánto lo lamento— dijo Hina, sin poder evitar que una lagrima recorriese su rostro, a lo que le pido que me entregue a la criatura, lo cual hace aún destrozada, tratando de distraerse mientras retiraba las mantas sucias por otras limpias, no sin antes limpiar el cuerpo de Harumi… la cual apenas si tenía energía como para demostrar su pena ante lo obvio del silencio

No había ni un rastro de aura en su cuerpo, el aura que una vez era de Takeru, rechazó por completo el cuerpo de la bebé una vez que ella abandonó el cuerpo de Harumi, ocasionando su muerte…

Estar destrozado quedaba pequeño al lado de cómo me sentía realmente en aquel momento, tenía el pequeño cuerpo en mis brazos, siendo la pena lo único que me abordaba, hasta que las palabras de Harumi me desgarran el corazón...

— _Por favor… solo quiero verla—_ dijo totalmente agotada Harumi, a la vez que unas débiles lágrimas emergían de sus pálidos ojos, ya sabiendo la realidad de la situación.

Mis manos tiritaban, a lo que acerco el pequeño cuerpo hacia Harumi, dejándola recostada al lado suyo.

Harumi solo la observaba, a la vez que levantaba lentamente su brazo para cubrir lentamente a su hija con él, abrazándola delicadamente, sin poder evitar derramar otras lágrimas, a la vez que yo estaba arrodillado al lado de ellas, reflejando el mismo dolor en mi rostro.

Solo nos quedamos en esa posición… mientras que Hina estaba observándonos totalmente devastada de igual manera, sin poder evitar el llorar ante la desgracia.

Fue en aquel momento, cuando Takeru es el que entra en la habitación, sabiendo lo que había ocurrido, y pensando en una obvia solución.

—Perdón por entrar así— se disculpó el pokémon— pero por cada segundo que pase puede ser peor para ella— sentenció, a lo que Harumi y yo lo observábamos extrañados.

— _Takeru… —_ dije en un débil susurro, a lo que Takeru empezaba a derramar algunas lágrimas como respuesta a mis sentimientos (al igual que los suyos), a la vez que comenzaba a acercarse hacia nosotros.

Takeru se detuvo al lado de nosotros... observándonos por unos segundos, a lo que comienza a alzar su mano, para colocarla en pecho de la bebé

— _Sabes que rechaza tu aura…—_ volví a susurrar, sabiendo que Takeru pensaba devolverla a la vida, intentando colocar su aura nuevamente en el cuerpo de la misma, pero las siguientes palabras que Takeru dice me dejan perplejo por unos momentos

—El aura… tiene muchas facetas Ryo— dijo con una leve sonrisa Takeru, a la vez que las lágrimas no paraban de emerger de sus ojos— que no se te olvide que mi habilidad me permite modificar el aura en sí— dijo con confianza mi amigo

Takeru luego de aquello, simplemente cierra sus ojos, para entrar calmadamente al estado aural, y desactivarlo luego de hacer su cometido, sacando así su mano del cuerpo de mi hija.

Un tormentoso silencio nuevamente se hacía presente en la habitación, a la vez que incluso Harumi luchaba contra el cansancio para poder ver lo imposible…

Primero fue una leve respiración, a lo que la pequeña bebé abría lentamente unos ojos rojos intensos, para después cerrarlos nuevamente, y empezar a llorar desconsoladamente, abordándome una felicidad inenarrable al igual que en Harumi, la cual con sus últimas energías solo sonreía y reía de la misma felicidad, a la vez que apoyaba su cabeza con la frente de su llorosa hija.

Takeru sonreía, aliviado de poder haber modificado su aura para hacerla compatible con el cuerpo de mi hija, a lo que de la nada lo sorprende mi cuerpo abrazando con mucha fuerza el suyo, aceptándolo de igual manera, cerrando sus ojos; sintiendo a la perfección mis emociones.

— _N-No sabes cu-cuánto te lo agradezco Takeru_ — dije entre muchos sollozos, eternamente agradecido al darle la posibilidad de vivir a mi hija.

—[Supongo que es lo mínimo que puedo hacer para agradecer todas las cosas que has hecho tú por mí]— dijo por telepatía mi amigo, a lo que yo solo asentía para seguir abrazándolo con todas mis fuerzas, a la vez que mi cuerpo temblaba por todas las emociones recibidas.

—Es un milagro…— decía completamente sorprendida Hina, a la vez que no podía creer lo que escuchaba y observaba— ¡Gracias Takeru!— gritó Hina, a la vez que otra más se unía al abrazo colectivo.

Harumi era la única que no participaba del abrazo, pero sonreía de igual manera, al lado de su hija, la cual comenzaba a dejar de llorar para volver a un plácido sueño.

Seguimos en la misma posición por unos segundos; sin embargo, una voz nos exalta levemente a todos.

—" _¡Me estas pisando apestoso!"—_ se escuchó la voz de Haruko atrás de nuestra puerta, a lo que sonreímos al saber que nuevamente ciertos "intrusos" volvieron de la casa de Hina

—¿Quieren que pasen?— Nos preguntó Takeru a Harumi y a mí, a lo que asiento al igual que mi esposa, la cual había sido limpiada y tapada por Hina.

Takeru, luego de eso, se separó de nosotros para abrir la puerta de nuestra habitación, a lo que en el momento en el que lo hace se encuentra a una apenada Haruko, escondida detrás de la pierna de Yoshiro, con una sonrisa y bastante apenada por husmear, a la vez que Hanako se encontraba atrás de estos con el bebé durmiendo en sus brazos y con Sora a su lado.

—Pueden pasar— dije, a lo que Takeru se hace a un lado para dejar pasar a los pokémon.

Haruko al instante sale disparada hacia donde estaba Harumi, sentándose de rodillas al lado de la cama; Yoshiro en cambio se quedó a unos pasos de la puerta, bastante apartado y sintiéndose levemente fuera de lugar en aquella situación mientras que Sora se iba hacia donde estaba su abuelita.

—" _Que linda~"—_ dijo Haruko con sus ojos cristalinos, a la vez que apoyaba su mentón al lado de la cama, quedando frente a frente con la bebé.

Hanako, en ese momento, se fue al otro lado de la cama para sentarse al lado de su amiga, la cual la observaba con una sonrisa igualmente…

La Lopunny deja al bebe recostado en la cama, a lo que empieza a arreglar un poco el pelo de su amiga, el cual tapaba un poco su frente debido a todas las cosas que experimentó la mujer.

— _Gracias…—_ dijo levemente Harumi, a la vez que Hanako se apoyaba en el respaldo de la cama, dejando que Harumi se apoyase en ella, a la vez que esta cada vez iba cerrando más sus ojos.

—Esto… ¿Ryo?— preguntó Hina, a lo que yo desvío mi mirada hacia ella— ¿Por qué no la revisas?— volvió a preguntar levemente preocupada Hina, a lo que yo, entendiendo a lo que se refería, asiento para después poner mi mano en el vientre de Harumi, a la vez que de ella empezaba a salir una delgada capa de aura

Al parecer, la preocupación de Hina era acertada… en el momento en el que observo con mi aura el interior de Harumi, veo que tenía varias heridas internas, a lo que al instante las curo con la antes mencionada.

—Ya no hay nada de qué preocuparse— dije más calmado, a lo que Hina asiente con la misma actitud.

—" _Sí que es chiquitita"—_ dijo tiernamente Haruko con sus ojos levemente abiertos a la vez que, aun apoyando su mentón en el borde de la cama, acercaba su nariz a la mano de la bebe, la cual instintivamente empieza a agarrar y apretar levemente la nariz de la Riolu, causando leves risitas por parte de esta y el resto que la observaba.

—¿Y cómo los van a llamar?— preguntó Hina, a lo que Harumi y yo nos exaltamos levemente ante esa pregunta, y más aún al darnos cuenta de que todos en la habitación nos observaban intrigados de igual manera ante la respuesta.

Ya habíamos pensado en los nombres, pero los mantuvimos en secreto excepto para Takeru, el cual había prometido no revelar nada de igual manera.

Harumi y yo nos quedamos observando por unos momentos, dudando de quien les diría a los otros los nombres de nuestros hijos.

— _Dilo tú…—_ pidió Harumi, a lo que yo asiento, para luego volver a observar al resto.

—El niño se llamará Takeshi y la niña…— me detuve por unos momentos, recordando el nombre que habíamos decidido ponerle a nuestra hija, semanas después de que "aquel" suceso ocurriese, a lo que me giro para chocar la mirada con Yoshiro, un poco cabizbajo, pero con una sonrisa de igual manera.

—Hiyori…— revelé.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El nombre resonó en todos los rincones de la casa, a la vez que Yoshiro habría completamente sus ojos al escuchar tal nombre, sin poder evitar que una lágrima emergiera de los mismos, al recordar obviamente a su madre.

Se hizo el silencio, a la vez que Yoshiro se restregaba sus ojos, mientras que las memorias lo atacaban sin piedad, comenzaba a preocuparme, pero de un momento a otro en su aura empieza a emerger un sentimiento de esperanza acompañada con una pena sincera, a lo que una pequeña risa era escuchada por parte del mismo, extrañándonos a todos dentro de la habitación.

—"Es… un lindo nombre"— dijo Yoshiro en un gruñido, a la vez que nos sonreía a todos, con la marca de las lágrimas en sus mejillas— "Gracias por llamarla así… sé que a mi mamá le hubiese gustado"— volvió a decir, a lo que asiento, al igual que Harumi luego de que le explicara lo que había dicho el Zoroark.

—Ven…— dije alegre mientras alzaba mi brazo— míralos más de cerca— afirmé a la vez que le hacía señas con mi mano— también eres de la familia— declaré con total sinceridad, a la vez que aquellas últimas palabras rebotaban una y otra vez en la mente del Zoroark… alegrándose una enormidad ante lo último, a tal grado que le dolía… sin poder evitar nuevamente el que emergiera otra lagrima de sus ojos, a lo que esboza una pequeña sonrisa para después caminar hacia mí.

Todos en la habitación observábamos a los pequeños bebes que reposaban uno a cada lado de Harumi la cual, ya habiéndose agotado completamente, estaba durmiendo con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, a lo que me separo del resto para sentarme y acomodarme al lado de ella y mis hijos, alzar mi brazo e intentar acomodarme al lado de mi esposa, haciendo que esta apoyara su cabeza en mi hombro, mientras que Hanako simplemente nos observaba a nosotros dos con una sonrisa y ojos entrecerrados.

—Creo… que mejor los dejamos solos— dijo Hina, a lo que los demás asienten, a la vez que todos comenzaban a retirarse del lugar, dejándonos a Harumi y a mí junto con nuestros hijos, los cuales dormían al igual que su madre.

Solo los observaba… las palabras no eran siquiera necesarias en aquel momento; acariciaba suavemente la cabeza de Harumi, a la vez que las leves respiraciones que escuchaba me adentraban de igual manera a un profundo sueño, empezando de a poco a cerrar mis ojos, para después quedarme dormido en el respaldo de la cama

El estado en el que me encontraba en aquel momento no lo cambiaría por nada… un estado de felicidad tan pura como la palabra misma, todo lo que antes me hubiese provocado un dolor o mal se había opacado por aquel dulce momento…

 **Y eran aquellos… los únicos recuerdos que mantenían mi fuerza de voluntad a flote en ese infierno...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Las cosas nunca son eternas…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tarde o temprano hay que despertar…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Todo aquello cruzaba por mi mente… aquellas risas en la casa, las incontables peleas de Takeru con Yoshiro, el tierno beso en mis labios de la mujer que amo, la música de mi boda cuando Harumi y yo danzamos en la pista de baile, las primeras palabras de mis hijos, el nacimiento de los mismos, y así… como muchos otros recuerdos, transcurrían en un vaivén de emociones que azotaban mi cuerpo sin piedad alguna.

Pero al fin y al cabo... solo eran recuerdos, **la cruda realidad estaba delante de mí…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Estaba desnudo… y mi cuerpo atado en una silla, a la vez que era lo único existente en aquella habitación, aislado de todo… las paredes eran blancas y cristalinas, y lo único que se escuchaba eran las delicadas gotas de sangre que caían de la silla chocando contra el suelo.

Tenía la vista perdida… todo mi cuerpo estaba completamente herido, a la vez que el sangrado era la única respuesta ante las mismas; mi cara en cambio permanecía estática, totalmente pálida y sin reflejo de ninguna emoción… a la vez que una lenta gota de sangre partía de mi cabeza hasta terminar en mi mentón, para luego hacer aparecer otra vez el sonido del goteo de la misma en la habitación.

La música de mi boda resonaba… la risa de Haruko y Hiyori se escuchaban de igual manera; las frases que tantas veces nos dijimos unos a otros para consolarlos se repetían una y otra vez en mis pensamientos.

Todos esos recuerdos se acumulaban y acumulaban, a la vez que aquellas voces se transformaban en un siseo inentendible, como si de un fuerte y doloroso chirrido se empezase a formar por la enorme cantidad de recuerdos que circulaban en mi mente.

Una puerta se abre… el chirrido se detiene por el sonido de la misma a lo que, aún con mi vista gacha y perdida, los pasos de una persona comienzan a acercarse calmadamente hacia mi maltrecho cuerpo.

Los pasos se detienen, a lo que lo único que veo en el suelo era su sombra, bastante conocida ya que no era la primera vez que hacíamos la misma "rutina".

El silencio se hizo nuevamente en el lugar, pero una voz se hace presente...

—Las cosas serían más fáciles si solo nos dejaras…— sentenció la voz a la vez que mi vista perdida se mantenía de la misma manera— solo un poco… y el dolor desaparecerá— afirmó la voz masculina con un tono amable, a la vez que acercaba su rostro al mío.

Pasaron los segundos, hasta que mi cuerpo finalmente empezaba a reaccionar, a lo que levanto mi cara débilmente, para después chocar mi mirada con el hombre que me hablaba.

— _Vete al infierno… Ryuji—_ pude emitir aquellas palabras, a la vez que la seria cara del mismo no se inmutaba en lo absoluto.

—Bueno…— dijo Ryuji a la vez que se levantaba para después alejarse de mí a pasos más rápidos que antes— tu desearás estar ahí luego de la siguiente "sesión"… es solo cosa de tiempo— afirmó el hombre a la vez que salía de la habitación.

La puerta cerrándose… solo aquel sonido, y el dolor comenzó a recorrer mi cuerpo en su totalidad…

De la silla empezaban a emerger varias y diminutas agujas de unos dos centímetros de largo aproximadamente, y de diámetros no mayores a un milímetro, todas aquellas al rojo vivo, a la vez que inyectaban pequeñas sustancias que mantenían mi corazón funcionando y mi mente despierta, haciéndome imposible el desmayarme para evitar sentir aquel agonizante dolor.

Mis ojos estaban completamente abiertos, a la vez que mi estruendoso y desesperado grito debido al dolor se escuchaba incluso en las afueras de la habitación, en la cual había incontables científicos analizando mis signos vitales y enfocándose plenamente además en el estado de mi aura.

Ryuji solo caminaba tranquilamente… como si los gritos que emitía mi agonizante cuerpo no fuera más que un simple sonido típico escuchado por sus oídos, sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo ante ellos, retirándose del laboratorio en el que estaba.

—Es solo… cosa de tiempo— volvía decir aquel sádico hombre, a la vez que sacaba un delicado reloj de bolsillo de su pantalón— y tal parece que no será mucho— afirmó con total seguridad Ryuji a la vez que en su rostro se veía reflejada una sangrienta y lunática sonrisa

— **Ya les haré conocer… la real desesperación** —

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Y aquí amigos… termina el último capítulo de Aura floreciente, espero les haya gustado esta parte de la aventura; muchos sentimientos experimentados (al igual a como fue en Lazos de aura) y no podría estar más satisfecho de este libro, y más ansioso que nunca para comenzar a escribir la siguiente y última parte de mi historia**

 **A pesar de todas las ganas que tengo (que no son pocas xD) la próxima semana subiré el siguiente capítulo el día viernes 22 de enero, creo que necesitaré un par de días más para poder confeccionar dicho capitulo y los siguientes capítulos los comenzaré a subir los viernes de igual manera de momento**

Lord fire 123 **no tengo ningún problema con el que me envíes el "prólogo" que creaste, le echaré un vistazo y quizás podríamos crear algo pero déjame repetirte que es solo una posibilidad, algo de lo cual si es que pudiese transformarse en un "proyecto" sería de una manera mucho más lenta a como fue en la creación de mi historia (obviamente ya que para cuando termine la historia estaré entrando a la universidad T-T) pero como digo, uno nunca sabe.**

 **Respecto al Yoshiro-Haruko… sin comentarios jajaj la historia ya tiene su curso trazado, eso es todo lo que diré, no quiero espoilear más de lo suficiente e-e**

Monpoke **No te preocupes por lo de leer un poco más lento y pausado de lo normal, a veces eso ni siquiera es malo jajaj la mente igual necesita un descanso a la lectura de vez en cuando digo yo :/**

 **Takeru le puso la condición a Ryo, sabía que este no podría ni siquiera bailar por sí mismo, y fue por eso que deja la elección a la libre voluntad del mismo, ya que el Lucario había prometido no volver a modificar el aura de su amigo, en el momento en el que Ryo acepta aquella aura, fue como si el mismo hubiese modificado su propia aura, así que técnicamente no se rompió ninguna promesa jajaj**

 **Que lastima que no te agrade Takeru T-T obviamente tienes tus gustos y no te los voy a criticar, solo digo que es una lástima :/**

 **¿Hubo amor? Bue… el amor es complicado, muchas veces pasa desapercibido, pero en otras ocasiones ocurre de la manera más obvia en la que te podrías imaginar, ahí ve tú de qué forma lo interpretas, aunque no te culpo si no lograste presenciar ese sentimiento en mi historia en general jsjsj**

 **Y aquí finalizan los comentarios a sus reviews, nos veremos en la tercera y última parte de la historia, cuyo nombre revelaré obviamente el día en el que lo publique jaja**

 **Nos esperan muchos momentos épicos, situaciones las cuales me atrevería a decir que serán mucho más impactantes a las que he escrito hasta ahora**

 **Sin más que decir**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo :P**


End file.
